Love, Infatuation, & Mistrust
by orangelover1863
Summary: Reid is alone and secretly in pain. Is it possible that someone might truly love him? Will someone from his past come back and ruin everything? How will the team help him? What if this affected more than who he thought? Could someone else's life be put on the line? What if trust was finally broken and judgments come into questioning?(ReidwhumpRapeTears..etc)Better summary. Romance.
1. Nightmares and Fevers

Love, Infatuation & Mistrust Chapter : 1

(Starting somewhere during Season 4 *after anthrax attack* )

* * *

**A/N: This is my first ****_real_**** story. I do not own criminal minds nor their characters, only the ones I make up. Also... Is this a JJ/Reid story?/ Who knows... You have to read to find out. (JJ might have some competition for all those JJ/Reid lovers...)**

* * *

*4/20*

Spencer Reid woke up in a cold sweat. He looked to his left where the alarm clock was sitting on the nightstand, and read 3:17 a.m. Taking deep breaths, Spencer lazily rolled over trying to go back to sleep. After fifteen minutes of attempting, Reid knew that sleep wouldn't come. He groaned and climbed out of bed. He turned on the light in his room, and then unplugged his night light. Reid walked straight to the kitchen to get the coffee pot to start brewing. Spencer knew that it was going to be a long tiring day. Reid sat at his small table as his thoughts drifted back to his nightmare.

_Spencer looked around. He could hear crying, but he didn't know who or where it was coming from. He walked towards the sound and saw a baby. He couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy, but as soon as he picked up the baby, it smiled. Spencer could feel himself smiling as the baby reached out and pulled on some of his hair. Suddenly, the baby went limp and began to turn blue. Spencer's smile suddenly faded as he realized the baby was dying. Reid dropped to the floor and started CPR and then he heard footsteps behind him. He figured it would be the paramedics. But then a gunfire sounded and the baby was shot in the head. Spencer screamed as he fell backwards away from the angelic baby that was now covered in blood. Spencer looked up towards the enemy, but realized that he couldn't see the tormentor's face. "You can't protect the ones you love. It was dead the minute, your lives intertwined," the unknown subject said. His voice was deep, but feminine. It was undeterminable. "What? Why did you kill this baby?" Spencer asked. The unknown subject laughed, "I didn't kill this baby. You did!" Spencer looked down and saw the gun in his hands. He saw the hand marks around the baby's neck and once again he screamed, dropping the gun. The unknown being kneeled behind a hyperventilating Spencer, and darkly said, "Once you've known the gift of a child, you'll do everything in your power to protect it. Even if it's from you!" Spencer looked at the side of the face. He still couldn't determine the perpetrator. "What do you mean?" Spencer asked innocently. Suddenly the being vanished, but a voice all too familiar came to his ears. "A mother knows, Spencer. A mother knows." Spencer quickly turned around and saw his mother laying in a coffin. Spencer got up and walked closer to the body, trembling. He saw his mother, she also had hand marks around her neck. Her dead blue eyes that once shined bright are now void. Spencer grabbed the gun with shaking hands and began to cry. He took off the safety and put the barrel of the gun in his mouth. His finger on the trigger, he heard his mother laugh saying, "You deserve this!" He pulled the trigger and all he heard was a loud BANG!_

Spencer could feel the tears travel down his cheeks as he returned back to reality. The smell of coffee was now repulsive to him. Feeling his stomach doing somersaults, he ran into the bathroom and threw up. When he was finished, he flushed the toilet and sat on the bathroom floor. After about an hour of sitting on the cold tiled floor, Reid fell asleep.

He woke up when he heard a familiar beeping sound off in the distance. Realizing that it was his alarm, Reid slowly made his way to the bedroom. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:40 a.m.. All the grogginess in Spencer dissipated at that moment. He ran into the bathroom did what he had to do, stripped and jumped into the cold shower. Spencer knew he needed to be careful since his lungs were still healing from the anthrax scare, but he knew his job was more important. Spencer ran out of the shower, quickly drying himself off, and put on his sweater vest and black slacks for the job. He would normally wear his khakis, but he didn't have the time to actually iron them. Spencer decided to skip the coffee as it still made him nauseous at the moment. He ran out of his apartment and quickly called a cab. He would normally walk or catch the subway, but today he was running late. He looked at his watch and saw that he only had five minutes left till he was officially late. In two minutes time, the cab pulled up to the entrance of the building. Reid threw a fifty at the driver, slightly in thanks for breaking the speed limit, and ran into the building. Breathing heavily from his weakened lungs, he made it to the bullpen. Morgan turned and saw how Reid looked and rose an eyebrow. Emily looked up with the same curiosity. "Morning Reid, nice to see you," Prentiss called out concerned. Morgan nodded also saying, "Yeah Pretty Boy, Good morning." Reid just nodded and walked off into the men's restroom. Morgan looked up and saw that Hotch and Rossi were watching the whole encounter. Hotch nodded to Morgan, and Morgan walked into the restroom after Reid. "Reid," Morgan called out to inform Reid that he was in there. Morgan looked at the small couch that lined up at the wall and saw Reid sitting there, using his inhaler. Morgan could tell, that Reid was in slight pain. "Hey, Reid. You okay man?" Morgan asked sitting next to Reid. "Yeah," Reid said quietly. "Are you under control? Do you need anything?" Morgan asked ready to help the man he felt as a little brother. Reid took a deep breath only wincing slightly. "No. No thank you, Morgan. I'm fine," Reid said a bit louder this time. Reid looked up and into Morgan's eyes. Reid could tell Morgan wanted an explanation. "I ran up six flights of stairs despite the doctor's advice, so now I had to use an inhaler to get my breathing back to normal. Nothing major. I didn't want to be late." Reid got up and walked towards the mirror. Reid noticed that he looked deathly pale, and the dark circles around his eyes got even darker. Reid sighed and turned around facing Morgan. "You ready to go back? It might seem suspicious if we are in here longer than normal," Reid smiled slightly as Morgan's jaw dropped. Morgan chuckled slightly, patting Reid on the shoulder saying, "Kid you surprise me sometimes."

When Morgan and Reid approached the bullpen together, they both had smiles on their faces. "Morgan a word?" Hotch called out. Morgan clasped Reid on his shoulder one last time and walked away.

Inside Hotch's office, Hotch gestured for Morgan to sit down. Once Morgan sat, Hotch started the questioning, "What's wrong with Reid?" Morgan looked at his hands and said, "When I went into the restroom, he was taking his inhaler. Apparently his lungs are still weak from the anthrax attack. He said he ran up six flights of stairs just so he wouldn't be late. Hotch, man, maybe Reid needs some time off so he can heal properly." Morgan looked into Hotch's eyes. Hotch, as usual didn't show any emotion. "Okay, Morgan, I'll ask him if he wants time off, but I can't force him." Morgan nodded and stood up to leave. When Morgan walked back to his desk he threw a paper ball at Prentiss, who in turn threw it right back. Reid watched the ordeal unfold, but saw JJ staring at him from the break room. He looked in her direction and pulled a small smile. He still couldn't wrap his head around the dream, but maybe the dream was about JJ, in a way. JJ smiled back at him and she waved at him to come. Careful not to mess with his stomach, he got up. He walked over to JJ and said, "Hey JJ." JJ smiled and walked towards the coffee pot. "Hey Spence, enjoying the show?" JJ asked. Spencer looked back at the paper war that had started and smiled, "Yeah. I am." JJ giggled at Reid's curiosity towards the paper ball war. "How's life going on outside of work?" JJ asked innocently. JJ knew she would always love Reid in a way, but she had Henry. She knew Reid was shy and embarrassed after their first date, but she didn't think he would never ask her out again. Truth is, she never got over him, but she found a way to keep him near, and that was by making him the godfather of Henry. "Um, you know, pretty good, I guess. What about yours? How's Henry and Will?" Spencer replied. "My life is improving. Henry has been crying for you for a while now. Will, um, he's pretty good. I think he is bored since he doesn't do much now," JJ gave an exasperated laugh. Reid looked at JJ quizzically, "How can he be bored? He has you and Henry. That doesn't make much sense, but tell Henry I'll be visiting him soon. Now is probably not the best time though." Reid looked down. He would like to visit Henry, but not if he might be coming down with something. "Why can't you visit him tonight?" JJ asked while she poured herself a cup of coffee. The smell reached Reid's olfactory senses. Reid tried to suppress the urge to gag, but he knew he was running out of time. "Spence?" JJ called noticing how Reid's face became paler by the second. Spencer turned and ran straight to the male's restroom, gaining the attention of Morgan, Emily, Hotch and Rossi. Garcia came out of her bubble noticing how quiet the bullpen's gotten. "What's wrong?" Penelope asked. Morgan and Hotch started walking towards the restroom. "We're about to find out Baby girl," Morgan said as he passed her. Hotch and Morgan walked into the restroom where they could hear retching from the farthest stall. Morgan and Hotch shared a brief concerned look before they pushed open the stall. "Kid," Morgan called out to the boy hoping to gain Spencer's attention. "Spencer," Hotch also called out. Spencer kept on retching for a good five minutes before he flushed the toilet and responded. "Yes?" Reid's voice was hoarse as his throat was burning from the stomach acid. "Are you sick?" Hotch asked kneeling down to face Reid. "No, I'm not, actually. I feel fine now," Reid said hoping that his boss and Morgan would leave him alone. Suddenly, his stomach began to flip and he began to retch again. This time Hotch rubbed small circles on Reid's back, trying to comfort his ailing agent. "Kid, I think you are sick," Morgan quipped. "Morgan get JJ, and ask her if she would be okay taking Reid home, please," Hotch said glancing over to Morgan. "Sure!" Morgan practically ran out ready to help. Although he would prefer to take Reid home, he knew Hotch wanted to talk to him later.

Morgan stepped outside the bathroom to find the girls there, hearing Reid's painful whimpers from inside the bathroom. "Oh! My poor baby!" Garcia practically cried. She was always worried about her teammates, but Reid was particularly vulnerable. "Baby girl, he is just sick," Morgan said as they heard another painful whimper come out of the restroom. "Sounds painful," Emily stated. "Well he hasn't eaten anything I suppose, nothing came out. His throat must be on fire," Morgan said, trying his best to hide his concern. "Is Spence going to be okay?" JJ questioned. She was having a hard time trying to keep herself from going into that bathroom and holding Reid. "I don't know, but Hotch told me to ask you to take him home," Morgan informed her. "Yes, I will do that!" JJ quipped, "Just let me know when he is ready, I'll get his bag." JJ stalked off to go pack up his things, and get her purse. Fifteen minutes later, Spencer and Aaron Hotchner walked out of the bathroom. Reid looked weak on the legs as Hotch helped him walk. JJ came as soon as Morgan told her. "JJ, I know you have more pressing things to do, but can you also make sure Reid eats, and stay hydrated?" Hotch asked. "I do not have anything else that is more important. Henry has Will, so he will be fine," JJ told Hotch while glancing at Reid. "Thank you, JJ, the rest of the team will visit so you can have time for yourself, okay?" Hotch said quickly. "Yeah, okay," JJ said taking Reid away from Hotch. Morgan saw JJ taking Reid and ran up to them. "I'll help you get him to the car, okay?" Morgan subtly demanded. JJ smirked and nodded her head, as she and Morgan helped Reid out of the building. Once in the car, Morgan couldn't help but ask JJ to keep him updated on Reid. JJ agreed and drove off. _'I've never seen Reid this quiet, except for the Hankel case,' _JJ thought quietly. She looked over at Reid to see him fast asleep. _'Now, I know why,' _JJ mused with a slight smile on her delicate features. Suddenly her smile turned into a grimace when she heard Spencer whimper slightly in his sleep. _'Bad dream?'_ JJ questioned inwardly. Soon she reached the parking lot to Reid's complex. "Spence?" JJ called slightly nudging him. Spencer didn't wake. "Spence!" JJ called out louder, causing the young man to wake with a startled expression. "What's wrong?" JJ asked as she sat there in the car staring at him in wonder. "Um, nothing. Just… a, um, bad dream. It's nothing really," Spencer said as he opened the door and stepped out. JJ quickly got out to help him. "JJ, I appreciate your help, but I'm not an paraplegic. I don't want you to strain yourself trying to half carry me. I got this," Spencer said lightly hoping to keep the woman from over working. JJ smiled slightly. _'Ever the perfect gentlemen,'_ JJ thought. They quietly walked up the stairs and Spencer unlocked the front door. "I'm going to stay for a while, is that okay?" JJ asked trying to look as innocent as possible. Spencer blushed slightly and looked down. "If it's not to much trouble," Spencer replied shyly. JJ felt her heart tug a little, but remembered that she had Will now. Although Henry loves Reid, JJ needs the boy's father. "Um, have a seat," Spencer said as he realized that JJ was standing there. JJ sat beside Reid and looked at him. _'Why didn't he ask me out again?' _JJ thought dryly. "Um, are you hungry?" JJ asked. Spencer suppressed a gag at the mention of food. "Um, no not really. I guess my stomach doesn't want food. If anything I'm tired," Reid said as he yawned. JJ nodded and got up and walked to the kitchen. She opened his fridge and noticed the lack of food. "Spence, where is the food?" JJ asked curiously. Reid jumped up, but instantly regretted it. He head began to swim and he began to sway. He closed his eyes to get out of the haze, and focused on the far wall. "Spence?" JJ called. "Um, I haven't been doing much shopping lately. Since the cases were close together, and the last case, I spent my time in a hospital," Spencer said slowly walking towards the kitchen. "I think I have yogurt somewhere in here though,"Spencer said as he searched his cabinets. "Uuuummmm, Here!" Spencer grabbed the yogurt can and opened it, revealing a moldy substance that had grown over weeks. "Spence, you were supposed to refrigerate it!" JJ said sternly, "I care enough about you to say this isn't how you're supposed to live."

Spencer sighed and set the old yogurt down. "JJ I've been taking care of myself since I was ten. I think I know how to take care of myself by now. Like I said earlier, I'm not even hungry. You don't have to stay, but if you choose to, then please understand that whenever I have time to go grocery shopping, I will," Spencer said with conviction. Spencer didn't like to told that he wasn't taking good care of himself. It makes him feel vulnerable, like he is turning into his mother who sometimes forgot to eat without her meds. JJ stared at him. Reid could see the hurt in her eyes because of his words. "JJ," He began,"I'm sorry. I'm just cranky, and tired. I would like it if you would stay. It's just that you made me feel like I was my mom," Spencer said with a tear traveling down his face, "I understand if you do want to leave though. I would if I were you." Spencer was about to turn around, but JJ grabbed his hand and pulled him into her embrace. "It's okay, Spence," JJ said as she rubbed his back. Spencer buried his face at the crook of her neck and cried gently. He thought about the dream before he came to work. Then when he fell asleep in the car, the dream was happening all over again. His anger at the man or woman who in turn manipulated him to kill himself, was coming out with his tears. But for all JJ knew, he was crying because he was sick. Not from all the emotions that dream stirred up. _'Sometimes I wish I had someone who I could talk about these dreams with. Not someone like Morgan, someone more intimate. That would never happen though. I am just a walking computer. Who would want me?' _This thought brought Spencer to tears once again. JJ stood there comforting him. _'If only he knew how much I loved him, then maybe he would have asked me out again, but maybe he wasn't as into me as I was into him. Well, although I never imagined myself falling for a guy like Spence, when I got to know him, I found that there was so much to love,'_ JJ thought. Finally the tears stopped and Spencer awkwardly pulled out of the hug and blushed. "Sorry," Spencer mumbled. "Look, Spence. You are one of my most favorite people in the world. Believe me when I say you don't have to apologize for crying on my shoulder. Now sit down on that couch while I make a phone call," JJ demanded with a small smile. She pulled out her phone and dialed Morgan. After the third ring, Morgan picked up.

"What's going on JJ?" Morgan asked throughout the phone. JJ could hear his worry as if she was next to him.

"He doesn't have any food, here. At all, just coffee, and I guess you can say water from the sink," JJ said exasperatingly.

"You can't be serious!" Morgan practically yelled through the phone, "He knows the statistics of not eating properly. He could die or end up in the hospital. When was the last time he ate?!"

"Well according to his fridge, the last time he ate was when we all got dinner after he was released from the hospital, and according to this moldy yogurt, he hasn't been shopping for food in a while," JJ said while looking through the cabinets.

"Well, I'll go pick up some food, any preferences?" Morgan asked calming down slightly although he really want to back-hand Reid.

"Yes! I think some soup would be nice. Try to stay away from foods that can mold, since he doesn't shop often," JJ said as she thought about how Reid would never go shopping until he was completely void of any food.

"Alright me and Hotch are gunna bring the groceries. Is he asleep?" Morgan asked.

"No. He bursted out in tears not to long ago, so he might fall asleep in-"

"Why was he crying JJ?" Morgan cut in.

"I'm not completely sure Morgan, he didn't exactly tell me," JJ said.

"Oh. Okay, well, I'll see you there," Morgan said as he hung up the phone.

JJ closed the phone and walked to where Reid sat. She noticed he was slumped over. She smiled when she saw that Spencer was fast asleep. JJ got up and decided to actually look around. Reid's apartment was not too small, but not too big like Morgan's apartment. There were bookshelves along every wall, and each were overflowing with books. There were books stacked up in the corners of the living room. No pictures of family and friends. She walked down the small hallway and into the guest bedroom. "I guess just in case his mom has to come," JJ thought out loud. There were also bookshelves along the wall, but they weren't overflowing. "I'm guessing he keeps this room the neatest." She walked out and into his bedroom. She noticed the were more bookshelves and overflowing books. This time, though, there was a picture of his mom. Right next to that was a picture of the team when Elle and Gideon was around, and another when Prentiss and Rossi came, but Gideon and Elle left. JJ smiled at the small sentiment. There was a desk in the far corner and there were papers neatly organized along the desk. JJ walked over and noticed they were letters for his mom. Although there was one letter in an envelope that didn't belong. This one was to be sent to Los Angeles. Then JJ got the message, Lila Archer. JJ felt a tinge of anger when she thought about how Lila just forced herself upon Spence, _her_ Spence, trying to get him to have sex with her. JJ didn't like the fact of sharing Spencer with anyone, although she knows she shouldn't act like that. Spencer deserves to be happy. JJ walked away from the desk so she can leave those emotions. She walked towards the bathroom. It was spotless. Everything had a place and no streaks were on the mirror, or doors of the shower. The bathtub was also spotless, but she could tell, he barely if ever took a bath. "Must be a shower guy," JJ stated. Then an idea popped into her head. "I'll draw him a bath!" JJ quietly exclaimed. She ran into Spencer's bedroom, and began to pull out items that would help keep him warm, but not too warm, in case he gets a fever. She grabbed his purple boxers, which made her giggle, and some mismatched socks. She grabbed a plain set of sweat pants and and matching sweat shirt. She grabbed a towel, washcloth and folded it. She walked with the clothing in her hands. She placed them neatly on the sink. JJ went to fetch her purse from the living room. She grabbed her lavender bubble bath soap, and oil and went back to the bathroom. She always carried these items just in case there was an emergency case. She plugged the drain and turned on the water to a heated temperature, because she knew Reid loved hot showers. She poured some of the bubble bath and oil and watch as the foam began to grow. She went back to her bag quickly, and grabbed the bath salt rocks. She decided that it would add to the comfort, and she knew Reid could could use comfort. She poured some into the tub and smiled. The bath tub was steaming and the lavender smell was coming from the tub. She put her oil, soap, and rocks in the cabinet, because she knew Reid would enjoy the bath. She got up, and went to the living room, and nudged Spencer awake. It was three o' clock in the afternoon, but she figured that since he's sick, he might feel dirty, so he'd probably want another bath. "Mmm," Spencer said, not quite wanting to wake up. JJ smiled. She thought he looked cute. She nudged him again and he looked up slowly. "Yes?" Spencer asked hoping she would let him go back to sleep. "Come on," She grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him up. He was stumbling as he walked, and she wondered if he would be able to take a bath. "In here!" JJ said as she showed him her creation. Spencer had a small smile, mainly appreciating the gesture. "Thanks, JJ," Spencer said as he turned to face her. He was actually quite dizzy, and his stomach started doing flips again. He dropped his knees and began to heave at the toilet. She frowned and rub small circles into her back, and spoke sweetly to him. When he finished he flushed the toilet and began to unbutton his shirt. JJ stood there knowing that he would want her to leave, but she knew he was having trouble. "Spence, let me help you," JJ said quietly. To her surprise, Spencer did. He wasn't embarrassed because he was so sick. This had JJ worried. When she finally undid his shirt, He mumbled, "Thanks." JJ knew Spencer wouldn't be able to get undressed by himself and her motherly instincts were kicking in. She helped him stand up and leaned him against the wall. She undid his shoes and threw them in the hallway. She gently took his socks off and threw them in a small basket by the door. _'At least his feet don't smell like Will's. In fact his feet smells damn good!'_ JJ thought with a smile, but she knew she shouldn't think because she didn't want Spencer to feel uncomfortable. She knew she would have to tell Hotch that Spencer is sick to the point he let her undress him, as he dazed off. JJ began to undo his pants, Spencer still stared off in the distance. She pulled his pants down and gently helped him step out of it. She knew that his boxers were last. She really didn't want to invade his inter most privacy, so she turned him to face the tub and she stood behind him. She looked up as she found the waist band and pulled it down. JJ kind of liked the feeling of his soft skin, but she quickly put that thought to the side. She guided him to the large bathtub, and gently sat him down. That's when Spencer drew out of his haze, and he blushed heavily as he noticed that she was standing there and helped him undress. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything. I turned you around and I looked up," JJ smiled that sweet smile and blushed a little bit. "Here is your towel, and soap. Scrub up," JJ said as she handed Spencer the towel and soap. She turned and grabbed his clothes that were scattered along the floor and put them in the basket. She picked up the basket, but stopped when she heard a silent, "Thank you, JJ." JJ turned and smiled, "You know I love you Spence, so no problem," JJ said as she walked out of the bathroom. To pass up time, JJ decided to watch a movie for thirty minutes, but got bored, so she decided to clean.

As she was tidying up the living room, although it was already spotless, the doorbell rang. She quickly walked over to the door, and opened it revealing her two co-workers with grocery bags. "How is he?" Morgan asked scanning the room for his ailing friend. "He was pretty out of it," JJ admitted. "What do you mean by 'out of it'?" Hotch asked, his stern gaze penetrating through JJ's eyes. JJ didn't know what to say. She thought she could tell them, but she knew that Reid would prefer this to be a secret. He would be embarrassed if she told their boss, or coworker, that she had to help him undress. "Um, he dazed out for a while, and had a anger flash," JJ said quickly turning around to make some coffee. "Oh, JJ I got the groceries!" Morgan walked over placing the groceries on the counter top. "What the hell is that?" Morgan said looking at something green, grey, and fuzzy in a bowel. Hotch walked over to look at it too. JJ smiled a bit and said, "That was almost Reid's lunch." Morgan's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! Hotch, can people really eat moldy shits like that?" Morgan asked. Hotch opened his mouth to speak but was beat when a voice said, "Actually even in refrigerated areas, moist foods like yogurt can develop mold. Scraping off the mold does not solve the problem. In hard cheeses, mold and bacteria often do not penetrate inside the cheese, allowing you to trim off the moldy area, but with a soft food like yogurt, mold and bacteria can accumulate throughout. Not all the harmful bacteria will be visible. Aside from ruining the taste of yoghurt, mold can cause health problems if ingested. Certain molds may lead to allergic reactions or respiratory complications. Other molds may lead to the creation of poisonous mycotoxins. These substances can lead to an upset stomach and make you sick." Everyone turned to look at a flushed Dr. Spencer Reid. "Hey, kid," Derek greeted him softly. "Hi M'rgan," Spencer Yawned, "Hi, Hotch." Spencer walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He was not visible to his three coworkers, which Derek didn't like. "Why would he think about eating moldy yogurt knowing that it would do that to him?" Morgan asked looking between Hotch and JJ. "Maybe, he just likes the taste?" JJ offered. "Or maybe this is a form of self harm," Hotch said glancing into the living room for any sign of his ailing agent.

"But, Reid wouldn't do that, right? He wouldn't!" Morgan said trying to keep calm. "We don't know Morgan," Hotch said stoically. "Well, I'm about to find out," Morgan said as he walked into the living room. JJ and Hotch followed close behind. Morgan's eyes fell upon a dazed Spencer Reid. "Kid. Reid!" Spencer jumped at the loudness of the voice. "Huh?" Reid asked still slightly dazed. "Why would you eat moldy yogurt?" Morgan asked softly, but stern. "Um, I was hungry? Well, I wasn't, but it wouldn't faze me," Reid said with another yawn. "Reid you said it yourself, that moldy yogurt could cause health problems," Morgan said raising his eyebrows. JJ and Hotch briefly shared a glance, confirming their worry to the young agent's mental state. "Well, Morgan, my reasons are valid, but I don't feel like speaking of them. I just want to sleep," Reid said whilst leaning his body towards the arm rest. "Pretty boy, we're worried, okay? We don't want you to hurt yourself," Morgan said gently. Reid stared at Morgan for a good ten seconds before sighing. "My mom, would run out of food. She would sometimes refuse for us to eat anything that was bought. So, she made sure we ate the spoiled food, to ensure that the government wasn't trying to poison us, okay? I have built a tolerance for it." Morgan nodded and backed away as he noticed Reid's eyes were closed.

"You, see? His attitude is a bit different. I don't think he completely realizes what he is doing," JJ said sadly. "Did he drink anything recently?" Hotch asked stepping closer to feel Reid's temperature. "He's burning up, JJ," Hotch admitted. "JJ. I thought you were watching him?" Morgan said with disdain. "I was, he mainly slept. He took a shower and that is all. It's not like I would barge in on him whilst taking a shower in hopes that he would actually drink water I gave him!" JJ practically yelled and stormed off to Reid's bedroom.

JJ's shouting woke Reid up almost instantly. Reid noticed the fierce look JJ was giving Morgan and watched as an oblivious Hotch grabbed Morgan towards the far corner, their backs facing Reid. Reid got up slowly and walked to his bedroom, where he could hear JJ sniffling. He opened the door and walked in. "Go away!" JJ said quietly, not quite finding her voice. "I would if it wasn't my room, you know?" Reid respond with a small smile. JJ looked up in shock and quickly ran over to him, pushing him on the bed. "Spence, how are you feeling?" JJ asked while wiping the tears away from her eyes. "The question should be how are _you _feeling?" Reid looked at JJ expectantly. "I'm honestly upset Spence," JJ said looking down. "Why?" Spencer asked with childlike innocence that the whole team loved. "Because you have a fever, Spence. I should've noticed. Derek was right! I should've noticed and gave you some water! I'm so stupid," JJ sighed defeatedly. "JJ, you are not stupid, and it isn't your job to take care of a grown man. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm almost twenty eight. You have Henry and Will. I refuse to take you away from your family, okay? You're like my best friend. One of my only friends that I could go to after work. I don't want to lose you," Spencer smiled shyly. JJ pulled him into a tight embrace.

Hotch was reprimanding Morgan. Morgan was upset that JJ, being a mother, wouldn't know to check for a fever. Morgan knew he was being irrational, and perhaps Reid was being stubborn at the time. Morgan felt bad that he had blamed JJ for Reid having a fever. When Hotch and Morgan turned, they were surprised to see that there was no Reid. They walked down the hallway and heard voices. The first one was JJ, but the second one sounded a bit strained. Then they realized that it was Reid. Morgan gently knocked on the door. "Come in," they heard JJ call. Morgan frowned when he saw Reid's flushed appearance, but didn't look into JJ's eyes. When Hotch placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder, Morgan knew that he needed to apologize. "JJ, I'm sorry," Morgan said knowing that he would have to make it up to JJ. "I forgive you, Morgan," JJ said with a smile. "Spence, was right about a couple of things and enlightened me."

Morgan looked between Reid and JJ. He knew they were close, but he was surprised to see Spencer leaning onto her like it was the most natural thing. Morgan could tell that Hotch was surprised, even though his face didn't show it. "Okay, Reid, how are you feeling," Hotch demanded passive aggressively. Reid could tell Hotch was asking him, but his tone demanded an answer. As Reid opened his mouth, his stomach-for what felt like the hundredth time that day-flipped. Spencer got up and ran to the bathroom and began heaving. Spencer knew there was nothing left in his body that could be expelled as the nauseating pain took over. Spencer felt small circles rubbing against his back and someone patting his hair. As Reid fell back, the comforting stopped. When Spencer looked up, he could see concerned looked being passed between his co-workers. "Guys?" Spencer croaked quietly."It's okay Spence," JJ smiled reassuringly. "We need to get him to a hospital, he's starting to throw up blood," Hotch said. "I…up.. car." Was all Spencer could hear as he fell out of consciousness.


	2. At the hospital

Love, Infatuation & Mistrust Chapter : 2

(Starting Around Season 4)

*4/21*

* * *

**A/N: Truth is, i have been working on this story for a few months and had just been editing the chapters. I happy for my review! ^.^ they're the reason why I posted the next chapter already! This story will not be 100% Cannon. The team will still go through their problems as in CM, but I have to put a little twist in how these problems are handled. This chapter introduces a couple new characters, so there is a lack of our favorite team members. They will be on and off during the first 10-15 chapters, until I am able to find them a place! You will understand as the story progresses. Mature themes are in this story as well, soooooo yeaaa. My bad! I decided to add more detail for visionary reasons.. IDK i learned that in english and decided to FINALLY apply it. If there is anything that is about "chaka chakaing" then I will post a warning! Bare with me, this is my first story, and thank you!**

**(I don't own CM or their characters! Only Dr. Romanov, and Cameron...So far :) ...)**

* * *

Spencer slowly woke up with the sounds of endless beeping noises and bright lights. He felt a massive headache coming on, but he knew it was nothing compared to the ache in his entire body. Reid groaned and slowly sat up. He looked around and could tell he was alone. _'They hate you. You disgust them. You're just like your mother. You deserve this!' _Spencer's mind screamed at him as he felt the tears fall from his eyes. He could still hear the voice from his dream telling him how he deserved to die. Spencer wasn't always suicidal and he was mainly content with life, but sometimes if he lets his mind wonder, he believes that he deserves to die since he is nothing but a human computer, unlovable. There was knock on the door, and Spencer quickly wiped his tears away and said, "Come in." He looked at the floor as the Doctor walked in "Hey there, Spencer. Is it okay if I could call you that?" The Doctor asked. Spencer looked up into the light brown eyes of a beautiful woman. "You are my very first Patient, so let me know if you are ever uncomfortable and if there is any way I could make your stay better," She said smiling sweetly. Spencer forgot to breathe.

He merely nodded as she began to speak again, "I'm Dr. Romanov and I'm sure you will be hearing this question all day. How are you feeling?" Dr. Romanov smiled sweetly, and Spencer could feel his heart speed up. "Um, I-I am g-good?" Spencer said it more as a question. Dr. Romanov tried to hide her laughter. His heart monitor was speeding up, but he failed to realize. "Are you sure Spencer?" She asked stepping closer, getting ready to check his vitals. She smiled when Spencer blushed and looked down. "Yeah," His voice was quiet. She knew Spencer was in pain, and that he tried to hide it. "What is wrong with me," Spencer managed to get the courage to ask the doctor. "Well, it seems, you have caught some flu bug, from somewhere. Apparently your immune system is down. Do you know why? You must have been sick with something before, but it wasn't listed in your files. We can't help you heal if you're hiding something from us," Dr. Romanov place a tender hand on Spencer's shoulders. He blushed as he thought about telling her of the anthrax infection. "Um, I need to ask my boss. It was classified information." Spencer slowly looked up. Her caring light brown eyes penetrated his hazels eyes. He could feel the intensity of her stare. It made him feel warmer and complete. "I understand. Do you want to call him, or would you prefer me to call him? He told me to call him if anything changes with you. Your team had to go on a consult. I had to send Penelope home, because she looked dead tired," Dr. Romanov chuckled slightly at the mental image. Spencer liked the way she slightly rambled. Maybe not as bad as him, but she was up there. "Um, I would like for you to call him. Only if you truly don't mind, and I understand," Spencer smiled slightly at her. _ 'He is so adorable,' _ Dr. Romanov thought,_ 'I wonder why he is so shy?'_

"No problem Spencer. Any questions?" She asked sweetly, hoping he would. She actually enjoyed her first patient and she wanted to learn as much as possible. "Um, y-yeah, actually I do," Spencer said as he looked at the floor pattern. He looked up and saw her nodding him to go on with an encouraging smile. "How long am I staying here?" Spencer asked. "You can leave tomorrow afternoon if all goes well, Spencer," She said sweetly. "Oh that's great, and I'm your first patient?" Spencer asked with intense curiosity.

Dr. Romanov laughed. "Yes, Spencer you are, but I will understand if you want a Doctor with more experience. I graduated from medical school a few months ago, you know it took a while to figure out what I wanted to do. I'm turning Twenty-eight in a few weeks," Dr. Romanov smiled shyly this time and looked down. She hoped he didn't want a different doctor. "Actually I'm happy with you, don't worry, we all learn somewhere," Spencer smiled, "But why did I throw up blood?" Spencer also questioned with . Romanov was silent before she flipped through her chart. "You're team jumped on me about that," She said as she continued to scan the paperwork. "We ran a bunch of test, but you had a Mallory-Weiss tear in your esophagus," Dr. Romanov stated. "That's understanding," Spencer said thoughtfully. His eyes brightened up as he thought of her name. "Are you of Russian descent?" Spencer questioned with curiously. Dr. Romanov smiled brightly. "Yes! How did you know?" Dr. Romanov asked grabbing a chair and pulling it up towards Spencer bed. "Your name Romanov! The Romanov dynasty began its rule of Russia in 1613 with Michael Romanov who died in 1645, and ended with the execution of Nicholas the II and his family at Yekaterinburg in July 1918. The family were descended from a Muscovite boyar, Andrei Kobyla, who had emigrated in the 14th century from Prussia. So I was just saying that you name was pretty important in Russian history. In fact, it is quite rare for anyone to have that as a surname!" Spencer explained without taking a breath, his hands moving amiably as he expressed his excitement. Dr. Romanov eyes went wide at the information Spencer gave her. Spencer realized that she was shocked and looked at the sheets with sadness. He was a freak.

Dr. Romanov noticed the change in his attitude, "Wow, how did you know that? Is there a book on that?" Spencer's eyes lit up automatically at her question, "Actually there are plenty of books, although it's not a classic, the _"Romanovs: Ruling Russia 1613-1917"_ by Lindsey Hughes was a great read! Her book was on the Romanov family and their impact for three hundred years!" Spencer exclaimed. "Well, I'll keep my eyes out for it, okay?" Dr. Romanov stated. "I can get it for you actually!" Spencer exclaimed, much to his own surprise. Dr. Romanov just chuckled, "Spencer, you don't have to, I'm sure I can afford it." Spencer looked up at her and felt his heart flutter. He didn't understand this new feeling. "No, it's okay. I really don't mind. I have an eidetic memory. If I want to reread the book, I'll just think of it. It's honestly no problem at all," Spencer said with a small smile. This time, Dr. Romanov blushed. Spencer stared at her making sure to remember this moment. Her long dark brown hair shines with the illuminating lights. How her bangs covers her eyebrows. Her pronounced cheekbones, and soft pink lips. Her eyes have a twinkle, and although her skin isn't pale like his, the light tan brings out the color of her eyes. He loved the way she blushed. Spencer shook himself from the thought. _What am I doing? Staring at my doctor? I may never see her again after today,' _Spencer thought, '_Wow she's pretty.' _Dr. Romanov looked back at Spencer and sighed, she got distracted, she needed to check his vitals soon, "Well Spencer, I would love to read that book. I will check you vitals real quick and give you my information. You have an eidetic memory, so saying you lost my number is indefensible." Spencer actually chuckled and waited patiently for her to finish checking his vitals. He looked up at her and noticed her frown. "Is something wrong?" Spencer asked. "Um, it's just that your fever is rising again. I'll get some antibiotics, and an IV, so your fever doesn't skyrocket and you find your place in heaven. I really want to read that book," Dr. Romanov chuckled as Spencer's eyes got wide in fear and shock. Dr. Romanov walked out the room.

* * *

Dr. Romanov walked to the nurses station to get the IV and antibiotics needed for Spencer's fever. When she was given the proper medications She decided that now would also be a good time to contact Spencer's boss about the missing information in his file. She walked into her office and looked at his charts to find SSA Aaron Hotchner's number. She slowly dialed the number and on the first ring a stern voice answered the line.

"Hotchner," the man said in a no nonsense voice.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner, I'm calling on the behalf of Dr. Spencer Reid," Dr. Romanov stated calmly. There was silence on the other line.

"Is Dr. Reid alright?" Hotchner asked in concern. Dr. Romanov could tell this man cared about the young agent.

"Well, his fever has risen, but I'm more concerned with his medical history. We can't treat him if he's hiding information and when I approached him, he said that he was sick before, but that was classified information. We need to know exactly what's going on in order to help him get better faster," Dr. Romanov explained hoping that the man doesn't get upset. Once again the line fell silent.

"The last case, Dr. Reid was poisoned with a new deadly strain of anthrax. Dr. Kimura treated him and said he suffered from amphasia as well as internal bleeding of the lungs. He's on an inhaler for the time being," Hotchner stated rather quickly. Dr. Romanov can now understand why it was not in his files.

"Is this what's affecting him?" Hotchner asked with worry. He knew that inhalational anthrax was far more fatal in the long run than any other anthrax attack, and sometimes it could be weeks before one would finally succumb and die to the illness.

Dr. Romanov only smiled. She knew Dr. Reid's team must have been doing some research.

"Agent Hotchner, I don't believe that this has anything to do with anthrax. We will test him to be on the safe side, but most likely-no. My guess is either a harsh case of a cold or even a simple flu. I will explain to you when we have a final answer and treatment ready," Dr. Romanov assured.

"Thank you very much Doctor," Hotchness said relieved.

"You're welcome and have a nice day," She said.

"You too," Hotchner added before they both hung up.

* * *

Spencer rested against the pillows. "Wow, she's pretty," Spencer said. "Morgan would've said, 'you got a fever for her don't cha kid?' That would've been embarrassing." Spencer turned to his left and noticed his glasses. Spencer once again, sat up and wondered if he was allowed to move to his bathroom. He wanted to take out his contacts. But he wanted, no needed, to wash his hands first. He got up, stubbornly, and walked towards the bathroom. He washed his hands for thirty seconds, reciting statistics on how long bacteria can live on your hands, and the percentage of them actually infecting the host and he took out his contacts and threw them in the trash. He looked into the mirror and saw how horrible he looked.

_'Well, I must look like a derelict creature in her eyes,' _Spencer thought growing self conscious. He simply walked out of the bathroom and crawled back into the hospital bed. Dr. Romanov walked back into the room with a small smile. Spencer only looked down. He was disappointed that he looked like a stray dog. "Don't look so sullen, Dr. Reid, you will be feeling better in no time," Dr. Romanov smirked. Spencer smiled slightly. "Okay, so I am going to insert your IV, almighty?" She said. Spencer didn't want the needle. He would prefer anything, but the needle. Dr. Romanov, noticed his hesitation, and decided to approach him a different way. "I always had trouble with evolution. Like, I understand it's a theory, but no one could ever tell me the full extent. Like was the Darwin's theory about a bunch of species or what?" Dr. Romanov said as if she was truly clueless. She knew Spencer would get distracted long enough for her to insert the needle. "Darwin's Theory of Evolution is the widely held notion that all life is related and has descended from a common ancestor: the birds and the bananas, the fishes and the flowers - all related. Darwin's general theory presumes the development of life from non-life and stresses a purely naturalistic, undirected, "descent with modification". That is, complex creatures evolve from more simplistic ancestors naturally over time. In conclusion, as random genetic mutations occur within an organism's genetic code, the beneficial mutations are preserved because they aid survival - ow!" Reid yelped, as he stopped speaking and looked at the needle in his arm. "I'm sorry, I wanted to distract you," Dr. Romanov said with an awkward smile. "Oh…I understand," Spencer pouted. _'Of course, she doesn't want to know. She only asked you to make her job easier! Don't be such a fool!' _Spencer's mind chided itself. Dr. Romanov, noticed the dejected look in Spencer's eyes and she felt her heart tug a little. _'Oh, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. Maybe I should change the subject.'_ Dr. Romanov decided to give him her information, so he can let her borrow the book. "So, Spencer here is my card. On the back I wrote my cell phone number, in case you don't want to call the hospital all the time. My name is Alexandra Eulalia Romanov, and I would really like to borrow your book, if you don't mind," Dr. Romanov added a bright smile. Spencer looked up at her in shock as his mind had already memorized all the addresses and phone numbers. "No, not at all," Spencer said quietly. He knew about the Doctor-Patient rules, but maybe he might have a chance once he is released from the hospital. "Um, can I check myself out?" Reid asked. He knew she told him that he would be released tomorrow, but he didn't want to ruin any chances because of policies. Reid was shocked at his plan._ 'I don't even know how to date. Why am I trying now? What is wrong with me? Must be the fever,'_ Spencer thought quickly. He noticed that Dr. Romanov looked slightly hurt at his rush to leave her care. "Um, it is not recommended, and as I said earlier, tomorrow is best if you are doing well," Dr. Romanov said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I just don't like hospitals, nothing personal," Spencer said trying to redeem her hurt feelings. "I understand," Dr. Romanov said slowly. She felt slightly better that it wasn't because of her. "I'll stay, since it is your recommendation," Spencer said smiling when he saw the happiness flood back into her eyes. _'I like to see her happy,'_ Spencer mused. "That's wonderful. You know you are actually my only patient, so I don't have much to do. I have to report all my decisions to my supervisor and all, because you know, I'm sort of an intern, but we can try out this theory of being partners about your health. How does that sound?" Dr. Romanov questioned with excitement. "Um, that's an interesting theory. I'm guessing the goal is to help your patients feel more in control and that you are not dictating their every move?" Spencer hypothesized. "Correct, Spencer. That is my goal after all your life is in my hands, yet, it is your life all together," She agreed with a bright smile and nodding her head furiously. Spencer felt his eyelids begin to droop. It was getting harder to keep them open. "Okay, well I will let you rest, and I'll check your vitals once you get up, okay?" Dr. Romanov said noticing his eye lids drooping. "T'anks," Reid muttered to the doctor before falling into a deep sleep. Dr. Romanov smiled and walked out of his room, quietly shutting the door.

"You like him," a Nurse stated. "Cameron, We've been over this. I am supposed to care for my patient. If the doctor doesn't care for the patient, he may feel unwanted," Dr. Romanov stated while rolling her eyes. "Come on Alex, admit it! He is too sexy for you too resist. And you babbled about him after you left the first time!" Cameron said. Alex laughed as she blushed slightly. "Okay, just a small crush, but he is adorable, and I barely know him! What if he's some pervert?" Cameron stepped in front of Alex and said, "Him? A pervert? The kid looks like he couldn't even hurt a fly. Beside's why don't you just read his file?" Alex stared at Cameron in shock. "You want me to invade his personal file, just to get a date with him? That is unethical! I'm not trying to get my license suspended, especially over my first patient," Alex started walking again. "Fine, don't read his file! Why don't you reassign him and then try to get to know him?" Cameron suggested. "That is not a bad idea, but I also don't want my supervisor to think that I can't handle my job. I gave him my number for now. He is going to let me borrow a book!" Alex exclaimed with pure joy. "What? A book? What about sex?!" Cameron exclaimed.

JJ was walking down the corridor when she noticed that Reid's doctor was talking to one of the nurses. "Sex? You want me to just go into Spencer's room, and ask him to have sex? Are you crazy? I'd prefer to actually act upon it if the feelings are mutual!" Dr. Romanov exclaimed. JJ gasped slightly. She didn't like how Spencer's doctor was talking about him in such a way. "Yea, I guess. When do you think he'll call you though?" The nurse asked. JJ was beyond shocked. "Reid got her number?" JJ said quietly, feeling a small twang of jealousy. "I believe after he gets out," Alex exclaimed. "He tried to leave the minute I gave him my number! At first I thought it was because I'm new at this job, but when he tried to make me feel better, I could tell, he just wanted to get to know me. He's shy," Alex gushed. JJ walked past them quickly, but Dr. Romanov noticed her. "Ms. Jereau?" JJ slowly turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Oh, hi Dr. Romanov, I didn't see you," JJ lied effortlessly. "Oh, it's no problem. Spencer is asleep, so try not to wake him. Please call the nurses if his fever spikes. I will be there shortly to check his vitals. He should wake back up within the next two hours," Dr. Romanov stated. JJ just nodded in her direction and took off to Spencer's room.

JJ slowly walked into Reid's room. She noticed a chair that was pushed towards the bed, and she sat there looking over Reid's features. He looked peaceful despite the fact that he looked like a corpse. His hair spilled over his eyes, and the only movement was the rise and fall of his chest. He was pale, and the shadows that surrounded his eyes were more pronounced. Morgan came into the room shortly after. JJ turned and smiled at Morgan briefly, before turning her gaze back onto Spencer. "How's he doing?" Morgan asked. "Um, Dr. Romanov said he had a fever, and that we should call the nurses if it spikes up," JJ said as she brushed Spencer's hair from his eyes. "Oh. Well at least he can go home tomorrow," Morgan said calmly. "Yeah, I overheard Dr. Romanov saying that he tried to check himself out earlier," JJ said trying not to sound disgusted over Dr. Romanov. "Hell, no! This kid is doing his time," Morgan said with determination. Emily and Rossi came in soon after. "Hey guys," Emily greeted. "Where's Hotch?" JJ asked. "He's is finishing up paperwork for that consultant," Rossi answered, while taking in Reid's hagged appearance. No one talked or moved for a half hour. Then Hotch and Garcia came. "How's my baby?" Garcia pushed past Emily and Morgan, to grab Spencer's hand. "Hey baby Girl, he's going to be okay!" Morgan assured to both Hotch and Garcia. They all decided to sit on the random furniture that was in the hospital room. "Dr. Romanov, must've known that we all would've been here at some point," Emily praised slightly. "Yeah, first Doctor who actually gave us all a seat," Morgan agreed. They all fell back into a comfortable silence, until they heard a whimper. Each member of the team looked towards the source of the sound. Spencer Reid.

Hotch and Morgan quickly got up, walking towards Reid's bedside. They could see the tears falling from his closed eyes, and wondered whether they should wake him up. The rest of the team surrounded Reid's bedside. "Wake my baby up!" Garcia demanded. JJ reached over and wiped the tears away. "Kid, wake up! It's just a dream," Morgan nudged Reid. "Kid!" Morgan practically shouted. Reid still didn't wake up.

_In Reid's mind, he was holding a dead baby. The strange voice still taunting him. The only difference was that Reid could see himself holding the baby. Then he realized that he too, was dead. "I died with the baby in my arms?" Reid questioned. "The last time I was about to shoot myself." "Things change, boy!" The strange voice filled his head. "You are going to burn for all eternity!" The unknown Subject laughed. "What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Reid exclaimed. The baby soon came alive, then Hankel, and his mother. Reid backed away slowly. "I thought I was dead!" Reid exclaimed looking at the dead come towards him. "You are," said Phillip Dowd, "How does it feel?" Reid's back hit the wall, but suddenly, hands grasped him. They were the hands of the victims he couldn't save in the past. Reid closed his eyes. When they opened. He saw Dr. Romanov staring at him. Spencer tried to walk towards her, but he couldn't. He then saw Nathan Harris. "I told you to let me die. Not to save me. You took away my chance of peace and happiness. Now I will take yours." Nathan turned to Dr. Romanov, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Spencer felt his heart break. "Alexandra," Spencer whispered. Nathan then pulled out the knife and as Spencer yelled for Nathan to stop, it was already to late. Dr. Alexandra Eulalia Romanov fell to the floor coughing up blood. She turned her head to face him. Once their eyes met, she died. Spencer began to cry. He lost everything, except the team. He noticed how they filed in. This time, there was crime scene tape around the area where Alexandra was murdered. "How in the hell could Reid do this?" Morgan asked sadly. "No! It wasn't me! It was Nathan Harris! The teen I save from suicide not too long ago!" Reid yelled. "He's going through a psychotic break," Aaron Hotchner said while shaking his head._

Spencer was jolted awake by a shape stinging sensation across his face. Spencer opened his eyes and gasped in horror. He started backing away from the team members that surrounded him. "Get away," Spencer whispered. "Spence, it's okay," JJ said softly. "No no no no no! Go away!" Spencer began to panic. His hands pulling on his hair. Hotch noticed that Spencer's was extremely hot. Not to mention he was flushed. Hotch could feel the sweat pouring from the kid's shoulder where he was holding him down. "He's hallucinating. JJ call Dr. Romanov, NOW!" Hotch ordered, still trying to calm a panicked Reid. Prentiss moved Garcia towards the back wall, to give the men more space. Suddenly, Dr. Romanov rushed into the room, and Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi backed away from the bed. The entire team was watching as Dr. Romanov began to speak and insert a new IV. "Spencer. I need you to listen to me. You are completely safe. There is no danger. I want you to look at me. It's Dr. Romanov." The minute she said her name, Spencer looked up. Dr. Romanov could see the fear in his eyes. His flushed cheeks told her that his fever had spiked dangerously high. Dr. Romanov walked closer to Spencer. "You are safe okay? It was just a dream, because of a fever. Talk to me about The Romanov Family in Russia," Dr. Romanov prompted. The watched in fascination as Reid visibly calmed once her words sank in. "The Romanovs share their origins with a handful of other Russian noble families. One of the ancestors of the world-renowned dynasty was Andrey Kobyla – a boyar who lived during the middle of the 14th century. Kobyla was documented in contemporary chronicles only once, in 1347, when he was said to have been sent to Tver with the purpose of meeting the daughter of Alexander I of Tver. You know, maybe you are partially related that family. Your name Alexandra, could be a hint," Spencer stated matter of faculty. Dr. Romanov smiled sweetly, "You're right. How are you feeling?" Spencer smiled slightly, and said, "Um, better. It's just hot and a bad dream." Spencer didn't realize that the whole team was in the room. "I can give you medication for that, but would you prefer to tell me about your dream?" Dr. Romanov questioned in a friendly voice. "Actually, I wouldn't mind. I don't think anyone else would want to hear about it anyways," Spencer said with a frown. "Kid, we would want to hear it if you want to tell us," Morgan said quickly. He didn't want Reid to doubt them in any way. It took them too long to get Reid to open up. Spencer looked up in surprise. That's when he remembered the stinging pain that woke him up. "When did you guys get here?" Spencer asked. "About an hour ago sweet cheeks," Garcia smiled. Spencer automatically felt embarrassed as the knew that the team just witnessed him in a delusional state._ 'They must think I'm crazy,'_ Spencer thought much to his chagrin. "You didn't have to wait here," Spencer said quietly. Dr. Romanov, could see the walls Spencer was building up between him and his team. "You guys need to leave," Dr. Romanov stated. "What?" Morgan said in disbelief. "You guys need to leave now," Dr. Romanov repeated. "Why should we leave? We're his family?" Garcia protested. "I understand, but maybe you should come back another time," Dr. Romanov suggested. "Why, you plan on fucking him, once we are all gone? You want him for yourself?! Well-"

"-JJ!" Hotch commanded, getting everyone's attention. "Cool off," Hotch demanded, as a bitter JJ stalked out of the room after giving Dr. Romanov the dirtiest look she could muster. Spencer stared after JJ in shock. He couldn't believe what JJ had said. "Our apologies, Dr. Romanov, we will be going," Hotch said gently and guided the rest of the team out except for David who stayed behind. "Here kid, I thought you might like to read something," Rossi said handing Reid a book with a smile. "Thanks Rossi," Spencer smiled. "Anytime," Rossi ruffled Reid's hair and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry for my team's actions. They're over protective of me," Spencer said while looking at the book Rossi had handed him.

"It's okay, Spencer. I understand. Is JJ your girlfriend? She could've stayed if she had such a personal link to you," Dr. Romanov said with a small frown wondering if she made the right move. "No, she's not," Spencer said sadly, but then he realized that Dr. Romanov just forced his team to leave. "Why did you make them leave?" Spencer asked with curiosity. Dr. Romanov smiled, "Well, I noticed that you were beginning to feel trapped. That and your lab results came in. Despite your previous hospitalization, you only have the flu so you do not need stress at this moment. It would only suppress your immune system. Also, I looked at your charts, at first I thought it was because you were dehydrated, but over the hours I've notice that you blood pressure was pretty high. You have Prehypertension. You know that blood pressure is written in numbers. Your systolic number was 129 and your diastolic number was 84 mm Hg. I need you to take it slow, okay? " Once Spencer nodded she continued, "Also, you can tell me about your dream. You don't have to, but it could help you feel slightly better." Spencer looked at her a blushed. He felt so awkward. He wanted to date her, but he was too shy and he didn't know how to make that happen. He is not Derek, who can play any women he wanted. "Okay," Spencer sighed. Dr. Romanov could tell, that Spencer was highly embarrassed and she knew that he needed some time to himself. "I know your team is out there waiting for me, so I will speak with them real quick," Dr. Romanov place a caring hand on Spencer's shoulder and walked out the door. Spencer laid completely down into the bed and thought about the dream.

* * *

Emily was finally able to calm down JJ, but none of them knew why JJ had said that to Dr. Romanov, although, they knew she knew something. When Dr. Romanov walked out of Spencer's room, Morgan and the rest of the team jumped up. "How is he?" Morgan asked. "He's doing alright, at the moment," Dr. Romanov addressed him. "SSA Hotchner," Dr. Romanov said, "May I have a word with you and SSA Rossi?" Rossi and Hotch looked at each other and nodded. Dr. Romanov was happy she got her own office. That was one of the perks to having to do clinic trials. People come in for check ups, they go straight to her small clinical office. Once they reached the office she gestured for them to sit. "Okay, Dr. Spencer Reid, has the flu. His immune system is down, and stress could lower it even further. That is why I had asked you all to leave," Dr. Romanov started. "We understand," Rossi said kindly, "But I can tell that there is something else you might want to tell us?" Dr. Romanov smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, I do." She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Dr. Spencer Reid has Prehypertension, which is not good at his age. He is still young, which means it has the rest of his life to fully develop. He should cut back on the caffeine. I could tell he drinks it a lot, because he has been lethargic since you guys brought him here. Since he hasn't asked for it, I could tell that he is still feeling nauseous. But for treatment, he will not be getting any medications. He needs a lifestyle adjustment. I understand he works for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and most days you all work long hours. But instead of coffee, he should try drinking tea. When was his last true vacation? Try to get him to take vacation at least once a year. He should also eat more, his BMI is lower than normal meaning he is slightly underweight. Spencer has been unhealthy for a long time now," Dr. Romanov finished. "We'll keep an eye on him once he's released. Thank you Dr. Romanov." Hotch stood up and shook her hand. Rossi did the same.

Once Hotch and Rossi reached the team they were bombarded with questions, "What's wrong with him?" "Did she tell you anything?" "My poor baby got worse didn't he?" "Guys, let us speak," Hotch said. Everyone quieted down. "Reid has prehypertension, which is like a warning sign to having high blood pressure. He's slightly underweight, and stress is all he needs to technically keep him sick and push him over the edge. The thing is that the signs were showing for quite some time now and we just never noticed," Hotch shared. "So, we just keep an eye out for him, and help him change his lifestyle, and maybe he could go back to normal," Rossi finished. "Okay, we can do that!" Garcia said nodding furiously. "Now let's go grocery shopping," Rossi said, changing the mood. Hotch saw that JJ was staring at Reid's room. "JJ, you stay here with Reid, okay?" JJ looked at Hotch with a bright smile and nodded. Hotch gave her one of his rare smiles and walked away. JJ hesitated before she walked into the room. "Hey, Spence," JJ said quietly. "Hey JJ," Spencer said just as quiet. "How are you doing?" JJ asked hoping he wont notice her hesitation. "I'm fine. Did she tell you?" Spencer asked quickly. "Tell me what, Spence?" JJ asked confused. "I'm overly stressed and could probably have a heart attack or stroke if I don't help myself," Spencer spat in anger with himself. "Well, not exactly. She told Hotch, because he was listed as your next of kin, and Rossi, because he is older," JJ sat down quietly. "Why does it matter Spence?" JJ asked. "I don't want them to think I can't do my job," Spencer's voice quivered, as the tears began to fall. "Reid, you can do this job. You just need to take extra precautions, okay?" JJ tried to comfort, but this time she wasn't so sure. She knew the team would do anything to protect him, but how could they protect him from his own health? "But what if Hotch decides to keep me off the field. It won't be the same, JJ," Spencer whispered. He felt like a baby compared to the team. He felt extremely vulnerable too. "Hotch will only decide what's best for you. He knows how much you love this job, so I'm sure he won't keep you away. He might just force you to go on vacation from time to time. You think you could handle that?" JJ smirked. JJ's smirk turned into a smile once she saw Reid's lips forming into a smile, "Yes, I can handle that. Thanks JJ," Spencer said as he fell into a deep peaceful sleep from all the emotions of that day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to marcallie for noticing a few holes that I couldn't see! I believe it really improved this chapter by far! So once again thank you!**


	3. OSHA, Yea right

Love, Infatuation & Mistrust Chapter : 3

(Starting Around Season 4 Before Reid got shot)

* * *

**A/N: I don't own CM or their characters! Just Dr. Romanov & Cameron and those random made up names I created... **

**So I hope you can bear with the elongated statistics! When I reread some of them, I get all bored... :P ... Kind of shows how the team be feeling when Reid rambles... Except this is having to be read. Sexual themes will be mentioned and I think drug use. (I forgot!) Thanks for the reviews! As for the Russian theme in this story I love thier culture.. So yeaaaaa I made Dr. Romanov of a Russian descent!**

_Let me know if you have any suggestions! I'm open to them all!_

**Once again,THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWERS OF MY STORY! I WASN'T SURE IF ONE OTHER PERSON WOULD EVEN LIKE THIS STORY! ^.^**

* * *

*4/22*

Spencer woke up, to a bright light streaming in from an open window. "Glad you're awake," Came an all too familiar voice, from the opposite side. He noticed the colorful balloons and teddy bears all over the room. "Garcia," Spencer said with a small smile. "Yes, sweetie," She replied. He looked over and of course the first thing he noticed was her out fit. Her purple Herve Leger dress with Orangey-pink stripes and bright purple heels. "How are you," Spencer asked when he noticed her purple streaked hair. "I'm good, but I should be asking you that white sugar," Garcia said with a sly grin. "White sugar? Since when do I get pet names?" Spencer asked while trying sit up. He hoped she had brought some clothes over because he wasn't enjoying the hospital gown too much. "Oh silly, I always had them for you, it's just that I didn't want to creep you out," Garcia said grabbing a glass of water to hand to him. Spencer took the water and drank it gratefully. "Thanks, Garcia." "No problem!" Garcia said cheerfully. "So I know you want to leave immediately, so I brought you some clothes and I'll let you change in private. "Thanks Garcia," Spencer said while picking up a velvet soft deep purple teddy bear. It held a small box in its hands. Spencer opened the box and there was a palm sized heart-shaped diamond. Garcia stood there staring. He picked up the diamond in one hand and underneath the diamond was a note. In the other hand he opened the note and read:

_"Happiness always looks small while you hold it in your hands, but let it go, and you will learn how big and precious it is."_

_-Maxim Gorky_

Spencer read out loud. "Awe! Spencer you never told me that you had a girlfriend," Garcia squealed. "Um, I don't," Spencer frowned. Although he was very much moved by the gift, he had seen a lot of cases where this wasn't a good sign. "Oh, um, that's creepy now. Do you want me to find out who sent this?" Garcia asked getting ready to find out who has the creeps for her baby. "Um, no. It's okay. Maybe one of the nurses were trying to cheer me up! So, how about I get ready so we can leave," Spencer said as he stood up. "Oh sweetums, your cuter with out the clothes," Garcia purred hiding her laughter. Spencer suddenly looked down at the all too revealing hospital gown and blushed heavily. "Garcia!" Spencer squeaked. "Okay, I'm out!" Garcia laughed and walked out. Spencer put the diamond and note back in its box and sat the teddy bear on the bed, gently as he began to change.

* * *

Meanwhile outside his room stood the rest of the team. "Garcia, what did you do to Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked having heard Spencer's awkward shout. The rest of the team was smiling. "I did nothing, although somebody else did," Garcia chuckled. "What do you mean?" JJ asked confused. "I mean, somebody left Reid a gift, and it was a shocker. If he doesn't want it, then I do," Garcia said with a nod. "What gift? From who?" asked Hotch, who was frowning. Garcia looked around and noticed that everyone was dead serious. "Well he doesn't know who, as of right now, and it was this velvet deep purple teddy bear with a box. Inside the box was this freaking huge heart shaped diamond and a note," Garcia shrugged, "It was sweet." "What did the note say?" Asked Rossi. "Oh, um something about happiness and letting go," Garcia struggled to remember exactly. "Pretty boy should be ready by now. He wasn't scared?" Morgan asked. "No, he wasn't. He looked thoughtful, but he shrugged it off. I thought he had a girlfriend, but he told me he didn't so just rule that idea out," Garcia noted. Garcia turned around and walked into Reid's hospital room.

"Hey Reid," Garcia called out. "Garcia," Reid called back. "What's taking you so long sugar?" Garcia asked with a smile when she noticed what Reid was trying to do. "Um, you know, putting your gifts in my small go-bag! You brought so many," Spencer shrugged with a smile. Garcia bursted out laughing. "Okay Reid how about the whole team helps you carry those out," Garcia said still giggling at the comical scene of Reid fighting teddy bears. "Right. I should of thought of that," Reid mentally slapped himself. Garcia walked out for a second and the whole team entered on Reid's teddy bear scene. "Baby Girl, why do you buy so much?" Morgan asked with a smile. "It makes the scenery much better," Garcia replied while walking towards him with an arm full of teddy bears. "Here, Chocolate Adonis!" Garcia placed a good five teddy bears tied to balloons in Morgan's arms. Hotch saw the bear with the box and so did JJ. "Garcia did you get that one too?" JJ asked already knowing the answer. "Um, Nope! Seems like my baby has a secret admirer," Garcia sang lightly making Reid blush. "Do you mind if I open the box?" Hotch asked. Spencer shook his head as Hotch took that as his permission to pick up the bear. He slowly opened the box and took out the diamond. All the girls gasped at the size and clarity of the diamond. Hotch then picked up the note and read it. "What do you think?" Rossi asked as Hotch handed him the note. "I don't know what to think, except this person expects Reid to let his guard down," Hotch said quietly. "Yeah, that's what I'm getting from this as weel," Rossi agreed. "Kid, are you sure you don't know who sent this too you?" Morgan asked. Spencer hook his head. "Well, someone came in here and dropped it off," Prentiss said. "Well, if there are any more of these later on, we will look into it. For now, let's get you home," Hotch grabbed a handful of the teddy bears and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Once in the SUV with Hotch, Reid asked, "Can I come back to work now?" Hotch gave a rare smile, and nodded, "Actually yes, but Strauss has ordered that we go through a discussion." Spencer looked confused. "What kind of discussion?" Spencer couldn't help but ask. "Well, it's like sexual education, but for the workplace, because there have been OSHA will be commons and Strauss doesn't want any bad reviews making it name across her section of the Bureau. Spencer nodded slowly. He as hoping for a case, not a sex talk. "Okay," Spencer said. The ride to Spencer's apartment was short, and once Spencer, and the team, got all the teddy bears in his apartment, they all got back into their respective vehicles and drove to the BAU. Spencer felt odd without his messenger bag, but this time it wasn't because of his addiction. He was just so used to having it with him as a third arm.

He sat as his desk as Morgan and Emily came to theirs. "You know Reid," Emily started, "This is the first time we didn't really get to talk to you while you were in the hospital." Spencer just nodded, although his eidetic memory told him otherwise. It wasn't the first time she wasn't really there. Morgan was always there, but he appreciated her effort. "Yeah, it's actually okay. I didn't hate the stay this time. That new doctor was not overbearing. She didn't even ask about the pain. She only said that we were to work together as a team, although I still feel like she did all the work," Spencer said with a frown although he wanted to smile because just thinking about her made his heart speed up. That's when Spencer realized the heart monitor. Spencer groaned at the thought, and then blushed in embarrassment as he palmed his face with his hands. "Pretty Boy? You okay?" Morgan asked thinking the kid was already sick again. Emily laughed, "Awe he's blushing! Was it that doctor?" Emily asked. "Yes, I should've noticed. That's embarrassing," Spencer pouted. "What is? What did we miss?" Morgan asked with a grin. "You didn't miss anything. Well, actually you missed a lot which is why I didn't complain that you didn't stay this time. I was talking about how orangoutangs picks bugs off each other as a method of cleaning and she made a comment and I didn't get it," Spencer lied easily. "I think you're hiding something," Morgan accused with a sly grin. "Yeah Reid! You're so not telling us something!" Emily chided. "What's going on?" JJ asked walking up to their desks.

"Pretty Boy got some secrets with that over protective doctor," Morgan said nodding in the kid's direction.

"Morgan! I don't have any secrets!" Spencer tried to lie.

"Kid, are you forgetting that we are profilers?" Emily said, sounding much more like Morgan.

"Spence, you know you can tell us," JJ pried also. Spencer stared at all of them in shock.

"It was nothing, just that we talked about history! Is that so important!" Spencer squeaked. "Yeah, but it was more than that and you're going to tell us," Morgan said. Then with a devious grin he added, "Or I will get Garcia on you." Spencer stared at Morgan in shock. "You wouldn't," Spencer challenged. "Oh yes he would," Garcia said as she walked down the corridor to hear what the fuss was all about.

"Pretty Boy and Dr. Ladylove have some secret!" Morgan laughed. Garcia's eyebrow shot to her hairline as Spencer blushed.

"Was it a five minute kiss, or did she shut those cameras off and give you some -" "MORGAN!" Spencer gasped wide eyed. "You guys are so corrupted!" Spencer said still blushing, "And Hotch is right behind you!" Morgan laughed and said, "Kid, you won't get out of it this time." Morgan realized that he was the only one laughing, and when he turned around and sure enough, Hotch was right there. "We are having a group discussion. Head down stairs to the lecture hall," Hotch said to an embarrassed Morgan. The girls were slightly giggling. When Hotch left Morgan turned to Reid. "You lucked out this time," Morgan pointed a finger at him. Spencer got up and walked towards the break room to get coffee before he had to listen to Strauss's lecture. Spencer looked around horrified.

"No no no no no no no no no!" Spencer began to freak. "Where's the coffee," Spencer asked himself as he looked where the coffee pot originally was. "Hey Spence," JJ said quietly noticing his panicked expression. "JJ!" Spencer started grabbing both of JJ's shoulders. "Where. Is. The. Coffee." Reid demanded. "Reid, the doctor said that you needed to slow up on the caffein," Hotch said out of nowhere. JJ jumped. "Hotch why do you keep doing that?" JJ asked. "Always be alert, JJ," Hotch answered. "B-but," Spencer stuttered. "Nope, we now have tea." With that, Hotch walked away. "I'm sorry Spence, but you said you wanted to stay on the field," JJ grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the break room. "I guess," Spencer said disappointed.

The team sat in the front two rows. The first row was Rossi, Emily, Garcia, and the second row was Hotch, Morgan, Reid, and JJ. There were other agents scattered else where trying to seem invisible to Strauss. "Whimps," Emily muttered. Strauss walked to the center by the podium. She grabbed the microphone and her cold expression had already silenced the room. Her tan pencil skirt and suit jacket made her blue eyes stand out more. "Some of you are wondering why you have been called here. Some of you already know. In the last year alone thirty five percent of 20 to 24 year olds were infected with with Gonorrhea. For some of you who are in the age group, I would recommend you to get tested. Irregardless. 25 to 29 year olds, you have a 17 percent chance of gonorrhea. I would still recommend for you all to get check too. For those older than 30, I would say your chances are smaller, but not invisible. You should still get check out. Same with Chlamydia. The numbers are highest with 20 to 24 year olds. Second it would be 25 to 29. And lastly those who are older than thirty. I have ordered all of you to have a talk with Your unit chiefs, and one woman. Unit 1 under Unit Chief Reilly, the woman would be Senior Supervisory Agent Miranda Giles. Unit 2, Unit Chief Hotchner, your woman is Media liaison Jennifer Jereau. Unit 3, Unit Chief Swatson, your woman would be, Senior Supervisory Agent Young. Lastly, Unit 4, Unit Chief George, since you are the woman, your man would be Technical Analyst Keith Roberts, since he has a degree in medical assistance.

I have the questionnaire in each of your offices, and you have until the end of today to get everyone on your team completed. I do have plans to get you all tested, twice a year. The director will inform me when to get you all tested. Thank you." Erin Strauss walked off the stage at that moment. "Well that was enlightening," Morgan said sarcastically. "More like boring. I mean how does this even involve OSHA?" Emily asked. "Actually, some of what she said was incorrect. Adults aged from 25 to 29 are actually the third highest age group. Those over thirty are not the smallest. Teen's have the second highest, as infants have the smallest at one percent," Spencer rambled. Hotch patted him on the back. "Proud of you," Hotch said to the shock of the team. "Really? For what?" Spencer asked as his head cocked to the side, eyebrows furrowed. "For not saying that to her," Hotch said. The team snickered and Reid realized that Hotch just teased him. Reid smiled and walked along side his boss.

David Rossi was the first to be interrogated by Hotch, since he wanted to get his over with. Then it was Emily, who was gone a speech by both Hotch and JJ. Hotch really didn't want to get to know about his teams sex lives, but as always Strauss seems to come up with anything to break teams apart. Hotch wrote down Morgan's name for just about every type of testing there was. JJ did the same. Finally it was Reid's turn.

Hotch really didn't to make Reid uncomfortable, but a small part of Hotch really wanted to get Reid to talk about this. Hotch always felt like Reid was a second son, and Hotch knew Reid never got this talk from his parents. When Reid walked in, Hotch could tell the kid was nervous. Reid was always nervous when he entered Hotch's office. "Have a seat," Hotch gestured. Once Reid sat, Hotch began. "When was your first kiss?" Hotch asked, guessing that it was Lila Archer. Reid squirmed in his chair, quite uncomfortable. Reid didn't know if he should be honest or not. "When I was ten," Reid said looking down. Reid didn't want to think of that memory, so he tried to separate his emotions from his physical state. He'd prefer that the emotions came later. Hotch was shocked but didn't show it. "When was the last time you were sexually active?" Hotch questioned. Reid knew this answer very well, "Never," Reid said, with a small sense of pride. "That cuts out most of the questionnaire, Reid. Are you lying?" Hotch asked although he knew that the kid wasn't. "No, Sir," Spencer said looking at the pattern on the floor. "Okay then, I must give you the information that Strauss would recommend. If you don't want to have sex and feel pressurized, just walk away, okay? If you know someone who does have feelings for you that way, and you do the same, take extra precautions. If you are in a relationship, but you aren't ready, then discuss this with your partner. If anyone in the workforce bothers you in this type of way, let us know. Lastly, If you need anyone to talk about this with, I'm here," Hotch added, he really meant that. Spencer nodded. "Okay Reid. One more thing. I have been told to give you this," Hotch put a paper brown bag on the desk and handed it to Reid. "Here you go, Reid. You are dismissed," Hotch said smiling when Reid shot out. _'Thank God, he's still a virgin, but for how long?' _Hotch thought._ 'First Kiss at ten? I'm surprised. That's his secret though, I won't push it.'_ Reid then walked over to JJ's room, hoping that it'll be just as quick. "Hey, Spence!" JJ smiled. _'He is just so adorable. I want to have this talk with him. Only reason why I didn't complain,' _JJ mused. "Hey JJ," Reid said nervously. "You ready to get this over with?" JJ asked exasperated, although she planned on taking her dear sweet time. "Yeah," Spencer quietly agreed. "Okay, Are you ready to have sex?" JJ asked with a soft smile. Spencer blushed. "Um, how does this have anything to do with our job?" Reid asked shocked at these questions. "Sorry Spence. Strauss wants us to ask these questions. Have you been thinking about sex?" JJ asked. "No. Am I supposed to?" Spencer asked feeling a bit abnormal. "It's okay. It's come to different people at different times," JJ explained, trying to make him fell better about himself. "Have you ever felt pressured to have sex with someone before?" JJ asked another question. "Um, sometimes when growing up, but I never agreed," Spencer said hoping it will cut out a few of the questions. JJ was shocked, but she covered it up by looking at the paper. "Do you use pornography to get off?" JJ asked. "No, I don't own a computer at home," Spencer said feeling awkward. "Good boy," JJ teased. "Have you ever sexted?" JJ questioned. "What is that?" Spencer asked incredulously. "Okay that's a no," JJ said crossing that out. "What about your sexuality. What are you interested in?" JJ asked actually curious. "Women, as far as I can tell," Spencer said wishing that a black hole would come and swallow him. "We are almost done Spence," JJ smiled encouraging. Reid tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. "Do you feel left out, because you decided not to have sex?" JJ said softly. "No, I like to go home and read. I don't want to change that, and I accept it, so no. I don't," Spencer said with determination. "I'm glad, Spence. You already know about STD's and their statistics, but when you do have sex, you should use a latex condom, unless you are married. Also, if you decide to have sex before marriage, speak with your female companion about birth control. With our job, we have lots of Sadist. If you are to be kidnapped and raped by one of our unsubs, we need you to inform us, okay? Mainly so we can get you tested immediately." Spencer nodded imaging getting kidnapped for sex. He automatically thought of the people who actually do, and they can't save them. "Last question, Masturbation. Do you masturbate, if so, how often? Is it during your job? Do you have someone else to masturbate for you?" JJ asked blushing. "Um, n-no. To every question," Spencer sighed. "I'm not all that normal I guess," Spencer said. "No Spencer you're just focused on other aspects of life," JJ said. "Okay, well, I'm going now. You know back to my desk to you know… Work on my paperwork," Spencer smiled and awkwardly waved good-bye. Once out of her office, Strauss stepped right in front of him. Morgan and Prentiss looked on with wide eyes. "Agent Reid," Strauss spat. "Agent Strauss," Spencer said right back. Strauss scowled at his tone of voice. "Why aren't you working?" Strauss inquired. "You wanted me to stop working and go through a series of interrogations about my sex life with my boss and our media liaison, so maybe you should question your own actions," Spencer said and walked around leaving a dumbfounded Strauss behind. Spencer sat in his seat grumbling, "Harridan." Morgan busted out laughing, causing workers to look their way. "Kid who knew that you had a sassy side!" Morgan said ruffling Reid's hair. "I'm not sassy! She just asked an injudicious question," Spencer defended. "What?" Morgan asked. "Injudicious means foolish, stupid, imprudent," Spencer explained. "You never fail to amaze me, Pretty Boy," Morgan said as he got started on his paperwork. While Reid was doing paper at the BAU, Dr. Alexandra Romanov, was heading home.

* * *

She turned up her radio on blast, and sang along to one of her favorite songs. "I should have known better, than to let you go alone. It's times like these, I can't make it on my own. Wasted days, and sleepless nights. An' I can't wait to see you again." Alex smiled as she pulled into her apartment complex. "I hope he calls today," Alex told herself as she stepped out of her car. She quickly stepped up the stairs to the fifth floor and entered her apartment. "There's my work out for today," Alex said while grabbing a water bottle. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was ten past six. _'He should be getting off soon. Maybe I should've gotten his number,' _Alex thought._ 'Well, I could always get his number. Only if he doesn't call by eight.' _

Alex took off her clothes, and threw them on the floor. She grabbed her cell phone and walked towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. Placing the phone on top of the toilet lid, she stepped in. _'Now, If he calls, I can answer. Well, I shouldn't answer, so then I would have an excuse to call him back. But he has a low self-esteem, which is absolutely adorable, but I don't want to hurt him. I would prefer to just creep him out by calling him randomly, than just making him feel bad about himself.' _When Alex finished and stepped out of the shower, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Alex said sweetly through the phone.

"Um, hi, Dr. Romanov, it's um, me. Spencer Reid," Spencer's nervous voice sounded through the phone. Alex smiled immediately when she heard his voice.

"Spencer, you can call me Alex. I'm not your doctor anymore, unless you get sick again," Alex chuckled

"Oh, uh, right," Spencer sputtered. Alex could practically see him looking around nervously, as if being watched.

"Spencer you want to meet up somewhere?" Alex asked. _'I'm not letting him get away from me,'_ She thought.

"Really?" Spencer said in shock.

"Yes really! I was thinking of a chinese shop, not to far away from where I live. Wait, where do you live?" Alex asked. She didn't want him to drive out too far.

"I live at Linden Parks Apartment complex, what about you?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I live there too!" Alex jumped with joy.

"No way? Really?" Spencer said shocked. And he never noticed her before?

"Yes! I'm on the fifth floor, what about you?" Alex asked.

"Um, I'm on the 8th floor, actually," Spencer said still in shock.

"Well, then we could go to that Chinese place together. I'll wait for you at the entrance, Bye!" Alex abruptly hung up. _'Maybe it was meant to be!' _Alex mused as she brushed her wet hair down. She ran to her closet, threw on jeans and a sweat shirt and left her apartment, automatically heading down stairs.

Spencer was beyond nervous. _She wanted to meet me,'_ he mused. '_What do I do? Wait I need to change,'_ Spencer thought. Spencer quickly stepped into the shower, washed himself in a matter of three minutes, brushed his teeth, and redressed in a sweater and slacks. He put on his mismatched socks, and converse and walked to the mirror. _'Dang, I'm wearing the exact same thing I would wear to work. I should've taken Garcia's advice,' _Spencer thought. He realized he couldn't change now and walked out of his apartment, securely locking it. When he reached the entrance he noticed her immediately. He smiled shyly and waved. "Hey there, I see you're doing better?" Alex asked. "Um, yea. Thanks actually. It was the first time I actually enjoyed being at the hospital," Spencer said softly, in thought. Alex stared at the way he looked when he was thinking. "Did you like my gift?" Alex asked. Spencer looked at her in shock. "That was you?" He asked flabbergasted. "Yes. I gave you a hint. Maxime Gorkey-" "He was a Russian novelist and playwright," Spencer finished with a smile. "Exactly, who else talked with you about Russian history," Alex said. She could feel something in her stomach that was close to butterflies. Spencer could feel it too. "I didn't think of it, to be honest, but I did like the gift. Diamonds are not particularly a man's best friend, but the meaning of the diamond was the heart of the point wasn't it?" Spencer asked. "I knew you'd put the pieces together," Alex chuckled. "Yea, eventually. Thank you," Spencer said blushing. "Oh, come on, it couldn't have been that good! I know that someone had given you something better, before!" Alex smiled, but when she looked at Spencer, she could see the pain in his eyes. "Wait a minute. No one outside of your team has done something like this before?" Alex asked. Spencer shook his head. "Not even your parents?" Alex asked bewildered. "No," Spencer said quietly, "That's why it meant so much to me." Alex looked at him again and could see hurt and anger. "You're angry?" Alex stated. Spencer looked at Alex in shock. "What-" "Spencer, you may be a profiler, but I can read people too," Alex explained. "Wow," Spencer whispered. "So what made you angry," Alex inquired. Spencer swallowed. He didn't want to speak of his parents, but he knew she wanted an answer. "My father. I thought of when he left my mom and I. He couldn't even visit her when I went to college," Spencer swallowed the emotion and looked up at the night sky. Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street towards the park. She sat him down at the bench, and Spencer looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I just changed the mood, of your whole night," Spencer apologized. "Spencer, I didn't bring you out here just to have some fun. That would be another time," She brushed her hand through his hair. Spencer found it strangely comforting. "I brought you out here to get to know _you_. I'm not playing you, Spencer. I really do want to get to know you," Alex soothed still running her fingers through his hair. Spencer was surprised, he normally didn't like strangers to touch him, but with her, it came natural. "I'm sure your mother was able to take care of herself while you were away," Alex added. "My mother was a paranoid schizophrenic," Spencer blurted out. _'At least she should know the possibility of my outcome. Give her a heads up to run now,'_ Spencer thought.

She stopped running her fingers through his hair. She stopped moving altogether. Spencer closed his eyes and tensed. He was mentally preparing himself for this moment. He's used to people walking out of his life. He felt something warm encase his lips. He opened his eyes in surprised, as she pulled away. "Non compos mentis o compos mantis. Deranged or sane, I'm still here for you," Alex said with a small blush. She never really had to comfort a guy she liked. They always acted so tough. But with Spencer, he spoke with his heart. When he says something, it's always with his heart. His feelings always came from his soul. She could swear, that he was an angel, who got lost on Earth. She only hoped that she would be the one who will be by his side, once he found his way to heaven. She stared into Spencer's eyes and said, "I mean it." She encased Spencer's torso with a hug. Spencer suddenly felt awkward with the touch, but hugged her back. He knew that he could trust her. He let his fear of abandonment disappear. Although this is like a first date, he could swear he knew her in another life. They finally released each other. Spencer smiled for the first time. The note with the diamond finally made complete sense. _'Happiness always looks small while you hold it in your hands, but let it go, and you will learn how big and precious it is.' _

"Thank you," Spencer said gently. "You're worth saving Dr. Reid," Alex smiled as she held his hand and leaned into him. "Saving?" Spencer asked confused. "Yes. You were on your way towards a downwards spiral. Something I didn't bring up at the hospital. To be honest I liked you before I looked into your chart. It was the minute I saw you," Alex exclaimed. "Same here. Well, I didn't see you until after you saw me, but in a way it means the same thing," Spencer rambled. Alex chuckled. "Relax. You don't always have to be exact." Spencer smiled. "Right." They sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like ten hours.

* * *

**A/N: She isn't all that patient I guess... I thought about making them move along slower, but sometimes In your first serious relationship, things come along pretty fast... Learning lessons I guess... This is the main beginning to the story.. This will start the major chaos! **


	4. Are we together?

Love, Infatuation, & Mistrust Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N: Slight sexual theme... Drugs are also mentioned! Not so angsty! This chapter focuses a bit more on Alex and Reid, but of course the beloved team is in this chapter! I do warn, there is a calm before the storm! The team will eventually disappear for like a few minutes and come back in FULL FORCE! It is necessary to get the emotions across! **

**I don't own criminal minds or the characters, just the Alex chick and her friend! Oh yeaaaa and the random people created to fill in some of the holes! Thanks for the reviews and the follows! I'm still surprised that I'm not the only one who like this stiry so far!**

* * *

*4/23*

Spencer woke up first. He looked down at Alex, using his lap as a pillow. "Alex," Spencer nudged her softly and groaned tiredly. He still wasn't ready to wake up, and he realized that he would be late to work. Alex slowly got up and blushed. _'That's awkward. Falling asleep on a man's lap. Wait, not just any man.' _She thought back to yesterday and smiled_. 'I have a boyfriend. Well, unofficially, but he's still there.' _Spencer realized that he didn't bring his phone. "Oh this isn't too good," Spencer muttered. "What isn't?" Alex asked. "I don't have my phone. You see, my team is probably breaking down my door right now," Spencer muttered. Alex giggled. "That's kind of sweet, you know?" Alex said. Spencer smiled, "Do you have to go to work?" Spencer asked, he really didn't want her career to be messed up because of him. "Actually, I work afternoon shift today, so let's get back to the building. Before your team calls a city wide search for you," Alex yawned.

Just as suspected, Reid saw the SUVs. Spencer dropped her off at her door with her giving him a small soft kiss.

"I'll see you later Dr. Reid," Alex smiled. "Same here, unless I get a case, Dr. Romanov," Spencer smiled awkwardly. "Fair enough," Alex agreed. "Bye," Spencer said as he walked away from her door in a daze. He couldn't believe how quickly his life changed because of a simple flu. Spencer walked up to his floor drowsily. He noticed JJ first. She saw his haggard look and said, "Guys I got him." The rest of the team silently came out of his apartment to see if it was really him. Spencer didn't say anything. He just walked in and turned off the blaring alarm. "Reid, you okay?" Morgan asked. "Um, yea. Sorry. I overslept," Reid admitted shamefully. "Overslept _where_, Spence? We were looking for you!" JJ said with worry. His hair was mussed everywhere with leaves in them and his clothes were slightly damp. "Um, outside. At the park," Reid admitted even more embarrassed.

"Spencer, you know that the doctor said your immune system was low. These are perfect examples of what could get you deathly sick," Hotch said sternly.

"Do we need to get you a babysitter," Rossi said with the same stern voice.

"Yeah, Reid. You nearly gave us a heart attack," Emily chided. "I'm going to call Garcia," Morgan said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just sitting on the bench enjoying the silence, and I guess I fell asleep." Spencer explained. He really didn't feel up to arguing. He hadn't felt this relaxed since he was three, and that was the last happiest year of his life. "How about you just take the morning off," Hotch sighed, remembering what Dr. Romanov said about Reid's prehypertension, or pre-high blood pressure. Spencer nodded as the team filed out of his apartment. That was when Spencer heard his phone buzz with a text message.

It was from Garcia.

~You Better explain this!~

Attached to the message was a picture of Reid and Alex sitting on a bench.

Spencer decided to reply before she told the whole team.

~I will, only if you promise not to tell anyone on the team.~

Five seconds later, her reply came.

~Fine. PG out!~

Spencer sighed and decided to call Alex, although he just saw her.

"Hey Spencie," Her sweet angelic voice made him smile.

"Hey, Alex," Spencer said. Everything still felt surreal. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure! I would love to, because I'm starving. What about the BAU, I thought you had to work?" Alex asked.

Spencer laughed and said, "Well, I get the morning off. Since you didn't eat dinner yesterday, I figured I could kinda make up for that, if you want. You don't have to." Spencer said nervously.

"Spencer, I would love to!" Alex laughed.

"Oh great! I'll, um, stop by your door, okay?" Spencer said with a huge grin.

"Alrighty!" Alex sang and hung up.

_'Spencie?'_ Spencer thought. _'That's a new one for me.'_

Spencer brushed his teeth, and took another quick cold shower, against, Dr.'s orders, and took his phone and keys, and left his apartment. Spencer took his time going to her apartment, so she would have time to get herself ready. Once he reached her door, he knocked. "My door is open, young one!" He heard Alex yell from inside the apartment. Spencer opened the door, and locked it behind him. "Hey," Alex greeted breathlessly. "Hi, again," Spencer smiled shyly. "You know you shouldn't keep your door, unlocked. People can break in," Spencer informed her. "I bet they would, but I don't need to worry. My dad would find me," Alex said. "And when I tell him about you, then he would find you too," Alex winked while she tapped the the tip of his nose. Spencer smiled, "How would your dad do that?" Spencer asked with enthusiastic curiosity. "I don't know if you want to know my sweet prince," Alex called while fetching her purse. "Why? Your dad can't be that bad," Spencer asked. "You see, sweet young one, I know you love your job. If I tell you then you'll have to choose between your job and me. I refuse to let that happen, so you're better off not knowing," Alex responded while grabbing Spencer's hand. "Come on! Breakfast goes by a little too fast for my liking," Alex said while pulling Spencer after her. Spencer chuckled while she literally dragged him out. Alex was short compared to Spencer, this time she didn't wear heels. Spencer was surprised at how short she was. Five feet four inches. Spencer's mind calculated. "You're short," Spencer said at last. "And you're exceptionally tall," Alex retorted causing Spencer to laugh. "I like it when you laugh," Alex said blushing. "And I like it when you're happy," Spencer replied as they walked into the coffee shop. "Hi there, how may I help you?" The teenage female blonde asked at the counter. "Um, two coffees and -" "No, one coffee, for me and a tea for him." Spencer looked at her in shock. Alex just smile innocently, and Spencer caved. "Alright then, I would take a bagel, what would you like?" Spencer asked. "Hmm, I would like pancakes!" Alex grinned.

"Okay that would be seven dollars and thirty-eight cents," Said the cashier. "Here's your receipt, sir!" She exclaimed. "Thanks," Reid said as he paid for their breakfast. Once breakfast was received, the duo sat down in a secluded booth. "So, what happened with the team when they saw you? Because you looked like you feel asleep next to some homeless guy, or you got jumped and was knocked unconscious," Alex question eyes shining with laughter. "I think they thought the same exact thing,"Spencer replied. "Really? Why?" Alex asked interested. "Because, I'm not the strongest guy in town. I mean, look at me and my colleagues. Even the girls can fight better than me. I'm all brains," Spencer said with a brooding look in his eyes. "Oh, I wish you never told me that!" Alex exclaimed. Spencer stared wide eyed at her. _'This is it. She's leaving me.' _

"W-why?" Spencer stuttered. "Because, remember when I told you that if I told you about my dad it would make you choose between your job and me?" Alex questioned. "Yeah," Spencer said looking down. "Look at me, Spencer," Alex demanded in a motherly voice. Spencer obliged. "I'm not leaving you. I just want you to be protected. My father's life isn't the best one out there. People may go after him. To get back at him, some people may come after me, but since I'm linked to you, then they might come after you. I want you to learn how to defend yourself," Alex requested. Spencer took in the new information. "You still won't tell me what your father does?" Spencer asked. "No, I won't. Your life is way more important to me, but I need to know that if anyone comes after you, that you will tell me. And baby, where ever you go, I'll go. That's why I am requesting that you learn how to fight. My trainer can teach you," Alex explained, "He's been training me since I was able to walk." Spencer thought for a while._ 'Was she really worth this new life? Would he really need the extra stress on him?' _"Okay, fine," Spencer said, coming to a conclusion. "You told me once that I was worth saving, right?" Spencer recalled. "Yes," Alex agreed. "Then you are worth fighting for," Spencer said, with more determination. Alex stopped eating and leaned forward and kissed him, this time, Spencer kissed back. When they finally broke a part, they both grinned foolishly at each other. "You, are an amazing kisser," Alex complimented. "Thanks, and so are you," Spencer blushed nervously. They both got up and Reid threw away her trash. One thing his mother did teach him, was to always be a gentlemen. Spencer opened the door for her and she thanked him as she walked out. "Okay, so we can train together during the evenings and weekends when you are not on a case. I will not let him push you too hard, since you are prehypertensive. What do you think?" Alex asked. "Sure, as long as you're there. Since I don't know what I'll be defending myself for," Spencer agreed. Alex wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist as his arm wrapped lightly around her shoulders. They continued the short walk back to the apartment building and Spencer dropped her off at her apartment. Spencer entered his own apartment and put on a tie for work. He made sure to repack his go-bag and started the decent walk to the BAU.

Once he arrived, he showed the guards his badge and walked into the elevator. After a minute or so, Reid reached the familiar bullpen. The stares from Morgan and Emily made Reid self-conscious, but the stare from Garcia was absolutely terrifying. "Reid. My Cubicle. Now!" Garcia demanded. Morgan and Emily shared confused glances as Reid complied. Once Reid was inside the tech analyst's _dojo_, he was pushed onto one of the chairs. "Okay, Reid. Who is she?" Garcia asked seriously. "You mean you didn't get a glimpse of her face?" Spencer asked surprised. "Sorry, but somebody was towering over her," Garcia said pointedly. "Okay. She's the doctor. Remember, Dr. Romanov. I called her, and we were supposed to go out for chinese, her request," Spencer admitted.

"And why weren't you at the chinese food place," Garcia demanded for more. "Well, um, she told me that she was the one who gave me that bear with the box. She thought that it was the worst gift to give to me, and that I probably would've had gotten better from someone else. That's when I told her that there was no one else outside of you guys. My anger at my dad, just came back, and I guess she noticed. So she made me sit down and talk about it," Spencer explained in a hurry. Garcia smiled, "Awe, what else?" Spencer stared at Garcia skeptically. "Hey, we were looking for you for hours, I think I deserve a story, especially after all the worry you gave me!" Garcia defended herself.

"Okay, okay, Garcia. I apologized for ruining the mood of our little outing. She was telling me that it wasn't just for fun. That she really wanted to get to know me. You know, the real me. She tried to make me feel better by saying my mother could take care of herself, but that's when I told her that my mother was a paranoid.." Spencer hesitated, "Yea, well, I guess I just tensed up, because I expected her to leave the minute she found out. But she didn't. She kissed me. And she said, that she wasn't going anywhere. Whether I was sane, or Insane. She gave me hug, and that's when I realized how deep that note was and how much it was actually true. I always held happiness, but with her I let my guard down, and I was.. At peace. She told me I was worth saving, and we sat there until, I woke up. I didn't know we fell asleep," Spencer blushed lightly. Garcia smiled happily and looked at Reid in shock. "Oh, sweetums! I'm so happy for you! You know you don't have to hide these things from us!" Garcia laughed. Spencer blushed. "I guess you're right but how am I supposed to even mention it. I never really thought I would have to tell the team. In fact, I wasn't planning on it," Spencer said with a nod. He really wasn't planning on it. "Well, White Sugar, luckily for you I am_ so_ gonna tell everyone!" Garcia got up and ran out of the office towards the bullpen. "What? Garcia, NO!" Spencer squeaked as he ran after her. "Morgan! I got the information you wanted!" Garcia sang happily.

"Garcia, you promised!"

"Oh sweet cheeks, I promised that I won't tell them about what I found! Not everything else that you told me!" Garcia giggled.

"You tricked me?" Spencer squeaked once more as he blushed. "_Tricked _isn't the word I want to use. More like lack of details, or perhaps a play with words," Garcia laughed. "Baby Girl, what is going on," Morgan said smiling at the juvenile behavior between his best friends. "Junior G-man here has a ladylove, that he was sooooo not going to tell anyone about! My babies found out for me!" Garcia explained. "No way!" Prentiss exclaimed. Spencer blushed heavily with embarrassment. "Whoa, is that where you've been all last night? Pretty Boy, you really are getting some!" Morgan walked over a clapped Reid on the back. Reid was even redder than he thought he could become. JJ walked out of her office looking at a blushing Spencer and sounds of jovial banter between Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia. "Oh JJ, you wouldn't believe this!" Morgan laughed. "Pretty boy, here has finally got some!" JJ's eyes were wide with shock as her mouth fell open. "JJ, don't listen to him, he just jumped to conclusions!" Spencer defended himself, he really didn't want to have another sex talk because of Morgan. "Garcia, you know the truth, don't let Morgan corrupt all of it!" Spencer pleaded.

"Alrighty sweetie, I'll tell them everything!" Garcia exclaimed. "So Reid, calls up that Dr. Ladylove, as Morgan loves to call her, and she asks him out! Instead they get into a deep depressed discussion, and she confesses her love to our baby boy! Oh, and she stole a kiss!" Garcia exclaimed as Prentiss awed. JJ was just shocked. She wanted to be happy for Spencer, but she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. _'He moved on,'_ JJ felt a piece of her heart crack. _'Be happy for him. Don't ruin this for him,'_ JJ demanded herself. "My Man!" Morgan clapped Reid on the shoulder. "No, offense, but she's a hottie! I thought Lila was hot, but nope, you keep doing better each round!" Morgan exclaimed. JJ felt slightly jealous. _'She actually looks better than me too,' _JJ thought as she suddenly felt

self-conscious. Spencer smiled shyly and a small blush crossed his cheeks. "Awe! He's blushing!" Emily cooed as Garcia ran to hug him. "Only because you keep codling!" Spencer pointed out as he tried to escape Garcia's attacks of love. "We have to meet her, officially as a family, not a geeky team!" Garcia gushed. "JJ! You wouldn't mind helping out with the plans right?" Garcia asked excitedly. JJ forced a smile on her face, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm your girl!" JJ said almost as chirpy as she could act. Luckily for her, the other profilers were still smothering Reid. Garcia grabbed JJ by the arms, and dragged her towards Garcia's Lair.

Once the door was shut, Hotch came out to see why everybody was yelling, and why Reid looked nervous. "What's going on?" Hotch asked, making sure no one was upsetting their youngest. "Nothing," Morgan lied smoothly. "Garcia, just started up an exciting conversation, but we had to explain certain aspects to Reid," Morgan explained, perfecting his lie. When Reid looked relieved, Hotch almost smirked. "You are the worst liar, Morgan. Whatever you guys are doing, keep it sensual," Hotch said as he walked back into his office. "Why didn't you tell him!" Prentiss exclaimed. "Well, Papa Hotch worries too much, so if she can pass our test, then she can bear Papa Hotch, and Mama Rossi." Morgan shrugged and sat in his chair. "W-what test?" Reid asked nervously. He has been an only child with a sick mother. He always made his own decisions. "To, see if she's good for you Reid, what else?" Emily said calmly. "Why, would you do that? I'm sure I would know?" Reid asked curiously. "Well, Pretty Boy, love blinds us all. That's when your family and friends come in and check this ladylove out. We can see incompatibility more than the eye of the beholder," Morgan explained. Reid nodded, although he was still uncomfortable, and decided to get started on his paperwork before they get hounded with cases.

(At the hospital)

Dr. Romanov was walking down the long corridor. She couldn't keep a smile off her face. In her world, she has the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. _'I feel like I'm seventeen again!'_ Alex thought. She couldn't believe she kissed Spencer on the first date. _'I got us past most of the awkward moments, but are we together? I'll let him decide.' _Alex turned the corner and immediately Cameron was right there smirking. "What?" Alex asked trying to act nonchalant. "Oh, nothing. Just that I called you. No one answered. I think you and I should know what that means," Cameron said raising an eyebrow. "Or maybe I actually went to sleep last night, like normal people," Alex retorted. "Were you with Dr. Ried? Does he have a big-" "Cameron! NO! Stop it! We are in a hospital!" Alex yelped blushing. "Just answer the question!" Cameron hissed. "We didn't do anything like that! He's tantalizing yes, but will he have the courage? No. Well, at least not yet. I think we are trying to get to know each other's background history before we take that extra step. Although, if he asks, I will not say no to that!" Alex giggled and walked away to start her clinic cases.

"Hello, Mr. Webstener, how are you today?" Alex asked professionally with a nice smile. "I am doing quite swell. I just want to get a physical before I go on my annual trip to France," Mr. Webstener explained wiggling his eyebrows. Alex knew he was trying to allure her into his little trap. "That's nice, but I would prefer Russia. I don't like romance and fashion," Alex lied easily. "Oh. Russia? Wow, do you speak?" Mr. Webstener asked. "Actually yes, I do. That and Italian. So, stand up straight as I take your height," Alex instructed. She followed the rest of his check up fairly quickly, before departing ways with him. She then had to help a little boy get marbles out of his nose, and give a baby her shots, which literally broke her heart. Around five in the evening, she decided to take her lunch break. She sat down across from Cameron. "Hey Alex! Been thinking about Dr. Reid?" Cameron asked. Alex sighed. "Yes, I wonder what he's doing right now," Alex said taking a sip of her coffee. "Hmm, maybe he is drinking coffee, or talking to that blonde lady, um Agent Jay? Something like that," Cameron dismissed pulling her jet black hair into a pony tail. "Or.. maybe he is thinking about you!" Cameron exclaimed. "I don't know. I mean it would be sweet, but with his type of job, you can never be sure. Do you think I'm controlling over him? I've been thinking a bit, and I've demanded so much from him, and we just got together," Alex said leaning back into her chair. "Um, he seems submissive actually. Does he need to take charge?" Cameron asked, brows furrowed in deep consternation. "Well, he is submissive, but I think we should be fifty-fifty. You know about my dad, and my life. I didn't tell him about any of that, but I told him that we will learn how to fight together. Even though I already can, I just want him to be able to defend himself. I mean what if he gets killed?" Alex asked fear evident in her eyes, but not in her voice. She learned long ago that if it's in your voice, those who are eavesdropping will turn around and get into your business. That was the last thing she needed. Like Spencer, this was her Great Wall. "Alex, you and I know this isn't the place to talk about this," Cameron said looking around, scanning for anything or anyone that seems out of place. "I know, you're right. After work, maybe?" Alex almost pleaded. She wanted to make the right decisions concerning Spencer. "Well, what time do you get off tonight?" Cameron asked. "Um Seven tonight," Alex answered gathering her coffee. "I'm off at 6:30, how about I wait for you in my car, okay?" Cameron suggested. "Yeah, alright," Alex sighed and got up. "So, when is your next date night?" Cameron asked trying to lift up the somber atmosphere. "Um I don't really know. I'll let him decide, since I have been calling at least eighty percent of the shots," Alex giggled. "You guys look cute together," Cameron stated. "You've never seen us together, Cam!" Alex lightly pushed her. "Actually I have, when he was staying here with the flu," Cameron proudly informed. "You are so nosey!" Alex said as they stopped at her office. "I'll see you at seven girlie!" Cameron exclaimed. "Oh, alright!" Alex said exasperated. Within the two hours, Dr. Romanov wrote up her reports for her supervisor/ mentor to overlook and packed up for the day. As Alex walked to Cameron's car, Alex smiled. Cameron was one of the only people she could talk to about anything.

Cameron let Alex in the car and drove off before talking. "Okay, now let's talk about this," Cameron stated seriously. "I don't want to get Spencer killed. He's a sweet guy, but he doesn't need to be hurt in any kind of way all because of who I am!" Alex exclaimed. "Girl, relax. You ain't trying to eat him. This is actually a battle he can fight. You deserve to be happy," Cameron said while taking a sideways glimpse at Alex. "Yes, but in my own selfish way, he could die," Alex said. She could almost feel herself succumbing to tears of frustration. "Okay, Alex. Think of it this way. Who does he have in his life?" Cameron asked. "Um, his mom and his team. Oh! And his team member's children," Alex sighed. "Okay, so apparently he doesn't have much of any real family. Where is his mom?" Cameron asked. "Um, I don't think he would appreciate it if I actually told you," Alex said softly.

"Okay, well either she's in jail, or the nut house, which means he can barely visit her," Cameron concluded. "He needs you more than you need him. He's alone most of the time. He must've been bullied, because when I went in there while he was sleeping, he curls into himself, which tells me, he tends to shy away. That's what happens when you're an introvert. Alex, I've read his file. He's been through hell. While I won't tell you since you want to find out from him, I'll tell you this. If it were any of us, that had to endure what he has, we'd team up and kill every mother fucker that's hurt us. Dr. Reid though, became someone who could catch those who couldn't handle the pain and snapped. I know that you are trying to do what's best for him, but maybe you being together is what's best, for the both of you," Cameron said softly with a smile.

"I have to tell dad, once this gets serious. He's a FBI agent, Cam," Alex sighed thinking about Cameron's advice. "As long as he has no part in whatever your family does, then he has nothing to worry about. He's not an accomplice in some stupid murder or what nots," Cameron sighed. "Just let him meet your parents, and all will be good!" Cameron laughed. Alex looked at Cameron before grabbing her purse and busting out into the giggles. They drove to the apartment complex and Alex looked up and saw the light from his window. "He's home, today," Alex smiled. "What are you going to do, show up at his door?" Cameron joked. "Yep!" Alex said as she ran out the car. "Oh, yeah, you're so very welcome Alex. You don't have to thank me enough," Cameron said sarcastically as she sped off.

Alex quickly went to the mailboxes to find Spencer's last name. When she saw 'Reid,' She looked at the room number, so she knew exactly what room he'd be on. Eight floor room 857. Alex jumped into the elevator, and hit the number eight and waited impatiently. When the small ding went off, she quickly walked down the long corridor until she found his room number. She knocked three times and waited for Reid to open the door. She heard a slight yell from inside the apartment saying, "Coming!" Alex stifled her giggle. When the door opened, Alex flew herself onto Reid, catching him by surprise with a kiss. Reid backed up dragging her with him, and closed the door. To his surprise, he didn't fall over. Reid slowly kissed her back, and then released her. "Hi," He said simply. "You stopped our kiss to say hi?" Alex giggled as Reid blushed. "Sorry," Reid smiled ruefully. "That's what I love about you though, so don't be sorry," Alex stated as she gave him a hug. She actually liked the fact that her head barely reached his chest, but to a point where she could hear his heart beat. Reid slowly wrapped his arms around her and leaned over to inhale her scent. "Um, have a seat," Reid said as they released each other slowly. "Thanks," Alex said as she took a seat on the couch, placing her purse on the floor. "Uh, Would you like coffee?" Reid asked. "Oh! Yes, please!" Alex chirped making Reid walked over to the cabinets and realized that all his coffee was missing. He looked for the coffee grounds he spent all month collecting and realized that they were gone. 'Damn over protective team,' Spencer frowned. He thought for a second and smiled mischievously. He had a secret stash in the pantry with the fake put the coffee pot on and it started brewing almost immediately. He poured her a cup and brought the cream and sugar, with him, just in case she likes her coffee a certain way.

"Thank you, but I remember recommending no coffee for a certain Doctor," Alex winked. "Yeah, well I'm a bit addicted," Reid said truthfully, as Alex began to giggle. "I won't stop you, as long as you drink one cup of relaxing tea a day," Alex compromised. "I wished you would have told Hotch that. You know they got rid of the coffee machine. I had the biggest headache because of caffeine withdrawal," Reid shrugged. "Oh, I'm sorry, but last time I checked, you were on your way to haven high blood pressure," Alex winked. "I guess you're right. So, how was your day?" Reid asked. Alex thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should tell him everything, but she decided that she would, except for what she told Cameron. "Well, there was this guy. He tried to hit on me, I guess. He was rich and he was talking about taking me to France," Alex said looking at the floor. Reid felt, a type of anger boiling in his chest. Or was it… Jealousy? Reid couldn't tell, but he could swear that he felt his heart crack. Alex looked up and into his eyes, and could see the pain, so she decided to continue before he was truly hurt. "I, um, well, I blew him off, by saying I'd prefer Russia, which took him by surprise. I also told him I speak Russian. He gave up. I'm not going to lie, he was pretty arrogant, and I would never date such a guy," Alex said. Spencer looked at Alex, brows furrowed. "You considered it?" Reid asked meekly. Alex mentally slapped herself. _'Dammit I forgot he had low self-esteem!' _"No, never, but I knew his intentions, and I wanted to have my reasons to reject him, just incase he directly tries to ask me out. Although, I would say '_I have a boyfriend_,' I would prefer it if I was sure, first," Alex stated, taking Spencer's hands trying to reassure him. "Oh," Spencer said softly. "What else happened today?"

"Well, Spencer, I had to dig marbles out of a kids nose, and give a baby some shots. That was the hardest thing all day. The baby cried so much, it nearly broke my heart,"Alex shuddered at the thought of the memory. "What about you Mr. FBI?" Alex asked nudging him with her fist. "Nothing, just paperwork, today," Spencer sighed. Although he loves paperwork, he love being in the field a bit more. "Did you know that cows _moo_ in different accents according to where they live? Kind of like how we talk?" Reid stated politely. "I didn't, until now," Alex smiled. "Oh, well I'm sorry," Spencer said looking down. "You know, I don't think that you ramble facts because you think you're better than me. I think it's your way of making us equal. Like, you want to talk about something I may not have knowledge of, so you give me a few facts and statistics, and with the new-found knowledge, we can actually talk about it," Alex smile scooting closer to Reid. "How come you're not a profiler?" Reid asked with a smirk. "Because, the government would hate me," Alex laughed, "I'm sorry, but I had a total rebellious stage in high school and let's say, I'm surprised I was even able to find job at a hospital. I'm surprised you're not working at a Hospital, Dr. Reid," Alex also joked. "Well, what can I say. I'm a bit of a germaphobe, so why would I want to work where the mean bacteria per cubic foot in uncarpeted hospital rooms is 9.79, the median is 10.6, and the standard deviation is 3.21. The range is 9.9 and the variance is 10.3?" Spencer shrugged. "So instead you choose a place where you might have cases on farms," Alex pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow. "Don't be sassy, Dr. Romonov!" Spencer laughed as he pushed her softly. "Well, my apologies, Dr. Reid, but you are the smart ass in this relationship!" Alex said before she could catch herself. "Wait," Spencer said thinking. "W-we are in a relationship?"Spencer cocked his head to the side and looked at Alex quizzically. "I-I mean, I thought, since that night at the, the p-park, that-" Spencer stopped her sentence with a soft, yet passionate kiss. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Spencer asked shyly, his cheeks turning a light pink. Alex stared at Spencer with shock. She was absolutely breathless. Since she couldn't find the words, she just nodded her head, and she embraced him with all her strength. The air left Spencer's lung as she made impact with his body. By the time oxygen came back into his lungs, she attack his lips with such fiery passion. Reid almost moaned as she pulled him closer to her. Spencer slowly followed her as she pulled him on top of her. New to this feeling, Spencer nearly lost himself in euphoria. Their kiss deepened as he held himself just barely above her, so to not squish her. She moaned slightly as she felt him harden, and Spencer noticed. As much as Spencer enjoyed the new feeling, he pulled away, giving her a soft kiss. They both blushed at their not so honorable actions. "You are a tease, Dr. Reid. Don't blame me!" Alex giggled lightly. "What? You attacked me with the whole hug and kiss thing! Sorry, Missy, but I think your actions speak louder than your words," Spencer also laughed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Maybe you shouldn't have gotten on top of me, pressing your body on me!" Alex defended herself. "Oh, you think I just threw myself on top of you? Well, you are a pretty strong woman. You pulled me into that position, and I tried my best to not squish you, so I know that I didn't press my body on you, in any way. In fact, if I hadn't ended it, you would still be wanting more!" Spencer argued with a smile. "Did you know that you're the only guy who would stop a make-out session?" Alex said raising an eyebrow. "I am probably not the only guy, maybe the only one that's in a relationship with you, yes," Spencer said with pride. "You're so silly," Alex laughed. Spencer smiled shyly and took deep breaths. Their hair was slightly tussled from the movements, and both were breathing slightly heavier than normal. Alex crawled into Reid's lap and rested her head on his chest. Her legs resting on the other side of the couch. Reid absent-mindedly began to run his fingers through her hair, which was quite soothing.

"Tell, me about your team please?" Alex said softly, sighing in content. "Sure," Reid said softly.

"Hotch, is the second oldest member on the team. He is also, my boss. He rarely smiles or blinks. He has a son. The only time when I see him truly smile is when Jack is with him. Hotch seems invincible, although he is human, but to me, he is like our father.. He makes sure that we are safe first, and then he goes after the unsub. Morgan, is my best friend. In fact, he is one of the only best friends I actually have. Morgan is extremely loyal. You can always count on him when you need help. Sometimes he can be annoying, like a big brother, or so, but he truly loves the people in his life. He makes breaking down doors seem easy."

Alex giggled as the added piece of information.

"Then, there's Emily. She's one of the newest member, but she fits in perfectly. She's an ambassadors daughter and she was the only one I could watch movies with in different languages. She's older than me, but sometimes she knows how to have fun. She has a heart of gold and determination. She can takes hits. She is also smart, very smart, never judge her from her looks.

"Garcia, is the quirky one, but don't tell her I said that. She always brightens up our day with her smart remarks or creepy nicknames. She flirts with Morgan a lot, but they're just playing. Well, as far as I know. You can never miss her in a crowded room. If it's an all white event, she'll come in neon pinks and green.

"David Rossi, is a quiet guy. I think I annoy him, but he won't tell me. He is the oldest member of our group and is highly respected. He is stealthy like a cat. He stays in the background, but once spotted he'll creep upon you and attack. He tries to act like he's annoyed with the younger teammates, but we all know he loves us. He is also intelligent. We all learned so much from him.

"Lastly, there's JJ. JJ and I have an interesting relationship."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"We went on a date a couple years ago. I think she enjoyed herself, but I didn't so much," Reid answered.

"Why didn't you, she's beautiful," Alex said.

"Well, yes, I guess you're right, but she was just too nice and I was too shy. She is like the sunshine of the BAU, that's just how she is, but when we were dating, I felt that she was using the same techniques on me that she would use for the victim's family. I don't like being pitied too much. She tried to protect me from every little thing. I guess she forgot that I was a profiler and thought I wouldn't notice her thinking everything she said before she said it. I just settled her as one of my closest friend. We got even closer, after the Hankel case. In fact, in my opinion, we became more like brother and sister. We protect each other, and now I'm comfortable to talk to her," Reid finished.

"What's the Hankle case?" Alex asked. She could feel Spencer's heart speed up from her position on his chest. Spencer swallowed nervously. "You don't have to tell me," Alex said softly. "No, I want to. I don't want to keep any secrets away from you," Spencer whispered. Alex nodded. "There was this UnSub who we were chasing. He was a delusional serial killer with DID. He thought he was his father, Charles, and the archangel Raphael. He was also himself. He was addicted to Dilaudid, but he made his own drugs. Anyways, JJ and I was sent to ask him about the serial killer, because he called saying that he saw the man. So JJ and I was sent to his house. Thats when we found out that he's the killer. I made the stupid decision to split up, and ran after him. I got kidnapped and apparently, JJ was attacked by dogs. For two days Charles beat me, and Raphael forced me to chose who lived and who dies. I was drugged by Tobias. He said it would help, and it did. Eventually I died from Charles beatings which lead me to a seizure. Tobias revived me. Then, Raphael made me choose which team member should die. I chose Hotch due to our debate on Narcissism. Hotch got the hint. I had to dig my own grave, and I ended up killing Tobias. And the team found me. I became a drug addict afterwards," Spencer felt his hands begin to shake as he vividly remembered the sweet relief flooding through his veins.

"No," Alex said feeling the slight shake in his hands. "When did your team decide to help?" Alex said softly, helping him take his mind off the sweet effects and back into why he left it in the first place. "Uh, they didn't. I found my own support group, at a narcotics meeting for law enforcement," Spencer sighed sadly. He never thought he would have to find his own support system. He always thought his team was his support system. Now, Spencer wasn't so naive. Now, Spencer knows that sometimes, they won't be there for him. "That's not right, for your co-workers. Especially if they say you all are like family," Alex said softly. Reid went back to running his finger through her silky, soft, thick hair. "Yes, I understand, but I could've been fired. I know that we say we're like a family, but after realizing that not one of them would try to help me, even if I gave them hints, I knew that we're just friends who have to have each other's back in the field. Outside of work, you're not their responsibility. We are there for each other, but all in all, they have their own lives to live," Spencer finished reasonably. "You have a life to live too, Spencer," Alex murmured. "Well, before you, all I did was write letters to my mom and Lila, and read books," Spencer shrugged. "Whose Lila?" Alex asked curiously. "Well, she was a victim during a stalker case, and I guess we kinda fell for each other, but I ended it. I was even shyer around her. I keep in touch as a friend now." Spencer answered. "Enough about me, I'm boring. May I hear a story or two from you?" Spencer asked with childlike innocence.

"You're so young!" Alex said placing an arm on his chest. "I'm 27, as you should know, but I'm about to turn twenty-eight in a few weeks. I'm slightly older than you, Spencer. June 12, is my birthday. I have two loving parents and an older brother, Leonardo. We are Russian, and I was such a daddy's girl. He trained me to fight at a young age. He always said, 'You never know who you may be, or when your life may be put to the ultimate test. I want you to be ready for anything.' My mom made sure I acted like a lady, but she also taught me to never show fear. My parents taught me how to be observant of behavior so I would be able to protect myself from anything. I was kidnapped at thirteen, but I was prepared, and trained well. It didn't affect me like it would have any other child. I fought my way out before anything horrendous could happen, and soon the guy was captured. That's when my parents knew that I was ready to be on my own. So they taught me about independence. All these teachings were used against them when I became a teen in high school. I was quick to point out my parent's lies and I didn't care what they thought. In my world, I knew everything. I had a few boyfriends, but only those who were strong enough to beat up anyone who dares to challenge them. My friend, Cameron, she is now a doctor, like me. She showed me the right way, but not until after I had sex with Charles." Alex felt Spencer tense up. "I regret it, but then I try not too, because life is too short. I got pregnant, but I miscarried. I was seventeen years old. I sometimes think about the baby and I wonder how he or she would be like today if it lived. I decided I would wait for the right guy. You know, maybe God said that now wasn't the right time." Alex looked up at Spencer. "Keep going," He whispered encouragingly. "Okay, well I was upset about the baby, so I went on a rage. I broke into Charles's house and smashed everything. I guess I blamed him. I also skipped a lot of days of school. When I was 19 my family was attacked. My dad was shot three times, and my mother was shot once. They both survived, but my dad swore revenge. That's when I realized that I didn't want to be like them. My brother followed in their footsteps, but Cameron and I decided upon being doctors. So, we decided to buckle down and study. Our dads were best friends so they paid our way through medical school. Here I am now, a doctor. I had a few boyfriends, but I dumped them because I was focused on finishing school. Now I met you," Alex smiled. Spencer smiled down at her. Spencer looked at the clock and frowned, he knew Alex was getting sleepy, as she was still in her work clothes. "Alex, you need to get some rest," Spencer said gently. Although he would love to spend a whole lifetime with her on the couch, he knew her well-being was more important. "Can't I just stay here," Alex mumbled. "You don't have any clothes here," Spencer said with a small smile. He was happy that he wasn't the only one that didn't want to part ways. "Can I borrow yours?" Alex asked innocently. Spencer laughed, but he caved. "Alright, but they might be too big, since you are quite small," Spencer chuckled softly. "Thanks," Alex said giving Spencer a soft peck on the lips. Alex tore herself from Spencer's warm embrace and got up. Spencer grabbed her hand and guided her to his bedroom. She looked around astonished. His apartment was cleaner than hers and his looked more like a library. "Mild- OCD?" Alex asked. Spencer looked around and shrugged. "I guess so," Spencer smiled. "There's the closet, some of my sweats are in the dresser. You can choose. The bathroom is behind that door, and your towels will be placed on the sink," Spencer said. Alex nodded, and with that, Spencer left. Alex went to the drawers. _'He was right,'_ She thought as she pulled out his sweat pants. _'These are big enough to fit my entire body.' _Alex giggled. She refolded the pants and grabbed his FBI logo sweat shirt. _'Whoa this is big, too! Oh well,'_ Alex shrugged. She went to a lower level of his dresser and grabbed one of his purple boxers. _'I hope he won't mind,'_ Alex mused. She gathered all the items and trekked to the bathroom. She was amazed at how everything sparkled and shined. As Spencer promised, the towels were on the sink. Alex smiled and turned on the shower. She opened up the bathroom cabinets, to place her dirty clothes, and saw the vile of liquid, tourniquet, and needles. Alex was now positive, that Spencer wasn't lying. _'Why keep it here?'_ Alex thought. Then it dawned on her, '_He wanted to prove to himself that he's stronger than the drugs.' _Alex saw the clothing bin, which was empty, and as she undressed she her clothes in there. She stepped into the steaming shower and washed herself, thinking about everything she learned about Spencer. Her main thought was when he admitted that he didn't want to keep secrets from her. Alex felt the unshed tears stinging her eyes from the guilt. She couldn't even be 100 percent honest with him. It was too early to tell. She decided to let the tears fall, hoping that Spencer will think it was from the shower. She finished washing and waited for the tears to stop. Once they did, she turned off the water and stepped out on the small rug so she wouldn't fall. She quickly dried herself, and threw on Spencer's boxers, her bra and the giant, navy, FBI sweatshirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw how her eyes were red-rimmed. She looked at her sweatshirt, and how it looked like a mini dress. Her hips filed out the boxers slightly, so, they weren't too baggy, but she knew Spencer would notice that she's wearing them. She realized that it gave him a decent view of her legs, and half her thighs. "He's so skinny," Alex murmured with a small smile. Alex dried her hair slightly with the towel and threw the towels in the basket. Alex opened the door, after realizing that she didn't lock it, and took the basket to the small laundry room. She decided that she'd wash her clothes. Apparently Spencer already washed all of his.

Spencer heard the sound of her feet walking towards the laundry room. Spencer got up, and stood by the doorway. The sight of her was astonishing. He was surprised with the clothes she'd chosen, but he felt something different. He could feel the heat in the lower part of his abdomen. Reid thought about all the psychology books he's read, and came to the conclusion, that this feeling was one of being 'turned on'. "Oh! Hey you," Alex said once she realized that he was standing there. "Wait you took a shower too?" Alex asked confused. She didn't see anyone in the bathroom with her her. "Oh, uh, yea. There's a smaller bathroom with the other room," Reid said thoughtfully. "I like your pajamas, Spencie," Alex giggled. Reid was wearing his glasses, and his hair was slightly wet, which gave it a wavy, deep, brown color. His clothing was plaid, but loose fitting. He looked comfortable, but his socks were mismatched. "Uh, thanks. Nice, assemble," Spencer also complemented with a small blush. Spencer now wished he had worn sweats instead. "You don't have to wash your clothes. I'll do it. You're a guest," Spencer said slowly. "Thanks for everything," Alex stated, although she knew she was going to wash her clothes anyways, because she also wanted to take care of him. Alex yawned, and Spencer grabbed her softly by the hand. "You need to rest," Spencer said knowingly. "Right," Alex sighed. "What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Alex asked. "Um eight, you?" Spencer asked. "11:00 a.m." Alex retorted. "It's eleven now, Spencer, let's get you to bed. Would you like me to read you a story?" Alex asked with puppy dog eyes. Spencer automatically caved, although he didn't even mind. "Sure," Spencer aid softly. Alex jumped with a small "Eek," and grabbed Spencer by the hand dragging him towards the bedroom. Spencer undid the covers and let her crawl in first. He had to admit, he wasn't all that comfortable, but he ignore the feeling. They snuggled close, as Alex reached over Spencer and grabbed a random book from the bed stand.

Her head rested on his shoulder as Spencer arm snaked around her waist.

"At midnight, in the month of June, I stand beneath the mystic moon. An opiate vapor, dewy, dim, Exhales from out her golden rim, And, softly dripping, drop by drop, Upon the quiet mountain top, Steals drowsily and musically Into the universal valley. The rosemary nods upon the grave; The lily lolls upon the wave; Wrapping the fog about its breast, The ruin molders into rest; Looking like Lethe, see! the lake A conscious slumber seems to take, And would not, for the world, awake. All Beauty sleeps!- and lo! where lies Irene, with her Destinies! O, lady bright! can it be right-This window open to the night? The wanton airs, from the tree-top, Laughingly through the lattice drop- The bodiless airs, a wizard rout,  
Flit through thy chamber in and out, And wave the curtain canopy So fitfully- so fearfully- Above the closed and fringed lid 'Neath which thy slumb'ring soul lies hid, That, o'er the floor and down the wall, Like ghosts the shadows rise and fall! Oh, lady dear, hast thou no fear? Why and what art thou dreaming here?" Alex, spoke slowly, her eyes refused to stay open. She looked up, and noticed Spencer was sleeping soundly. _'He must be even more tired than I am,'_ Alex thought. She reached up, and took off his glasses, and then turned off the light. She laid back down on the bed as Spencer turned and wrapped his arms gently around her midsection. For the first time living on her own, she felt safe. Alex pulled the cover up around them both and rested her back against his torso. His face buried in the the crook of her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes…..

* * *

**A/N: Once again thank you all very much! I might post like two more chapters today! I'm just editing them! I'm still kind of afraid to put out the descriptive ones, but a friend told me that I should because It is reality-so I'll see how that goes! There will be warnings if anything bad/ descriptive is about to happen!**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows again!**

**-orangelover1863 **


	5. A little Too FAST ! ! !

Love, Infatuation, & Mistrust chapter: 5

* * *

**A/N: **

**WARNING!**

**That whole detail thing is coming up! There will be some team action here (yay) and of course Reid got himself a girl friend.. I believe there is some Reid/JJ talking in this chapter.. if not, then the second chapter! I do not own criminal mins nor the characters... I wonder if I have to continuously keep writing that! I spent a few months writing this storyyyy so that's why the chapters are being posted all fast.. LIke within a day, but I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! There's going to be a huge PLOT that is going to happen in later chapter.. Idk which one! What I do know is that later chapters are more descriptive! Like that 50 SHADES OF GRAY, kind of stuff! It may be off but that's because it's not my style! Thanks for the reviews! Oh and the follows!**

* * *

*4/24*

What woke her up was the whimpering. Then it was the shaking of the bed. She turned and looked at the feverish young man. Not wanting to slap him, she instead kissed him softly, and his eyes popped open in shock. Then he realized where he was, and who she was. "Did, I wake you?" Spencer croaked. "Um, well, you seemed to be having a bad dream," Alex whispered. Spencer got up slowly, but froze, when he noticed how dark it was. Not wanting to show his fear, Spencer crawled out of bed. Alex sat up wondering where he was going. Assuming he was going to the bathroom, Alex laid back down onto the bed. Spencer walked down the corridor and sat in the kitchen, turning the light on. It was the same nightmare. It's becoming so constant that Reid wondered if it truly was a message. The dream keeps going though. At the end of each dream, is the the beginning of the next dream. _'The last dream ended with Aaron Hotchner stating that I was suffering from a psychotic break. It never ends,' _Spencer thought, as he recalled the nightmare.

_"Spencer screamed as the team found his dead body along with the dead baby. "He didn't have to kill the child," JJ said with disgust, "I can't believe he's the godfather of Henry." Morgan looked at her and shook his head, "It was a possibility and we all knew that. Now we have four dead bodies on our hands." _

_Hotch came back while the coroner put Spencer's body in a body bag. "Spencer has killed someone else before he died," Hotch said. All Spencer could do was watch as they carried his body away and his team talked about the case. "What? Who else?" Emily said with shock. "William Reid," Rossi said in his normal calm voice. "I can't believe this," Morgan said sadly. "The entire Reid family is dead," JJ said sadly. "What do they mean entire Reid family?" Spencer asked himself. "There was only my parents and I."_

_"You are not as smart as they labeled you as boy!" Tobias Hankel yelled. "I-I know," Spencer said pathetically, "But I don't understand!" Spencer was getting frustrated. "Your family is dead!" Tobias yelled angrily. "Your Mother! Your Father! Your Wife! Your Child! Anyone who was related to you, or meant something to you is dead!" Spencer was in shock. He always thought the baby belonged to JJ. At least until JJ showed up. "Now, you're dead. Instead of being in heaven with your family, you are in hell, with the ones you killed. You're a sinner Boy!" Tobias laughed. "No!" Spencer cried. "I didn't kill them!" Spencer fell to the ground. The temperature began to rise. Spencer could feel the sweat running down his face. Then the temperature became exceedingly hot, as Spencer cried out in pain. "We know it hurts, but it's too late!" Everything yelled at him. Spencer couldn't believe this. He had a family, and he killed them all. But he saw Nathan Harris kill Alex, and the strange being had killed the baby, but pinned it on him. Reid saw that his mother was strangled. Reid did kill himself. Spencer didn't know about his father though. Spencer fell to the burning ground. He saw his skin melt away, as his flesh burned. He could practically smell it." _

Reid snapped out of his memory, when the graphics became to much. Once more, he felt his stomach do flips. _'Not again,'_ Spencer said as he remembered the first time he got sick from that dream. Spencer got up and ran towards the bathroom, where he began to heave. Alex reawakened again, not realizing she fell asleep. That's when she remembered Spencer left the room. She heard him throwing up in the bathroom. Quickly, Alex jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Spencer looked horrible. His face was slightly tinted green as his body shook. She could tell he had spiked another fever. _'What the hell is going on inside that head of yours,'_ Alex thought as she kneeled next to Spencer and rubbed his back gently. She began to murmur sweet nothings in his ear, in attempt to soothe the ailing boy. After a good thirty minutes, Spencer flushed the toilet and leaned his back against the cool wall. Spencer felt like this was deja vu. He heard someone calling his name. Then he recognized the voice belonging to Alex.

"Spencer," Alex called trying to gain his attention, by now she was beginning to worry. "Spencer!" Alex said once she noticed a flicker of recognition in Reid's eyes. "Spencer, are you okay?" Alex asked once he looked at her. "Um, y-yeah," Spencer lied. He didn't feel okay, but he didn't want her to worry. "Don't lie to me Spencer. I heard you throwing up, and I came in here thirty minutes ago. You were sick for a long time. Was it the nightmare?" Alex asked calmly. Spencer nodded slowly. "Okay. Come on," Alex got up and pulled Spencer up by the arms. She didn't want him to get the influenza again because of the cold floor. Alex had a feeling that this nightmare was the reason Spencer was thrown into her care in the first place. She pulled him towards the door, but he paused. "I'm going to brush my teeth," Spencer muttered. Alex nodded and waiting patiently for Spencer to finish. When he did, Alex sat Reid on his bed, and forced him to lean his back against the head board. "Stay here," Alex demanded. When Spencer nodded, Alex turned and walked out of the room and into the ling room. Alex grabbed her purse and pulled out her box of teas that she sometimes drank at work instead of the crappy coffee. She grabbed a specific one and walked off towards the kitchen. She poured a small pot of water and turned the eye on. She knew Spencer wouldn't fall asleep, so she waited for ten minutes until the water boiled. She placed the tea bag in stand watch the water turned a golden brown. She searched his cabinets for honey, and once she found some, she poured a good amount into the boiling water. She turned off the stove, and grabbed a semi small cup and poured a bit of the tea into the cup. She grabbed the cup and walked back towards the bedroom. "Here, Spencer, drink this. It should help," Alex said as she handed him the cup. "What is it?" Spencer asked warily. "Um, it's Baikal Scutellaria root tea," Alex answered. "What's that?" Spencer asked confused. Alex was surprised that the didn't know. "Baikal Scutellaria root tea is a Russian and Chinese root tea. According to my grandmother and Annie's Remedy, The chemistry of skullcap varies considerably between species, those who contain the compound scutellarin are the ones used in herbal medicine. The plant has been used for centuries by herbalists as an effective nerve tonic and sedative. Its common uses include relief of nervous tension, anxiety and nerve pain. The root of a related species, Baikal skullcap is used in traditional Chinese medicine to relieve colds, fever, hypertension and insomnia among other problems. The herb is used to dry dampness from the stomach or intestines, treating any kind of stomach bug that stifles the urge to drink fluids, eat or cause inflammation of the urinary tract. Skullcap also treats the symptoms of emotional excess rising in the body to cause blushing, flushing, irritability, or headache," Alex informed. "It also raises blood sugar, which I believe you need," Alex smiled slightly. Spencer smiled back and took a sip of the steaming tea. Alex knew it would put him to sleep, in fact the tea was already putting Spencer to sleep. Alex noticed that it was 4:35 in the morning. She knew that Spencer shouldn't go into work today, but she also knew he wouldn't miss another day. Alex noticed that Spencer's eyes began to droop. "Finish your tea, then sleep," Alex demanded in a motherly tone she adapted from her grandmother. Spencer nodded tiredly and gulped down the rest of the tea. He sat it on the bed stand and looked at Alex. "Thank you," Spencer said slowly. Alex smiled and crawled into his side as he fell asleep. Alex sighed in content and made a mental note to talk to him about this nightmare before sometime tomorrow. She drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Reid woke up to the sound of the alarm. He quickly reached over to turn the alarm off. Spencer looked beside him and saw Alex. In a way, he felt as if he's violating her, even though sleeping in the same bed isn't exactly a inappropriate encounter. They're both just somewhat fell asleep. Spencer has an hour and a half to get ready for work, even though he normally would get ready thirty minutes ahead of time, he couldn't find the strength to move. Spencer just smiled as he began to run his hands through Alex's hair. Alex shifted a bit causing Reid to freeze slightly. Knowing that he is acting like a creeper, Spencer decided to just get ready for work. He wasn't ready to be that intimate yet, and he refuses to violate her in any way. Spencer gently lifted theta covers off of him and crawled out of bed. Spencer quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. Spencer noticed his nose was slightly congested, but knew he would get pass any normal person. After the shower, Spencer put on his boxers, pants, deodorant, and undershirt. He put his robe and glasses on, and stalked off towards the kitchen. He noticed the rest of the tea from earlier when he got sick and poured it into a plaits container. He would save it for next time, until he finds the root at a local supermarket. Spencer thought about Alex, and decided that he would cook her a breakfast. Spencer didn't have much cooking skills, but he could make coffee and pancakes. Spencer chuckled as he remembered her affinity for pancakes. He looked through the cabinets in shock that his refrigerator and cabinets were stocked with food. He got his ingredients and washed his hands. He poured enough ingredients to make three pancakes. He turned on the stove and placed the batter in the pan. He waited until all three were done. He then sat them on the table, with a cup of coffee and syrup. He quickly ran to the laundry room and got her clothes to start washing. He heard the bathroom door open and close, so he knew Alex was awake. Reid left the laundry room and walked back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. When Alex emerged she gasped at the sight of her favorite breakfast.

"Good morning, Alè," Spencer said subconsciously. "Alè? Like Alèjandra? The Spanish name, not Russian?" Alex asked. "Uh, yeah," Spencer said shyly. Alex giggled. "I think it's cute. How did you come up with something better than me? I gave you Spencie, and you give me Alè?" Alex chuckled as she walked over and stretched up to kiss him. "Good morning," Alex breathed. Spencer smiled as he adjusted his glasses. Alex went to the tables and stared at her breakfast. She really wanted to eat it, but she wanted to remember this moment. Spencer was the only guy, outside of her family, who actually made her pancakes. Then her hunger got the best of her and she dug in quickly. "Mmm, This is good," Alex complemented. "Thanks," Spencer said softly as he walked back into the laundry room to throw her clothes in the dryer. He still had forty-five minutes left, so he knew he had time. When Spencer re-entered the kitchen, he sat at the table with Alex, sipping on coffee. "Spencer, you're congested," Alex pointed out. "Only slightly, Alex," Spencer added. "I'm not going to force you to take medicine okay?" Alex giggled. She could tell that's why Spencer was defending himself. "Oh," Spencer said as he pursed his lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked, hoping he would before he gets sent on a case. "Talk about what?" Spencer asked nervously. He would have told her, but the fact that they were married, had a child, and that he killed them both, was enough for him to keep that dream to himself. "The nightmare," Alex said. "No. It's not the best dream ever, and it's slightly embarrassing," Spencer admitted. "Oh come on, Spencie! It can't be that embarrassing," Alex said trying to push him. "Well, maybe embarrassing isn't the proper word, but perhaps creepy, and a bit future fetched that I'd prefer to not talk about," Spencer said sadly. He doesn't believe it would happen, but he didn't want to push her away so quickly. Alex knew that Spencer had a low self-esteem, so she got a pretty good idea of what future fetched would mean. "Spencer, last night night I had a dream about marrying you. We were so happy, but you got killed, I don't know know why because my memory isn't the best with my dreams," Alex said with a slight smile. She was trying to encourage him to open up. In Alex's eyes, Spencer is like a flower. You won't notice his true beauty until he blossoms. Spencer sighed, he knew that he should talk to her about them, especially if they're making him sick from time to time.

"Okay. These dreams are all connected tone another. The first one, there was a baby. And it was suffocating. Then It was shot in the head. This person or thing told me that I killed it even though I know I didn't shoot that baby. Then I see my mom in a coffin, she died of suffocation. Apparently, I killed her too. Then I killed myself while my mother shouts that I deserve it. The second one is back with the dead baby, and my mother. All the UnSubs, I have killed came back. All the victims I couldn't save came back. Their spirits were haunting me. Tobias was there. He said I would burn for all eternity. I could see my own dead body," Spencer took a deep breath as he continued.

"Then you were there. Nathan Harris was a teenage boy I saved from suicide. He had the signs of being a future serial killer. He was older, but he was there with you. You guys kissed, but then he killed you. When you looked at me, you died. Then the team comes in saying that I killed you! Hotch said I was suffering from a psychotic break. They couldn't see my spirit telling them Nathan did it. Then in the third dream from last night. The team discuss the fact that I killed you, my mom, and the baby. Then Hotch and Rossi comes back and says I killed my father too. JJ says I killed my whole blood line. I didn't understand, but then Tobias told me that you were my wife, and that baby was our child. I killed all of them. Then I burned in hell while I watched my entire body melt from the flames," Spencer exhaled deeply as he let this burden off his chest.

Alex felt her heart flutter at the fact that Spencer and her had a child, and they were married. Now the fact that they were all dead wasn't pretty, but she wouldn't want to live without him anyways, unless they did have a child together. She would live for the child. "Spencer, it's okay. Like I said, even if you end up insane, I am going to be here. I don't think anything I say could make that dream seem less intense, but just… talk to me, okay? We can figure it out together," Alex said softly.

She got up and straddled Reid's lap. She placed both hands on his shoulder as he placed his hands on both sides of her hips and she kissed him. He let her have more access, as he kissed her back. Alex could feel the fiery passion between their kiss. Spencer could feel it too. The small burning sensation in his lower abdomen came back as her lips continued to caress his. Alex felt him harden as she pressed herself closer to him, wanting to feel more and more of him. Spencer also pulled her closer, with the same need. Spencer could feel his erection growing, and knew that he needed to slow down. He gently caressed her back with his hands, and pulled away. "I have to go to work," Spencer smiled shyly. "Oh, right, um okay," Alex said still flabbergasted.

Spencer got up and took her clothes out of the dryer and folded her clothes up. He gathered them into his room and saw that she made the bed. Reid smiled as he sat her clothes on top of the bed. He took off the robe and put on his work shirt and sweater vest. Spencer grabbed his messenger bag, phone, and keys. He stopped by the door, and grabbed his extra key. Alex came from the kitchen and smiled. "I really wish you could've stayed," Alex said quietly. "Same here," Spencer said shyly. "Go catch your bad guys, but do it safely, please," Alex murmured as she hugged him goodbye. "I promise, but you try to keep the infectious diseases out of your body while you're at work too, okay?" Spencer said sternly. "Okay," Alex smiled. "Before I leave I wanted to give you something, although it isn't much," Spencer said rocking on his heels nervously. "What is it?" Alex said with confusion. "Here," Spencer grabbed her hand and placed a small golden key in her hand. "They key to your apartment?" Alex asked. "Um yeah, I feel like I can trust you, so I just thought I should just let you have more independence to my apartment," Spencer said nervously. _'What if she laughs?'_ Spencer could hear all the past bullies laughing at him in that instant. Alex stepped closer to Spencer and gave him the softest, yet grateful, kiss she could muster without words. "Have a nice day at work," Alex smiled as she gave him one last hug. "You too, Alè," Spencer said as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. He looked into her eyes one last time and departed for his worksite. Alex giggled and smiled once he left. This was the best relationship in her entire life. She couldn't stop the butterflies and the need to jump up and down screaming.

Spencer was just as excited. He walked to work, although knowing he would be late, he still smiled. Once Spencer reached the building he showed the guard his badge and walked towards the stairs. He was five minutes late. Spencer walked in a daze, too busy replaying that morning in his head. He felt his mind separate from the world as his physical being traveled to his desk. Hotch stared at Reid wondering why the young agent was late and looked so detached from the world. Hotch looked at Morgan who also looked slightly worried. Hotch walked down the stairs and into the bullpen. He approached Reid, but Reid was still staring off into the distance. "Reid," Hotch said. Reid didn't notice. Hotch place a hand on Reid's shoulder, causing the young agent to jump. Reid looked surprised to be in the bullpen. Reid turn to look at his boss expectantly. "Are you okay?" Hotch asked in a authoritative tone. "Um, yeah," Reid said quietly. Hotch and Morgan could hear the slight congestion in Reid's voice. "Pretty Boy, are you sick again?" Morgan asked with worry. "No," Reid lied, his voice trailing at a higher pitch. "Reid you are sick, what happened?" Hotch asked. Spencer looked down. What was he supposed to say? 'I had a nightmare?' That in itself seems like a lie. "My, uh, allergies, yeah," Reid said looking down. "I forgot to take my medication," Reid feigned shame. The team knew how Reid hated to forget something. "Are you sure?" Hotch asked not quite believing this story. "Yes, sir," Reid said adding the innocent look to his words. Hotch nodded and walked off. Reid really wanted coffee, but since Alex told the team of his prehypertension, no one has had any coffee from the building. The team had to get coffee from a coffee shop, or Starbucks. They thought if no one made coffee in front of Reid then he would be able to handle it. Spencer knew better. Spencer would just go out during his lunch break, drink his coffee before anyone got back. "What did you eat for breakfast, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked. Spencer stared at Morgan. He didn't even eat breakfast since he wasn't hungry. "Um, Iwasn'texactlyhungry,soIdidn'texactlyeatanything,b utIdiddrinksometeaandcoffee," Spencer said quickly and quietly, throwing Morgan off. "Kid, can you say that again- but slower?" Morgan asked. "Wait, where's Emily?" Reid asked deflecting Morgan's request discretely. "Oh, um she had a doctor's appointment, so she couldn't exactly make it for the first half of this morning," Morgan answered unaware of Spencer's actions.

Garcia came out of her office and walked straight towards Reid. "How about tonight?" Garcia asked. "Tonight, what?" Spencer asked confused. "Hello! We are going to meet the lady that makes you feel good!" Garcia said as she poked his head. "Ah! Garcia! There's no need to get pokey about it," Spencer whined. Morgan chuckled at Reid's lack of enthusiasm, and Garcia's exuberance. "I'll call her and ask!" Reid said once Garcia stopped poking him. "Shouldn't she be at work?" Garcia asked. She knew doctors worked some crazy hours all night and day. "Well, today she has to be at work by 11, so she should be watching television or reading whatever she finds," Spencer answered knowingly. "Oh, he knows her every move," Garcia said with awe. "Pretty Boy, should I be creeped out?" Morgan joked slightly. "No! I left her in my apartment, so there's not much for her to do. I know she won't leave until about ten, so yeah, that's all she would be doing," Spencer said as if they already knew that Alex spent the night.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Pretty Boy, back up. Why is she in your apartment?" Morgan asked curiously. "And why didn't you inform me!" Garcia said as she pouted slightly. "Well, Morgan, she came over. And Garcia, I didn't' know I was supposed to tell you," Spencer said pointedly. "And you expect me to tell you after you pointedly tricked me the first time!" Spencer accused. "Like I said, sugar, It wasn't a trick. I just played with words! And it doesn't count if you're a genius!" Garcia defended herself. "Wait! When did she come over?" Morgan asked still trying to fill in the holes. "Last night, Morgan," Spencer said while glaring at Garcia, who cooed at his ''Kitten Glower.''

"Wait, Garcia, baby girl, give me some peace so I can interrogate Pretty Boy, please!" Morgan smiled. Garcia looked at Morgan and flicked his head, and walked over to sit at Emily's desk. "So, she came over last night, and what happened, next" Morgan prompted. Reid knew there was no way out of this conversation. He knew he should've been more careful about what he had said, but he lost all sense while Garcia was being a Garcia. _'I might as well get this over with,' _Reid thought. "Well, we talked about our day and how cow's_ moo_. We also talked about bacteria. I talked about some of my past, and she talked about some of hers. Then I went to bed. Then I woke up, and got ready for work. She woke up and said bye," Spencer said being careful to cut out any sexual content, or any content that would make them worry-like his throwing up fit. Morgan and Garcia stared at him. "That can't be all, Pretty Boy," Morgan spoke once he found his voice. "We read a book," Spencer added with enthusiasm to back them off.

JJ walked past and knew Spencer was trying to make his mini fan club go away. "Hey Spence, I need your help with something," JJ said as she walked towards her office. "Sorry guys, but I guess I have to sign some paperwork," Spencer smiled and stalked off towards JJ's office. He knocked twice and entered the room. "Thanks JJ," Spencer sighed as he sat down in front of her desk. "No problem, I understand that they could be a handful sometimes," JJ smiled. Spencer nodded, and remembered Henry. "Do you and Will need some time away from Henry?" Spencer asked hoping she'd get the hint. "Um, unless someone wants to watch him, then yes, we could," JJ said. "How about Sunday?" Spencer offered. "That's perfect," JJ sighed happily.

"Hey Spence?" JJ asked shyly. "Yes?" Spencer said slowly. "How do you feel about her?" JJ asked while looking down at the floor. Spencer felt slightly nervous, and he didn't understand why. _'Maybe I still had feelings for her. No! Stop! JJ has Will, and she's happy,' _Spencer debated within himself. "Um, I like her a lot. We've um, been moving along pretty fast. She has a key to my apartment," Reid said as JJ choked in shock. "What? Spence, No! You've only been dating for two days," JJ said still shocked. "JJ I know it seems reckless, but it feels so right. She's the only one who can figure me out faster than I can. It's like she the fire, and I'm the air. We keep the flame together by simply working together. I'm happy," Spencer sighed, with a small smile. JJ wanted to argue, but she knew she would have to wait until that woman doctor makes a mistake. "Oh, is there anything that actually doesn't come easy for you guys?" JJ asked jokingly. "Actually, yes, but I'm doing my best to keep it from happening," Spencer retorted honestly. Reid could always tell JJ anything, he knew she wouldn't laugh at him, or tell the other members of the team. "Really? What is it?" JJ asked curiously. "Have you ever been with that one person where you always seem turned on, and you both start, but you stop it?" Spencer asked playing with the hem of his sweater. JJ's jaw dropped as her eyes opened wide. "You guys?" JJ said thinking that they've been having sex. "No, no, JJ not like that. We both want it. And it's getting harder to keep it from happening. I want to wait until marriage, but every time I see her, it seems to get harder and harder to keep that promise," Spencer said reassuringly. "Oh!" JJ said in understanding. "You should try telling her. If she doesn't respect that, then she's not the one. How far do you guys get?" JJ said trying to get more information. "Well, I can say far enough for her to feel my arousal," Spencer said self-consciously. "Did she make any sounds?" JJ asked. When Spencer blushed, JJ knew the answer. "Uh, yeah, she did. I didn't want to encourage it, yet I didn't want to end it. I did though, twice," Spencer said.

"Is that an insult towards a lady?" Spencer asked. "Um, no. In a way, it's a good thing because it shows that you care about her, not her body," JJ said with a hint of disdain. She was slightly mad that this woman, who just waltzes into Spencer's life and takes him away while JJ is stuck with Will. She didn't think Will and her would last. It was just a flirty fling, until she had Henry. "How would you feel if you didn't wait till marriage, Spence?" JJ asked trying to help him get more in tune with his emotions on this subject. "I would be disappointed in myself, and scared," Spencer said after much thought. "Why would you be scared?" JJ questioned. Spencer began playing with the hem of his sweater again. "Because, what if that's all she wanted. Would she leave? I trust her, yes I do, but emotions change daily. What if she doesn't have feelings for me anymore?" Spencer stated sadly placing his hands on the desk. He still had his doubts for how long they might last. His feelings for her grows every time he thinks of her, but what would happen if she left? JJ looked at Spencer with sympathy. She knew those feelings from when she was in high school. You're never sure if the other person truly loves you the way you love them. "Spence, you never know until you get there, and if she only wants you for the sex, then we, your team, will be there for you," JJ said as she placed a hand on his. "This is also why we want to meet her, Spence. We want to double check grounds you may have missed, okay?" JJ said trying to stay relaxed, although she felt anger towards Dr. Romanov for making Reid have to think about these issues. Reid is the purest member out of all of them. The most innocent. He never gives up, and sees the good in everyone. The team protects him, because evil loves to prey on the innocent. Reid nodded ever so slightly and stood. "I better get started on that paperwork before Morgan throws even more of his files on top of mine. Thanks JJ, you've really helped," Reid said with a small smile. "Anytime Spence, just don't tell Hotch yet, okay? Unless you want him to interrogate her till she leaves. We'll break the news to him. Papa Hotch is over protective of his youngest," JJ laughed lightly. Spencer smiled even wider and walked out of the office. Reid sat at his desk as he got started on his paperwork.


	6. Meet the team, Officially!

**A/N: This has a bit more Alex... Mentally, I'm getting a bit tired of her, but it's all good! I think this is when the team finally meets her! Thanks for the views, reviews, and follows! I don't own CM or their characters! I only own Alex... Cameron... Dr. Pete! And the background people... (if there are any) This chapter opens up the rest of the story officially!**

* * *

Alex arrived at the Hospital fifteen minutes early. She couldn't believe the feelings Spencer gave her every time she thought of him. He made her feel complete. Alex wasn't sure when to tell her dad. She wanted to make sure Spencer was serious about their relationship before she alerted her family. Today was her weekly evaluation. Every Friday, her mentor would have a conference about all the cases, and what she could do to become better. These days she didn't work too long. Just long enough for the evaluation. She stepped into the conference room and smiled at her mentor. "Hey there, Rome," Dr. Peters welcomed. "Morning Pete," Alex greeted. "I'll do my best to make this short so you can go home, alright?" Pete suggested. "Okey-dokey!" Alex said sitting down in front on her Mentor. "Okay Starting with your former patient Dr. Spencer Reid," looked up at her. While Dr. Romanov nodded. "Explain why you were ever-present with this patient, but one of his visitors got upset with you," Dr. Peters stated. "Dr. Reid was sick with the flu. His immune system was shot, and he was in the early stages for prehypertension. Apparently, when I asked the visitors to leave, so he could talk about the nightmare that spiked his fever, one visitor must have felt threatened. Perhaps she had feelings for Doctor Reid, but was not in a direct relationship with him. Dr. Reid's health came first. He was stressed when they were there," Alex said professionally. "I understand, next patient was the Physical with Mr. Webstener. Why did he feel rushed throughout the physical?" Dr. Peters asked patiently. "He was trying to seduce me into being his France lover," Alex stated. "Dr. Romanov, our job is to make all patients feel cared for. As long as he isn't physically harming you, then you need to be forbearing. Now how did you feel about the pediatrics care?" Dr. Peters moved on. "Um, It was okay, but I kind of felt emotional, because I felt that I was hurting the baby with the shots. And the little boy's nose problem was fine with me," Alex stated honestly. "Alright, we are done here. Next week, you may have a few more patients. I'll see you tomorrow at 6 a.m. Don't be late. See you later Rome," Dr. Peters farewelled. "Alright, Pete," Dr. Romanov said as she left the room. It was only 11:20. _'I've only been at work for forty minutes.' _Alex thought. _'To bad Spencie couldn't have today off.'_

Alex drove home, and went to her apartment. She took a quick shower, to wash any bacteria or viruses that may have clung onto her from the hospital, and changed into the FBI sweat shirt she wore to bed last night. "This is comfortable," Alex thought. She grabbed her favorite fluffy socks and put them on. And she locked up her apartment and climbed the stairs to Spencer's. She unlocked his apartment and thought of what she should cook him for dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the BAU, Hotch gathered all the members of the team at the round table. "After today, Strauss has ordered that we each take a two week vacation. We are the only team that hasn't taken a vacation and our yearly term ends in a few weeks. All cases are going to the other units in this state unless it is a dire emergency. The reason I gathered you all here today is because you will probably be contacted during your vacation about other job offers. Reid, I will be honest, you are being considered to lead a unit in California. I'm doing my best to keep you here with us, because I feel that you could learn more," Hotch stated sternly. "What? They can't think of taking Reid away," Morgan said angrily. "Morgan, you are still being considered in New York," Hotch said bluntly. "Emily, you are being considered for Interpol. You all have your choices, but I will do my best to keep you here. Any questions?" Hotch asked. When every member shook their head, Hotch smiled a rare smile. "After today, you guys are duty free. Go on your lunch breaks. Reid, I need to have a word with you," Hotch ordered. The team members filed out giving Reid sympathetic glances. "Yes sir?" Reid asked nervously shifting in his chair. "You truly are being considered, but I do think you are too young. You shouldn't have to bear the stress from the chain of command and lead a team's major decisions. I just don't want you to believe that I think you're inexperienced, but I know that you could gain more knowledge before you head your own unit. You're an easy target, and California is rough. Sometimes I think Strauss is trying to kill one of you, are we clear?" Hotch said softly. "Hotch, I don't want to go anywhere else. I don't want to _lead_ a team, I like being a _part_ of the team," Spencer sighed.

"I understand. I will do my best, okay? Now go on your lunch break, no coffee!" Hotch said like a stern father. Spencer smiled and walked out of the conference room. That's when Spencer got a call from Alex. "Hey Alex, what do I owe the honor?" Spencer smiled as he heard her giggle. "Let's do lunch, just you and I! I got pants on," Alex giggled. "Um, why wouldn't you?" Spencer asked. "Because I get comfortable,"Alex answered. Spencer could hear the smile in her voice. "Well, um okay. Where should we meet?" Spencer asked with a slight chuckle. "The coffee shop by your workplace. I'm already there," Alex said slyly. "What? You could've told me earlier," Spencer said walking outside heading towards the coffee shop. "Sorry, I wanted to be sure. I'll explain when you get here. Bye!" Alex hung up. Spencer smirked. _'This woman is out of this world.'_

Spencer reached the coffee shop and his eyes landed right on Alex's. They both smiled as Spencer walked his way over towards her.

What Spencer and Alex didn't notice was the team members-minus Hotch and Rossi-dining a few tables away.

"I wonder what's their special for today?" JJ said. "I don't know, but I found my special," Garcia chirped pointing feverishly at the tall skinny kid and short curvaceous woman with a slight athletic build. "Whoa, that's Reid and his girl?" Emily asked. "She looks so different at the hospital!" JJ said in shock. "Dang, I'd smash that," Derek said as Penelope smacked him on the chest. "Let's get a table closer to theirs so we can listen," Prentiss said. The team got up, unnoticed and sat at the booth that had perfect viewing and hearing of the couple.

"How long were you waiting here?" Spencer asked. "Um about fifteen minutes," Alex answered. "And why aren't you at the hospital?" Spencer also decided to ask. "Because every Friday I am evaluated by my supervisor, and when he's done, I get to go home. I was at work for about forty minutes. I got there fifteen minutes early," Alex rambled slightly, causing Reid to smile. "That's when I took a quick shower to wash off any infectious diseases, for you, got in that FBI sweat shirt, that I totally planned to keep, and then went to your apartment. I then thought about your lunch break so I ran back to my apartment, got redressed and waited for your lunch break to start. Does that answer future questions Dr. Reid?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Dang she got him good," Garcia said, as Emily nodded.

"Almost," Reid said with a small smirk, catching Alex off guard. "What? I answered every question I could think of!" Alex exclaimed. "You forgot, how was your day. So, Alè, How was your day?" Spencer chuckled as Alex stared at him in disbelief. "It got better, once you came here," Alex admitted.

"Awe!" Emily said. "Ladies, keep it down please!" Morgan whispered trying to profile Alex's every move.

Alex looked out the window, but her eyes held a slight panic. "Is there something you need to tell me, Alex?" Spencer asked noticing the small flicker of panic in her eyes. "Well, I was thinking about telling my father about us, and he is going to want to meet you. My mother is very accepting, but if my father doesn't like you, then he will openly display such hate. I don't want him to scare you away," Alex said looking back at Spencer with a half-smile. "I'll leave whenever you tell me too, Alex," Spencer said softly. "I don't really have anyone else to actually leave you for." Spencer shrugged. "How could anyone not want to date you?" Alex asked. "I mean look at you! You could be a freaking model if you wanted too!" Alex extended her arms gesturing towards Reid's body.

"She has a point there," JJ said. "Hey now, if he did, then we would've never met him!" Garcia said happily.

"Um, thanks, but I'm kind of weird, and not many people like weird guys who can tell you facts about anything. I'm socially awkward," Spencer murmured. "You're not when you're around me!" Alex pointed out. "Well that's because I feel like I've met you before," Spencer smiled. "Yeah, maybe in spirit before we chose our families," Alex retorted with a smile. "It could be possible," Spencer said remembering the warmth when he died. "How does it feel?" Alex asked knowing where his thoughts were. Spencer looked at her with a small smile," Sometimes I think you could read my mind, but to answer your question, at first it feels like your drifting off, you know like when you're falling asleep. Then, you are in perfect serenity. I enjoyed being dead. It was the first time I felt truly at peace. I was surrounded by a warm bright light. Sometimes I wondered why I was so afraid to die in the first place. After feeling such warmth, I sometimes wonder if I'll get punished for purposely killing myself just so I could feel the peace again," Spencer said with a small smile.

"Reid's suicidal?" Emily asked. "No, not my pretty boy," Morgan said slightly worried. "Why didn't he tell us?" JJ said. "He will not kill himself just to feel warmth. I will make him a hot cookie and a warm blanket," Garcia said determinedly.

"Wow, then I'm right, aren't I? You really were on a downwards spiral from the moment I met you or possibly before," Alex said calmly although she could feel the fear rising from the pit of her stomach. "Yeah, you were right. I mean I'm still a recovering heroine addict, PTSD's a bitch, and then those creepy baby killing psychotic break dreams are taking their toll. The only time I had a decent sleep was at the park with you," Reid said softly.

"He cursed," JJ said in shock. "He never mentioned that he was having flashbacks," Garcia whispered. "Damn, and we knew he needed help with the dilaudid," Morgan shook his head. "Creepy baby killing psychotic break dream?" Emily asked out loud in confusion.

"Well, we will sort these emotions out. I really don't want to lose you over perfect comfort," Alex said softly. "I'm here as long as you want me too," Spencer said.

"No, Pretty Boy, you are here until you die of terminal illness or old age," Morgan muttered. "Is he going to eat?" JJ asked noticing that Reid wasn't eating. "I'll bring him some food." Morgan decided.

"But what if I die. I want you to move on and be happy," Alex said grabbing Spencer's hand. "Alex, I can't promise you that. Right now, you're the only thing keeping my thoughts away from that comfort," Spencer whispered. "Looks like we feel the same way then," Alex said with a sad smile. "What do you mean?" Spencer asked. "When you told me about your dreams, and the one where you killed yourself. I was glad that I was dead because I wouldn't want to live with out you either," Alex admitted shyly. "Call me a hypocrite, but I'd prefer it if you moved on and be happy," Spencer sighed. "What? Nope! Only if you promise," Alex smiled. "Fine, I promise!" Spencer smiled, although he secretly knew it was a lie. "Alrighty then, I promise," Alex also lied. "I think our lunch break is over, Dr. Reid," Alex giggled looking at the clock. "It is, sadly, but I will see you tonight, and hopefully under better circumstances," Spencer said guiltily. "Any circumstance makes me happy, as long as you're there, Mister Mister! When is your vacation! I could've sworn as a doctor I told your boss to give you vacation time!" Alex said frowning. "Relax, we all have the next two weeks off," Spencer said with a sly smile. "Oh, you know what that means, right?" Alex said seductively.

"Oh, Pretty Boy is getting some!" Morgan smiled. "Shut up, Morgan" JJ scolded.

"Yes, I do actually know what this means," Spencer said just as seductively.

"Dang Reid sounds sexy when he talks like that," Emily chuckled in disbelief. "Hey, keep that too yourself," Morgan laughed.

"Then what is it?" Alex laughed. "Library time!" Reid nodded happily.

Morgan and Emily choked on their coffee's as Reid said library. "No, Pretty Boy! Big mistake!" Morgan said in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding! All that over a library!" Emily scolded. "Hey, Reid likes to read," Garcia laughed at their shock. "Poor girl," JJ smiled.

"You crack me up!" Alex smiled. "Get out of here, before you get reprimanded and then I have to go over there and rip that stick out of your boss's ass!" Alex smiled, getting up with Reid and shoving him playfully out of the coffee shop. She looked past his shoulder and gasped, "Oh my gosh, look!" Alex said.

Every team member that heard her turned to look including Reid. As Reid turned to face her again in question she kissed him softly, yet quickly.

"Go, you thick-headed genius," Alex laughed at the shock on Reid's face. "Um, uh, okay," Reid nodded still in shock but smiled.

"What did we miss?" JJ asked looking at a flustered Reid and a happy Alex. "Damn, you think she knew we were here?" Derek asked leaning back in his seat. "No, she didn't seem to be observant. In fact, she seems oblivious to others actions around her," Emily pointed out. "That's all we need. An oblivious danger magnet, with an oblivious woman," JJ said shaking her head with a small smile. "But guys the bigger picture is that he seemed so happy!" Garcia gushed. "I can't wait to get my hands on her," Garcia muttered. "Well, guys let's get back since our lunch break is over. Remember don't say anything or else he probably won't let us meet her," Morgan said. They paid for their lunch and headed back to the office.

* * *

(At the BAU office)

"Hey Pretty Boy, how was lunch?" Morgan asked ruffling Reid's hair. "Um, great I guess," Spencer shrugged taking a small sip of his peppermint tea. Spencer was planning on getting himself a coffee for lunch, but Alex diverted his intentions. "Well, I have an extra bagel, if you get hungry, okay?" Morgan said making sure Reid knew he had extra food and was willing to share. "Wish it was coffee," Reid mumbled causing Morgan to laugh. "Man Reid, I swear. You are addicted to coffee!" Emily laughed. "It's not the coffee, he's addicted to. It's all that sugar he drinks," Morgan laughed. "Ha ha, guys very funny," Reid said with a lack of enthusiasm. "Oh come on Reid loosen up," Emily smiled. "How can I loosen up when I want coffee, but Hotch has to be all _'do what the doctor says or your off the field' _?" Reid complained. The caffeine withdrawals were starting to give him a headache. Morgan chuckled as Reid threw him a death glare. "How about we finish these files so we can get ready to meet Reid's girl," Emily compromised. "Right, I almost forgot," Morgan said with a sly smile. "I'm going to start growing coffee plants," Reid mumbled absent-mindedly. Morgan and Emily threw quizzical glances in Reid's direction before chuckling at the young agent's comment.

The team finished their files slightly early. Reid finished first, but offered to help his other team mates. Garcia came out and decided that it was time to give the information for where they can all meet up. "Okay, my lovely children, JJ and I decided for us to meet at a jazz don't only play jazz, but it's their specialty. They have great food too. Blues Alley. It's down by I-95. Here are the directions you guys. Don't bother to dress to impress. It's a place to just relax, okay?" Garcia informed, "It's five now, so how about we meet around seven tonight. It's about a fifty minute drive from here." "Okay, Baby Girl, We'll be there, right guys?" Morgan said as Emily and Spencer nodded. "Okey-dokey-artichokey, I'll see you all there. Don't forget to bring your ladylove, White Sugar!" Garcia twirled as she walked out of the bullpen. The team gathered their belongings and headed out.

When Reid exited the building a car pulled up in front of him. Reid stopped dead in his tracks slightly in fear, but he didn't dare show it. "Spencer, Relax it's just me," a voice said from inside the car. The window rolled down and Spencer smiled when Alex revealed herself. "Get in! The weatherman said it was supposed to rain today, and I didn't want you to get any sicker," Alex smiled as Spencer entered the vehicle. "You surprise me so much. I think you might actually be the death of me," Spencer chuckled slightly. Alex smiled widely and sped off in the distance. "Why are your windows tinted so dark?" Spencer inquired. "So nobody can see me, love," Alex said softly. "What are you hiding from?" Spencer asked hoping she'll tell him. "Nothing, it's just a safety precaution," Alex lied easily. She knew exactly what she was hiding from. She could only hope that Spencer won't be caught in the cross fires. "Would you like to go somewhere tonight?" Spencer asked shyly. "Where?" Alex asked curiously. "My team wants to meet you, officially. They wanted to arrange the meeting for tonight at a Jazz club called Blues Alley, you don't have to dress up and-" "Spencer," Alex said cutting him off. "I would love to meet your team. You can be a nervous as a chihuahua sometimes." Alex giggled and Spencer smiled. He likes the fact that she figures out what he's trying to say before his mouth can catch up. She may not be a genius, but her mind works just as fast as his. "Wonderful. It's about a forty minute drive from the apartment. I calculated the interstate speed with the actual traffic speed with the time of day, we can actually get there around thirty-five minutes, but that also depends on the storm. Air resistance could play a major factor," Reid rambled. Alex smiled, she always loved when Reid rambled. Reid looked over at Alex. She was indeed in his FBI sweat shirt, but this time he could see more of her thigh. That's when he realized that she wasn't wearing shorts. "I know, I'm only wearing my underwear. Your sweat shirt is like a dress that I'd go clubbing in," Alex laughed when she noticed Reid's contemplative stare. "Oh, uh, wow," Spencer said trying to subside that all too familiar burn. In twelve minutes time, Alex pulled into her usual parking space. Spencer jumped out of the car and opened the door for her, much to her surprise. "Oh, I see you are the perfect gentleman," Alex complemented with a small blush. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Alex's apartment. "You want to come in?" Alex asked. "You are welcome here like how you welcomed me into your room," Alex laughed. "I just want to get dressed real quick." Alex said walking towards her bedroom. Spencer just smiled as he sat on her couch. He looked around examining her apartment. Almost the same layout, but she only had one window. "No one can see me," Spencer murmured in thought. He walked up towards the window and pulled some of the blinds back. "Fire escape. Second way out of the apartment," Spencer imagined someone breaking in and the only option was down the fire escape. "Lights are dim," No one would know when you're home or not," Spencer whispered. "What are you hiding from?"

"What do you think," Alex said as she walked back into the living room. Spencer broke out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice and smiled. It was a simple deep purple shirt, with black skinny jeans, and black flats with a small matching purple bow. "You look ravishing," Spencer complemented. "You and your wide range vocabulary,"Alex laughed as she walked over towards him. She got on her tippy toes as Spencer bent over to give her a kiss. Alex giggled at the awkwardness their different heights create. "Are you going to change?" Alex asked hoping he would. She wanted him to be comfortable. "Uh yeah. We do have time," Spencer said looking at his watch as they made their way to the door. She locked up her apartment and they walked up the three flights of stairs to get to his room. Once inside Alex made her way to the couch as Spencer walked into his bedroom. Keeping it simple, Reid decided upon a dark purple shirt, only because he likes purple, and black slacks. He put on his converse and walked out. "Wow that was fast," Alex said turning to look at him. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell agape, to the way Spencer looked without the sweater vest. "Uh, yeah. I like purple and These pants were already ironed, and black goes with everything," Spencer shrugged. "You look sexy," Alex said softly. Spencer blushed deeply as his eyes fell to the floor. She was the first person to ever say that too him in person. "Uh, thanks," Spencer said shyly. "Well, I think we should get going Spencer, the weather might not be so good, and it's almost six thirty," Alex smiled brightly. Spencer grabbed her hand and helped her up, but to her surprise he lifted her up and pressed her against his body, her legs wrapped around his waist, and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth allowing him access to explore, as he did the same. Her lips tasted like a sweet coffee and his lips tasted like peppermint tea. She ran her fingers through his hair as Spencer carried her weight. Lost in a daze, Spencer slowly drifted backwards, only slightly loosing balance and ending up in his reading chair. Alex nor Reid noticed as they got lost into each other. Alex gently ran her hands down the front of his chest as Spencer shuddered. Spencer held onto her as if his life depended on her presence. Without breaking their kiss, Alex slowly untucked his shirt from his pants. Spencer ran his hands up her shirt savoring the soft tan skin. Alex felt tingles run up her spine from the intimate touch. She slowly began to undo Spencer's belt. Reid moaned quietly at the intimate feeling. Then the phone rang. They both froze, knowing that it was probably a case. "I thought you had the next two weeks off," Alex whispered breathing heavily. "I thought so too," Reid said slowly as he reached for the phone. "Hello?" Spencer said in a soft husky like voice.

"Reid?" JJ's voice tingled through the line.

"Yes?" Reid said trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on? I just called to remind you about tonight," JJ said, although she has a distinct feeling she knew why Reid sounded like that.

"Right, I almost forgot thanks, JJ," Reid said as he ended the call, leaving JJ shocked and confused.

Alex sat up, and crawled off of Reid's lap. "What was that about?" Alex asked hoping he didn't get a last minute emergency case. "JJ called to remind me about letting you meet them," Reid said blushing as he noticed how disheveled her shirt was. Spencer looked down at himself and saw how his shirt was untucked and his belt was undid. "Um, I say, we fix ourselves and head out," Alex giggled. "Dr. Reid, once again you are a tease!" Spencer smiled happily, glad that he didn't upset her with his not to honorable actions. "If it makes you feel better, I couldn't help myself either," Alex smiled reassuringly. "Um, right. Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Spencer blushed as he stood to tuck his shirt back into his pants. "I know what came over you!" Alex exclaimed. "What?" Spencer questioned curiously. He could tell her all about the chemicals in his body that could make him act in such a way, but a part of him wants to hear her theories as well. "You felt confident in yourself, and acted upon impulse," Alex smiled. She understands Reid as if he was her life-long friend. "You know, Dopamine, which makes you feel happy, serotonin and norepinephidrine, which makes you feel excited. PEA is the addictive element, and later in a relationship, helps the transition from romance and lust to the so-called 'bonding' phase. I think you're right though, you gave me confidence in which elicited my brain to release such chemicals throughout my body to make me react in such a genuine way," Spencer said his hands moving amiably as he spoke. "What's norepine-di-dine?" Alex asked trying to pronounce the word correctly. Spencer grabbed a sweater, although it would be to big for her, he didn't want to take a chance of her getting cold. "Norepinephidrine is similar to adrenaline. It constricts the blood vessels and increase blood pressure and sugar levels, hence you get that excited feeling, or if you have extremely low blood pressure, norepinephidrine acts as a medication given by medical doctors, like you," Spencer said as they stepped out of the apartment complex. "So, I diagnosed you as prehypertensive, and norepine- whatever that word is- increases blood pressure. Do you think that this chemical can actually cause you more damage than good?" Alex asked wanting to hear his theories. "Well, in my opinion there's quite a counterbalance between the two. Medication wise, norepinephidrine can be lethal. In a sense, it can cause slow heart rate, severe headaches, diabetes, and so much more, but the hypothalamus's key job is to maintain equilibrium throughout the body. So, let's say it doesn't," Reid said as he opened the door for Alex to get into the car. Reid closed the door softly and walked over to the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition. "Too much norepinephidrine is detrimental, but norepinephidrine gives extreme joy and lack of appetite. It's like the feeling you get when you have a crush on a guy, or girl." Reid said glancing in her direction. "In, my case, prehypertension is caused by stress, and joy is the medication. Because happiness and laughter reduces stress, in my case, it wouldn't be a problem, unless I get back on my dilaudid kick," Spencer finished quietly. Alex looked at him in surprise. "You still crave it," Alex concluded. "It's been less than two years, Alex," Spencer said. Alex could practically see him building up an emotional wall at that moment, so she let the matter drop. They drove in a tense silence until they reached Blues Alley. Reid got out first and walked over to her side and opened the door for her. "Thanks," Alex mumbled hoping that his attitude might change for the better. She didn't mean to make him feel vulnerable.

* * *

"I told him not to be late!" Garcia whined. "Baby girl, remember, Reid is driving," Morgan laughed. "Guys they're here!" JJ exclaimed. "But they look so tense," Emily pointed out. "You think they had a fight?" Garcia asked. "I don't know baby girl, but I know that look in Reid's eyes. He's blocking her out," Morgan noted. "Why would he do that?" Emily asked curiously. JJ and Garcia looking at Morgan expecting an answer. "It's something Pretty Boy does when he feels under attack. He detaches his mind from his emotions. That was the major problem we he first joined the team. He'd build up walls, and he wouldn't let anybody in. Except for Gideon," Morgan commented as he put on a smile. "Wonder what she did to get him like that," JJ said sarcastically. JJ was ready to beat that woman's ass for hurting Spencer when he was supposed to have a good time. "Hey Pretty Boy! Morgan exclaimed catching Reid's detached attention. Reid's head snapped towards the sound as his eyes found Morgan's face.

Alex couldn't take anymore of the silence. She heard someone yell 'Pretty Boy,' and Reid froze to locate the owner of the voice. Before he took a step, Alex grabbed his hand, which caused him to turn and look at her. "Spencer, I am so sorry. I can't take it if I hurt you and you won't tell me. I have things to learn too, but right now I would rather you talk to me. I don't care if I have to blow your friends off. Spencer, you come first," Alex said her eyes begging. Spencer looked down at the ground. He looked at her in the eyes, and Alex could truly see how much pain and sadness his eyes held. "Alex, it's not you. I hate myself. I hate some of the decisions I've made for myself. When you asked me, if I still craved, all the resentment I felt about myself came rushing back. I don't deserve a wonderful woman like you!" Reid said his voice wavering. "I'm pathetic, weak, possible schizophrenic, and to top it off, a druggie," Spencer finally said allowing his anger to come forward. Alex smiled sadly and gripped his hand once more. "I love wonderful, strong, madly insane, addicts, Spencer. You are everything I could possibly want and more. You may not think so, but I know so. I don't ever date anything less than the best. You may be socially awkward and kind of shy, but you have a heart of gold that is shielded with steal, and impenetrable with diamonds. You have been hurt, so you've locked you heart. I get that, but if I have to turn into a diamond cutter, and a metal melter, then I will if it means I get to keep the treasure within. Happiness always looks small while you hold it in your hands, but let it go, and you will learn how big and precious it is," Alex finished. Spencer smiled and gripped her hand. "I'm sorry for my actions. I was being a bit closed, but I'll make it up to you," Spencer said feeling happier that he actually talked to her about their former issue. "I'll hold you to that Doctor Reid," Alex smiled as they approached the small group of FBI agents.

"Guys, This is Alexandra Romanov, my girlfriend," Reid stated awkwardly as Alex waved shyly. "Hi Alex, I'm sure you remember us all," Garcia said as she recalled the millions of questions each member asked the poor girl when she was Reid's doctor. "Well, what can I say, you guys are one of a kind," Alex giggled slightly, stepping closer to Reid. Reid clasped her hand in his and squeezed it encouragingly. "Thanks sweetie, you're definitely one of a kind if you can truly capture our boy genius's heart," Garcia said controlling the conversation. Reid blushed slightly at the comment, he felt as if this was awkward. He wasn't used to having his personal life being out in the open, but he figured if she wants to meet them, and they want to meet her, then he wouldn't complain at all. "Well, it wasn't easy, but I think I figured it out," Alex winked. "Whoa whoa whoa, ladylove, what are you telling me here?" Derek said with a mischievous grin. "What I'm saying is whips, chains, and burning books are the way to go!" Alex said seriously. Reid blushed heavily as the team laughed. When they saw Reid and Alex's expressions, they stopped. "Wait, are you being serious?" Emily asked. Alex giggled slightly and the team shared confused glances. "You mean, actual whips, chains, and books on fire?" Derek asked shocked. "Yes, I like to call it our own personal hell," Alex said with a sly smile. Spencer then caught on and continued to look embarrassed. "Spencer, is she lying," JJ asked in horror. "No, not exactly, she's right. It is our own personal hell," Spencer agreed now that he thought about it. Spencer figured that her family was doing something very dangerous which could cause them both danger, and his health isn't exactly perfect, which would exactly put them in a bit of a hell hole. They both have their insecurities, Spencer just hopes that he can help her get through hers as amicably as she does for him. "Wow, Spencer, I would have never thought," Garcia said with a slight giggle, "But this is totally going down into my nickname book!" Garcia laughed happily as she imagined Spencer and Alex enjoying their 'Personal hell.' JJ wasn't sure how to react to that, but she made a mental note to ask Spencer about that later. "Yes, so now that all the awkward weird questions are out of the way, how about we start having some real fun!" Alex exclaimed. Emily and Garcia smiled brightly, Derek was still in shock. "Oh! I know let's go dancing," Emily said grabbing both Garcia and Alex, dragging them to the dance floor. Where the other couples were dancing to the random pop song the Blues Alley always mixed in there, so as to not bore the crowd. "Spence," JJ said while shaking her head.

"Your girl is almost as out there as Garcia! Personal Hell?" Derek asked with a small smile. "Yea, she's pretty fun to be with," Spencer agreed. "You should be with her on that dance floor, Spence," JJ giggled slightly. Spencer blushed as he looked at her dancing wildly with Garcia and Emily. "Uh, I think I'll actually pass. She's not that fun," Spencer said hoping that would keep his friends from forcing him. "Ha! Not that fun anymore, huh?" Derek smiled. "She's pretty and she's awesome, I think the girls like her already Reid. She may have passed this test," Derek summed up for Reid. "Really?" Spencer asked with a childlike sparkle in his eyes. "Yes, Spence, unless Papa Hotch catches something that we don't," JJ said rather happily. Morgan looked at her curiously, but she didn't notice.

The song was over and The three girls came back. "Did you ladies have fun," Derek asked with a cheeky smile. "Actually, yes!" Garcia laughed. "Hey, Reid?" Emily began. "Yes?" Spencer said slowly wondering what she had up her sleeve. "Garcia and I wanted to show you something about the history of this place, we thought you would enjoy it," Emily answered with a small smile. "Don't worry, Pretty Boy, your ladylove will be in good hands," Derek said as Emily led Spencer away with Garcia walking closely behind.

"So Alex," Derek smiled charmingly. "Yes?" Alex said with her own charming voice. "What made you ask Pretty Boy out?" Morgan said passive aggressively. JJ had a small smile formed upon her lips as she saw the color drain from Alex's face. "Um, I guess I just saw him and it was just an instant attraction. I wasn't about to let that go to waste," Alex answered finding her voice and using what her parents taught her to her advantage. "How sweet," JJ said bitter sweetly. "Why was Reid guarded when you first came in?" Morgan asked slightly serious. Alex swallowed nervously. She didn't know if Reid would even tell his team. "Don't worry, we won't tell him what you tell us," JJ reassured. "Fine, I made a comment about his drug addiction and I guess it hurt him more than I thought it would," Alex said quickly but her face was neutral. JJ's eyes went wide and Derek lost his voice.

"He told you?" JJ finally asked. He never told her much of anything about his addiction. "Yes, he tells me everything," Alex said as if it was the most normal thing. "Oh? Did he tell you about Lila?" JJ said with a hint of menace. Once again Morgan looked at JJ as if she lost her mind. Alex felt her heart speed up at the thought of some other woman trying to kiss Reid. "Yes, he did. He also told me about you. I guess he was right," Alex said sarcastically as she got up and decided to go find Spencer.

"JJ, what the hell?" Derek demanded. "What?" JJ said innocently. "How is Spencer going to let us in if you are going to offend the one person who cares about him intimately. Spencer comes with baggage, do you think she needs us to add more to that?" Derek said reasonably. "I guess you're right," JJ said. "I just want her to be perfect for him, you know? Spencer is sensitive, if she leaves him after they get so attached, then what is _really_ going to happen to him?" JJ said defending her point. Morgan thought for a second. "I guess you're right, but we need to be adults about this, okay?" Morgan said looking JJ straight in the eye. "Alright," JJ said with a smile. JJ couldn't keep her mind off of Alex's words though. _'What did he say about me?'_ JJ pondered.

Alex walked down the dimly lit corridor. She saw Garcia's bright yellow and pink striped dress and walked over towards her. "Garcia?" Alex called quietly. Garcia jumped and quickly turned around to face the minuscule girl. "Hey sweetie," Garcia smiled once she realized that it was just Alex. "Where's Spencer?" Alex asked quite solemnly. "Uh, follow me," Garcia said as she furrowed her brows at the new tone of Alex's voice. "Spencer!" Garcia halfway yelled catching Spencer off guard. He spun around quickly almost lost his step. "What's going on?" Spencer asked when Garcia approached him. "Oh, nothing, Alex was looking for you, so I brought her,"Garcia said gesturing to Alex. Spencer noticed that sad look in Alex's eyes and automatically snapped his attention to her. "Thanks Garcia. Can we be alone?" Spencer asked. "Uh, Yea," Garcia said as she patted Alex's shoulder and walked out of the small room.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Spencer asked pulling her towards him. "It's nothing I was just thinking, and I wanted to spend some time with you. I feel like your friends wanted to keep us separated for questioning. I wanted to spend time with you too," Alex half lied. "Uh, okay. Are you sure that's it? Alex I'm a profiler, I can see when you're hurt," Spencer said quietly. "It's okay, I just missed you, that's all," Alex lied even more. Although lying to Spencer nearly broke her heart, she didn't want him to turn against his friends. "Let's head back," Alex said quietly. Spencer nodded as they walked back towards the blues dance hall.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" Derek exclaimed happy that they didn't leave because of JJ's outburst. Spencer looked at Derek quizzically wondering why he was so excited that he's back. "I see your ladylove has finally found you," Derek smiled cheekily. "Um, yeah she did," Spencer said slowly. Although he could trust Alex, he knew that she was truly upset, and it must have taken place while she was in Derek and JJ's care. Alex looked over at JJ, and JJ averted her eyes. Alex was quite pleased with herself. "Hey, Spencer, you want to come and get drinks for everyone? I saw that tonight drinks were free!" Alex said while giving Spencer a 100 watt smile. Spencer smiled back and looked at the team, "What would you all like?" Spencer asked kindly. "Ooh! Fliritiny," Garcia smiled happily. "Red Devil would be nice," said Emily. "Um, I'll just take some water," JJ admitted knowing she now has a son to take care of. "Hmm Black Sunday, my man," Derek laughed. Spencer nodded with a small smile and walked towards the bar with Alex.

* * *

The team was secretly watching the couple's actions towards each other. "I noticed that every time Spencer moves, she move in that same direction," Emily said knowingly. "Like a magnet," Garcia chirped. "They obviously like each other a lot," Derek added. "He wasn't mad when Alex and he came back," JJ said confused. "That's because she didn't tell him, Jay," Derek said. "Tell him what?" Garcia asked. "Yeah," Emily agreed. "Well, JJ and Alex had a bit of an argument regarding Pretty Boy. JJ wanted to make sure that Alex was a good girl, but she attacked Alex pretty harshly," Derek filled in while JJ decided to just look at the couple interact. "It's okay JJ we all want the best for Spencer," Garcia said to cheer up JJ. "Thanks," JJ smiled. The team continued to watch the couple's opposite yet equal attraction. It was quite moving in a way. "Alex has a high social IQ, and a pretty high intelligence. She can keep up with Spencer at times," Derek said softly. "Yeah, but Spencer has a low social IQ, but a beyond high intelligence," Emily stated. "Alex tends to find the strength in Spencer's weaknesses," Derek added to their mini profile. "And Spencer tends to give Alex the courage to take a risk," Emily pointed. "They communicate," JJ stated. "That's a good start to any relationship," Garcia laughed halfheartedly. "Yes, but Alex can read Spencer like a book," Derek said broodingly. "What's wrong with that?" Garcia asked confused. "Spencer can't read her that well. It means that Alex isn't telling Spencer everything. She is not opening up as much as he is. This probably won't end well," Derek sighed. "Wait, you think she might leave him?" JJ asked in shock. "I don't know JJ. Spencer has been open with Alex for the most part. I mean, he told her about his drug addiction. He never told me," Derek admitted sadly. Garcia gasped at Derek's accusation. "Maybe she's ashamed of something!" Garcia defended slightly.

"Morgan's right, Garcia," Emily added. "Listen to Spencer and Alex talk. If we are quiet enough then maybe we can hear them," Emily said quickly. With a nod from the group they all listened.

"You know, my dad will like you, Spencer. Don't worry!" Alex laughed slightly. "What if he hates me and decides to off it with my head?!" Spencer yelped. "Then I will easily rebel and avenge your death," Alex stated calmly. "Oh no!" Spencer groaned. "What?" Alex asked confused. "You didn't admit that he won't kill me!" Spencer said shakily. "Oh Spencer, just relax! He will like you because you are smart, sensitive, quirky, and because I have you!" Alex said while hitting his arm. "Now relax! I won't let him touch you!" Alex assured him. "Okay," Spencer sighed. "Good! You know your team thinks we are into S&M," Alex stated with a giggle. Spencer smiled brightly. 'Well, we never said that we had sex, they just assumed that our personal hell was in the bedroom, even though it was in a way," Spencer said quickly. "You're right! Here let's put it like this our brains had sex, but not our bodies," Alex giggled. "That's impossible," Spencer admitted. "I'm speaking figuratively Spencer," Alex laughed. "Ooh!" Spencer quipped. "You are officially the best thing that's ever happened to me," Alex admitted with a shy smile. Spencer blushed slightly and said, "I would hope so because I feel as if… Did you know that the natural population of grasshoppers dynamic are an important part of the North American rangeland ecosystem and an important factor in the economies that derive from the rangeland?" Spencer covered up easily.

"Why did he do that?" Garcia asked. "He uses his knowledge to hide his true emotions. He uses his brain as a shield," Derek answered easily.

"No, Spencer I didn't, but what do you feel? You were about to say it," Alex raised an eyebrow playfully. "I, uh, feel that grasshoppers shouldn't be hopping in the dance?" Spencer said randomly. Alex looked at Spencer confused for a second. "Um, Spencer, we both know that you don't usually say things that don't make sense," Alex admitted. "You can tell me, I won't get all mad." Spencer looked at the floor shyly. He looked into Alex's twinkling light brown eyes and said, "I think I may be falling in love with you, but I'm scared because we have only been together for two days now."

The group stared at the couple in shock. JJ felt her heart crack at his admission, but hers wasn't the only one. Derek felt his heart sink too. "Watch her tell him that she's falling for him," Garcia smiled brightly. She was happy for Spencer.

"Oh, Spencer that's normal," Alex said softly while reaching to stroke his hands. Spencer could see all the love in her eyes, but she didn't vocalize it. Spencer was happy that, although she didn't say it, she felt it too. "I think the drinks are ready," Spencer admitted shyly. Alex nodded and grabbed a couple of drinks.

"Damn, she doesn't feel the same way," Derek guessed. "Oh! My poor baby might get his heart broken. Maybe she's too shy to say it!" Garcia said trying to bring back some hope. "Uh, I don't know Penelope," Emily said sadly. "How would Spencer react to a broken heart?" JJ questioned. The team stopped talking as soon as the main couple was back with everyone's drink. "Thanks you guys," Emily smiled. "Yes, you both are so CUTE TOGETHER," Garcia said quite forcefully. "Baby Girl, what are you doing?" Derek chuckled. "Oh, nothing. It just seems like LOVE IS IN THE AIR," Garcia said pronouncing each word. "Penelope, relax there's a lot of time for things to happen in the world," JJ said while giving Garcia a look that said, 'Don't blow our cover.' "Right, too much violence," Garcia laughed awkwardly.

Spencer and Alex just watched the team in confusion. "What did we miss?" Alex whispered to Reid. "Um, I'm guessing a conversation about the evils of the world?" Spencer questioned.

"So, Alex, did you and Spencer already talk about having kids?" Garcia asked causing multiple members to choke on their drinks. "That's a little early, Baby Girl, don't you think?" Derek asked looking at the woman like she was crazy. "Yeah, Garcia, they just met," JJ added. Emily just giggled at Garcia's random question. "Relax guys, it's just a question," Garcia laughed joyfully, "So, did you?" Garcia asked with a sweet smile. Alex and Spencer shared a look. "Um," Alex started, "I guess, but it wasn't anything serious. We talked about us having a child that dies because Spencer kills it," Alex said unable to form the words correctly in her head. It was dream, yes, but technically it was the only time they did talk about it. Everyone stared at Spencer as if he grown an extra head. "Pretty Boy, why?" Derek asked while shaking his head. Spencer looked at Alex eyes wide. 'Sorry' Alex mouthed. "Um, wild imagination, I suppose," Spencer laughed nervously. "No, junior G-man! I want to spoil the baby, not bury it!" Garcia said while hitting Spencer in the arm. "It was not a major talk! I had a random thought and I explained it to her," Spencer said slowly. He didn't want to admit that these 'thoughts' were those dreams that's been plaguing him. Alex nodded innocently. "Spencer.. You are so weird!" Emily laughed half-heartedly. Spencer smiled nervously, hoping that the team doesn't think of him as a psychopath.

"Well, Alex has to go to work tomorrow, so we better get going. We don't want her to mess up someone's diagnosis now do we?" Spencer said with a fake smile. "Oh right, we have the next two weeks off, but Ladylove doesn't," Derek agreed. "Awe! We were having so much fun!" Garcia whined childishly. "Well, Alex, it was nice meeting you," Emily said while giving Alex a small hug. "It was nice meeting you too," Alex said happily. "I hope you had a great time, and thank you," JJ said hoping that Alex wouldn't tell Spencer about their little quarrel once they are alone. "You're welcome," Alex smiled charmingly. "Bye guys," Spencer waved awkwardly.

* * *

Garcia had a small frown at their accusations, but didn't refute them. "I think they're the cutest couple out there. He's tall, she's short. He very pale, she has a nice brown tint to her skin. He has french in his blood which means that he's pretty emotional, and she's russian so she all physical. They are perfect for each other. It's like they fill out each other's flaws," Garcia practically sang. "Well, I think they could make it, but Spencer needs to be careful. He did tell her he's falling in love with her, but she didn't say it back," Derek said slowly. "All in all I think this should be taken up to Hotch and Rossi, they are the better profilers and she did pass our test," Emily said looking at each of the members. "I won't lie, she had us with that S&M though," JJ laughed. The team agreed as they all gathered their belongings and headed out of the building.

Spencer and Alex were already driving towards their apartment in silence except for the rain that created a nice background noise. Spencer glanced over and saw that Alex was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat. After about another thirty minutes of driving in silence, Spencer pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Not wanting to wake up Alex, Spencer quietly shut his car door, and walked quickly to her side. He opened the door and locked it so he wouldn't have to once he closed the door. Then he grabbed her purse, taking her keys out in the process, and he gently picked up Alex bridal style and closed the door with his foot. He gently walked his way to the building and a worker opened the door for him. Spencer nodded his thanks and walked straight towards the stairwells. He pushed open the door with his back, and began to trek the stairs until he reached the fifth floor. Spencer was quite surprised at how little Alex weighed. Spencer unlocked the door with her keys, turned the knob and walked straight towards her bedroom where he laid her down on the bed gently. Spencer walked back towards the front door and locked it. He sighed in content and moved back to Alex's bedroom where he gathered blankets and placed them over her. He grabbed a chair from her mirror and pulled it close to the bed. Spencer sat there and watched her sleep for what felt like hours. Spencer could feel his eyes drooping and tried to fight the tiredness that has fell over him. Spencer knew he was being irrational, but he didn't want to take a chance with the nightmares tonight. He focused on Alex's face. Her hair was lazily strewn across the pillows and she had a small smile. Spencer was happy that she was having a good dream. Spencer rested his his head on his arms and laid himself halfway on the bed from his sitting position in the chair. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Now she is just a plot to this story! Her character just gave me a reason to toss and turn Reid in multiple ways without there always being a case that had gone wrong! I'm still trying to get to the main point of the story, but I want to take my dear sweet time with it! It may start out like a love story, but it really is about to change! This is just the beginning... Remember my mention of calm before the storm... Well.. It's pretty calm...**


	7. Pain

Love, Infatuation & Mistrust Chapter : 7

* * *

**A/N: Slight Reid whump and angst! (Finally!)**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

**I don't own CM or their characters annnnnnnnnd the only thing I own is the ones I make up!**

* * *

*4/25*

Alex woke up and rolled over with a smile on her face. That's when she realized that she was still in her outfit from yesterday and in her bed. She looked over and saw Spencer fast asleep, slumped forward in a chair with his head resting on his arms on top of her bed. Alex frowned at the thought of him staying in that position all night. She quietly crawled out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She grabbed her robe from the bathroom door and sat it by the shower. She looked in the mirror and could see the glow in her eyes. Alex smiled as she thought of her favorite man in the room down the hall sleeping. Alex went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She then brushed her teeth and stripped to take a quick warm shower. She washed her hair and stepped out to dry herself. She then threw the robe on and gathered her dirty clothes. She left the bathroom and threw her laundry in the hamper and walked back to her bedroom where Spencer was still sleeping soundly. She took a chance and got dressed in dark grey jeans and a hoodie. Alex grabbed her keys and walked out of her apartment. She headed straight towards Reid's and once she approached the door, she unlocked it and went in to gather him some clothes. The weather was nice outside, but it's always slightly chilly in April. She decided to get him his sweats too. "This is a little cliché," Alex mumbled as she fetched his toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, boxers, undershirt, and socks. "This is good enough I believe," Alex thought aloud. That's when she saw his glasses and put them on top of her pile. She walked to Reid's closet and grabbed one of his go-bags. She put the clothes in and zipped up the bag. She thought for a second to see if she forgot anything and decided on getting him an extra pair of shoes. She smiled, walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

When she approached her apartment again, she quietly entered and placed his suitcase in the bathroom on the counter. She walked into the bedroom and noticed he was still sleeping. Alex then decided that she would make breakfast for them. She closed the bedroom door and stalked towards the kitchen. _'Spencer hasn't been eating much lately. The only time I've seen him eat was when he took me out for breakfast two days ago,'_ Alex mused with a frown. That's when she remembered his nightmares. "What to cook. What to cook," Alex mumbled. "I don't even know what foods he like." Alex sat at the kitchen table in frustration. Then an idea popped into her head. "He likes bread based foods, because all he asked for was a bagel! He loves coffee, even though I told him to slow down on it, so I'll give him half-and-half. He is all for the sweets so I will make him French toast and half-and-half coffee! Perfect!" Alex ranted to herself happily. She got out the ingredients and began to cook.

When she finished cooking she set the table and looked at the clock. Almost 11:45 in the morning. _'I better wake him up,'_ Alex sighed in thought. She really didn't want to wake him up, but she knew he needed to sleep at night. She walked to the bedroom and smiled. She ran her fingers through Reid's hair and bent down to face him. She had a thought to push him to the floor, but discarded that thought in fear of hurting him. She brushed a few strands away from his eyes and she kissed him softly on top of his head. Spencer slowly woke up only to turn over and go back to sleep mumbling something incoherently. Alex giggled and decided to get a bit more intimate with him. She nipped at his ear and began to kiss his neck. She ran her hands along his back and torso slowly. Spencer slowly woke up again this time with that same small burning sensation and a slight frustration. He didn't want to wake up. When she realized that he was waking up, she kissed him. "Good morning," Alex said quietly not wanting to irritate the cranky man any further. Spencer gently sat up in a small daze. "Good morning," he mumbled as he shivered from the cool air. "I made you breakfast," Alex said whiled hugging him from behind. "Oh really?" Spencer asked quietly. "Mmmhmmm!" Alex nodded happily. "Would you like to eat? Before your food gets too cold," Alex asked. "Sure, please," Spencer said while closing his eyes again. "Sweet-heart, that means you have to wake up!" Alex giggled. "I'm up," Spencer mumbled. Alex got up and grabbed his hand gently. She giggled when she noticed Reid's disheveled hair. She guided him towards the kitchen table as Spencer's eyes got wide in shock. "Y-you made this?" Spencer asked in surprise. "Yes, love I did! Now let's eat up, and your coffee is half and half for health reasons okay?" Alex stated happily. Spencer merely nodded and immediately dug in. _'He must've been hungry and never realized it. Maybe I should've made more,' _Alex thought merrily. Spencer finished in about ten minutes. He was completely full although he only ate two. Alex was already finished. "Thanks Alé," Spencer smiled shyly. He didn't realize that his body was that hungry, although he was surprised at how quickly he had gotten full. "You're welcome. I just noticed that the only time I've seen you eat was when you took me out to breakfast, and you only ate a bagel! Even when you made me pancakes, you didn't eat!" Alex said looking at Spencer with a sad smile. "Spencer, is there a reason why you're not eating properly?" Alex asked curiously. She wanted to make sure her love was completely healthy, and she wouldn't accept any old excuses. "Um, well, it just depends," Spencer mumbled avoiding any eye contact with Alex. "Spencer, what does it depend on?" Alex asked seriously. "Can we not talk about it?" Spencer asked quietly. "Spencer.." Alex drew out his name. Alex didn't want to wait. She wanted to get to the bottom of this now. "Alex, please," Spencer nearly begged. Alex was about to argue when her phone rang.

"Dr. Romanov," Alex said while staring at Spencer. "Alright, I'll be right there," Alex stated monotonously. "Spencer, I got to go. Some one just entered the E.R., and I have to assist in surgery," Alex said while running to the bedroom. Spencer stood and watched her in awe as she was going into Doctor mode. When Alex approached in the the living room she grabbed her purse and keys. "Call me when you're ready to talk," Alex said as she slammed the front door behind her. Spencer stood there stunned. "Is she mad at me?" Spencer asked himself. Spencer sat on the couch and thought about it deeply. He studied her micro-expressions from memory to the intonations of her voice. Spencer finally came to the conclusion that she was indeed upset with him. Spencer sighed and stood up to wash the dishes. Once finished he placed every dish in its correct place and walked towards the bathroom. Much to his shock, he saw that she had packed him a small bag of items. Spencer could feel his frustration building up inside, but he didn't dare let it out. He was mainly upset with himself for being so oblivious. "I should've told her," Spencer sighed and shook his head in disgust.

Spencer decided to take a shower and change. Maybe he'd calm down after the heat relaxes his muscles. Spencer took a shower and came out just as tense. So Spencer decided to clean up the laundry to try and get his mind off of her. He realized that it still didn't work. Spencer sat down for an hour hoping his mind would wonder off, but it only stayed on her. Spencer groaned and decided to clean his apartment. Spencer grabbed the mini suitcase that Alex took from his apartment and gathered all his clothes. He shoved them in the suitcase and left her apartment. Spencer walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to his room. Spencer sighed when he realized that his place was already clean. That's when another idea popped into his mind. He decided that he would throw out some of the furniture that is never being utilized. Spencer grabbed his cell phone and called a storage company that would hold any of his agreed to come down in about an hour so Spencer picked out everything that he would get rid of.

When the storage man came, they picked up several chairs, an extra table, and a few boxes he had packed. Once he paid them, he was alone again. Spencer was bored out of his mind so he decided to just read for a while. After reading about ten books within the half-hour, Spencer decided to just go on a walk.

Spencer grabbed his purple converse and put them on. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Spencer walked and found himself deep in thought. He thought about his mother, and how much he missed her. He remembered all the times he promised his mother that he would be strong and never leave her, yet, he left and barely visited her. That was when Spencer decided that he would visit his mother.

Spencer then thought about his father. He felt a slight guilt about what happened a couple months ago, but then his anger took over. Spencer is a nice guy-but William Reid had lost that trust. Spencer couldn't even feel sorry for the man. In fact, Reid still secretly wished that it was William that had killed Riley Jenkins.

Spencer then thought about the team. He was still fairly insecure around them and he sometimes felt that they were only his friend because of his job. He was forced upon them because of Gideon. Spencer knew that thought was irrational, but abandonment has always been a constant companion.

Spencer broke out of his thoughts and looked around. He realized that he didn't know where he was. Spencer began to walk hoping that he would eventually get to a point where he knew where he was. There were no street signs, so he only walked straight. After about an hour of walking Reid heard the thunder. Reid figured that now would be a good time to call one of his team members. Reid checked his pockets and realized that he left his phone in his apartment. Thunder resounded loudly throughout the area and a bright flash of lightning filled the sky. The dark grey clouds rolled in blocking out the light.

Reid could feel the fear building in his stomach. _"You deserve this!"_ The unknown voiced yelled at him. Spencer cringed as the voice echoed the words over and over again in his mind. The thunder only added to the gunshot that he heard from the dream. The rain began to fall heavily as Spencer began to run. He ran from the voices, the gunshots, and most of all himself. Spencer ran for about an hour, getting more disorientated. Finally Spencer tripped and fell onto the pavement. He curled into himself as the temperature began to drop.

After all the effort of holding the pain in, Spencer finally cracked. He opened the flood gates and cried his heart out to the world. His past played before his eyes from vague memories as a toddler to the perfect memory of his father leaving. He remembered his mother's attacks on him for being an "impostor". He remembered all the bullies, even in college. He remembered his mother's cries for him to not let her get locked up at the sanitarium. He recalled meeting Gideon and becoming a member of the BAU. Dowd, Hankle, Morgan, Nathan, Alex's disappointment, and the sweet dilaudid. Spencer felt his hands shake and the ache in his head grew ten fold. Spencer realized that he was laying on the pavement while the freezing rain attacked him with all its might, so he got up. Spencer walked into the road to try to find his way back home. He traveled down the road for twenty more minutes as the rain got even heavier. Spencer knew he wouldn't find his way home tonight. Spencer turned to walk to an alley way when he heard screeching, next thing he knew he was on the ground in intense pain. It all went dark after that.

* * *

**A/N: Quick chapter, next one may be extremely looonnnnnnnggggggg!**


	8. Ave Maria

**A/N: Well this is chapter 8! I had a lot of revisions and more to go! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and following! I don't own CM and their characters!**

* * *

Hotch was sitting in the living room of his hotel. His mind was on his failed marriage. Hotch would rather be on a case to distract himself from the silence that filled the room. Hotch knows that he could spend time with Jack for the next two weeks and that was the only reason he actually contacted Haley- informing her that he will be spending time with Jack for the next two weeks. He missed his family, but Hotch would never admit it to the team. Hotch knew that it was because of him, the marriage never worked out. _Divorced_.

The sound of his cell ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hotchner," He said curtly.

"Hi, this is Nancy from Woodbridge General Hospital. Is this Aaron Hotchner?" A woman with a bright voice chirped. Hotch was already frowning.

"Yes, this is him. Is something wrong?" Hotch questioned. He doesn't know anybody living in Woodbridge.

"There is something wrong," Nancy said a bit slowly. Hotch was already getting dressed and was becoming impatient with the woman.

"Well, what is it?" Hotch said curtly.

"You are listed here as Dr. Spencer Reid's next of kin as well as a man named Jason Gideon. Since we were unable to contact him, we decided to contact you instead," She said vaguely.

Hotch frowned. He couldn't understand why Reid would even be in Woodbridge.

"What's wrong with Dr. Reid?" Hotch demanded. The woman on the other line became immensely quiet. Hotch growled and grabbed his keys and was already out of his room and heading down the stairs.

"I would prefer that we tell you once you get here. If you can get here that is," Nancy said quietly.

"I'm on my way," Hotch said as he shut off the phone.

Hotch then began to dial Morgan, but there was no answer. Although he didn't want too, he called JJ instead. She answered tiredly on the other line.

"Hello," She said.

"JJ, are you able to leave Henry with Will for the night?" Hotch asked quickly. He was starting the engine.

"Um, yeah. Is something wrong?" JJ asked a bit more alert.

"Yes," Hotch said with a nod. "Reid's been hospitalized, and the nurse was being rather vague." Hotch could already here JJ stumble out the bed and Will asking '_What's wrong_.'

"Did they tell you anything?" JJ asked urgently.

"No JJ," Hotch said. "JJ, I'm close to your house. How about I drive you," Hotch proposed.

"Okay. I'll be outside," JJ said as they both hung up.

Hotch's mind was racing through everything that could cause the young agent to be in the hospital. He remembered that Reid was slightly congested on that Friday, but it didn't seem to bother the young man at all. In fact, it seemed to has passed after a few hours. Leaving the hospital, Reid seemed even better than before. The kid was practically happy-or so he thought.

Hotch pulled into the driveway where JJ was waiting. She got into the car and Hotch automatically began driving. "Hotch, the hospital is the other way," JJ said looking at Hotch curiously. "Reid is in Woodbridge," Hotch stated. JJ looked at him in confusion. "That's a whole different town," JJ exclaimed. "I know," Hotch agreed with a grim expression. He had a feeling that this wasn't good. "How did he even get-no-_why_ was he even over there? There's nobody that he could've known that's over there," JJ said trying to understand the situation. "JJ, I don't know what he was up too, but I have a feeling it was nothing good," Hotch said grimly. "Well did the nurse tell you _anything_?" JJ asked desperately. Her mind was racing and she needed any type of information to help her stay calm. "Yes, that there was something wrong," Hotch said as he sped up. He was becoming impatient and wanted to know what had happened to the young doctor. JJ knew that she would have to wait as well and didn't bother to ask Hotch anymore questions. She looked calm, but on the inside her stomach was dropping.

After thirty minutes of intense silence, Hotch finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. Not wasting any time, both agents quickly got out and began to run to the entrance of the hospital. Hotch walked to the front desk and showed the woman his badge. "Where's Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch demanded. JJ was shocked that Hotch was abusing his title, but didn't say anything. She didn't have the patients to deal with Privacy Policies. The woman's eyes widened as she began to type on her computer. "Um, Dr. Reid is in the Intensive Care Unit. You need to go to the third floor and through the glass doors. I'll alert the receptionist that you are here," The receptionist stammered. Hotch visibly paled as he heard Intensive Cae Unit, he knew that something was severly wrong. JJ gasped slightly, but already headed towards the elevators. When Hotch caught up, the elevator doors opened and they got in.

Once on the third floor Hotch quickly walked towards the glass doors. A plump woman sitting behind a desk looked up and visibly did a double take on the two agents. ONe looked ready to kill the other looked rather nervous. "We are here for Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch said leaving no room for interruptions. "Who are you sir?" The woman asked. "Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," He said with a cold expression. Another nurse heard and ran towards them. "Excuse me, I talked to you on the phone," The short nurse asked. Hotch looked at her and nodded. "I'm nurse Nancy, follow me please," She said as she lead them to a hallway.

"What's wrong with Dr. Reid," Hotch demanded. He didn't have time for these games. "Um, Dr. Reid was hit by a speeding truck," Nancy said slowly. JJ automatically gasped as a hand went to her mouth. Hotch's expression went from cold to deadly. "How did that happen," Hotch questioned. "The man came here and dropped him off and said he was sorry. Then he ran off," Nancy said while taking a step back from the two agents. "Do you think this man was genuinely sorry?" Hotch asked. "Um, yes. He just panicked afterwards and ran. He was crying. We couldn't get him to stay long enough and Dr. Reid was dying-so we weighed our options and let the man go," Nancy said. JJ's eyes widened in fear. "Spence was dying?" JJ finally spoke. "Um, yes. The accident had caused one of Dr. Reid's rib to break and puncture a lung. He has developed pneumonia and now we are just trying to keep him breathing. His health seems to be declining. He hasn't woken up for a couple of hours and if he doesn't within the ext two hours then there's a slight possibility that he won't," Nancy said watching how the blonde broke down in tears as the stern man looked ready to kill.

"Was that all?" Hotch asked in a barely contained voice. "Well from what I know. I'm breaking protocol to tell you this, but the doctor will have more information," Nancy said with a sad smile as she placed a tender hand on JJ's shoulder and gave Hotch a sympathetic pat on the arm. "You guys can have a seat here and I'll alert the doctor that you are here," Nancy said as she left. JJ automatically collapsed into the chair and tried to calm down, but the tears wouldn't stop. Hotch sat down next to her-angered and stunned. "How could someone just hit him?" JJ whispered. "Spence isn't that hard to miss," She cried. Hotch put a hand on JJ's shoulder. "I can't say, but I'm going to call the team," Hotch said as he got up and called Rossi.

"Do you know what _time_ it is Aaron?" Rossi grumbled into his phone.

"I know and I'm sorry," Hotch said gravely. He didn't' want to bother the team, but if Reid might die, then he wants the team to be able to say goodbye. Rossi hearing the sadness in Hotch's voice automatically became concerned.

"Aaron, what's going on?" Rossi questioned.

"It's Reid," Hotch stated. He didn't know how to put it.

"What's wrong with him?" Rossi inquired as he sat up.

"He's in the ICU here in Woodbridge General Hospital. Can you get here soon. I'll explain once you get here," Hotch said as he hung up. Hotch couldn't believe how this vacation was turning. Sometimes he wondered if it was safer to be on a case. He sighed and began to dial Emily who answered the phone happily.

"Hey Hotch," Emily greeted. Hotch could hear the music in the background.

"Emily, there's a problem. Are you still in town?" Hotch asked wondering if Emily was still near Quantico.

"Uh, yeah. Is something wrong?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Yes. Are you able to get to Woodbridge General Hospital? It's Reid and well," Hotch sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need you here," Hotch stated.

"I'll be there soon," Emily said as she hung up.

Hotch just stood there. The worse ones to call were Garcia and Morgan. Morgan would panic and question Hotch until he arrives and Garcia will cry uncontrollably. Hotch wondered if it would be safe to have them drive over here. Hotch shook his head and dialed Morgan. Morgan should be able to pick Garcia up.

"Hotch-man, It's like two in the morning," Morgan grumbled.

"It's an emergency and it involves Reid," Hotch said knowing the minute he said Reid Morgan would spring into action.

"What emergency? Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?" Morgan questioned uncontrollably.

"Morgan, I'm going to need you to get Garcia. Things aren't looking too good, but I will give you the details when you get here," Hotch said knowing that Morgan wouldn't take that answer.

"What wrong with him Hotch? Where is he?" Morgan demanded.

"Morgan I know yo care, but I need you to get here first. We are at Woodbridge General Hospital in the ICU," Hotch said as he hung up and dialed Garcia.

"There has to be a reason you are waking me up from my beauty sleep in the beginning of my vacation," Garcia mumbled.

"There is-Reid. He's hurt and in the ICU. Morgan will come and get you," Hotch said slowly-knowing that Garcia is emotional.

"What happened to my baby?" Garcia asked. Hotch could already hear her slight sniffles on the other line.

"I can't tell you until you get here," Hotch said slowly.

"Uh, okay," Garcia said as she sniffled one last time and hung up.

Hotch didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what to say. How could he tell his team that their friend is dying because some man decided to speed? Hotch wondered who this man was and when he gets his hands on him- Hotch smiled wickedly-the things he will do to him. Hotch felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to see a red-eyed JJ. "Did you call everyone?" She asked. Hotch nodded and they both went back to the uncomfortable seats.

"Do you think Reid could make it out of this?" JJ asked. Hotch thought for a second. "Yes, Reid is a strong guy. He wouldn't let go so easily," Hotch said looking JJ in the eyes. JJ looked down guiltily and only odder. "JJ is there something you know that I don't?" Hotch asked. JJ didn't know what to do. She didn't want to put Reid on the spot or make the intuition much worse for Hotch. "JJ," Hotch said as he noticed her inward debate. "The team, well except for you and Rossi. We were eavesdropping on Reid's oversation with Alex-erm-Dr. Romanov. He admitted to being suicidal to feel peace," JJ cried. Hotch felt like he's been punched in the gut. "How come she didn't alert me at the hospital?" Hotch asked. JJ felt even more guilty. "Because he didn't say it at the hospital. Apparently they're dating and he decided to be all honest with her instead of us," JJ said wiping an angry tear away. Hotch fell silent. The anger he felt was gone but it was replaced with shock. "Why didn't he tell us?" Hotch asked more to himself. "And when did he even started dating her?" Hotch asked feeling frustrated. JJ inwardly flinched. She felt bad that they kept Hotch and Rossi out of the picture and now she regretted it. "Um, we um, we were told by Garcia. Reid told her, but was too shy to tell us. Derek decided that no one should tell you and Rossi because we should test her first. It all went to hell now that Reid's in the hospital," JJ laughed humorlessly. Hotch fell silent. In a way he felt slightly betrayed that the team didn't even tell him. Then again, Hotch knew they were probably trying to be the "older siblings" and protect Reid before he brought this girl to the older teammates.

Hotch sighed and looked towards the door as a doctor came out. Hotch wondered if it was Reid's doctor and realized it wasn't when the man walked into another room. Hotch then looked at the other and noticed Rossi bustling through the hallway. Hotch stood up and walked towards Rossi meeting him halfway there.

"What the hell is going on?" Rossi asked.

"Reid has been hit by a truck and is in critical condition," Hotch said quickly. Rossi automatically frowned but nodded to let the man speak.

"Apparently the man who hit him was speeding and dropped Reid off here. The nurse say the man thin apologized and left. Reid had a punctured lung, developed pneumonia, and is now asleep. She said if he doesn't wake up within the next two hours, then he may not make it," Hotch said as Rossi's face went from concern to shock. Hotch knew that Rossi never shown a huge fondness for Reid, but he knew the man cared about the kid a great deal. Rossi nodded and walked with Hotch back to the chairs. "Is there anything else?" Rossia asked. "JJ just now told me that Reid is suicidal and Dr. Romanov is his significant other," Hotch stated. Rossi looked at Htch with more shock. "When did this happen?" Rossi asked. Hotch just shrugged his shoulders. "The team left us both in the dark. They wanted to play _big brother_ and _big sister_," Hotch stated. "Well should we call this woman?" Rossi asked and Hotch shook his head. "No. Something doesn't sound right about any of this. Reid was thrown here by a man who didn't leave any information. Reid suddenly has someone else in his life. I have a feeling that everything could be tied together," Hotch explained lowly. Rossi nodded in understanding. "Let's just see what happens," Rossi said and sat in the chair beside a distraught JJ.

In due time Emily arrived and about ten minutes later Derek and Penelope arrived as well.

"Do you mind telling us what's going on?" Morgan demanded looking at a crying JJ and grim looking Hotch. Hotch repeated the story and watched as Morgan's face went to rage as Garcia broke down in tears. Morgan started pacing. He wanted to find the son if a botch that ran over Reid like he was a piece of garbage. He knew he could ask Garcia, but she was already distraught and he didn't need to add to it. He knew that if Reid makes it out of this alive, he is going to find the man. If Reid doesn't make it out alive. Morgan will make sure that this man won't live. "Morgan calm down," Hotch said. "Calm down?! You want me to calm down?!" Morgan shouted. "Someone just ran over my best friend and he might die because he is in some fucking coma and you want me to calm own!" Morgan yelled. "You're not helping anyone by pacing around angrily," Hotch said feeling his irritation rise. "Well It's way better than sitting there waiting for something to happen! That kid is in there fighting for his life. Someone just hit him took him here and ran! Is that not suspicious to you!? I find this more as foul play!" Morgan yelled. "Well broadcasting it to the world doesn't necessarily help. We need to focus on Reid," Hotch said trying to remain calm. "Hotch, we can't help him! We are just sitting here! How long have you been waiting for a doctor to come here and tell us what's going on with Reid? Huh? A long time! This is helping no one! Reid would want us to find the son of a bitch who did this!" Morgan yelled. "Listen Morgan if this is Reid's final moments then I'm pretty damn sure he would want us by his side. So you have the choice to pull yourself together and get over it or you can leave chasing down the man who did this while Reid wonders where you are until he can't wait any longer and dies," Hotch said harshly. He truly didn't have time for those emotions. He brought the team here to see Reid. They can worry about the man afterwards. Morgan was at a loss for words. Garcia broke down crying from the mere thought of losing Reid. "Morgan, Hotch is right," Emily said thinking it all through. She wanted to curl up in a ball and pray that Reid would be okay, but the dress she was partying in wouldn't allow it. Morgan looked at his teammates-clearly upset. He sighed and sat next to Garcia giving her some comfort.

As if knowing they worked all their issues out, a doctor finally emerged. "Are you all here for Spencer Reid?" The doctor asked. "Yes, we are here for _Doctor_ Reid," Hotch stated standing up. The team quickly followed suit. The man looked tired as he looked at the group of adults standing in front of him. He wasn't sure how to tell them. They seemed so worried and exhausted. "Dr. Reid is in a coma. We aren't sure why and we've been running tests for a while now. The nurse called me and told me that she informed you of his punctured lung, but that was not all," The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Dr. Reid had a severe concussion and we were able to stop the bleeding, but there may be brain damage," He said solemnly. The team gasped. Spencer always had a brilliant mind and a beautiful personality. His life wasn't the best but he didn't have a disability. Now his life can change. "What type of brain damage," Rossi asked concerned. "Erm, we won't know until he wakes up. If he wakes up that is," The doctor said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You guys can't do anything for him?" JJ asked. "Yeah like how about you treat him for every possible brain injury he could have!" Emily added in. "That's not a bad idea, but we can't mix a bunch of drugs together. For all we know he could be paralyzed," The doctor said. Morgan punched the wall in fury causing the girls and the doctor to jump. "You guys can't wake him up?" Rossi questioned all thigh he knew the answer. "No, we can't. Now that was his major injury, but not his only," The doctor stated. Hotch nodded for the man to go on. "He has two fractured ribs as well as one broken rib which has punctured his lung-as you all know. He also has a hairline fracture on his hip which would cause major pain if he can still walk," The Doctor explained. The team looked at the Doctor solemnly. "Can we see him?" Garcia asked in a small voice. "Only one at a time, and it would be best if you all went through the decontamination shower because if he gets anymore infections, I am 100% sure he will not survive," The doctor said sadly. The team nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" Hotch asked. The team looked around at each other. They were not sure how to do this. They wanted to go all together. "I'll go," Rossi stated and the Doctor nodded escorting him towards the far door.

The team went back to sit down. They couldn't believe the turn of events. They thought it was bad before, but now? Now everything got even worse.

* * *

David Rossi stepped out of the shower and got into the scrubs the doctor provided for him. Rossi was afraid what he would find in the room, but he knew he would be strong. If only it would help Spencer get through this one. Like Morgan, Rossi wanted to find the man who possibly ruined Reid's life and there will be hell to pay.

Rossi stepped into the hallway and right across from him, was Reid's room. Rosii slowly walked to the door and opened it almost silently. He stepped in and scooted the chair to Reid's bed. "Hey there, Kiddo," Rossi smiled sadly. He looked at Reid's bandaged head, and could tell there was a loose-fitting bandage around his chest. Reid looked small in the bed. Rossi sat in the chair. "You know, you seem to be getting in trouble a lot lately," Rossi laughed slightly. He didn't know what to say or do. Reid was dying and he felt as if there's nothing left for him to say. "Kiddo, I don't know if you can here me, but I'll only say this to you once. You must keep fighting. This shouldn't be your end. You're a strong man and I wish I would've treated you better, but just know that you are the strongest man I have come to know. You're also the brightest. Not because of your IQ, but from your insight. Your experience. Let this be another obstacle for you to overcome. Maybe we can go book reading if you make it out of this," Rossi paused thinking of what to say. "You know I'm not good at these feelings and things, so I hope you got the message. You're loved," Rossi said as he stood. He placed a gentle hand on Reid's forehead and began speaking.

"_Ave Maria gratia plena, _

_Dominus tecum _

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus, _

_et benedictus _

_fructus ventris tui, Iesus _

_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei _

_ora pro nobis peccatoribus, _

_nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae _

_Amen._*"

Rossi bowed his head and kissed Reid on his forehead and quietly walked out of the room. He did his best to stay calm although he wanted to shed a tear. He would save it for when he wasn't surrounded by profilers. He walked into the showers where he got his clothes and went back to the team. He knew it was pointless to change, and he knew his team wanted to get to Reid soon.

He stepped back into the hallway with the doctor and the team automatically jumped up. "Who's next," Rossi smiled. Hotch could tell it was a feigned smile, but he knew Rossi was just being strong for the team as well as Reid. "I'll go," Emily said as she walked off with the Doctor. Rossi smiled and sat next to Hotch. "How was it?" Hotch asked lowly. "Hell on earth," Rossi sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Emily didn't know what prevented her from stepping into Reid's room. It made her uneasy and she felt nauseous. She took three deep breaths and stepped inch couldn't help but gasp when she saw him. He looked weak. Behind the bandage around his head and the giant mask for oxygen, Reid seemed barely visible. The hospital gown only made Reid look even smaller as if it weren't possible enough.

"Reid," Emily breathed. She expected an awkward hello from the sleeping agent but he didn't speak. "Reid I think you should've taken up that offer for a babysitter," Emily laughed slightly. "I don't know what happened but I want you to know I'm not leaving your side. The minute we are allowed to stay here," Emily sighed as she grabbed his hand. "You feel so cold, I guess you may never get used to the Virginia weather," Emily smiled. Her smile faded with the sound of silence. "Do you have a list now?" Emily asked remembering a conversation between her, Rossi, and Reid. "I bet you do now," She smiled and then sighed. "Reid, there was so much we've been through together. Remember Cyrus? I still don't blame you, but I know you blame yourself. I want you to forgive yourself. When you wake up, just let it all go. Please. I don't want to lose you when you're carrying all this regret," Emily said as a tear fell from her eye. "I'm not compartmentalizing at this moment, Reid. So you know I'm crying and I hope that it's not going to get me in trouble. They told us we have to be extra clean around you. I wish you would've called one of us if you needed help," Emily said holding his hand even tighter. "I never met anyone who could be so sweet, so original, and end up in these positions. I thought that those who do good will have good done on them?" Emily said angrily. "They lied."

Emily stood up and ran her hands through Spencer's harrier. "I never told you this, but I liked your hair." She smiled and quietly said goodbye as she walked out of the room.

She settled against the wall trying to hold in her tears as she wondered if Spencer was able to hear her. She hoped he did so he would know that she appreciated him as a friend, a colleague, most of all as family. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair as she grabbed her clothes and met ace up tithe the team. JJ was the first to hug her-sensing Prentiss's distress. Emily gratefully accepted the hug and smiled sadly at JJ. "I wonder how you all will make it through there," Emily said as she sat down. JJ nodded. She too wondered if she can see Reid without crying all over the place.

"I think I will go," Garcia mumbled looking between everybody. The doctor smiled. "Are you sure I can't bring anyone with me?" Garcia begged. The Doctor looked at Garcia sympathetically. "I will allow it this once," The Doctor sighed and Garcia smiled. "Derek, would you mind?" Garcia asked and Derek automatically nodded. "Sure baby girl," He smiled and walked with her to the showers.

Garcia was beyond nervous as she scrubbed herself to ensure Reid wouldn't get sick. She didn't want to take any type of chances and she knew they were slim. She even managed to wash her hair thoroughly, not caring if her colorful streaks would wash away. She stepped out and made sure to be almost as germophobic as Reid and got dressed in those scrubs. She finished and realized that Derek was waiting on her. He was shocked to see her look so plain, but they both smiled. They knew that it was all worth it if it would help protect Reid.

They slowly entered the room and the mere sight of Reid brought Garcia to tears. Morgan gently pulled her into a tight embrace hoping to calm the woman before she goes into hysterics. "He's just a baby," Garcia whispered sadly. "I know, Baby Girl, I know," Morgan soothed. "How can anyone just hit him like he's nothing?" Garcia asked. "Remember they said he was speeding. Maybe he didn't mean too," Morgan said hoping that it was true. "I am totally going to hack the city cams until I find the truth," Garcia said composing herself. "I'll be searching with you," Morgan said as Garcia smiled. "Thanks Derek," She said and turned to look at Reid again. "Do you think he can hear us?" Garcia asked. "Somewhere in that brain of his he can," Morgan assured. "He may not remember when he wakes up."

Garcia nodded, happy with that little bit of information. "Hey Reid," She said automatically realizing that she sounded the exact same way she did when he was infected with anthrax. This time she just didn't get to hear his voice question about her witty comebacks. "How are you?" She said mentally slapping herself. "Well, I don't know how you are feeling in that sleep of yours, but hopefully it's painless. I don't know if they gave you any medication-but I'll ask. I'm sure you wouldn't want it, but if you do then you'll have to wake up," Garcia smiled. "But if you wake up and still don't want it, then you should try to stay up as long as you can to tell the doctor you don't want it. I'm going to make you so many cookies when you wake up! You're going to be sick with a sugar rush by the time I'm done with you," Garcia giggled. "I wonder if this is how you feel when you have to talk to strangers, because I'm rambling. I don't know what to say or do-if I want to hold your hand, or just hold you all together. Gosh Reid! You made me so discombobulated! I don't know what to do anymore!" Garcia pouted. "When you wake up, I'm locking you away in my little bubble. We can be there until we retire, you know? You'll like it! While the team's away we can watch movies and eat popcorn maybe even go out for coffee. I promise I won't tell Hotch," Garcia whispered. "You know, we didn't tell Alex about this. She's not here sadly, but maybe we can call her later on this morning. I think she may need her beauty sleep," Garcia said with a smile. "Oh, Reid, I'm so happy for you! I still can't believe you finally found someone and this is what happens to you. I guess this is why you drive like a grandpa. Maybe I'll take some of your advice," Garcia smiled. "Okay Reid, I'm rambling and I'll let Derek talk to you before I say good-bye," Garcia said as Derek stepped closer to Reid.

"Damn, Spencer. You look broken. I know what you'd say and it would probably be in defense of what I just said. Reid. I just don't know what to say or even think. I'm angry as all hell, but I'm here for you man. While you're here, I'll make sure to protect you. Just promise me you won't argue the point," Derek laughed sadly. "This truly is harder than you think, but you know what? You're totally worth it," Derek thought for a second. "I miss your voice. No matter how long you ramble, I don't think I could ever get tired of that voice. You are my best friend-hell, we are closer than that!" Morgan smiled. "I just need to know if you are alright. I want you to make it another day. I want to see you get married, start a family of geniuses, and I want to see you happy. I don't know when this will all happen, but I know you deserve it. I promise I'll find whoever did this too you! There will be some major hell to pay!" Morgan said feeling his anger rise up again. "I told you a while ago that I got your back. Each time you needed me, I failed. It hurts, you know? To know that you always fail the one person you try to be there for," Morgan said while shaking his head. Tobias, Anthrax, this… So much more," Morgan mumbled. "I just feel like I've let you down kid," Morgan said placing a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Now just wake up and let me tell you this too your face okay?" Morgan asked. "I hope that was a yes, Kid. I'll see you in some time okay?" Morgan asked once again. "Yeah, Reid. I love you," Garcia added as they both walked out of the room longingly.

* * *

JJ was anxious. She knew she was next. She knew Hotch wanted to make sure they all talked to Reid before he did, just in case Reid finally gave up. She wouldn't blame Spencer if he did. She had to admit his life did suck, but was that a reason to just let things go? It was a sign of weakness for Spencer. She knew Spencer was anything but weak. She also knew that everyone finally has a breaking point and this might just be Spencer's. She ran shaky hand through her hair as she thought of a possible funeral. How would Henry react. She knew he was only a few months old, but he will never see his godfather in a way he can remember. She would have to tell Henry all these stories and pray that he believes her. She wasn't sure how Will shall react. She knew he liked Reid and Reid was the reason he actually stayed with her. She remember everything so clearly.

_' Reid had came over. JJ could hear his voice. She heard Spencer acquire about her and she slowly got out of bed and walked into the hallway. She heard Will say that she doesn't know that he called him in, but she wasn't supposed to. Will asked Reid to have a seat and JJ could tell that Reid was rather confused._

_"You're the closest male figure to JJ at this moment," Will started. Reid didn't even know this so he just cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Well, if you didn't know that, you do now. She told me many times," Will stated raising an eyebrow. "Um, I'm sorry?" Spencer said in a question-like apology. "No, no, no, don't be sorry. I just wanted your permission," Will said. "Permission? For what?" Spencer asked with a frown. JJ could see Will tense up. "I need your permission to move in with JJ and I'm thinking about proposing to her," Will said shyly. JJ almost gasped, but she wanted to see Reid's reaction. He looked at Will with enough hate to scare the man. Then Reid shook his head. "If you want to marry her, then I have so many expectations for you to meet. The very first will be your attitude. She is going to have more bad days than good. You better turn her days around. Next," Reid paused leaning forward, "I expect you to be a man and help take care of Henry a far lot more than you're doing now." Will was about to speak, but Reid shut him up with a glare. "I also expect you to not leave her once you've promised her forever. If you plan to do so then I want you to leave now. I'll be damned if JJ has to struggle because of someone like you." Reid snarled. "The last expectation is that you better not lay a hand on JJ or Henry. I can understand corporal punishment-but I can tell the difference. You're a heavy drinker, so you might want to tone it down a bit," Reid said with a huff. "If you fail to reach my expectations-there's not much- I will dispose of you how I please, and believe me when I say I have enough knowledge to make it entirely accidental and legal," Reid said with a small smile. He looked at the floor shyly and continued. "Did you understand me?" Reid asked sounding every bit of innocent. Will didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't move. JJ wondered if Spencer just scared away Henry's father. Will finally nodded. "Good, now I expect this new change to start the minute I walk out that door. You already gave a her a child. You better give her something more than that. She's a special girl and you are completely not good enough for her. So I hope you can step up and prove me wrong," Reid said as he stood. "You have my blessing, but with that comes a contract for your death if you should mess up. I hope you're smarter than I think you are," Spencer smirked. JJ could see the small air of arrogance and wondered what has gotten into Reid. A part of her wants to laugh at how Reid treated Will, but another made her want to talk to Spencer about it. She wanted to make sure Spncer's okay. Reid turned around and their eyes met for a moment. Reid merely smirked and JJ smiled shyly back at him. Reid didn't even bother to say a word. He knew JJ was hiding. When he left JJ ran into the room and pretended to sleep. Will walked in and laid next to her. JJ could tell Will was slightly bothered, but she didn't even ask.'_

From that day, her and Will never had a strong fight. In fact, he treated her perfectly. He never complained about HEnry although he would make a small remark here and there. JJ knew Reid practically bounded Will to her if Will wanted to marry her. She had to thank Reid one day-she knew it. Reid never spoke to her about even though he knew she saw the whole thing. A part of that made Reid more mysterious than she believed him to be. She noticed Morgan and Garcia walking back towards them and she got up with the help of Rossi. She didn't even realized that her legs barely wanted to move. It scared her slightly. She thanked Rossi with a nod and followed the doctor the decontamination showers. She made sure to scrub every part of couldn't keep the small smile off her face. She wished Henry could be here to see Reid one last time, but she knew she wouldn't be able to bring him. JJ remember that today Reid wanted to baby sit. She sighed and shook her head. She wondered how could Reid even get into this position. He shouldn't be in this city and if she knew Spencer as well as she thought she did-then he must've had heavy heart. Reid tends to go on walks when he's trying to figure stuff out. It worried her that something had bothered Spencer to the point where he had to walk around like that. She knew it could be his mother-or worse, his father. But there was no one else. Then Jj stopped for a second. Alex-that creepy doctor. Reid told her he's falling in love with her, but she never said it back. JJ had her suspicions, but she wan't a profiler-just a media liaison.

She got dressed in the scrubs and walked into Spencer's hospital room with confidence. However, it dwindled away when her eyes processed his broken body. She was surprised that there hadn't been bruises on his face or neck like the people on tv, and it made her wonder how he got hit. The bandages reminded her of what the doctor said. _'There may be brain damage if he even wakes up.'_ She hated that doctor. He seemed so-careless. He had an air of_ "que sera."_

That bothered JJ slightly. If Reid were to die, would the man bother to save him. She sighed and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Hey Spence," JJ smiled. "It's JJ. I, um, wanted to say thank you. For everything. For the awkward Hi when we first met. The friendly attitude you always gave me and even when we went out to that Redskins game. Caring about me after the Hankle case even when you were fighting all those demons. I should've been there for you-but instead you were always there for me. It hurts knowing that the one time I could've helped, I didn't. I should've called you or asked you to come out for dinner. Give Will the night off. Now I'm here in the hospital looking at you dying. Why? Spencer I wan to know why this happened? How did this happen? What were you thinking?" JJ said as tears travelled down her face. "Every time we talked I want you to know that I cared. I know some of these talks were embarrassing for you, but I just wanted to make sure you were protected. You're young and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. You would probably laugh and say "You're only two years older than me! We will make the mistakes around the same time!" Well, Spence, not if I can prevent it. You don't have to have a child with a man you're not even sure that you love-well, you're not gay, soo I'll just say woman," JJ laughed slightly. "You also don't have to be so emotional and bear so many stresses daily. I want you to just let it all go. Remember they said you are in the makings of high blood pressure. You needed a vacation. Not a hospital visit. You know what? After this-when you wake up, we are going to a relaxing resort! I'm going to take more time off just for you! We are going to fucking relax! And you're going to like it!" Jj said forcefully. "I came on a bit strong, but Spence," JJ sighed. "You know I love you and you know I don't want to lose you. Henry never got to meet you in a way he'll remember," JJ said as she cried a bit more. She squeezed his hand and was surprised to feel him squeeze it back. JJ gasped in shock as she held his hand tighter. "You have to wake up, Spence. Please don't give up on us. We failed you-we get it! Just show us that you can make it. We are all here! We aren't leaving," JJ cried full of hope. "We won't fail you now," She whispered. She looked at Reid and could tell he understand her. She took that as her reassurance that he'll try. "Spence, I'm going to have to go. Hotch is the only one who has to see you. Maybe if you get better we can all sit here with you," JJ smiled. "I'll see you soon, Spence," She said as she ran a soft hand on his cheek and walked away.

The minute she left the room she broke down in both sadness and happiness. Spencer was in there-somewhere. They just had to find him. She walked quickly back to the team where they noticed her tears. "JJ what's wrong?" Morgan asked standing up. JJ smiled slightly. "He's in there. He squeezed my hand. He's in there," JJ repeated. This brought hope to the team. The doctor looked shocked as he heard her words. "This must mean he'll be up soon-maybe. We'll see if we can get him out of this coma. You, Mr. Hotchner, is next. Let's go," The doctor said as he and Hotch disappeared.

"JJ how did you even spark a response from him?" Morgan asked. The rest of the team watched her with curiosity. "I don't know. I just talk about our past. Like our memories and how I always gave him lectures that I know make him embarrassed. I talked about how Henry is going to miss him and everything else. Then I cried and he-" JJ paused in mid sentence. "He what, JJ?" Rossi asked. "He was comforting me. I thanked him for all the times he comforted me when he was having a harder time. He did it again," JJ said tearing up. "My baby still cares," Garcia smiled. "This could mean Spencer doesn't have any brian damage with his movement," Prentiss said calmly. "Well, with his arms," Rossi added. JJ sat down and the team followed. There was a new hope, and they all wondered if Reid would react to Hotch in a good way.

* * *

Hotch walked into the room with a small hope of Reid waking up. JJ had given them that hope and now he hopes that Reid can beat the odds once again. He looked at Spencer and he couldn't find the will to smile. "Hey, Reid. It's Hotch. You know, I wish you would've told Rossi and I about Dr. Romanov," Hotch said as he frowned. "Oh well. I'm over it. I just don't know what to say or do. Reid you are like a second son. How did I let this happen to you? I can tell you how. All night i wallowing in self-pity. I was all alone and angry until I got that phone call saying you were all the way in Woodbridge laying in a hospital. I was worried sick! Then they tell me that you may die. That killed me," Hotch said running a hand through his hair. " I think you might be the death of me Spencer Reid," Hotch shook his head and sat down. "I promised Gideon that I would protect you. I knew he was leaving before any of you and he asked me to protect you-I failed at that Spencer. I seem to fail at every thing. Like my marriage, my family, the BAU, now you," Hotch said angrily. "I should kick your ass for getting hurt again Spencer," Hotch mumbled. "If you are wondering I am angry and I will find the person who did this to you. You know, I had to reprimand Morgan for wanting to find him first instead of coming to you. I know that he didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just he had a false hope that if he found this man then you will be okay. I know better than that. Finding the man won't help you heal. Being in the hospital will. We are trying to make sure you're okay. You know you made JJ extremely happy. I hope you meant to tell her you're fighting. That type of false hope could really kill a person," Hotch said sternly and stood up. "Reid, I've never told you this, but you are like a second son. You meant the same to Gideon but he left like your father. It's sad, but that's just how it is. I won't leave you Spencer. I never left Jack either. I don't know what it'll be like to lose a son, but I don't want to lose you. I don't want to even get an example. I'm only hoping that you will keep fighting and not give up. It's hard, I know, but just know we love you. This was technically our goodbye and our way of begging you not to let it be a goodbye," Hotch said holding Spencer's hands between his. "We love you and there will never be a day when we aren't thinking about you." Hotch smiled sadly and looked at Spencer. He hoped for a sign, instead he got the sound of Spencer flatlining.

* * *

**A/N: Dummm dummmmm dummmmmmmm... Wil he survie?**

***Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now, and in the hour of our death. Amen.**


	9. Something is not right

**A/N: Here's more! Every little chapter has a reson... Keep that in mind and see if you can figure out this story! I don't own CM or their characters! Thanks ofr the reviews and followers! **

* * *

Hotch was numb. He couldn't move as he stared at the doctors move in and rip Reid's gown open. He noticed the wrap around the young doctor's chest begin cut open as they placed they placed the defibrillators on his chest. They yelled, "Clear!" Nothing. They rubbed the paddles together. "Clear," Hotch felt his heart crack. There was nothing. The doctors looked around and yelled, "Clear!"

Spencer was not coming back.

Hotch felt light-headed. He was no longer in the room. He didn't know when he was escorted out. He didn't even feel inside his body. He couldn't hear. He couldn't see. Nothing. Just like Dr. Spencer Reid. Nothing. He couldn't believe it. Reid just gave up. How could he? Hotch merely begged him to stay, if not for him- then for JJ. Hotch thought back to his last words. He said goodbye. The whole team said goodbye. Spencer took that as his cue to finally rest in peace. Hotch started walking. He couldn't believe this. He was angry at Reid. He was angry at the man who hit him. Most of all he was angry at himself. He didn't know what to do. He walked back into the hallway. The team looked at him. Hotch couldn't face them. He simply walked past them ignoring their questions. Now wasn't the time. Hotch left the ICU unit altogether. He walked the stairs slowly. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face David Rossi. He didn't even notice he was being followed. "I failed him," Hotch whispered. "I spoke to him. I said goodbye and I guess his way of goodbye was- was- was to just leave us altogether. It didn't have to be this way!" Hotch yelled angrily. Rossi knew this will hurt Hotch deeply. "Did they pronounce him dead?" Rossi asked. "I was pulled out of the room," Hotch whispered as he slid down the wall. Everything inside of him hurt. His heart, his head, his legs. Hotch felt completely out of his own body. Hotch would prefer it that way. Rossi sat next to him. Hotch knew Rossi wouldn't leave his side. Rossi cared too much for the younger man to just leave. Hotch accepted the silent comfort that Rossi was giving. It was relieving in a sense.

Hotch sat there quietly. Eventually his mind wandered to when Reid first joined the team.

_'Gideon walked into the room with an air of happiness that he nor Morgan seen in a long time. "He's here," Gideon smiled happily. Morgan looked outright confused. "Who's here?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Dr. Reid!" Gideon said happily. "The brightest man you'll ever meet!" Gideon smiled. "Get Garcia and JJ! They have to meet him!" Gideon practically yelled as Morgan left to go get the two girls. "Is he ready for this?" Hotch asked and Gideon glared at him. "Which part?" Gideon asked. "Meeting the team," Hotch said. Gideon nodded. "He'll never be, so it happens today," Gideon smiled as the two girls walked up to him with a questioning look. "Sit in the conference room. I'm bringing the newest member to our team," Gideon said. They all nodded and Gideon left. _

_Hotch took this as his chance to talk to the team. "Guys. This guy is very shy, but Gideon believes he will be an asset to this team," Hotch started. "He is really smart. Smartest guy we may ever see, but we need to be kind and treat him with respect," Hotch sad as the team nodded. Suddenly Gideon reemerged with a young, scared, little twig, with messy brown hair. "Awe, he's adorable!" Garcia squealed as Gideon glared at her. "He's not adorable!" Gideon said with a glare. The kid just blushed. "Gideon… How old is this kid?" Morgan asked. "He will be 22 in two weeks," Gideon smiled. The teamed just stared at them both with wide eyes. Hotch realized that no one was going to say anything so Hotch spoke first. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Hotch asked. The kid was visibly shaking by now. Garcia couldn't help herself as she got up and hugged the kid who seemed even more creeped out by the second. "Garcia that's unprofessional," Morgan laughed. "Shut up! Isn't he the cutest little creature that you've ever seen!?" _

_"Garcia, let the man go. He might change his mind and leave if you keep hugging him!" JJ laughed. Garcia pouted and released the younger who stared at her as if she was crazy. "Sorry," Garcia smiled and sat back down. "Am I able to, um, introduce myself? You didn't tell me they were touchy-feely," Spencer asked Gideon. Gideon smiled and nodded. "I'm Spencer Reid," Reid stated. " _Doctor_," Gideon added sternly. "Right, sorry. Dr. Spencer Reid. Is that all I'm supposed to say?" Spencer asked nervously. Morgan just stared at the kid with a raised eyebrow. Hotch knew it would take Morgan sometime before he accepted the younger man. "Do you have any experience in this field?" Morgan asked. He didn't want to have a scrawny little kid as his back up. "Um, no," Spencer said quietly. "Dr. Reid here is a newbie to the field. Fresh out of the academy and placed here under my supervision. He's smart," Gideon said looking at Morgan. Hotch noticed that Gideon was protecting the younger man. "Gideon, we are all smart. That's why we are here," Morgan stated. "Well you may be smart, but Dr. Reid is smarter. He graduated from high school at age twelve. 3 PhD's, 2 BA's and he completed this all before he was 21 years old. At twelve he had an IQ of 187, he refuses to be tested again, and he has an eidetic memory meaning that everything he reads is memorized, not to mention he reads 20,000 words per minute. You may be smart, but he is smarter," Gideon said leaning closer to Morgan with each sentence. The team stared at Reid with wide eyes. "Why isn't he working somewhere better than here?" JJ asked. "Because I recruited him. He is exactly what the FBI needs. We can use his wits," Gideon smiled. "But he is young," Hotch finally said, "Can his mind process the bodies, the serial killers, the schizophrenics?" Hotch noticed as Reid flinched but he remained calmed. "Yes, he can. Now that we've met him, we have a case. The Blue Ridge Strangler.." Gideon smiled and everyone was handed a file….'_

Hotch snapped out of the memory as Rossi's phone rang. Hotch was halfway listening, he knew it could be Morgan on the other end crying about Reid's sudden death. When Rossi hung up he looked at Aaron. "That was Morgan," Rossi said. Hotch nodded in understanding. "Reid flatlined, but they were able to stabilize him," Rossi smiled. Hotch's eyes lit up quickly. Rossi never saw so much emotion from the man in ten years. "Come on, the Doctor is waiting for us," Rossi said getting up as Hotch got up as well.

* * *

The team was shocked as Hotch and Rossi left. They knew something bad has happened and Rossi went to find out. They sat there in quiet as Garcia began to cry again. "What's wrong baby girl," Morgan asked and everyone looked at her. "It's just that. The one thing that would probably do that to Hotch has to be very bad," Garcia sighed as she wiped the tears away. "Baby girl, seeing Reid like that was emotional for all of us," Morgan said as the other girls nodded. "It probably got to Hotch, you know?" Morgan said hoping it would calm the woman. "I hope you're right," Garcia whispered. They sat in silence until JJ spoke.

"Do you guys remember the time when we took Spence to a club, and how he nearly panicked from all the bodies trying to pull him into a dance?" JJ laughed. This suddenly brightened up the mood slightly. "Yes, Morgan didn't you tell him he can meet a woman?" Prentiss asked. "Yes, but he still didn't want to go," Morgan shrugged, "So I said he can meet another man." The girls giggled. "That club is when we found out he wasn't gay," Garcia smiled mischievously. "Had to beat the shit out of that man," Morgan laughed. "You know Spence probably still feels guilty about that," JJ smiled. "Reid shouldn't be a pushover. That man was clearly interested, and Reid didn't know how to say 'no,' " Morgan shrugged. "So instead you act like he's your boyfriend and beat the man senseless," Prentiss smiled. "Well, I didn't mean for it to look like that, but I guess so. I would do the same for all of you," Morgan smiled. "Oh Chocolate Thunder, I would love it if you did that for me," Garcia giggled. "Well, let me know when someone doesn't get a hint," Morgan smiled as he popped his knuckles. "Reid never went to another club with us again," Garcia smiled. "You're right. I never noticed that," Prentiss sighed. "Speaking of club, is that where you were?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow. "Hey, some of Spencer's facts stick on me. He said, and I quote, "Bars and Nightclubs have been voted the number 1 destination to meet people of the opposite sex." A girl's gotta try," Emily smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "Try for what?" Morgan asked as Emily threw him a glare. "You get different girls every night. I'm trying to get a date that doesn't run away," Emily smirked. JJ and Garcia giggled. "Why don't you just tell Spence to go with you. If one guy can stay around long enough to endure his rambles, then he is perfect for you," JJ smiled. "Awe guys, that's mean. Spencer can't be that annoying," Garcia pouted playfully. "Not so much as annoying, but the kid can talk. You have to have some major patience to deal with that. If the guy does have that patience then Prentiss can get a decent date," Morgan chuckled. "It sucks when your considered weird to certain guys," Emily pouted playfully. "Now you know why Reid doesn't date," JJ smiled.

"Reid got a girlfriend in less than three days! It's been three years for me!" Emily exclaimed. "Not to mention he had an actress! I'll be lucky if I get a decent business man."

"Just know that you have the rest of your life," Morgan laughed. "Oh shut up," Emily laughed as they all fell silent. That was their only distraction, but it didn't last that long.

"I wonder what's taking Rossi and Hotch so long to get back," JJ muttered. Morgan sighed and nodded his head. "I don't know, but I'm hoping everything is alright. It is very seldom that Hotch is affected," Morgan explained. "Well, Hotch isn't exactly unemotional. He just tries to stay calm in every situation," Emily said and Garcia nodded. "Yeah, I believe you Emily," Garcia smiled. "It's still been a while. What if the doctor comes? Would he tell us anything without Hotch?" JJ asked. "Maybe, I guess it depends if he's cool enough to divulge in in information," Morgan smiled. "You kno knew that it was this serious I would've brought my computer so we wouldn't have to wait on Doctors. We could have the information as we pleased," Garcia pouted. "Well, Hotch was making sure to stay vague when he asked us to come here," Morgan stated. "Yeah, I think it was because he wanted to make sure you all were driving safely," JJ said as she rested her head on Prentiss's shoulder. "I just wonder why Hotch didn't call me sooner," Morgan sighed. "Um, I think he did, but you didn't answer," JJ stated. "Damn I must've been in the bathroom," Morgan sighed. "Doing what?" Garcia asked. "Don't worry about what I do in the bathroom," Morgan laughed. Garcia playfully smacked Morgan on his shoulder and then relaxed. They were really hoping for any type of information. They were all dressed in scrubs and somehow, Morgan found that a bit strange. Like they were all Doctors. "Hey guys, You know-"Morgan said catching everyone's attention, "We could always pose as doctors," He smiled. "That's illegal," Emily said. "So?" Morgan retorted. "So- we lose our jobs and go to jail," JJ smiled slightly. Morgan was about to say something when he noticed the doctor. "Hey, guys! He's back," Morgan said as the team stood up. The noticed the sad look in his eyes and the team instantly held their breath. "Dr. Reid flatlined while Mr. Hotchner was in there. It was slim, but we were able to bring him back," The doctor said while still looking concern. JJ and Garcia were the first to get teary eyes. Morgan wanted to know everything else. "Is there more to this?" Morgan asked. The doctor nodded. "Yes, we need to speak to Mr. Hotchner soon," THe doctor said sadly. Morgan already had his phone out dialing Rossi.

"Hey Rossi. The Doctor is here. He said Reid flatlined, but they stabilized him. The Doctor need to talk to Hotch," Morgan said quickly. Then he hung up.

"They are on their way," Morgan said quickly. The Doctor nodded and they waited about three minutes before Hotch and Rossi emerged. "Doctor what is it?" Hotch asked slightly afraid of what he'll hear. The doctor looked at the team and sighed. "I don't know if you want me to tell the you in front of the whole team," The doctor said. "Go ahead," Hotch said. "Well, we had to put Dr. Reid on life support. His body basically shut down. It'll be up to you if and when you may want to let Dr. Reid go. As of right now, we are just prolonging his death and it may be best to just finally put him to rest," The doctor said as JJ almost fell to the floor, being caught by Rossi. "What?!" Morgan yelled at the Doctor. "Are you telling us, that we should just let Spencer die?"

"No, it's just that. He may die either way it goes. He might be in a lot of pain," The Doctor said. "You keep saying MIGHT! I want a yes or no answer," Morgan yelled. Hotch looked between his team and the doctor. Hotch didn't like this decision. "I want to talk to Dr Reid's parents before I make any decision. Is that okay?" Hotch asked. "Hotch you can't be serious," Morgan yelled. Garcia began to cry. Prentiss just took is a blow to her gut. Rossi quietly profiled the doctor.

"Yes, you can," The Doctor smiled sadly and walked away. "Wait, can one of us stay with him?" Garcia asked the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes softened and he nodded. "Yes you all may. Just be sure to wash your hands. We are lifting the rules seeing how Dr. Reid is now on life support," The Doctor shrugged. Garcia automatically headed towards Reid's room. She wanted to see her baby. Hotch figured this was way worse when Spencer died.

Morgan turned to face Hotch, tears in his eyes. "Please don't let him go," Morgan whispered. Hotch placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "I won't. I just wanted to avoid choosing an answer and signing paperwork. Besides- his parents have the right to know," Hotch said calmly. Morgan just nodded-happy that Hotch understood. Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed William Reid's number. He had the man's number since the Hankle case, when the team witnessed Reid die. Hotch thought he had to call William Reid and inform him of his only son's death when Tobias came back and revived him.

After the third ring William answered.

"Hello," He said slowly. Hotch new it was about six in the morning in Nevada's time zone.

"Hello William Reid. This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and I'm calling you on the behalf of Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch stated formally.

"And?" William Reid prompted. Hotch sighed angrily.

"Dr. Spencer Reid is in the hospital," Hotch said feeling his irritation rise.

"So-" William also prompted. Hotch stopped talking and just looked at the phone. He somehow wished he could slap the rude man through the phone.

"You're son is in the hospital because he was hit by a truck. Now he is on life support," Hotch stated coldly. The team could hear the silent anger in Hotch's voice.

"Are you trying to say that he may die without it?" Wiliam asked.

"Yes," Hotch said wondering if it finally sinked into the boy's father.

"They want someone to pull the plug, huh?" William asked slowly.

"Yes," Hotch repeated.

"Tell them I said that they can pull it," William laughed. Hotch swallowed every curse word he knew and shook his head.

"Okay, have a nice day," Hotch stated and hung up on William's laughter.

"What happened?" JJ asked seeing how Hotch looked ready to kill. "William just laughed and said to pull the plug," Hotch said in rage. "What the hell is wrong with that bastard?" Rossi asked. Rossi could understand William being mad at Reid, but to wish death upon your own child is unspeakable. "I don't know, but I don't want him near Reid," Hotch stated as he dialed Bennington.

"Bennington Sanitarium, This is Carly Hutchinson. How may I help you?" A happy woman said.

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner from the FBI. Is there a way to either bring Diana Reid to the hospital here in Virginia or have her put on the phone?" Hotch asked.

"Is this about Dr. Reid?" The woman asked.

"Yes. He's in the hospital and he may not make it," Hotch stated slowly. He heard the woman gasp as her fingers ran over the keyboard.

"I emailed Dr. Norman, she may be able to fly out today. Diana has been mumbling that something was wrong with her baby. We thought it was just her delusion because some of her delusions are about someone trying to hurt Spencer, but can I call you when Dr. Norman responds back?" The woman asked.

"That would be great, thank you," Hotch said as he hung up.

Hotch looked at his distress teammates. "Everything the doctor said was a possibility. We will have to give Reid some time to heal. Okay? His mother might be coming so that buys us time before we have to make a decision. I just don't wan tot sign any paperwork. They will most likely try to persuade us that Reid won't make it, but Reid's strong. He made it while dealing with his mother's illness, he made it past his father's abandonment, He's made it past his addiction, he's made it past Gideon," Tat was just the beginning, and I don't think I need to go on for you all to understand. Reid may make it past this too. We just have to be strong for him," Hotch stated. "Well how is he going to pay for his mother's health," JJ asked looking around. "I can take care of that," Rossi said softly. "Are you sure?" JJ asked. "I'm sure it's not that much," Rossi smiled sadly. JJ node and smiled. "I think we should find Garcia and get the man who hurt Reid," Emily said. "Now's a good time to do that, so yes," Hotch allowed. Morgan went to fetch Garcia and Hotch went to get the doctor.

* * *

"Excuse me Doctor," Hotch said and the man looked up at him. "Yes?" He asked. "Dr. Reid's mother will be coming and we will be discussing everything. We will have to leave, but I don't want Spencer off that Life Support until we say so," Hotch said sternly. "You have my promise," The doctor smiled. "Good, I will see you later," Hotch said as he walked out the door.

When he finally reemerged with the team they all decided to head out to a local food joint. They were starving and they could discuss everything they had. However, Garcia wanter her laptop and argued that it was necessary. Hotch finally relented and they drove all the way back to Quantico so she could get her laptop. They then drove to the bureau to just get an SUV. They all filed in and drove off to a local coffee shop. They sat in a private booth. Garcia was searching throughout the city cams from Quantico to Virgina trying to get any sign of Reid. She hated the fact that Reid kept disappearing. She sighed and started again. She started viewing him from when he left the hotel, rather quickly. He kept his head low and he walked slightly dazed. The team was discussing the man and what the nurses had told them. Morgan asked Garcia to hack the hospital cameras as well to get a decent picture of the man who dropped Reid off at the Hospital.

They knew Garcia could do it and when she screamed in victory they all smiled. They decided to head out back to Hotch's apartment where there would be privacy.

* * *

The team filed into the decent sized Hotel room. Hotch was glad he cleaned it that Friday night.

"Show us what you got baby girl," Morgan smiled as Garcia went typing on her computer. The first video was of the man walking into the hospital with Reid. There were no nurses around and he got into the elevator. Then at the the ICU floor, the man came back out and dropped Spencer on the floor. The nurses ran and he man was crying. They tried to calm him down, and they clearly heard the man say, "I accidentally hit him! One second I was turning the corner and next thing I knew he was on the ground unconscious." The man was hysterical. Then the nurses started tending to Reid who stopped breathing all of a sudden. They heard the nurses yell obscure medical terms and Reid as lifted on to a gurney. Teh man then ran out of the ICU through the stairwells.

"There's that one and then there's when the guy actually hit Reid. I honestly didn't want to see it, so hit play after I leave the room," Garcia said handing Morgan the laptop. When she was out of the room, Morgan hit play.

They watched in horror as Spencer walked out into the street and turned wide eyed towards the head lights before being tossed in the air by the car. A man ran out and looked scared as he bent down to look at the unconscious Reid. Then he looked at the camera and picked Reid up. He then carried the man in his car. Twenty minutes later, the truck sped off.

"Why did it take so long?" JJ asked in fear. "Maybe he needed to make sure Reid was strapped in and not dead," Emily said. "Hotch can I change?" Emily decided to ask. "Clothes are in top dresser," Hotch stated in thought. Emily walked out, but the team continued to think. "There is something eerie about this whole situation," Rossi finally stated.

Garcia and Emily walked back into the room.

"I agree," Morgan said with a frown. "But we won't know anything until Reid waked up," JJ said. "Unless we can get this man and interrogate him," Hotch stated. "Why do we need to that?" Garcia asked. "There has to be something more to this than what this video is letting on. The man knew the camera was there. He looked directly at. Baby girl, can you find this man?" Morgan asked. "Why do you question my abilities?" Garcia said as she picked up the laptop and began typing. Sh smiled victoriously as she came across his information. "Brandon Dale, age 32. He lives in 2755 Granham Part Road. That's like 33 seconds from Reid's apartment," Garcia said with a frown.

"That house is like 400 thousand dollars," Garcia exclaimed.

"Okay, so this may not be a coincidence that Reid was hit by this man," Hotch stated.

"That's not good," Rossi said.

"Guys, I think we have a case." Hotch said gravely as he looked out the window.

* * *

**A/N: So something seems off about Spencer's whole situation. Is the team just paranoid or do they really have something to worry about?******************* Also, i'll make a quick one-shot for the whole club scene for Reid, since I sort of made that up randomly...*********


	10. The case

**A/N: I got lazyyyyyyy... Had some new ideas for a new story buuuuuuuut I gotta finish this one or might never get it done! I don't own cm and characters... Aha enjoyyyy Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

* * *

"You mean, this was done on purpose?" JJ asked in shock. "Yes, I do. I don't want to waste another moment questioning the what if's," Hotch stated. "How can we do anything when there is no real case on paper?" Morgan asked. Although he wanted to find the man, they needed to cover all their bases. "We need to gather evidence put it together find anything that this man has gotten away for and get a warrant for his arrest," Rossi simplified.

"You guys are devious," Garcia laughed. "What if it doesn't end well?" Prentiss asked. "Then we will deal with it when it arrives," Hotch said shrugging the question off. Right now they needed to ensure that Reid will be safe as they find the person who did this. "Okay, Garcia. I need you to dig through every detail you can on this man. See if there are any ties with Reid. If he did it out of vengance then they had to cross paths," Hotch stated. "The man is 4 years older than Reid. Check college and High school records as well," Rossi added. "So technically you want me to invade Spencer's privacy as well as Brandon Dale's?" Garcia asked uneasily. "We wouldn't ask you to do it if it wouldn't help Reid," Morgan said softly. Garcia nodded and began typing.

Hotch got up and walked to his bedroom. He pulled out the white board and stand so the team can formulate a profile and actually write it down. He entered the living room and set up the white board.

"Garcia, were you able to find anything?" Hotch question. "Actually something caught my attention. Is there a printer here? I can make a fake case file for you all since you all staring at my baby is quite weird," Garcia smiled slightly. Hotch nodded. "There is a printer here. I just need to turn it on," Hotch stated.

The team watched as Hotch disappeared. Rossi was eager to get his hands on the information Garcia found. JJ was ready to have a conference with the local police on why that man should be arrested. Morgan just wanted to kill the man. Prentiss however was truly curious to how Reid played a part in this whole fiasco. _'Why him?' _Prentiss thought.

Hotch came back with file folders and papers inside of them. He quickly passed them out to the team. They used the coffee table to go through the information.

"So Dale is a typical man. Working in a small cubical for a corporation. He's married, no children as of yet," Rossi said with a nod. "

"Why is that?" Morgan asked more to himself.

"Possibly infertility, or maybe marital problems," Emily suggested.

"Maybe he's too busy. His hours at work aren't the typical 9-5 job," Hotch said.

"Yes, April 17, 2001 he worked from 6 am to 10 pm. I'm positive his wife was tired by then. Could he possibly use this to ensure that his wife is asleep and wouldn't notice when he arrives home?" JJ asked. "That is a possibility," Rossi agreed.

"The man spends his money on the best," Morgan said. "Right he's buying more than he could afford. And as a result him and his wife are in debt," Prentiss said. "But the house is 400 thousand dollars. It's a single bedroom and thirty seconds away from Reid's apartment? Why waste money on such a terrible house?" JJ asked. "Look at the land he has though," Rossi stated. "Exactly. He didn't buy the house for the rooms and bathrooms. He bought the house for the land," Hotch stated.

"So the question is, why did he need all that land?" Morgan asked. "If he is a killer he could hide the bodies?" Emily stated. "Or maybe so he can hold people captive," JJ said. "Let's keep that in mind. On to the next thing. College. Coincidentally he went to the University of Las Vegas, but not any high schools," Rossi said. "Right," Morgan said, "He was born and raised in California." The team nodded in understanding. "So we see that Reid and Dale may have walked on the same dirt, but did they cross paths?" Hotch questioned. "Not as children. By the time Reid was in College, Dale should've been in the eleventh grade. Reid went to Cal Tech, and Dale was in Sacramento Public High," Prentiss sighed.

"So we are positive that they probably never crossed paths," Rossi stated. The team nodded.

"I'm printing more stuff out, you all keep doing what you are doing," Garcia said as she walked out the room.

"This guy had no connection to Reid throughout his high school and college years," JJ concluded. "Okay, but look at what this man majored in college," Rossi prompted. "Criminology," Morgan read. "Meaning that he knows what to look for in a criminal, criminalistics, criminal behavior, pretty much what we do," Hotch said with a frown.

"Meaning that this guy knows exactly what he's doing," Prentiss said. Garcia came back with more papers.

"What is this?" JJ asked looking at two stacks of paper filled with names. "Well one stack is the list of people Dale has come in contact with and the other stack is all the people Reid has come in contact with. I started from High school on up," Garcia smiled.

Good work Garcia," Hotch said as the team started looking through the list. "To make this go faster, Prentiss, you look at the high school years. Morgan, you check College. Rossi you check Reid's years from 21-24, and I'll check from 24 to this date. You all highlight the names that are in both files," Hotch said. The team nodded and got to reading the files.

"Reid didn't contact anybody during his high school years, but CPS tried to contact him. The phone was disconnected. I'm guessing Reid kept his mother's life private. A couple of teachers came over, but I don't know why," Prentiss said. "Dale has never met these people before. On Dale's side, he had friends and girlfriends, but none that met Reid," Emily finalized. Hotch nodded in thought.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa, Dale's father was a teacher at a university," Morgan said looking through the paperwork. "Any significance of that?" Rossi asked. "Yes, he was acquainted with Diana Reid," Morgan said. Garcia got up and wrote that on the white board.

"Garcia look into that, please," Hotch said and Garcia nodded as she went back to her computer.

"Other than that, there was no connection in college," Morgan sighed while rubbing his temples. "Well the same goes for the four years after Reid was out of college," Rossi stated. "Yes, same here except for yesterday when Dale hit Reid," Hotch said. "We need to keep looking for any mishaps on Dale's side," Rossi suggested. The team nodded and began to read the rest of Dale's file.

"He has multiple speeding tickets," JJ said. "How ironic. Was he speeding when he hit Reid?" Prentiss snorted. "Can't we get him for a hit-and-run?" Rossi asked. "We can, but that's not enough for the FBI to get involved," Hotch stated. "Now if he did that to many others, then that would definitely be a case," Morgan said absent mindedly. "Morgan's right. Any other mishap besides the speeding tickets?" Hotch asked. "Um, he was arrested for getting drunk and beating up a man in a bar," Prentiss said. "What year was that?" Hotch asked. "Um last year," Prentiss answered. "Garcia look up everything about Dale in 2008," Hotch said and Garcia nodded.

"This man is the typical man. I mean he gets in a bar fight, has an okay job, speeding tickets, and he's married," Morgan sighed. They weren't getting anything out of this.

"Okay my furry friends! No need to fret, momma's here for you!" Garcia smiled from her position on a chair. "Dale's father is Hector Dale. He was a Literature professor and would sometimes be Diana Reid's TA. They both worked at UNLV, but Hector left his family back home," Garcia said. "Okay something doesn't seem right about that," Morgan said. "Yes, I know. Brandon was four when his parents got a divorce. Hector stayed in Las Vegas and Diana Reid was pregnant with Spencer. That was before William married her," Garcia pointed out. "Whoa, so Diana had Reid before she married Reid's father?" Morgan asked. "I guess so chocolate thunder," Garcia said with a frown. "Well, It can't be that bad. I mean I had Henry and Will and I aren't married," JJ said. "Well you have to admit it JJ. This seems fishy," Prentiss said. "Garcia find Spencer's birth records and see if you can trace him back to conception," Rossi suggested. Garcia nodded and began typing away. "February," Garcia said. "Awe look at cute little baby Spencer," Garcia cooed. "Garcia, focus," Hotch stated. Garcia pouted and JJ laughed. "Was Diana Reid and Hector Dale working together?" Rossi asked. "Yes, they were. You guys aren't thinking that-" Garcia stopped and looked at them. They all fell silent. "She's a paranoid schizophrenic. She can be easily manipulated," Morgan stated. "But Diana Reid is a genius!" Garcia exclaimed. "Yes, she's a genius just like Reid. You know how easy it is to manipulate Reid to doing work for you. Imagine it with a paranoid schizophrenic," Hotch stated. "But Diana Reid is more out spoken than Spencer," Garcia said. "She would do anything to protect Spencer," Morgan said. "That could include lying to him," JJ said. "It wouldn't be the first time," Morgan added. "She lied to him about Riley Jenkins. Spencer had to manipulate his mother into letting him know," Rossi said.

"So you guys are thinking that William Reid is not Spencer's father?" Prentiss asked who has been silent for a while. "We are assuming. It could explain William's reason for wanting us to pull the plug," Hotch grumbled. "But why would he want to keep tabs on him?" Garcia questioned.

"I feel as if there's something we are missing. Diana Reid is somehow connected to Hector Dale. William Reid wasn't that hostile towards Spencer when they were face to face," Rossi stated.  
"Well you and Morgan saw Mr. Reid. What did you all think?" Hotch asked. "I mean he's a lonely guy with a cat. He seemed to love Spencer although he felt awkward around him. There was a tension between them, but I couldn't place my finger on it," Rossi explained. "Yeah, I think it was deeper than that whole Reid accusing the man of murder," Morgan stated. "We really need Spence to wake up," JJ said quietly. "JJ's right. Reid knows his family. He may know why his father hates him so much," Prentiss agreed. "This really is strange," Garcia mumbled.

Hotch's phone rang and Hotch saw that it was Bennington.

"Hotch," Hotch said sternly.

"Diana Reid will be flying in today. She agreed because she said her baby needs her," the nurse said slowly.

"Wonderful," Hotch said as he hung up.

"Diana Reid will be coming in today," Hotch announced.

"Do you think we can ask her about Hector and William?" Prentiss asked. "Maybe. It depends on her psyche," Hotch stated. "So, until we speak with Diana Reid. All we have is Brandon Dale knows how our job works. Keeps a profile of a typical man. His father has connections to the Reid family. Somehow his family falls apart the minute Reid was conceived," Rossi said as JJ started writing that on the board.

"So maybe Reid was wandering around and Dale saw him. He followed him until he was all alone in that alley where he sped up and hit Reid. Then he tried to make it look better by picking Reid up and putting him in the truck. Afterwards he drove Reid to the hospital, not bothering to hide his face," Prentiss said. "Yeah, it seems to me that this guy wanted to appear innocent, meaning if he is arrested he already has a story and the cameras can back him up. He did purposely look at that camera," Morgan said.

"Exactly," Hotch said with a nod, "We just need to fill in the holes."

"Garcia, did you get the information about Dale from 2008?" Rossi asked. "Yes, My Doves, I did get some valuable information," Garcia smiled. "Like what?" Prentiss asked. "Well, Dale was arrested for domestic abuse against his wife and she then bailed him out. That was in January of 2008. Then about three months later was the bar fight. Wait.." Garcia paused. "He stayed at the same complex as Reid for about four months and then he moved back into his house," Garcia said quickly. "Now why did he leave the house?" JJ asked. "Maybe he attacked his wife again?" Morgan suggested. "JJ can you figure this out by getting his wife to talk?" Hotch asked. "Would she want to know why we need to know?" JJ asked. "Just say that an agent was hurt and that someone could be framing Dale," Hotch said calmly. "Why should JJ lie?" Emily asked. "Because the wife protects the husband," Rossi answered and Emily nodded.

"So, Garcia where is Dale right now?" JJ asked. "He is at work," Garcia smiled happily.

"Okay, so I'll go do that. Does anyone want to join me?" JJ asked. Morgan stood up automatically. "Yeah, I'll go," He said. The two profilers headed out and did the ten minute drive to Mrs. Dale's home.

* * *

JJ and Morgan walked to the front door of the small house. JJ looked around at the wide open land and knocked. "It's so hard to believe that this piece of land is randomly sitting here. You know I think Reid should've bought this house. He would've loved it," Morgan stated and JJ shook her head. "No I don't he would've bought this house even if he did love it," JJ shrugged. Morgan wanted to ask, but he held off as the door slowly opened. "Can I help you? A tall skinny woman questioned nervously. Morgan could tell that this woman has been abused. "Hi, my name is-" "Jennifer Jereau, yes I know," The woman said quickly. JJ looked at her in shock and the woman turned to Morgan. "Derek Morgan," She nodded. "Ma'am, how do you-" "My husband informs me of a lot of things. He likes the FBI and spends most of his time researching it. I think he wanted to become an FBI agent," The woman smiled sadly. Morgan nodded. "Can we come in? We'd like to ask you a few questions," JJ smiled. The woman squinted at them but relented. "Sure," She mumbled.

They walked in and sat at a couch. "Can I ask why you are here?" The woman asked. "Uh, yes. A fellow agent, Dr. Spencer Reid was hit by a speeding truck. We need to know why your husband left last year for four months," JJ said. "Someone could be framing him," Morgan added in. The woman's eyes went wide as she processed the information. "Um, Brandon and I had a was cheating on me so I kicked him out. Of course I couldn't stay mad at him, sp I let him back in a few months later," The woman explained quickly. "Do you know who the other woman was?" JJ asked. "No. I know she was young and very beautiful," The woman said slowly. "Did your husband come home late last night?" Morgan asked. The woman nodded. "Yes, I figured he's cheating on me again," The woman sighed sadly. JJ nodded. "The only difference was he had blood on him and he was panicking," The woman whispered. "If your husband has hurt anyone, would you tell us?" JJ asked. The woman nodded. "Good, did he tell you anything last night?" Morgan asked. "Yes he said he hit a deer. He dropped it off at the vet's clinic and came home," The woman said quickly. JJ and Morgan shared a brief look. "I thought he was lying. He was too calm. Well calm for hitting an animal. He loves animals more than people, so I knew it was a lie. Not to mention he didn't smell like an animal. He smelt like a sweet lavender," She whispered. JJ and Morgan shared another look. Reid always smelt like lavender. He was always fixated on the color purple.

"Ma'am, we know you arte trying to [protect him, but has he hit you recently. The woman visibly paled and the two agents knew the answer immediately. The stood abruptly and walked to the door. "Ma'am, we can help you. We can get him away from you and you can live your life, the way you want to," JJ said quickly. "Please ma'am, we need Brandon Dale in our custody. You are our only chance. He may have murdered someone," Morgan said desperately. The woman paused. She stared at them and took deep breaths. "You mean-yesterday?" She asked and both agents nodded. "Yes, so please. Help us. You are the only way we can interrogate him. We will tell him a witness saw him hit you," Morgan explained hoping she would give them consent. "Fine. Only for the sake of who ever this other person is," The woman sighed as she left with the two agents.

* * *

JJ just got off the phone with Hotch. She was also able to convince Strauss that this man could be after the team. This was officially their case, however, they weren't getting extra pay for any expenses.

"The team is on their way. When Mrs. Reid gets here, Rossi will talk to her since he believes that he knows how to get information from Mrs. Reid," JJ stated looking at Morgan. "That's fine. Do we have the warrant?" Morgan asked. "Yes, but Hotch wants us to wait until he gets the team together first," JJ said. "Okay. I just hope we sort this mess out. When the kid wakes up, he doesn't need to be placed in this nightmare," Morgan sighed. "You're right," JJ agreed, "Hopefully Mrs. Reid will have all the answers."

About five minutes later, the team barreled in the bullpen. "Where's Mrs. Dale?" Prentiss asked. "Oh, she's in interrogation room number three," JJ said. "Yeah, JJ and I thought it would be best if Mr. Dale didn't see his wife as he passed the rooms," Morgan added. "Good thinking. We need to arrest Mr. Dale in a proper manner. We won't all just barge on him. Morgan you will arrest him and read him his rights-even though he should know them by heart," Hotch said taking lead. "Rossi, you will be waiting for Diana Reid at the airport. Drive her straight here and tell her that we need to ask her a few questions before she can go see Reid," Hotch said as Rossi nodded. "Wait, how will a paranoid schizophrenic react if she is not allowed to see her son until the government talks to her?" Morgan said raising an eyebrow. "Just tell her that her son's life depends on it. If she is lucid then it will be okay," Hotch stated. "JJ, you have already become acquainted with Mrs. Dale. Try to get more information," Hotch said and JJ nodded. "Lastly, Prentiss you and I will interrogate Mr. Dale. No good cop bad cop scenario. We are both bad cops," Hotch said and the team all nodded in understanding. "Okay, let's get to work," Rossi smiled and the team separated.

Derek slowly walked into the huge corporation building. He thought about how much of a scene this would cause and also the possibility of this man losing his job. Morgan could care less. This man gave Reid the possibility to lose his life. Hell, he did die! He was just lucky that the doctors saved him. A cop followed Morgan as he went up the elevators. Morgan handed the cop the warrant for this man's arrest and Morgan already has his handcuffs ready. Morgan was led straight to the man's desk where a man with dark hair worked on his computer not even noticing the agent behind him. "Excuse me Brandon Dale?" Morgan said loudly causing the man to jump as he spun around. "My name is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and you are under arrest," Morgan said as Bandon stood up angrily. Morgan roughly turned him around and handcuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent-" "I know my rights!" Dale sneered.

Morgan shrugged and began pulling Dale into the walk way where he was escorted out the building to the police car that awaited him. "Aren't you gonna tell me what I was arrested for?" Dale asked with a cold glare. "Hey, since you knew everything I figured you would know," Morgan shrugged as he pushed the man into the car. Morgan sat in the passenger seat as the officer began driving. "Is this for hitting that boy?" Dale asked with a huff. "He wasn't a boy," Morgan growled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Did he die or did he survive and decide to sue me," Dale smirked. It took everything Morgan had to not slap that man.

"All your questions will be answered at the FBI headquarters," Morgan said. He smirked when the man fell silent.

They pulled up to the headquarters and Dale was escorted to the interrogation room. The Hotch and Prentiss couldn't help but stare at the man as he walked through. Garcia wanted to throw her pen at the man for hurting her baby, but decided against it.

"You ready for this Hotch?" Prentiss asked slightly nervous. She wasn't sure how much of a bad cop she could be. "If he makes you mad, let it out," Hotch stated. Prentiss nodded and they walked towards the interrogation room. Morgan was standing in the hallway. "Man believes he is getting arrested for running down Reid. I personally think he's a sociopath," Morgan stated. "Okay, we will check for that. In the meantime, you can call Garcia when we need you too. We will have in our headsets and every time Emily and I slam our hands on the table ask Garcia for more information," Hotch stated. Morgan nodded and went to the glass wall. Emily and Hotch walked into the interrogation room.

"Hello, Brandon Dale. My name is SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Emily Prentiss," Hotch greeted. "You mind telling me wh I'm here?" Dale questioned. "I'm pretty sure you know why you're here," Prentiss said with cold eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm here for a pretty stupid reason," Dale smirked. They both held in their anger and nodded. "You really are here for a stupid reason," Hotch said. This took Dale by surprise. "Huh, so you really don't care about Little Man," Dale said with a nod. "Who told you that?" Prentiss said raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it," Dale smirked and Hotch slammed his hands hard on the table causing the man to look his way.

Derek called Garcia for Dale's communication records.

"It's our job to worry about it," Hotch sneered. "Tell us who told you!" Prentiss shouted. "Hey, I thought you guys were more sympathetic since the boy grew up with a mother as a nutcase and a dead beat dad," Dale shrugged. "Oh, like when your dad left you for his job?" Hotch said with a chuckle. "Tell me, did he ever say Congratulations on going to UNLV? Did he ever say "Hi son" when you had him as a teacher? I don't think your dad found you worthy," Hotch sneered. Prentiss was mentally shocked at Hotch's choice of words. "Hey, it's way better than getting beat," Dale laughed. Hotch didn't even flinch. In fact Dale wondered if the man even blinked. "I'm not the one running over people," Hotch said raising an eyebrow. "So, you can tell us or we can dig into your not so innocent life and find a reason why you should be going to jail," Prentiss smiled wickedly. "You're not so innocent either Miss Pregnant at 15," Dale scoffed. Prentiss visibly paled. She wasn't sure how he knew so much about them. "I know you guys inside and out. So, don't even bullshit with me," Dale sneered. "I'm sure Agent Morgan is tired of getting shoved in the ass anyways. Tell Agent Rossi I said that it's time for him to stop fucking around with that wicked witch of the west. I'm sure that's why he gets paid more than the rest of you," Dale smirked. Prentiss angrily grabbed the man by his collar and shoved him into the wall. "Listen here you sick son-of-a-bitch you answer what we ask you and nothing else!" Prentiss yelled. "Isn't this against protocol," Dale smirked. "Who's going to know. I shut of the cameras while you were being sent here," Hotch said as he pointed to the cameras which were indeed off.

"I want a lawyer," Dale said. "Now he wants to run like a baby!" Prentiss sneered as she released him with one last shrug. "Exactly why his father disowned him. He's weak," Hotch shrugged. "I'm not weak. My father is weak! He's the one who cheated on his wife!" Dale yelled. "Just like you did last year!" Hotch yelled right back at him. Dale fell silent. He knew he got himself in more trouble than he can imagine.

"Now, we have more than one charge against you. Someone saw you beat your wife. There was another bar fight that a man is willing to file suit against, not to mention the hit and run of a federal agent," Hotch said coldly. "I dropped him off at a hospital," Dale said. "Well, not leaving your information counts as running. You see? You were arrested for stupid-very stupid-reasons," Hotch said as he stood. "We will get you your lawyer. Agent Prentiss you should come," Hotch said as Prentiss stared at the man with enough hate and left the room.


	11. Diana Reid

**A/N: SO for the next ten days I will be at a medical conference... No time for making new chapters. I'll get started on my new story.. So I have something when that time comes! I don't own cm or their characters! If there are grammatical errors-im sorry!**

* * *

Morgan was reading the files given to him from Garcia. He was reading the names that Brandon Dale has contacted multiple times. When Hotch and Emily walked in Hotch asked, "Did you find anything?"

Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his face. "He's been in contact with a man from California multiple times, but Garcia said it was a disposable cell phone. She couldn't get any information on the other person except that he's located in California," Morgan said. "Hotch, this guy is good."

"Well, we are just going to have to be better," Prentiss said calmly while sitting next to Morgan. "I'm more bothered that he knows our personal lives," Prentiss added. "Let's try not to address that. He could be attempting to tear the team a part," Hotch said. "But Hotch-it's all true. As much as I didn't want to tell you guys-it's all true," Prentiss said sadly. "We don't think any less of you, Emily," Hotch said sincerely. "Yeah, Emily. We all have our dark secrets. Let's just try to keep this man from spilling any more, we don't need the tension," Morgan said. "You're right. I'm going to call Rossi and see how Diana Reid is coming along. She should be here soon," Hotch said as he stepped out of the room.

"This is becoming weirder by the second," Prentiss said. "My question is why _now_?" Morgan said with a shake of his head.

* * *

Alex finally got back home. She couldn't believe how long that surgery was. A good 13 hours and the man had still died. She was upset although she was only an assistant, she still felt like she failed him somehow. When he died on the table, they continued the surgery. The least they could do was give the man a chance for an open casket funeral. She could still see the tears in his wife's eyes as the doctor broke the tragic news. Alex will never forget this moment, but she knew she would have to move on. She was still upset with Reid, so she wasn't even bothered that he wasn't in the apartment. She was surprised-that he didn't even bother to call after all this time. She shrugged it off and decided to get some rest before her next shift later on that day.

* * *

David Rossi wasn't surprised when Diana Reid approached him, slightly shaken from the plane. He could tell she had greatly troubled the nurses that were ordered to be with her.

She looked at David and he felt his blood run cold. She looked at him with enough hate to silence Hotch. Her eyes darted left to right as if she was expecting someone to jump out at her. Rossi wondered how Reid was able to keep her calm in situations like these.

"You let them hurt my baby," She whispered. Rossi just looked at her in shock. "Just take me to him. You owe me that much. He told me that I could trust you and your fellow fascists, but I knew you all had manipulated him into believing that you were good people. My poor stupid child," Diana whimpered nervously. Rossi was still at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't cause her to attack him and scratch his eyes out. "I will take you to Spencer, but first we need to get you to the station-" "Why!" Diana snapped. All her nervousness was gone. Rossi wondered for a split second if she was bipolar as well, but then again she would protect herself and Spencer. "Mrs. Reid, someone tried to hurt Spencer. We need to know if you have any idea who he was. A mother knows, right? Well I have a feeling you may know," Rossi said hoping that his choice of words were perfect for convincing a woman like Diana Reid that they were truly only trying to ask if someone could hurt Reid.

"Well, I guess. But I don't like it!" Diana snapped angrily. "I understand," Rossi stated calmly. He led her to the SUV and opened the door for her. She nervously entered as well as the two nurses. The drive was quiet, except for the occasional words spoken by Diana Reid. Rossi knew that if everything goes right, then they will be closer to finding out everything that happened with Reid. Rossi just hoped that this doesn't ruin any trust Reid held with them. They all knew how protective Reid was with his mother, but sometimes they had to forget about friendship and do what needs to be done to save his life.

They pulled to the FBI building and Rossi led Diana to the fourth interrogation room. She sat gingerly and Rossi ordered that the nurses stood on the other side of the wall. "Now hurry up and do what you need to do. My baby needs me," Diana said quickly. Rossi nodded knowing that Diana Reid meant business. Rossi opened a file and place a single picture on the table. "Who is he?" Rossi asked. Diana looked at the picture and rose an eyebrow. "William," She said slowly. "Okay," Rossi said taking out another picture. "Who is he?" Rossi asked with a small smirk. "William Shakespeare," Diana answered. "Good, now who is he?" Rossi said placing another picture on the table. Diana automatically frowned and looked at Rossi. "I don't know," She said slowly. Rossi sighed. He knew that she was lying, but he didn't want to approach her the wrong way. "You taught 15th Century Literature at the University of Las Vegas, right?" Rossi asked. Diana nodded quickly. "This man taught along side of you as a teacher's assistant, am I right?" Diana nodded once more. "And you don't know him?" Rossi questioned. "Nope. We never spoke unless it was about my lecture for the class," Diana said easily. Rossi knew this woman was tough as nails and he also knew it would take some time. "Diana, Spencer is in the hospital because of this man's son," Rossi said pointing at the picture of Hector Dale. Rossi saw a small reaction. It was so quick Rossi wondered if it was even real. "His son's name is Brandon Dale," Rossi said as he placed the picture of Brandon on the table. Diana stared at the pictures. Rossi could tell her mind was running overtime and before he knew it, the file was scattered on the floor. "Why are you showing me this?" Diana yelled while hugging herself. "You fascists are not going to find nothing!" She screamed. The nurses barged in, but Rossi held up a hand. He didn't want them to sedate her. "We need to know in order to find a way to save Spencer," Rossi said. "William Reid was called and he said to let Spencer go," Rossi added slowly. He could see the fierceness reach Diana's eyes. "Typical!" She spat angrily. Rossi was slightly surprised, but he didn't let it go to waste. "What do you mean?" Rossi pressed.  
"William knew! He knew-knew-knew!" Diana yelled. "He was just mad, and we needed to protect Spencer! I had to let William leave. Spencer will never understand because he can't remember!" Diana yelled. "Remember what, Mrs. Reid?" Rossi asked knowing this was the information he needed. "I'm not telling you! You will tell Spencer!" Diana shrieked. "You're trying to turn my baby against me!" She accused. Rossi wasn't sure how to respond. He knew this was crucial, but he wasn't sure if she'd open up at all. "Mrs. Reid, your husband has the right to tell the doctors that they can take away Spencer's life support. We need to know the truth!" Rossi exclaimed feeling himself get slightly bothered by Diana's nervousness. He had a feeling this was far worse than he'd imagine. "No! I'm not talking to you!" Diana yelled as she pulled on her short hair. "Please, do it for Spencer! He needs another option! The hospital will be calling William in an hour unless we get the truth out of you!" Rossi lied. "That means your son only has an hour left to live," Rossi said lowly. Diana finally let the words sink in. She let her hair go and looked at the floor where Hector Dale's picture laid. She bent down and picked it up.

"William is not Spencer's father. William and I loved each other though. That's why we are still married," Diana finally confessed. Rossi was surprised that she confessed. "So, Hector Dale is the father?" Rossi finally asked. Diana looked at Rossi. He could feel the intensity of her stare. "No, he's not," Diana finally said. "I want to see Spencer," Diana said calmly. In fact, she sounded so calm it was impossible to believe she even had a breakdown five minutes ago. "I will talk to Reid's boss real quick. He will be able to take you to him," Rossi said slowly. Diana merely nodded and hugged herself.

Rossi stepped out of the room and walked to the other interrogation room where Hotch was still talking with Morgan and Prentiss. "How'd it go, Dave?" Hotch asked noticing the look on Rossi's face. "William Reid is not Spencer's father," Rossi said slowly. Morgan looked the most shock. "So, it's Hector, right?" Prentiss asked. Rossi looked at his teammates and sighed. "Nope," Rossi said sitting down. "Hold up. So Diana Reid doesn't know who the father is?" Morgan asked. Rossi shrugged. "She might know, but she won't tell me anything. She just wants to see Spencer," Rossi said. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. He truly thought they were getting somewhere, but apparently he was wrong.

"We'll let her see Spencer. Maybe if she sees him in that weakened state, she may want to elaborate a bit more on his behalf," Hotch said pulling himself together. "Well, she did say one thing," Rossi mumbled contemplatively. "What was it?" Morgan asked immediately. "Diana said-and I quote- _I had to let William leave. Spencer will never understand because he can't remember_," Rossi said. They all frowned. "She wouldn't tell you exactly?" Prentiss asked. "She said we would tell Spencer," Rossi shrugged. "Okay, so let's get her to Reid. Maybe his presence will soften her up a bit," Hotch said. "Rossi, I'll send you and JJ," Hotch said with a raised eyebrow. "Fine by me. Did you guys get anything by the way?" Dave asked. "Well he knows our secrets and he's been keeping tabs on Reid with someone in California," Morgan stated.

"He wants a lawyer now," Hotch added. "Yeah, he pretty much admitted to running over Reid and dumping him at the hospital," Prentiss shrugged. "We're done with him for now. We can hold him up to 72 hours. He'll be in jail around that time," Hotch smirked. "You guys are going to make him sit there for 72 hours?" Rossi asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, until we find a lawyer, he won't speak. For now, we have no reason to talk to him. Besides he deserves it," Prentiss smirked. "Well, okay," Rossi smiled and headed off to get JJ so they can take Diana Reid to Spencer.

* * *

Once again Rossi found himself in the SUV with Diana mumbling to herself. Rossi had to admit he admired the woman's fierce attitude. JJ briefly looked at Rossi, unsure if Diana's mumblings were a good sign or not. Rossi merely shrugged. He didn't mind at all as long as she wasn't harming herself or others.

By the time they reached the hospital, Diana Reid was eager to see her son. She practically ran into the hospital with the profilers chasing after her. "Where is my baby!" Diana yelled to just about everyone she passed. The nurses had a hard time telling her to calm down and Rossi decided to hurry up and get Diana to Spencer.

When that goal was finally accomplished, Diana was sitting next to her frail looking son. She was patting his head in a loving manner and JJ and Rossi decided to give her some alone time with Spencer.

"So, neither one is his father?" JJ asked in shock. "I guess so," Rossi shrugged. "Then...Why?... No, it's confusing! Why did Hector leave his family and worked with Diana Reid?" JJ asked still trying to figure it out. Rossi sighed. He wanted the answers as much-if not more-than JJ. "I honestly don't know. I'm just hoping that Hotch is right and letting Diana see Reid this way will make her open up," Rossi said simply. "Yeah I hope so too. What if Spence finds out?" JJ asked with a slight gasp. "Well, if he does then we will help him along the way," Rossi said calmly.

"Shall we?" Rossi said offering her the chair in the hallway. "We shall," JJ smiled.

* * *

_Spencer was afraid of the dark. He would prefer anything but the dark. The one time he saw the light and tried to reach for it-he was sucked back into the pit of darkness. "Am I dead?" He asked himself. He wasn't all that surprised when he didn't get a reply. "It's kind of lonely in here," Spencer mumbled to himself. He could hear voices. but he wasn't sure who they belonged to. All he knew was that someone was trying to reach out to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find his way out of the darkness. "I need help!" Spencer finally yelled. He knew how much he hated defeat, but this was more important than his pride. "What makes your head run overtime?" A familiar voice said. Spencer gasped and spun around. "Me?" He asked incredously. "The one and only your mind could conjure up!" He smiled that familiar smile. "Well, that's, um, weird. Why can't my mind be anyone else?" Spencer asked himself. "Because you only know how to be yourself," His twin said. "Could you help me get out of here?" Spencer asked. He saw his twin frown and seem deep in thought. Spencer found that amazing. "We can try, but it's going to take some time," The twin warned. "What can I call you?" Spencer asked. "Call me Walter," Walter smiled. Spencer smiled back and took a step towards Walter. "What should we do?" Spencer asked. "Well, you're a genius and I'm a genius. Lets just try to put some images in this dark place. Maybe if we can change the scenery your mind could start working again. You don't want to wake up with permanent damage-right?" Walter asked. "Right," Spencer sighed. "Also, don't walk towards the light next time you see it. Once you go, there's no turning back!" Walter demanded and Spencer adverted his eyes. "I'm scared of the dark," Spencer said slowly. "I know, me too," Walter smiled._

_"So, about getting out of here-" Spencer hinted. "You do what you do best. I'll do what I do best!" Walter exclaimed. "Uh, what exactly do I do?" Spencer asked. "Remember. I'll just paint the pictures," Walter said sweetly. Spencer nodded and closed his eyes. The first thing he thought of was Henry. He opened his eyes and sure enough, the baby was there in Walter's arms. "Keep going. You're doing it right!" Walter smiled. Spencer nodded and thought some more. This time JJ appeared. "Good job, Spence," She smiled. Spencer smiled slightly and thought of his mother. She appeared, but she was too busy reading to acknowledge him. Spencer thought of Derek, then Penelope, Rossi, Emily, and Hotch. He was surprised at how Hotch still didn't blink. He imagined Jack and now Hotch could smile. Spencer couldn't help but notice that something was missing. He had a hard time trying to figure it out. He opened his eyes and everyone looked at him sadly. Spencer wasn't sure why, but soon he saw the headlights. _

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think is missing? Also, who is his father? Someone asked about Alex, and don't worry. She'll make her big appearance soon! _**


	12. The truth shall set you free !

**A/N: I am back! I think this chapter is more in depth to what's going on with Spencer and every other character in the story! I do not own cm or their characters... Just Alex.. Dale.. An old lady...**

* * *

They heard the scream. It was panicked and scared. Then they heard the monitors going haywire. The ran into the room and Rossi automatically called for help. JJ ran to Diana who was struggling with the nurses. Doctors rushed in and began working on Spencer immediately. Diana had already pushed one nurse to the ground. "Diana," JJ said calmly trying to capture Diana's attention. "They're hurting my baby! They have him!" Diana shrieked. The Doctors casted JJ and Diana a wary glance before turning back to their ailing patient. "We need to know who is doing this too him. He doesn't have much longer left," JJ said tearfully. "Why does it even matter to you?" Diana sneered. "Who are you! Are you the reason why my baby is stuck here!"

JJ was taken aback. Rossi kept his distance. "What? No! Brandon Dale did this! We need to find out why so we can help Spencer! Look, Mrs. Reid, Spencer is my baby's godfather. Henry loves Spencer very much. We can't lose him," JJ said softly. "We just can't."

Diana stared at JJ coldly. "Why did you make him the Godfather? Is it a trick to win his trust so you and your fascist friends could hurt him!" Diana yelled. JJ wasn't to sure how much more of this she could take. She loved Reid, but Diana knew how to hurt someone. "No!" JJ sobbed. "We want to help him. You are the only one who can help him, but you don't even want to because you don't want Spencer to know whatever it is that you're hiding! Who ever is out there to get him, is going to take him away from you and me. I need you to talk to us. It will stay confidential and we can all promise not to tell Spence anything," JJ said slowly. Diana stared at JJ skeptically. "I don't want my baby to be hurt and by telling you, he will be hurt for sure," Diana said. "We promise not to tell him," JJ whispered. "Spencer is a smart boy. He'll know that you all know something that he doesn't. You all can't hide your emotions," Diana said coldly. "You're right. He might find out, but it's either hurt or death. You're choice. You are his mother," JJ said sadly. She knew that only Hotch could make the decision for Reid's life support, but Diana needed to feel the burden.

"Excuse me," The doctor said. JJ quickly turned around. "Can't you see we are having a heavy discussion! Leave us be or I'll cut your tongue off for speaking so freely," Diana snapped much to everyone's surprise. The doctor stared at Diana. "I'm crazy," Diana said while staring at him intensely. "I apologize. I'll wait for you all outside," The doctor said slowly. Diana nodded quickly and the doctor removed himself from the room.

Rossi was relieved when he heard Spencer's heart monitor stabilize. JJ was too, but right now she needed Diana Reid to go back to the station with them. "I don't want my baby to die. It's not his time. If I speak to you, will he get better?" Diana asked in a soft hopeful voice. JJ was once again taken aback at her demeanor. "We can catch the person who did this too Spencer, so when he does get better, he won't be hurt by him again," JJ said choosing her words wisely. Diana looked at Spencer one last time. There were more machines, and Diana finally nodded. "I'll do it if it keeps my baby alive," She whispered. JJ smiled in relief. Rossi nodded and walked out side to the doctor.

"She's calmed down," Rossi said calmly. "I didn't know his mother was crazy," The doctor said with a shake of his head. "She's not crazy. She's a paranoid schizophrenic," Rossi defended on Reid's behalf. Getting the hint the doctor nodded. "My apologies. I need to inform you on Spencer's new condition," The doctor said slowly. Rossi felt his heart stop for a second and nodded. "His condition has only worsened. He has developed Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome, otherwise known as ARDS," The doctor said quickly. Rossi looked at the doctor with confusion. "What does this exactly mean?" Rossi asked. The doctor sighed and glanced around before looking back at Rossi. "Many people who develop ARDS don't survive. Considering the fact that Dr. Reid's chances were low to begin with doesn't shed much light in his favor. We have put him on a ventilator and his fluids will be monitored every hour. If he doesn't stabilize, his organs will begin to shut down one by one. Eventually life support wouldn't be enough to keep him alive," The doctor concluded. Rossi nodded and thought for a second. "What could happen to him if he survives?" Rossi asked. "Um, lot's of thins. He could end up with another collapsed lung, sepsis, pulmonary fibrosis, and other long term diseases. However there have been accounts to where a survivor shows no complications whatsoever," The doctor smiled, hoping that he gave the older man some hope. "I will inform Aaron Hotchner. He will call you if he has any questions. Thank you doctor," Rossi said as JJ and Diana walked out. The doctor nodded and left rather quickly as he saw Diana. "Are you both ready," Rossi asked and JJ nodded. Diana just nervously walked behind them with the two tired-looking nurses.

Before they left the hospital, Diana stopped walking. JJ turned around when she noticed that Diana wasn't following them anymore. "Rossi," JJ called gaining Rossi's attention. He turned and noticed that Diana Reid was deep in thought. Something that Spencer has always done when his mind is searching for a connection. "Diana?" Rossi called out and Diana looked at Rossi. "Spencer wrote to me a couple days ago," Diana stated. JJ looked at Rossi in confusion. They were unsure if it was a delusion or something important. "About what?" JJ prompted. "A girl. He had strong feelings for a girl. He didn't want to believe it, but he did say that she said she had strong feelings for him too," Diana said raising a hand to her chin. An exact gesture Reid does when he starts formulating an answer. "Where is she? Why isn't she with him?" Diana asked looked at them skeptically. "Truthfully, Spencer didn't tell me, however JJ could answer your question," Rossi said looking at JJ with a raised eyebrow. "Um-"

"No ums, call her and tell her what's going on. It's not nice to be kept in the dark. She's going to be worried sick!" Diana stated as she stared immensely at JJ. JJ grabbed her cellphone and dialed Alex's number. She felt nervous under Diana's cold stare.

On the fifth ring, the girl finally picked up tiredly.

_"Dr. Romanov," _ She answered with a yawn.

"Hi Alex. This is Jennifer Jereau, I work with Spencer. Do you remember me?" JJ asked hoping that the girl didn't. JJ still felt bad about how she acted when Spencer let them meet her.

_"I remember you. Why are you calling me?"_ She asked slightly more awake.

"I'm calling about Spencer," JJ said vaguely.

_"He's not here. He didn't call me. I guess he went back to his apartment. I fell asleep once I got back from the hospital,"_ Alex rambled slightly. JJ had to hide the grimace on her face.

"Well, um, that's because he's in the hospital," JJ said quickly. There was silence on the other line.

_"Why?"_ Alex asked.

"Because he was out last night walking around and there was an accident. It wouldn't be right for me to tell you over the phone, however once you get here, I won't be," JJ said calmly. Once again there was silence on the other line.

_"What happened?"_ Alex asked. JJ could hear the worry in the girl's voice. JJ walked away from the eyes of Diana and Rossi and walked into the deserted hallway.

"He was hit by a speeding truck. He's been in a coma since early this morning. He also sustained a punctured lung, pneumonia, possible brain damage, a fractured hip, and some broken and fractured ribs. When you get here, I think the doctor might be able to go in depth. I don't know. Policies," JJ said warily.

_"How come no one told me earlier,"_ Alex asked angrily.

"We thought he would wake up," JJ whispered. She could faintly hear Alex cursing in the background.

_"So what would've happened if he died? I would just be the last one to find out? When would that be? After the funeral?"_ Alex snapped.

"Okay, Alex, calm down. First of all we are trying to find out why he was out there in the first place. We all know Reid doesn't do something this stupid unless he is restless. Trust me when I say I have my suspicions that you're the reason why he was walking around in the streets in the first place. I know Spence better than anyone else," JJ said with a small shake in her head. She'd be damned if this woman that Spencer barely met could possible get away with hurting him.

_"You're right,"_ Alex whispered. _"I'm sorry."_

"Yeah, well he's at Woodbridge General Hospital," JJ said quickly as she hung up. JJ shook her head in slight anger. She really didn't like Alex, but she didn't want to tell anyone. There really wasn't enough reason to hate the girl. JJ sighed and headed back to area where Rossi and Diana waited. "You called her?" Diana asked slowly. "Yes, she's on her way," JJ said slowly. Diana rose an eyebrow but didn't say a word. JJ wondered if Diana knew.

* * *

Back at the headquarters. Brandon Dale was getting restless. He was bored out of his mind and none of the agents even bothered to talk to him Dale decided he couldn't just sit there any longer. "Hello!" He shouted hoping that there was someone on the other side. "Can anyone hear me!" He shouted. "Hey!" He screamed.

"Jee, dude shut the hell up. You don't have to yell, we can hear you all the way down the hallway," Derek Morgan said sitting in front of Brandon. "And you must be Derek Morgan," Brandon smiled. "If you called one of us just to play little mind games then you're in for some disappointment," Morgan said while raising an eyebrow. "You're right. Only Dr. Reid likes mind games. How is he? I must say I hit him pretty hard. He looked as if he had a pretty sick concussion," Dale smirked. Morgan used all of his control to not strangle the man in front of him. "Well, he didn't make it," Derek lied. "It's okay, we already found his replacement."

Dale looked up at him in shock. "Really? You replaced him so quickly?" Dale asked. "It only takes one phone call. Agent Gideon decided to return on Reid's behalf," Morgan said easily. "I want to see him," Dale smirked. "Well, he doesn't want to see you, besides it's not like we have to listen to you," Morgan shrugged. "Are you so sure about that?" Dale asked menacingly. "I don't know, you tell me Mr. Dale," Derek said leaning back in his chair. "You're lying, Agent Morgan. Dr. Reid is in the hospital fighting for his life," Dale smiled sweetly. Morgan was slightly surprised. He wasn't sure how Dale would know. "What makes you think that?" Morgan asked. "Your actions. If your boy was truly dead, then you would be angry. You would've slammed me against a wall and possibly punched me right in the face. Yet, you haven't. Former Agent Gideon is in Colorado. He's been there hiking for a while. He plans on going to Arkansas next. Believe me when I say that I have been watching you all for the longest time. However, it isn't you that I want. I only want Dr. Reid," Dale said with a small frown. "Why do you want Dr. Reid?" Morgan asked tensely. "I don't know, why do you want to protect Dr. Reid?" Dale asked. "I don't have to answer you," Morgan growled. "And I don't have to answer you," Dale smirked.

_"Tell him,"_ Morgan heard Hotch's voice through the ear piece.

"Fine. Dr. Reid, is my best friend. I promised him that I would be there for him, no matter what. So, here I am dealing with you. Your turn," Derek demanded. "My reasons aren't so superficial. In fact, they're rather deep. I am saddened to say that your explanation doesn't really give me a change of heart about the boy," Dale said with a small pout. "Why do you want Dr. Reid?" Morgan growled. "Oh, I forgot to answer that small question. Well, let me think for a second because I don't know where to begin," Dale said with a playful expression. He was rather surprised that the agent gave him the time. "Spencer is obviously different. He's a smart kid with a good heart, but I couldn't help but hate the little bastard. I've never met him up close, but my father. Oh my dear sweet father didn't mind bragging about him to the end of the world. You see, it wasn't jealousy on my part. In fact, there was nothing to be jealous about. I mean if anything, I was just jealous that he could get his homework done in five minutes, but I believe that would count for everybody. Spencer Reid ruined my life the second he was even recognized. That's all I'm willing to tell," Dale smiled. He knew he had all the agents' attention and it made him feel alive. Morgan stood and left the room.

He walked behind the mirror where Hotch and Prentiss were staring at the man through the glass. "Well, we established that the man has a vendetta," Emily sighed tiredly. "This is one fucked up case. This is something only Reid could dissect," Morgan said as he flopped down in a chair. "Morgan, we have gotten along fine before Reid joined the team. We are looking at this all wrong," Hotch said easily. "How?" Emily asked in confusion. "We need the whole team, but let's see how Rossi and JJ are going to interrogate Mrs. Reid. Rossi called and he was heading back here because Diana has agreed to answer more questions. However, we must try to keep whatever we learn to ourselves and not tell Reid, per her request," Hotch said. "What? Hotch, man, I think Reid has a right to know that William isn't even his father. Give the kid a peace of mind," Morgan argued. "Will it really? Imagine the man you loved as a father walking out on you, leaving you with a schizophrenic mother. Imagine seeing him for the first time in seventeen years. There's tension, but you tried to resolve it. Now you find out that the man you thought was your father isn't your father. Now you don't even know who your father is. You start to doubt your mother and then you start to feel depressed. If Reid doesn't know, he stays the way he is today. If he does, then he will be spending his time searching for answers that his own mother is reluctant to give," Hotch said looking straight at Morgan. "Hotch, has a point, Morgan. If Reid finds out, then it has to be on his own. He can't just wake up and we come in like, '_While you were sleeping we asked your mom who your dad is. Guess what? It's not William Reid!'_" Emily said with fake enthusiasm. "He already has emotional scars. Let's try not to add to it," Hotch finished as he looked at a text. Morgan nodded in understanding.

"That was JJ. They settled her in Interrogation room 5. Lets get in there quickly," Hotch ordered as the three agents headed to the interrogation room.

* * *

_The headlights were gone. Spencer wasn't sure what happened but he had a feeling he didn't want to. "Wha-?" Spencer was about to ask but Walter only shook his head. "Sometimes it is better to not know the answer. Trust me. You don't want to know," Walter said sadly. "Wait. How come you know, but I don't?" Spencer asked as he saw Walter frown. "Because you remember what you want too. I remember everything that your brain has repressed. Simple, neuroscience," Walter shrugged. "Wait, so there are things I don't remember?" Spencer asked in shock. "That's a stupid question. Isn't that what I just said?" Walter asked impatiently. "Why are you getting upset with me?" Spencer asked. "Because, ugh! You just don't know. It's better that way I guess. We need to get you out of this dark place. Let's get back to remembering..."_

* * *

Alex was scared as she sped towards Woodbridge. She was surprised that he was all the way over there. She also felt extreme guilt. She didn't think she could've easily hurt him. She felt responsible for his possible death and that thought scared her. If she killed Spencer, how could she live with herself? The one guy who seemed to be different was in a hospital because she decided to get mad over something so trivial. It wasn't like he cheated on her. All he wanted was a moment to not have her as a doctor, but more of a girlfriend. What happened? She got all butt hurt and told him to not talk to her until he was ready to explain why he wouldn't... eat. She felt so stupid! She could think of a million reasons why he wouldn't eat. Right now, her guess is that it was because he was still feeling nauseous from that dream. If only she would've just listened to him. Stop playing doctor and just be supportive. She practically ruined everything she's ever wanted-except this time, there's a possibility of no rewind. She had to be strong, though. Not for herself, but for Spencer. She wasn't exactly there for him then, but she would be for him now.

She finally parked the car and ran into the building. She knew from JJ's description-however vague- he would be in ICU. She quickly made her way to the elevator and headed straight for the front desk of the ICU.

"Can I help you?" A tired older woman asked. "I need to see Dr. Reid. I am his wife and I just got a call that he was admitted here," Alex half-lied. "He's been here for a while. Why were you just now contacted?" The older lady asked. For a small second, Alex imagined herself strangling the older woman, but she quickly discarded the thought. "I'm a doctor at Quantico's Emergency Healthcare Unit. I was performing surgery on a patient," Alex said quickly, knowing the older woman would understand. "Alright, well he's in room 824. He won't be able to speak or pretty much anything else," The older lady yawned. Alex frowned at the woman's lack of care, but headed straight for his room.

As she stood outside the door, she took a deep breath. She knew Spencer wouldn't want her to see him like this, but she couldn't let him down again. She slowly entered the room and gasped when she saw the boy, no..._ man_, looking frail in the hospital gown. There were many machines around him. An IV for fluid, and IV for nutrition, the ventilator, and the heart monitor. She recognized other equipment, but felt as if it was pointless to guess them all out. She wanted to just be with Spencer. She pulled up a chair and grabbed his hand. He felt cold. Like a cadaver she worked on during her first year in medical school. She imagined Spencer lying on a table, naked, as another student began to cut him for the benefit of their education. She quickly shook the thought from her head. It was rather disturbing. Instead, she decided to focus on all that could be.

* * *

Diana Reid sat in a better looking Interrogation room. Rossi made sure that the Officers in the building set up the room to be more comfortable. There was a cushion chair and the table had a pretty legit looking table cloth. Also, the table was moved sideways so it wouldn't separate Diana Reid from the two agents. It wasn't much, but Diana seemed fairly comfortable. She sat there in a relaxed position, clutching a small book that they all seemed to notice that she was rather protective of. She never opened it in front of them, but they could tell it was really old.

"Okay, Diana. We will take our time through this," David said as he opened his file. JJ just sat there with a kind smile plastered on her face. "Okay," Diana said quickly.

"So, William Reid is not Spencer's father?" Rossi asked for clarification.

"No, he's not Spencer's father," Diana said with a small shake of her head.

"Does William know?" Rossi asked. Diana nodded her head.

"Yes, William knows. I wasn't lying when I said we loved each other. We worked through our problems. He promised to protect Spencer from the outside world. However, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Diana frowned.

"You said loved," JJ mentioned.

"Yes, loved. We will always remember our love, but it can never be," Diana said with a frown.

"And why is that?" Rossi asked.

"It takes one person to forgive, it takes two people to be reunited. Lewis B. Smedes," Diana answered wisely.

"Who is that?" JJ asked.

"He was a renowned Christian author, theologian, ethicists as well as a professor for theology and ethics at Fuller Theological Seminary in Pasadena, California," Diana stated easily. JJ smiled brightly. They could see where Spencer got his brains and it was definitely all Diana's. They were just surprised how different they were as well. Diana was not awkward. She is quick to fight back and Spencer had his hesitations. She was very confident and Spencer fell short of that, however, he was slowly getting up there.

"What needed to be forgiven?" Rossi asked noticing how Diana's mood changed dramatically.

"We both needed to be forgiven," She said slowly.

"Can you elaborate?" Rossi asked kindly. Diana nodded her head.

"William is patient. William also has an anger that can overrun his patience. When I told him about my friends, he would become upset. He has never attacked me. He just left and came back later during the night. For some reason, I never bothered to wonder where William went. I guess that was all trust. Soon, I found out," Diana's voice went dark. She didn't say anything though.

"Diana where did he go?" Rossi asked. JJ sat quietly hoping that her expression was reassuring.

"He went out with a couple of his law buddies from the firm. I didn't think he was a heavy drinker. Before you can ask how I found out, I might as well tell you. One night when he came home I could smell it when he came to bed. I didn't bother to acknowledge him then. It wasn't a big deal to me," Diana shrugged.

"When did you acknowledge him?" JJ asked slightly intrigued by the story.

"When I caught him molesting my baby!" Diana said nervously.

Everyone fell silent in the interrogation room. Everyone who was watching the interrogation from the other side of the reflective wall fell silent as well. Everything was just, silence.

"What?" Rossi gasped in shock.

"Spencer doesn't remember. When I found out, I knew Spencer was hurting. I gave him some of my medication. He fell asleep and he never remembered. William didn't know what he was doing. So I acknowledged him to clean up his act or leave. He tried. He truly did. He messed up a couple more times, and during those times I continued to give my baby my medication. It worked. After William left, I didn't have to worry about Spencer being hurt by him again. I forgave William, but we can never be together," Diana explained quickly.

JJ had tears in her eyes. Rossi was silenced from the shock. Morgan wanted William dead. Hotch and Emily kept a level head.

Rossi nodded slowly, allowing the information to sink in.

"So, William molested Spencer. Spencer is unable to remember because you drugged him," Rossi stated.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you guys get a divorce?" Rossi asked as JJ excused herself.

"Because, that would cost money. Also, CPS wouldn't allow me to have Spencer," Diana explained. Rossi nodded.

"How did Hector Dale react to you and William's split?" Rossi questioned. Diana thought for a second.

"He was supportive. Spencer shied away from him, but Hector never gave up. They had a couple good memories. Spencer would consider him as an Uncle. Hector never touched Spencer. In fact, I think the man thought of Spencer as a long lost child," Diana concluded. Rossi nodded in deep thought.

"So, Hector Dale is not Spencer's biological father?"

"No, Hector isn't. I don't mess with married men. I didn't want to set the wrong example if I were to have children," Diana said.

"Do you know who the father is?" Rossi asked. Diana Reid took in a shaky breath.

"Yes, I know who the father is. His name is..."

* * *

**A/N Random cliff hanger! I'm tired! SO I decided to go to bed for now! Thanks for the reviews and for those who want to see more Alex, well she's going to be involved more within the story! Imma also start editing some mistakes in previous chapters! I need to stop being a lazy bum... soooo... Read and Review por favor! Spencer's real father shall be revealed tomorrow! I'm excited. I do listen to what is asked in my reviews aha ^.^ they help sooooooooo much! Thanks for the favorites (for this as well as night club) and thanks for the follows! I feel all gushy inside when I know that someone likes my story! SO have a wonderful day and within the next 24 hours. The truth shall be revealed.**


	13. Profiling an Evil Profiler

**A/N: **

**First, I was asked by a guest review:**** _"Is this story going to turn out to a JJ and Reid story?" _**

**My answer for you is: _"Depends on how the audience feels! I'm am keeping my options open. So it's kind of like Reid's life. You never know what's going to happen next. It could go either way."_**

**I hope that's a pretty Legit answer! I also don't want to ruin the surprise for anyone, but I will divulge into both relationships and imam let the reviews decide! I'm a little indecisive at this point... :P **

**SOOOO now that im not tired or anything I decided to pick up where I left off! It took a lot of research on who Spencer's father should be, but I came up with the perfect dude! Oh yeaaa... I tried to stay within the Criminal Minds character base, so you guys can google him and stuff! I feel like the person I chose was pretty legit (not everyone would think soo)**

**I DNT OWN CM OR THEIR CHARACTERS! OT EVEN REID'S FAKE AND REAL PAPA!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Do you know who the father is?" Rossi asked. Diana Reid took in a shaky breath._

_"Yes, I know who the father is. His name is..."_

* * *

"...Gary Michaels," Diana said slowly.

Rossi stilled. So did Morgan behind the wall. They both knew the entire story from the case with Reid not too long ago, but they didn't explain anything to the team. They both felt as if it wasn't their place to speak about Reid's personal life. However, now they knew that questions will be raised.

"What? How? Why?" Rossi said in complete shock. He couldn't think of any reason why Diana would be romantically involved with that man.

"Will wanted children, but he's impotent. The doctor said there was a 1% chance that he could have a child. So I took matters in my own hands. Hence, Spencer was conceived. William was very happy, but I am not a fan of lying and told him the truth. I guess that's where his dislike for Spencer began. He did take care of him, though. He didn't openly show any hate. He felt really bad about what happened. Still, Spencer is not his child and when Louis killed Gary, William panicked and left. Too much evidence pointed towards me," Diana said simply.

Rossi sighed. He wasn't sure how all of this leads back to Hector Dale.

"Does Hector Dale know this story?" Rossi decided to ask.

"Yes, he does. He seemed to know everything. I didn't trust him, but I learned that he never meant any harm," Diana finally said.

"Well, why didn't you trust him?" Rossi asked.

"Well, if a grown man starts trying to be friends with your kid, you would be leery as well," Diana said calmly.

"Did Hector Dale ever show signs of having feelings towards you?" Rossi asked.

"Of course. I'm not blind. Nobody is that willing to be a part of your family. It was nice of him, but I couldn't trust that man no more than I trust water," Diana said with a shake of her head.

"Water?" Rossi asked curiously.

"You can't trust water: Even a straight stick turns crooked in it," Diana quoted.

"You are a very smart woman," Rossi said with a small nod.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have lived this long if I wasn't," Diana smirked.

"Really, now?" Rossi said wondering if something has been going on for a while in Diana's life that maybe fell upon Spencer's.

"Yes. The government is watching, you must learn how to be smarter than them. My poor baby was taken by them. He tried so hard, but they got him," Diana said sadly. Rossi sighed. He was hoping she would stay lucid long enough to gather more information.

"Okay, Diana I'm going to leave you here for a while. Are you alright with that?" Rossi asked. Diana nodded. "I'll read my book," Diana smiled fondly.

Rossi nodded and stepped out of the Interrogation room. "We should go to the conference room," Hotch said calmly. Rossi noticed the pain in Hotch's eyes. It was barely visible, but Rossi knew the information had added more pain to the situation. Morgan looked beyond angry. Which was typical when anyone hurts Reid, past or present. Emily held her head low, partially in respect for what she learned about the youngest member. JJ, she was distraught. She was a new mother, and Rossi knew she imagined Henry being in Reid's shoes. Most likely, JJ will probably start watching Will like a hawk, because Diana has instilled a new fear into the younger woman. Rossi doesn't know if Garcia hacked into the video recording of Diana Reid, but he hoped that she didn't. She tends to get highly emotional and she isn't very good at hiding secrets the way a profiler could.

Rossi followed them into the conference room, and Garcia busted in with tears in her eyes. _'Damn hacker,'_ Rossi thought with a small smirk.

"Why would anyone do that to their own kid?" Garcia demanded. "Baby girl-" "No! Don't baby girl me! As if his life didn't suck enough! Now what's going to happen to him! What if this scars him deeper than we can help him! What if he turns back to drugs! What if he decides that this is enough and kills himself!? Morgan I can't do this! This isn't what I can deal with at the moment!" Garcia sobbed. Rossi had to admit her loving personality is what made her very special in the heart of the BAU. "Garcia, Reid's life doesn't suck. It just has many bad memories within it," Hotch said calmly. "He's only 27 years old! What 27 year old has all of this to deal with?" Garcia asked hoping for an answer. "He's made it this far. I don't see how he couldn't make it again," Hotch said.

"Hotch he made it, but he fell along the way! Somewhere during his journey we messed up! We let him fall! That's why he started drugs!" Garcia sobbed. "Garcia, Reid started drugs because Tobias forced it on him. He didn't have a choice, but he got clean," Emily said slowly. "Yes, and we weren't there for him!" Garcia snapped. "Baby girl, you need to calm down. Reid doesn't have to know," Morgan stated. "Well, he will find out when his so called father ends up in jail!" Garcia pouted. "Well, that's only if Diana wants him to be put away and if Reid decides to testify," Hotch said simply. "Reid won't testify, hell, he doesn't even remember," Rossi said with a shake of his head.  
"Yeah, why would Diana drug her own son? She probably caused some major brain damage," Morgan said with a small frown. "Well, I'll blame Reid's slightly autistic tendencies on that. However, she did it to ensure that Reid wouldn't be traumatized from his father's abuse," Hotch said darkly. Hotch hated it when a parent abused their own child. He hated it from the moment he lived through it as a child.

"How are we going to keep this from Reid?" JJ finally asked from her position in a corner.

"No sympathy after he recovers. We continue to treat him they way we always do," Rossi answered simply. JJ nodded in understanding. She didn't want to believe that William had hurt Reid in such an invasive way, but what could she do now?

"Guys let's try to synch all the information we have," Hotch stated, "We can worry about these personal feelings later on. Right now, we need to find a way to protect Reid from whoever is still out there." Every member nodded and Garcia left to grab her laptop.

Hotch took this moment to evaluate his team. They all seemed tired despite the time of day. They've been working since about three in the morning. Hotch knew that he needed to wrap it up for the day. He, however, will stay behind and continue to work.

Hotch knew Morgan was taking everything personally since Morgan experienced the abuse. Hotch was not sure about how Morgan will keep his mouth closed the next time he ever saw William Reid. Hotch also knew that Morgan would probably be the first one to get through to Reid if he ever found out.

Hotch then looked at Emily. He knew she was compartmentalizing. She was treating this as if it wasn't about her friend, but a random victim. Hotch could tell that despite her attempts. She was troubled by the news. He knew that Emily cared about every member and would do anything to help them, but this was one thing she wasn't good at. How could she help someone with something so emotional. Hotch knew she was sort of like him.

Rossi was more mysterious. He was always intrigued by strange cases, and Reid is exactly the challenge he needed. Hotch knew that Rossi was unhappy about what he had learned, but he is thinking everything through. Rossi is one for being wise and right now, the wise words would come to great use.

Hotch looked at JJ. He could tell she was heart-broken. He knew she was giving up and Rossi's words would be the pick me up she needed. Hotch knew he needed to get her back to her family, and soon.

Garcia walked back in and Hotch studied her heavily. She was sad, yes, but she was being strong. He knew she would being more positive for Reid's sake. She pulled herself together quite wonderfully. Hotch knew this was harder on her, but he knew she was a strong woman. She had to be if she lasted this long in her job. Mentally she's just as strong as the profilers who could compartmentalize. The mini support system.

With a small nod from Rossi, Hotch began.

"Brandon Dale is a 32-year-old man with a love for attention," Hotch started.

"His father left him at age 4. Hector stayed in Las Vegas, and Brandon stayed in Sacramento," Emily said looking around.

"From what Brandon told me, his father bragged about Reid to just about everyone," Morgan said with a nod.

"Meaning he most likely felt neglected from his father. His father practically put Reid on a pedestal and that made Brandon angry," Hotch said.

"But Reid didn't see Hector the way Hector saw him. Diana said Reid shied away. Now why would he do that?" Rossi questioned.

"Reid doesn't like personal relationships. It took him a couple years to finally speak up around us when he first got here. Younger Reid probably didn't take a liking to the man being constantly around him and his mother. In a way, it could've felt like a threat," Emily suggested.

"Why would it feel like a threat?" JJ asked finally finding her voice.

"Well, think about it JJ. His father left. Spencer ultimately became the man of the house. Diana got sicker and Reid had to provide for the both of them. A part of being a man is instinctual. You protect the women in your tribe. Hector obviously was around his mother a lot, and Reid was mentally older than his age. Reid understood the situation and he shied away openly to show his mother that he doesn't agree with Hector's advances. We also can't forget the fact that Reid probably wanted his mother to be available if his father ever came back," Morgan stated. JJ merely nodded in thought. She never really thought of Spencer having to protect him and his mother. Diana Reid seemed like a threat to the outside world when reckoned with.

"So, as Reid grew older and went to college, Brandon's hatred probably grew as well. Hector most likely bragged when Reid went to CalTech and fueled the fire within Brandon," Emily said.

"So, in effort to prove to his father that he was just as good as Spencer, he got accepted to UNLV. Only then he found out that he couldn't compare to Spencer in his father's eyes," Hotch stated easily.

"All the hatred bubbling inside of Brandon finally took its toll. After his first year of college he decided to major in Criminology. By this time he must have already planned to murder Spencer. He aced in his major. Yet, once he graduated he didn't apply for a government job. He decided to be as typical as possible. He worked at a small corporation, got married, and found a decent little house with some land here in Virginia," Rossi said.

"But that's where he messed up. Despite his attempt to stay concealed. He made the mistake by following Reid. He tried to make up for it by not reacting for years, but when the time came, he couldn't stay inconspicuous," Morgan said.

"But we can't forget that he has outside help," JJ said.

"Also the fact that he cheated on his wife with someone who lived in that complex," Emily stated.

"The woman must also be in her thirties, but she looks quite young according to Mrs. Dale," Morgan said looking around.

"Garcia, do you think you can find her? " Hotch asked.

"It's quite vague, but I'll give a shot my pretty," Garcia smiled slightly. She wasn't 100% okay, but she knew that she could try to be optimistic in the midst of this nightmare.

"So, when he finally attacks Reid, why would he drop him off at a hospital?" JJ asked.

"Because he wanted to make himself appear as innocent as possible," Emily said simply. Hotch nodded along with her.

"Yet, he takes his time getting Spencer there. Remember it took him twenty minutes before he finally drove Spencer to the hospital," Rossi said.

"He probably wanted to ensure that the damage he did was enough to kill Reid," Hotch agreed.

"He believes he is above Reid. He was upset that his father put Spencer before him, but now that Reid is weak, Brandon is feeling pretty arrogant about being the reason why Reid needs all this help. He is trying to show us that he's better than Reid. He is going to show everyone that he is in charge," Morgan said.

"Question is, should we play into his fantasy and make him talk? Or just go against him and make him angry. We still have a second UnSub from California," Emily sighed.

"As soon as we find out who, Reid will finally be safe. I'm starting to think that one of us should stay with Reid just in case he's attacked while he's still trying to heal," Hotch said looking at all of them.

"I'll do it," Morgan said jumping up.

"Okay Morgan, I'm leaving him in your hands. We can switch out later on. Garcia did you find anything?" Hotch asked. Garcia only shook her head in frustration.  
"No they meet up in a separate room under the false name of Leonard and Andrea D'Blanxa. Since only Reid would know where the last name originated, I decided to go all Reid-like and look it up and it came from a language called Azerbaijani from the country Azerbaijan right in between Western Asia and Eastern Europe," Garcia informed.

"Well, see if that's has anything to do with our guy," Hotch ordered and Garcia nodded. "One more thing, who is Gary Michaels. I noticed that you, Rossi had stilled as well as Morgan at the mention of his name," Hotch called out. The team noticed how Morgan and Rossi fell quiet. Morgan didn't want to say anything, but Rossi decided that it's either now or never.

"After the Kidnapping case, when Reid stayed behind, we discovered that Gary Michaels raped and killed Riley Jenkins and Louis Jenkins murdered Gary Michaels. Diana witnessed the whole thing and came home in clothes that had Gary's blood on them. William destroyed the evidence and then they split," Rossi said quickly.

"So Reid's real father is a sick-o too?" Emily asked. "Is that why Spence was kind of down when he visited me that night in the hospital?" JJ also.

"Yea, guys. That's why. The case was pretty heavy for him," Morgan finally said.

"Garcia, I want to know all about Gary Michaels," Hotch said as well. "You got it, sir," Garcia said calmly.

"Morgan head over to the hospital, keep us updated. Rossi was there anything when Diana visited him?" Hotch asked. Rossi nodded slowly. "Reid's on a ventilator, now. The doctor said he had developed ARDS. His chances of survival had significantly dropped," Rossi answered. He was hoping the doctor would've called Hotch already, but he didn't. Hotch nodded slowly. He had finally came to realize that this time, Reid may not survive. He was hanging on the last thread. _'It's a good thing he's so skinny. That last string wouldn't have held up this long,' _Hotch thought darkly.

"Okay, Morgan we'll keep you posted. One of us will switch out with you after a few hours, okay?" Hotch said. Morgan nodded and left the room.

* * *

_'He ran out of things to remember. Walter was just staring at him now. Spencer felt as if Walter was disappointed in him. "I'm sorry Walter," Spencer whispered. "I'm not disappointed in you. Why would I be. I'm you! It's just that you're missing something. You haven't remembered everything yet. You got your family, friends, you even have Morgan's dog! You hate dogs! I totally want to tell you what you're missing, but since you can't remember, I'm not able to inform you. However try inhaling until you smell something! That should work! Use your senses!" Walter exclaimed excitingly. "Is that what I look like when I come up with an idea?" Reid asked Walter. "Sort of, but weirder," Walter smirked. "Now do what I just said."_

_Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could smell something, but it was very plain. Then a small odor wafted in. It reminded him of...'_

Morgan walked into the room, but was surprised to find Alex sitting next to Spencer. She looked devastated and Morgan realized that she was asleep. He quietly walked over to her and placed a strong, yet careful hand on her shoulder. She woke up quickly, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Derek.

"When did you find out?" Morgan asked her quietly. "Um JJ called me a few hours ago," Alex said while running a hand through her hair. "We should've contacted you earlier," Morgan said softly. Alex sighed as the guilt washed over her. She couldn't look Derek in the eyes. She felt ashamed that Spencer was here because of her. She also felt upset that she couldn't seem to control her emotions either.

Derek noticed the slight change in her expression and he felt sorry for the young girl. He knew Reid liked her a lot , even if they felt as if he was moving along to fast, and he had no doubt that she felt strongly for Reid as well. Derek had to admit he still had his reservations, mainly because she didn't confess her feelings as Reid did, but he knew she cared for him if she came.

"Hey, look at me," Derek said as he squatted in front of her, meeting her gaze. "Reid will be fine. He's a lot stronger than many think," Derek smiled. Alex, however, couldn't smile. Instead she continued to look guilty. This rose a silent alarm in Morgan's head. He couldn't let it go. If she knew something, then it's crucial that they know.  
"Why do you look so guilty?" Derek asked slowly. He watched as Alex's expression hardened from the vulnerable state it once was. "What do you mean?" Alex asked in a strong voice. "You just look like you're blaming yourself for something," Morgan said carefully. He had to play the cards correctly to get her to talk. But her swift change in attitude would not be forgotten amongst him. When she didn't speak, Morgan continued. "I know you probably feel as if it was your fault. Just understand that Reid was most likely hurt emotionally. What ever decided to eat at his mind made him go on this walk, not you. Reid could never be mad at someone he cares about. Whatever was bothering him, had him distracted and he ran into the street and the truck couldn't stop in time," Morgan said softly. Inwardly he smirked. He was sure this would make her talk. "It is not your fault. You are perfect for him," Derek whispered. Alex couldn't hold the façade much longer. She finally cracked as she began to sob.  
"Oh my gosh! It's my fault! I hurt him, and I didn't even realize it! When I got back to my apartment I was still being a selfish little bitch! I didn't even care that he didn't bother to call me or stay at my apartment. I'm not sure if he noticed, but I secretly gave him a key to my apartment as well. I'm not good with this whole emotion stuff-so I had to just do it by surprise, but now it may go unrecognized because he might die! I just got out of med school! I remembered a lot of the information I was taught. I don't need to see the doctor to know that Spencer may not make it. There was so much I didn't get to say to him. There were so many mistakes on my part. He really is a sweet guy and every moment we spent together was truly beautiful," Alex cried.

"I hurt him, and now he's dying," Alex whispered.

Morgan felt his heart go out to her. He too felt guilty for not calling Reid earlier that day. If he had, then maybe they could've hung out and Reid would be perfectly fine at this moment.

"It's not good to blame yourself, Ladylove. Really, it destroys your faith," Morgan said despite his own feelings. "I know, but... Our last conversation was an argument. Well, I was only arguing with him. I just commented about his diet, and he wasn't up for that discussion. I just got all pissed off and told him not to talk to me until he's ready to talk about it. After that I got called to the hospital and I left. I don't even think I said goodbye," Alex whispered staring at the ground. "That's the last memory he has of me-us! I was stupid! I was too busy being his doctor, not his girlfriend. Now, I get to watch him die as the aftermath."

"Relax, Alex Spencer needs you to be there for him. If you weren't a good girlfriend then, be one now. Support him during this dark time. He needs it more than anything else," Morgan said softly. "Do you believe in an afterlife Derek?" Alex asked. Morgan was slightly taken off-guard. "Spencer does. He said it was peaceful. Do you think he'd wait for me?" She asked desperately. Morgan couldn't wrap his head around it. It was a heavy question, but Morgan knew she needed an answer. "I believe so, yes," Morgan said softly. Alex nodded and grabbed his hand. "Thank you," She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo I chose Gary Michaels because when I googled him... (more-so the actor) When he had his hair dyed brown, he sort of looked like an older (not so cute) version of Spencer! I didn't want to go for the more obvious person because I mean.. Gideon was an idea because of the relationship he had with Reid, but naaaahhh... To typical. I wanted someone dead. It would be harder to get answers... Sorry for the language and for making William an evil mister mister in this story, but I figured that things needed to change... This chapter wasn't as intense as the other. More-so the team profiling what they learned. I had a hard time trying to profile Brandon Dale myself!**

**Thanks for the reviews! You know who you are! Also... Who would like this to be a JJ/Reid story... OR should it be a Reid/Alex story!? I would like to hear some opinions cuz im not too sure what's going to go down... I could easily just kill Reid and let nobody have him in the end lol... (eek sounds evil)**

**More will be coming... This includes twists and stuff... That's why the title was Love, Infatuation, & Mistrust! Not the typical love story... I wanted the team to be heavily involved since they are practically living together!**

**Lemme stop blabbing and get started on the next chapter! Thanks again! ^.^ Muchas Gracias!**

**(ALSO FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO MAJOT IN PROFILING THE UNIVERSITY OF NEW HAVEN HAS A DEGREE CALLED FORENSIC PSYCHOLOGYYYYY! AKA Criminal Profiling... Check it out!)**


	14. Somebody's Not Watching

**A/N: SO this is a quick little chapter. It completes the whole profile idea of Brandon Dale! SOOOOOOO Also, the very first person who reviewed for chapter 13... You made me unable to sleep during the night! I couldn't help but wonder if you were a mini Spencer Reid! That's how shocked I was! ^.^ For the second review, Kai, you are totally righttttt I felt the same way(that why she kinda disappeared for a while lol), but I wasn't sure if that was just meeee! **

**In conclusion... It's a wait and see! This story isn't close to halfway being done! **

**Thanks for the opinions annnnd I dnt own cm or the characters...**

* * *

Garcia screamed in frustration. "The trail went cold for Leonard and Andrea D'Blanxa! Who came up with those names anyways! Point is, I was able to track them to Nevada, California, and Virginia. She has to be around the same age as Dale. It's jut that she is a master of disguise," Penelope pouted. "As for Gary Michaels, he's just a pedophile who grew up in Vegas. I remember when I was helping Reid with the case, he told me that Michaels was a stalker. I hope that helps."

Hotch nodded and thought for a second. "I'm going to say that Dale's mysterious California helper is Andrea. As for Michaels, he probably followed Reid because he knows that's his son. He probably wanted to be there, but his sexual needs came before anything else," Hotch suggested. "That's what I'm thinking. Diana knew what Michaels was all about and she didn't mind telling Lou," Rossi said. "But what did Hector Dale do if he met Gary?" Emily asked. The team looked at her in confusion. "I mean, what if Diana told Hector as well. Hector wanted to be a part of the Reid family. How did Hector react?" Emily explained. "For someone who wanted to be a part of a family, he probably would've tried to confront Gary. Maybe he even started following Spencer as well when Diana told him that Gary was following Spencer," JJ suggested.

"JJ makes a very good point there," Hotch said. "Garcia. Were any charges pressed on Hector Dale for assault and battery?" Rossi asked. Garcia started typing away.

"Only one. The charges were dropped. It was from Gary, so one point for JJ," Garcia smiled slightly. "Thank you, Garcia," Hotch said.

"With Brandon Dale behind bars, he can't attempt to hurt Reid. Andrea seems to just be his mistress. There's a possibility that he probably became violent with her as well. That could be why she helped him. She wanted him to be happy with her," Hotch said.

"So, what are we going to do?" JJ asked. Hotch sighed. "Andrea, pretty much disappeared from what Garcia said. We can attempt to ask Brandon, but until Andrea makes a mistake, we won't find her. There's no profile, picture, not to mention that Andrea isn't even her name," Hotch answered.

"The case runs cold until she makes herself known," Rossi said with a nod. "Well, I'll never stop looking for her! I hope she knows that when I find her, I'm ruining her life! If it can't be with throwing her in jail, then she will have a very bad credit score," Garcia said with a wicked smile.

"I'll call Morgan and inform him. Everyone else, get some rest. We don't know what may happen in the next few days. You all look exhausted," Hotch said.

"Well, of course we do. We woke up around 3 this morning. That doesn't mean we need to stop working. What if we are missing something? Shouldn't we go talk to Brandon and ask about the fake names?" JJ questioned. Hotch sighed. He knew it would be a battle to make the profilers rest. "Fine, Rossi, you can question Dale. If he decides not to talk, you all go home and get some rest. He'll stay in that interrogation room all night," Hotch said expressionless.

"Cruel and unusual," Emily muttered. "But not cruel enough," Hotch finally added. Rossi smirked and left the conference room to talk to Brandon Dale. He was rather interested in this guy. Dale thinks he's in control, but Rossi knew just what Dale needed.

He opened the door to see a tired looking Dale. "Why are you so tired when all you've been doing was sitting here?" Dave said with a chuckle. "David Rossi," Dale smirked right back at him. However his smirk faded when he noticed that Rossi wasn't even phased. "Congratulations, Brandon Dale. You know my name," Rossi smiled. "That's not all I know," Dale said with an evil grin. "I'm sure you know a lot, but I could care less. The point is, you messed up. You wanted to attack a federal agent because you got mad that your father liked him better. The worst part about that is, you did it while _I_ was on a much needed _vacation_," Rossi said calmly. Brandon felt a little bothered by Rossi's attitude. He reminded him of an old Italian mafia leader. "No one said you had to come to work," Brandon said calmly. "Well, my boss thinks I have to. Besides, this would make a pretty good story for my next book. When I think of it, you're a good-looking, emotionally traumatized man. That can really boost up sales," Rossi smiled. "It's always about you, Isn't it," Dale growled. "It is my life. So... yes," Rossi said easily. He knew this angered Dale. "I hope Spencer dies slowly," Dale smiled sickly. "Yeah, well, your wish is coming true. You know, I like the boy better when he's quiet. In a way you did me a favor. He probably would've been calling me about some string theory. As you can see, though, I have to do my job. Who is Andrea D'Blanxa?" Rossi asked coolly. Dale fell silent. He's never pinned Rossi as a selfish, greedy, careless old man. In fact he figured that the man cared about Reid deeply. "I thought you liked the young doctor," Dale said.

"Hey, now. It's impolite to answer a question with a question. However, since I'm feeling generous I will answer your question. The doctor is one annoying little kid. He never shuts up, and he fixates on certain topics. He doesn't get social interactions and some days he is just plain creepy. However, I have to work with the little boy. He's a part of the deal. While everyone decides to baby him, I just chill in my little office," Rossi said simply. "Now who is Andrea D'Blanxa?" Rossi reinstated. "She's dead," Dale said lowly. "Are you sure?" Rossi asked.  
"No, I'm not sure, but when I tried to get in contact with her. I was told she died in a house fire. They had spread her ashes across the Pacific Ocean."

Rossi nodded in thought. "Thank you," Rossi said as he got up and left.

When he got back into the conference room, the profilers practically jumped on him.  
"What did he say!" JJ practically screamed. "Was there anything of use?" Hotch asked. "Can I work with it?" Garcia asked. "Rossi why are you just standing there?" Emily asked.

"If you all don't calm down-" Rossi warned and the profilers backed up.

"Andrea is dead according to Dale. He isn't sure but that's what he was told. Apparently she died in a house fire, her ashes were spread across the Pacific Ocean," Rossi said.

"So if she's not dead, then most likely, she was trying to get away from Dale. She couldn't have been an accomplice," Emily said. "I'll look up any fires and see if there were any bodies found that were identified. We won't know which one is Andrea since it is a false name, but maybe Dale could point her out?" Garcia suggested.

"Yes, you're right, Garcia. JJ go home, be with your family," Hotch held up a hand as JJ was about to complain. "Henry needs you more than we do. Reid would prefer it if you spent time with your son. Don't make the same mistakes I did," Hotch said and JJ nodded grabbing her purse. Emily you go with JJ. Drop her off, if you don't mind. Then you go home and take a nap. It's starting to get late. We've been working for about 15 hours. Rossi you can go home if you choose," Hotch said and Rossi nodded. "Why does he get a choice?" JJ pouted. "Because he is not a new mother and because I need to talk to him," Hotch said. "Garcia, I'll send you home with Morgan. We will go to the hospital," Hotch said and Garcia nodded feverishly. The profilers separated and left the headquarters.

* * *

_' "I think there's no way out," Spencer said sadly. "So now you're just going to give up?" Walter asked disbelievingly. "I mean, I remembered all this stuff, but I'm still stuck in the dark. I feel like I'll never find my way out. I don't like the dark and the light seemed more welcoming," Spencer explained sitting down on the ground. "I know. The light is supposed to be welcoming," Walter said sitting next to him. "Don't you have any advice. I mean you're smarter than me," Spencer said simply. "Well, I'm only smarter because you just don't understand that every piece of me is you. Anyways, I do have some advice:_

_Sometimes the questions are complicated, but the answers are simple," Walter smiled._

_"Well, it makes me feel a bit more on the slow side, but okay. I'm guessing the way out of here is so simple. I just need to stop thinking like a genius and more lazy-like right?" Spencer asked. "I'll agree with you," Walter said. "It's as simple as counting, maybe easier. How come the team doesn't bother to talk in here? They might have good ideas," Spencer pouted. "You're just being lazy-aah. I see what you are doing. You're not going to solve it. You're going to wait for someone else to solve it and just go with it," Walter smiled. "I tend to over think," Spencer shrugged. "Well let's see where this takes us," Walter laughed. _

* * *

Morgan couldn't take his eyes off Spencer. He literally forced Alex to go home and he promised he would call her if anything changed. He was surprised when Hotch and Garcia walked into the room. "How is he?" Hotch asked. Garcia made her way to Spencer's side. "He said Reid hadn't really changed much. That's pretty good, apparently. He didn't get any worse, but he wasn't getting any better. His chances of survival is still low. They are guessing that he has a 10% chance of living. Where is Mrs. Reid?" Morgan asked. "The nurses are taking her to the hotel. Well, Reid tends to defy the odds. I'll take that as a pretty good chance," Hotch said. Morgan ran a hand over his head. "I don't know Hotch. They said that anything can happen at this point. His body is under an enormous amount of stress. Anything can kill him at this point. His lungs failed. His heart would soon fail. His brain will most likely be damaged. They say it is unlikely that he will wake up as a pretty normal 27 year old. Hell, they still don't think he'll wake up," Morgan said. "We can only hope," Hotch said slowly. Hotch hated seeing Reid like this.

"How is the case going?" Morgan asked trying to break Hotch's thoughts off the younger member. "Andrea won't be found. The case is pretty much closed. Brandon Dale is guilt and we have all the evidence we need to keep him locked up until he dies. However we will be keeping tabs on her false name just in case this isn't truly over. This is all we can do for now. Just watch him and hope that he wakes up," Hotch said.

"But, sir, what if Reid isn't Reid when he wakes up?" Garcia asked tearfully. "I mean, yes he won't be like someone else, but what if something does change."

"We can only just be there for him. Hopefully it won't come to that," Hotch said in a monotonous voice. "Guys, I want you both to get some rest," Hotch added. Morgan looked at Hotch like he was crazy. "I don't want to leave him here alone," Morgan stated. "Morgan, I will watch Reid for the night. Take Garcia home," Hotch said calmly. He knew Morgan would never leave Reid's side unless it involved having to take care of Garcia as well. Morgan wanted to argue, but he looked at Garcia and she did look tired. "Alright, Come on baby girl. Let's get you home," Morgan said as he took her hand. "Will you-" "Yes, Morgan I will call you if anything changes," Hotch said with a small smile. He was proud of his team. They were so close and they helped each other through everything. He only hoped that Reid can survive this so he can see how worried they all were.

* * *

She sat there, watching. She knew with their level of intelligence, they would never suspect a thing. They had Brandon, but he wasn't all that bright as well. Typical,' She thought angrily. She was happy that she convinced him of her tragic death. She truly was tired of his little baby games. She could handle this like how she handled everything else. However, she knew that his precious team was going to watching him. She knew not to make a mistake. They were looking for her as well. She decided that she had enough of watching them worry themselves. She couldn't understand why they were so bothered. As long as they were within six feet of him, she wouldn't be around. After six feet, she could easily get her way.

They needed a distraction. She had the perfect idea. She got up and walked home. Simple, it wasn't exactly under her name, but underneath a false name. Jennifer. She knew she was being a bit sadistic, but she had no other choice. She wouldn't be caught. She walked down to her basement where a woman was tied up.

"Hello, Natalie. I need you to do me a little favor," Jennifer smiled. The woman nodded hysterically. "I want you to pull yourself together and make a phone call. If you do it right, then you are free to leave. One mistake, you and your baby die," Jennifer smiled maniacally. The woman took a deep shaky breath and nodded.

Jennifer untied the woman and handed her the phone. "You are a nurse called Tabitha. And you need to beg..."

* * *

It was a brand new day. Hotch was surprised he slept that long. His back ached from the awkward position in the chair, but easily dismissed it as his cell phone blared.

"Hotchner," He said strongly, as if he wasn't asleep five minutes ago.

_"SSA Hotchner. There's a problem,"_ Anderson's voice travelled down the line.

"Anderson, what do you mean there's a problem?" Hotch said quickly feeling more alert.

_"Um, that guy, um, Brandon Dale? He uh, escaped,"_ Anderson said timidly.

Hotch felt his blood run cold.

"Do they know how he got away?" Hotch asked angrily.

_"They say one of your own gave the guards permission to let him out, however they couldn't get a good look at who,"_ Anderson said.

Inwardly Hotch cursed. He wasn't sure who was stupid enough to let him out, but he was damned sure it couldn't have been one of his teammates.

"Fine, thank you," Hotch said.

_"Wait, before you hang up, they said there was new fingerprints found. The janitors clean all doors at night, but there was fingerprints on the door where Mr. Dale was being held. They're processing it right now,"_ Anderson said. Hotch felt as if something was.. off. He knew his team didn't like Dale, but he wasn't sure if they were held captive and forced to let him out. Hotch thought of who could be held captive. Right now, his only thought was Garcia and Dave. Garcia because she's an easy target, and Dave because he went home on his own. Hotch hung up and automatically called Morgan.

_"M'rgan,"_ Hotch heard Morgan yawn.

"Morgan, It's Hotch. Something has happened," Hotch said quickly. He could hear Morgan sitting up automatically.

_"What happened Hotch?"_ Morgan said quickly.

"Brandon Dale has escaped," Hotch said.

_"What the hell? How does that happen at a FBI Headquarter?"_ Morgan asked angrily.

"I'll give you details later. For now, I'm going to add security to Reid's hospital room. We will all meet at the hospital. I want you to pick everyone up. There will be no separations among us," Hotch ordered.

_"You got it, Hotch,"_ Morgan said as he hung up.

Hotch looked around. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N: Something is going down... Or is it? HMMM... (aha!) Next chapter shall be posted in a few hours! I don't exactly post on a schedule. Only when ever I think a chapter has been completed... (That's why there may be some errors) Also... What is the major distraction? Is this it? Or no?**


	15. Accanthus

**A/N: Okay so now that the previous filler in chapter has been completed, life shall continue on! I am excited for this chapter. Me gustaaa! I don't own CM or any other characters!**

* * *

Most of the team was gathered together. Hotch looked at Morgan angrily. "Where's JJ?" Hotch barked causing many nurses to look at them warily. "Will said she wasn't feeling good, so I decided not to get her," Morgan explained quickly. "Did you speak to her?" Hotch asked not as rough as he did earlier. "No, I didn't want to wake her up. Will said she couldn't sleep all night, so she just stayed with Henry," Morgan said. Hotch took a deep breath and nodded. "The reason why I wanted everyone here was because one of us will be framed for Dale's release," Hotch said lowly. Garcia gasped and Emily frowned. "What? How?" Morgan asked. "They say that One of us told to guards that Dale was to be set free. That have fingerprints and I need to know if any of you decided to interrogate Dale last night, despite my orders," Hotch said. The team looked around at each other warily. They all had new questions to ask Dale, but none of them decided to go against Hotch's orders.

"No Hotch. None of us did," Morgan said for everyone. "If JJ was sick all night, then she shouldn't have as well," Rossi said on her behalf. Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He truly thought everything was going to get easier, but apparently not.

"So, Dale is out. Where would he most likely go?" Hotch asked. "Out of state for sure," Emily said. "I brought my laptop. Maybe I can see if he made any trails?" Garcia suggested warily. She was scared for Reid. She knew he was strong, but he couldn't defend himself this time around. "Okay Garcia, you do that," Hotch said, "This is critical. He most likely will come back after Reid the chance he gets. He will make sure that Reid dies."

"Wait, what if he disappears and Reid gets better?" Morgan asked. "He won't let it come to that. He knows that Reid would figure this all out if you give him two hours. He has to do this now," Rossi said. "So, the question is how will he come," Emily said. "Right. We need to ensure that only Reid's Doctor can come in here. Not even a nurse," Hotch said. "Um, Alex. What if she comes?" Morgan asked remembering the young girl. "We will deal with her when that time comes. At the most, we just won't allow her in. We can say it's confidential," Hotch said strictly.

Just then a man showed up at the door. Hotch wasn't sure who he was, but Rossi cursed.

"Why is there security guarding my son's door!" William Reid questioned angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch nearly glared angrily.

"I'm here to see my son!" William said matching Hotch's glare.

"Last time I checked, you told me to let him die," Hotch said not backing down.

"I was drunk! You say crap you don't exactly mean," William said to his own defense.

"I'm sure you do things you don't exactly mean too," Morgan said while crossing his arms coolly across his chest. William looked at Morgan remembering him.

"Hello Agent Morgan, Agent Rossi," William said while calming down. Morgan didn't say a word. He wasn't exactly up for friendly conversation. Garcia looked up in shock and Emily decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reid," Emily smiled getting William's attention. "My name is Emily Prentiss. I work with Spencer," She extended her hand. William shook it and Hotch wanted to cut the man's hands off.

"It's nice to meet you Emily. I want to see my son, is that okay?" William said slowly. Emily wasn't sure if she should say yes or no. "Um-" "I understand that he probably doesn't like me, but I have to speak with him. Even if he can't speak back. I need to say goodbye to my son, just in case. I can't just sit around and hope he gets better. May I have a moment alone with him?" William asked desperately. He knew to ask the women. They were softer than the men. For some strange reason the agents were very protective over Spencer.

"No," Morgan said quickly. "Excuse me?" William questioned. "I'm pretty sure you heard me. I said no. You can't speak to him alone," Morgan said daring William to try him.

"I am his father," William said in disbelief.

"A father who walked out on his family. A father who hurt his son so deeply," Rossi said choosing his words wisely.

"And this is me being a father trying to say goodbye. I can't live with myself if I just let Spencer go. I know he would want me here!" William said.

"William Reid. Your son can not be alone with anyone without our supervision at this moment. Someone is after him and we can't take any chances," Hotch said composing himself.

"I would never hurt Spencer," William said slowly.

"How can we believe you? Diana Reid told us that you hated Spencer," Rossi questioned.

"Diane is a Paranoid Schizophrenic! She would've told you that I worked for the government if her friends thought it to be true," William argued. "Anyways, I have the right to see him and I just ask for fifteen minutes. After that, then you can barge in. I don't care, but I'm talking to Spencer and there's nothing you could do about it," William said as he marched over to Spencer's side.

"Guys, I think William has a right to talk to Spencer," Garcia said quietly. "You know what he did to Spencer," Morgan argued in a low enough voice so that William couldn't hear him. "That was years ago," Garcia said. "I don't care. I don't trust him. Leaving a man like that with Reid, who can't defend himself, is just downright stupid. I would know," Morgan said despite how he really wished he didn't know.

"We can give him time alone, but every five minutes we will walk in and check on him. If anything happens then we will lock him up as well," Hotch finally said. As much as he'd prefer to be there, he wasn't sure if Reid didn't want him there. After all, Reid doesn't even know. In Reid's eyes, he just wanted his family together again,

"William, we will give you sometime, but we will be checking in on you," Hotch warned as the profilers left the room.

William nodded and turned to his sleeping son. William had to admit, that Diana was right. Spencer truly was perfection. He's smart, successful, and all he needed was a family. William couldn't believe he missed out on his son's life. He knew, though, that it was for the best. William knew Spencer thought about reaching out to him, like he said he would after his case with Riley Jenkins, but he also knew Spencer was scared. William decided that he would allow Spencer to come back into his life. He'd just have to quit the drinking.

"Hey Spencer. Your hair got longer. How did you end up here in the hospital. Truthfully you were always a bit on the clumsy side, but really? Knocking on death's door? Well, I guess that's not your fault. Your boss did say someone was after you. You know, for some time I disliked you. You were every thing your mother wanted and more. I guess I can say that I couldn't keep up. You were confusing. You didn't care about toys, girls, or even sports. It was just knowledge and chess. Your mother said that was normal, but I disagreed. I thought you were going to end up living in a basement doing science experiments for the rest of your life. I must say I am surprised that you did something so... Well, I can't say normal, but normal for you," William turned around as Hotch walked in. When Hotch left, William continued.

"I can say if you were truly my son, I wouldn't have been able to leave you so quickly. In fact, I would've been proud that you were so smart. Honestly, it doesn't even matter that you're not my child. I still treated you wrong. Everything I did to you wasn't right, but I won't regret it. It's not worth it. I truly hope this is a goodbye, so I will never have to live in fear. Truly Spencer, you scare me. I thought when you were arresting me it was because you remembered but I'm glad you didn't. I'm glad that your mother kept giving you her medication until you forgot. I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for her. It's all over now. You will soon die and life will move on. I just hope you die peacefully. So, good-bye Spencer. Don't bother waiting for me on the other side. I doubt I may be going where you are," William laughed slightly. "Whatever, son. Good-bye."

Morgan walked in as William ran a hand through Reid's hair. "What the hell are you doing?" Morgan asked. William turned around and smiled. "I said good-bye to Spencer," William smiled sadly. Morgan softened slightly. "Yeah. It's tough, but Spencer's strong. He'll make it," Morgan smiled encouragingly. "No, he suffered enough. I wouldn't be mad if he finally died. I'd be relieved that his pain was over," William said simply. Morgan inwardly yelled. He knew William wanted to save his butt. He's been living with the fear of Spencer finding out for more than 17 years. He probably thought that with Reid gone, there wouldn't be much to worry about anymore. Morgan inwardly laughed as he thought of how shock William would be when he got arrested right after Reid died. Morgan would make sure of it.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Just to check on him," William said calmly. Morgan walked with William out of the room. Hotch, Garcia, and Emily went for breakfast, and Rossi decided to go for coffee.

Little did they know that _they_ were in the hospital.

"Let's get him!" Dale said angrily.

"No, it's too early. I want their guard to be down, yet I want them to be on edge. Dear, I have a plan. By the time I'm done, they won't even be able to find you," She smiled.

"I love it when you get all smart like that," Dale whispered pulling her closer.

"If only you could keep up," She sighed as she walked to the stairwell. Dale was following close behind. "Hey I'm trying my best," Dale argued. "Your best got you captured. You really thought that you could play innocent. You are messing with the brightest minds in the world," She scoffed at his stupidity.

"I guess. How's the baby boy that you took?" Dale asked. "Shut up, Dale. Your mouth will get us caught. But to answer your question, I decided to kill him. His mother doesn't know, but I can't wait to see the tears in her pretty blue eyes as I show her the tortured baby," the woman laughed.

"Wow you tortured him?" Dale asked in surprise.

"Why do you sound so surprised. That little boy was just born. All he did was cry, but I was curious if I could make him scream in pain. Turns out... I can," She smirked.

They finally left the hospital as if they were married and got into a decent looking car. She revved the engine and the car sped off into the distance.

* * *

Hotch finally got off the line. They were curious as to what was going on. They weren't sure if they were ready to hear it once they saw Hotch's expression.

"Hotch. Did they give you the results?" Emily asked carefully. She wasn't prepared for Hotch's glare. "Of course they did," Hotch said in a clipped voice.

"Well, who was it?" Morgan asked.

"JJ," Hotch said simply.

The team stared at him shock. Surely it couldn't have been JJ. She wouldn't let the man free. "No way," Emily said shaking her head. "Yeah, JJ wouldn't do that to Reid," Morgan said. "Especially if she-," Garcia stopped talking abruptly. "Especially if she what, Garcia?" Rossi asked noticing how she quickly looked back at her computer. "I was going to say especially if she had Reid be Henry's godfather," Garcia said softly. Rossi rose an eyebrow in suspicion, but didn't say anything. "The cameras caught a glimpse of her in the building," Hotch said sitting down.

"They are 100% sure that it was her," Hotch said. "But Will said she was up all night," Morgan disagreed. "But did Will fall asleep?" Hotch questioned. Morgan fell silent and Hotch got his answer.

"There are many ways this could've happened. She could've been threatened, held at ransom, told that they would kill Reid or Henry," Emily suggested. "You're right. I just figured she would've told someone as soon as she was free," Hotch said.

"What if she wasn't free. What if she's forced to not help in the case," Rossi said calmly. "Then Will should've said something," Morgan said. "Not if he doesn't know," Hotch said.

"We need to get to JJ," Emily said looking at Hotch. Her dark hair swaying slightly. Hotch stared at Emily for a brief second before nodding his head. "You're right. Morgan, you Rossi, and Garcia stay here. Emily, you and I will go to JJ's place," Hotch said. They all nodded and Emily and Hotch left to head over to JJ.

* * *

Hotch and Emily stepped in front of JJ's door. Hotch and Emily shared a brief glance before Hotch knocked on the door. They could hear someone running and a few seconds later Will opened the door.

"Hey are ya here for JJ?" Will asked with a frown.

"Yes we are, actually. Is she here?" Hotch asked.

"Um, no she just left actually," Will said with a frown, "Is there something wrong?"

"Depends. Did she tell you anything? Maybe about Spencer or a man named Brandon Dale?" Emily asked.

"No... Is there something going on that I need to be worried about?" Will asked.

"Can we come in?" Hotch said calmly. Will nodded and let them in. Emily smiled as she saw the playpen on the floor in plain view. They all sat on random furniture in the room.

"Do you know where JJ was all last night?" Emily asked slowly. Will looked at Emily in confusion before nodding.  
"She was here. I remember 'cause Henry started crying and JJ decided to lull him to sleep. She didn't come back to bed after an hour, so I just got up and checked on her. She was pretty distraught so I just stayed with her 'til she told me to go back to bed. I was tired so I left. This morning, I asked her what was wrong and she just said she didn't feel good, so I told her not to go in today and she just nodded. She left out with Henry a couple hours ago," Will shrugged.

"You're not worried?" Hotch asked slightly bothered by Will's nonchalance. "Why would I be worried. She took self-defense classes. She can take care of herself," Will said with a nod of his head.

"Oh... Okay," Emily said with a small smile.

"Yeah, she'll be back later on today. I'll tell her you guys stopped by to check on her!" Will smiled as he got up and showed them to the door. Emily couldn't help feel as if he was kicking them out, but she didn't call him out on it.

When they made it back to the SUV, Hotch pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Emily asked. "I am going to call JJ," Hotch said easily.

By the fourth ring, she picked up.

_"Did something happen?" _JJ asked concerned. Hotch released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Where are you?" Hotch questioned.

_"I'm at the bureau. I dropped Henry off with his sitter. I thought Will needed the break. Where are you guys at? I thought we were going to meet back up here?" _JJ asked.

"JJ, leave the bureau and head straight for the hospital. We need to talk," Hotch said sternly before hanging up.

"Why did you make it sound like she was in trouble?" Emily asked.

"If anyone was listening, they would think that we are not suspicious of anyone being framed. Also, it would get her to the hospital faster," Hotch explained. "Right, but what if they follow her?" Emily questioned and Hotch started driving. "We will discuss everything in Reid's room for sure," Hotch said and Emily nodded. She had to trust Hotch's judgment, because this is one of those cases where you need years of experience.

* * *

The lady in the basement screamed as she held her baby's body. "You lied to me! You told me we would be okay!" The woman screamed as tears ran down her face.

"I know. I just wanted you to do a good job. Now, you are of no use to me. You cry too much and you're rather boring. You're also not up to my level. I have my eyes on someone else," The woman sneered.

"Please, Jennifer!-"

"Sshh!" The woman soothed her gently.

"First of all, I'm not Jennifer. Second of all, you're pathetic. I just killed your baby and all you're worried about is your own life. You will hate your death," The woman laughed.

She pulled out a needle and slowly aimed it st the crook of the woman's elbow. The woman panicked,, but stilled as the fluid rushed through her veins. The woman watched as her victim's breathing became labored and finally in one scream of pain, she died.

"What killed her?" Dale asked. "Heart attack from an overdose," The woman said dryly.

"That's not very fun," Dale pouted, "Just like how I was told you were dead."

"Well, you were going to get caught eventually. I just didn't think they'd be stupid to keep you overnight. Oh well, and by the way. When they find her body, there will be a psychological effect on the members of the team," She shrugged.

"Why don't we just attack them?" Dale asked.

"Because psychological effects can last a life time," She smiled as she walked out of the room. "Don't touch her."

* * *

JJ made it to the hospital. She was worried beyond belief. Hotch sounded angry and she wondered if he was upset with her. She promised Will that she would take today off, but she couldn't do it if it meant sacrificing Reid. However, he doesn't even know what's going on with Spencer. She hated how Will felt about Spencer. She knew he got mad from time to time because she would spend a lot of her time with Spencer. Once again she was reminded on how a baby changes everything. She sighed and walked down the long corridor where she knew the team would be in Reid's room.

She entered slowly and noticed their pained expressions. "What happened?" JJ asked glancing over to where Reid laid. She didn't like having to work in the hospital room. She felt as if she was invading Reid's privacy. "William Reid was here," Morgan said. He decided this was the best way to answer her question. JJ frowned and looked at each member's face. They were guarded. "Did something happen?" JJ asked feeling rather on the spot. "Not really, no," Rossi said.

"JJ, I thought you were sick," Morgan accused. JJ was slightly taken aback by the obvious accusation. She was mad that Will lied to Morgan, but she knew not to say anything. "Um, I drove to the bureau. I was feeling a lot better. I think it was just tiredness," JJ said searching for the right words. Morgan nodded slowly. Nobody spoke to her. JJ was starting to feel as if they were hiding something from her. JJ looked at Garcia. Garcia smiled and JJ sat next to her.

"Hey, Pen," JJ smiled slightly. "Hey JJ, how's my baby boy?" Garcia asked. "He's getting bigger everyday. He's starting to keep a schedule," JJ stated happily. "Oh, that means more sleeping time for mommy and daddy," Garcia giggled. "You don't even know the half of it," JJ smirked.

"How's Reid. Did the doctor come in, yet?" JJ asked glancing to the pale man in the bed. Garcia shook her head. "No, not really. Nothings changed with him, which is good and bad." JJ cocked her head to the side in confusion. "It means he didn't get any worse, but he also didn't get any better," Garcia explained. JJ nodded in understanding. "I hope he wakes up soon. Then we can know what's going on with him for sure," JJ said softly. "I'm sure we all wish for the same thing. We just need to be strong for him," Garcia said to comfort her. "Um, Garcia?" JJ said shyly. "Can I talk to you...Privately?" She asked softly. She knows in the small room Morgan and Rossi could hear her, but she knew that they wouldn't say anything about her request. Garcia frowned and looked at JJ. "Please?" JJ said despairingly. Garcia nodded and stood. "I know the perfect place," Garcia said with a small smile. JJ smiled back and followed the technical analyst.

When they were finally in a secluded room the hospital staff set up for them, Garcia closed the door and faced JJ. "You needed to talk?" Garcia asked. JJ nodded. "It's, um, about... Spence," JJ admitted. Garcia looked at her with a Cheshire grin and pushed JJ down in a chair. "Speak or face my wrath," Garcia said eagerly. "Uh, I don't know, anymore, Garcia," JJ said nervously. "Oh, you know you can trust me," Garcia said hoping she could get JJ to talk. "I mean, it's not just Reid, but it's Will as well," JJ sighed finally giving in.

"Pray tell!" Garcia begged. "Will hasn't proposed to me, yet," JJ sighed sadly. Garcia frowned. "Well, maybe he hasn't thought of it yet?" She suggested. "No. He has. He asked Reid for his blessing," JJ smiled at the memory. Garcia gasped in shock and squealed. "You didn't think I needed to know this?!" Garcia exclaimed excitingly. "Well, I mean...I wasn't sure how to explain it. I wasn't even supposed to know," JJ said shyly. "Then how did you find out?" Garcia asked. "I sort of watched the entire exchange secretly," JJ admitted with a small giggle. Garcia's mouth dropped. "Oh you sneaky little demon!" She laughed. "I didn't get away with it completely. Spence knew I was watching. So long story short Reid had set rules for Will. I think he nearly scared Will into not marrying me. Spence pretty much said if Will broke any of the rules, he would make sure that Will's death was entirely legal," JJ said quietly. Garcia looked at JJ in shock. "Our Reid? Acting more like the sick-os we catch?" Garcia asked and JJ nodded in confirmation. "Yes, but that's only part of my point," JJ said. "Well, what's the rest?" Garcia asked enthralled with JJ's story. "Well, it's just that, Will and I seem to be drifting. However his way of making that up isn't exactly classy. He wants me to fake being sick, fake an emergency, or just plain quit. Garcia, I don't want to do any of those things. I haven't complained to anyone, because I really don't want to test Spencer's threat," JJ explained. "Well, talk to Will about it," Garcia said. "I try, but Will always says that he quit his job and moved to Virginia for us. He keeps saying that I should try harder, but I hate it when he brings Spence into this..." JJ paused feeling frustrated. "What do you mean by _'Brings Spence into this...'_?" Garcia said with a small frown. "Like he always says,_ 'You don't mind hanging around Reid all day!'_ or when I say something about Spence he says_ 'If you love him so much, why don't you leave and move in with him?'_ I'm always so close to saying _'I'm sure it'll be ten times better than living with you.'_ I try to not get upset, because men do get upset when a girl continues to talk about another man, but Spence really is worth talking about. He does some of the funniest things naturally. Can't blame me for being entertained," JJ explained in a little tangent.

Garcia thought for a second, and looked at JJ with a cunning smile. "What?" JJ questioned slowly. "I'm not trying to make you mad, but I think you may have a little crush on our boy genius," Garcia said quietly. "Penelope! No! That was so many years ago! I don't even think he liked our first and only date!" JJ explained quickly. "If you didn't then why did you have to defend yourself with examples!" Garcia pointed out. "So, what? You're a profiler now?" JJ questioned. "No, I am just the Goddess of Love!" Garcia sang. "Garcia, I don't think I have feelings for Spence like that. Besides, he's with... _Alex_," JJ grumbled. "As much as I love the little girl, I must say-maybe you still have a chance!" Garcia smiled happily. "What chance? Did you not see Spencer practically dying in front of our eyes? Not to mention he doesn't even feel that way for me," JJ griped. "So, you just totally admitted that you're into our boy genius. Also, you still have to deal with Will," Garcia said while raising an eyebrow. "I don't know, Penelope. It's not all that easy. I don't know how Reid will react. Henry needs his father, and I need someone to be there for Henry when I'm called away on a case. Not to mention that co-workers can't exactly "go out" in the bureau," JJ sighed.

"Well, JJ, I must say, that Reid may be surprised, and the higher-ups doesn't have to know. I can babysit Henry when you are called away! Nobody has to know except the team," Garcia smiled happily at her brilliant plan. "Even, then. He has Alex, and I don't want to ruin his happiness for my selfish needs," JJ sighed. "Okay, okay, I see your point. Poor boy has bad timing. Now let's get back to the group before they get impatient on us," Garcia smiled. JJ nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: SO now we learned some meat and potatoes on JJ's part... BUT who is the creeper woman chillin with Dale?! I'm guessing some people may be happy that I just didn't kill Henry and Have JJ get kidnapped. I really wanted it to appear that way for like ten seconds...until things became clearer!**

**Also OH SNAP! William Reid made an evil appearance. Answers shall be revealed in the next chapter. As for those who love Will... My bad for making him look like a liar... He just wanted some time with JJ..**

** Anywhozzz if you feel like it.. Review.. Or if there are any questions and what nots! I tend to fix mistakes when they are found! I'll post more in the next few hours! (Or later on today!) I have very big plans and very little time! I plan to have this story completed before I start classes this fall! That means ... I need to get to typing! **


	16. detalumis ytilaer

**A/N: Uhhhh... I forgot what I wanted to say up here! Soooooo yup! thanks for the reviews and stuuuufffffffff ummmm...uuh... I don't own cm or their character... Except for the old lady and other creepers that were created to fill in holes! I don't think you want any of the BAU Agents going evil or sumthin... O.O ...**

* * *

When JJ and Garcia made it back to the team, Hotch and Emily had finally arrived. "JJ, we need to talk," Hotch said quickly and in a low voice. "What is it?" JJ asked feeling quite worried. "Brandon Dale has escaped," JJ gasped, "The evidence is pointing to you. We don't exactly want to believe it, but they have video footage which is not working in your favor. If you made a mistake, we need you to confess," Hotch said quickly. He watched as the disbelief showed in her eyes. JJ quickly shook her head. "No, I would never do that to Spence. I haven't even went to the bureau until you called," JJ said in a small panic.

"JJ, you're being framed. We can only guess that Andrea isn't exactly dead," Rossi said. "How come you guys didn't tell me this earlier?" JJ asked. "Because we have to be sure," Morgan said calmly.

"Garcia, I want you to get the video up. See how this woman even got the door open, because apparently she was able to get JJ's fingerprints on the door knob," Hotch said.

Garcia nodded and began typing away. She found it easily.

Garcia showed the video of the woman who "looked" kind of like J from behind. However, the profilers could tell that it wasn't. "Who is she?" Morgan asked. "That could officially be Andrea," Hotch answered. "This woman is smart. Planned the whole thing," Emily said. "Not smart enough if she thought we would believe that this woman is JJ," Rossi said easily.

"Why did she choose me? She could've tried to be Emily," JJ questioned. "Probably because you two looked most alike," Morgan said. "How was she able to get in?" Hotch asked Garcia. "Easy, I was able to zoom in on her entering and it appeared to be a guard's badge," Garcia quipped.

"Okay, now I have one more thought," Rossi said. "What is it?" Morgan asked. "How did William Reid get through security," Rossi asked. "That's a good question. Emily, he seems to like you, so call and find out what got him over here," Hotch ordered. Emily nodded and walked out already dialing the man's number.

"Okay. I know this sounds bad, but I'm not sure what else to do. I mean, what other leads do we have? No evidence, just the fact that she has blonde hair and is around JJ's height," Morgan grumbled.

"We see what Emily comes up with. If she has something we can use, then we check it out. Brandon Dale is not getting away from us a second time.," Hotch said. "I will shoot him myself if you all turned your heads," Morgan said quietly, but they all still heard him. "I think shooting him is a little to quick of a death," Rossi added. "Maybe we can poison him?" JJ asked. "Or maybe we can act less like an UnSub," Hotch smirked. Garcia giggled and Emily walked back in.

"He got a call from a nurse here. She begged him to come saying that this is Reid's final hours. He said her name was Tabitha. I asked if he had caller ID, and he said yes, so we were able to get a number," Prentiss smiled. Each member smiled happily as Garcia got ready to type the number.

"735-555-9254," Emily said from a sheet of paper.

Garcia typed it and gasped.

"What is it Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"The location.." Garcia stammered. "It's right there," She said pointing at the window. They turned and saw that there was an apartment complex right across the street from them. "She lives right behind that window directly across from us," Garcia said in shock. "She was most likely spying on us," Rossi said quickly. "Guys, get your Kevlar on. We are going to that apartment now! Garcia stay here," Hotch ordered as they all filed out of the room.

Garcia looked towards Reid and smiled sadly. "We're almost there sweetie," She said softly.

* * *

The BAU agents quickly made their way up the stairs to the floor they knew Andrea would be hiding. They half expected her to know that they were coming. They were ready for whatever she had planned. They refused to let either one of those creeps get anywhere near Reid. They finally stood in front of the door. Morgan took a step back and kicked the door open. Hotch automatically charged in with Emily and JJ right behind him. Morgan and Rossi flanked the back.

They clear almost every bedroom until they came to a nursery. They heard a baby crying, and slowly approached the room.

They saw the back of the blonde's head as she was sitting on a chair. It appeared as if she was holding the crying baby.

"FBI, put your hands up!" Hotch shouted. They all drew their weapons when the blonde who was sitting didn't move. Hotch slowly approached her. When Hotch finally stood in front of her, he lowered his weapon. The team looked at him in confusion and Hotch quickly check for a pulse. He didn't find one. He also checked the baby, who was badly tortured and had no pulse.

"They're both dead. Call in CSI," Hotch said solemnly. JJ left to call in CSI. Morgan, Rossi, and Emily walked over and saw how badly damaged the baby was, but not the mother. Well, she obviously looked sort of like JJ. She even had a baby," Morgan stated.

JJ walked back in the room. "They should be here in a few minutes," She announced. JJ walked over to where everyone was standing and gasped at the sight of the pale baby. "W-What? Did she do this?" JJ asked in shock. "We don't think so, however we need to know how she died as well as what killed the baby," Hotch said grimly. He will never get that baby out of his mind. It was obvious the baby had damage to his eyes, but they were closed, and the mother was perfectly sculpted to hold the baby as if she were alive.

However the baby suffered more than the mom. Either Dale has killed "Andrea" or Andrea has killed these two in order to frame the victim.

"They're escalating," Rossi finally said. Hotch nodded and stepped aside as CSI rushed in to search for any evidence on the bodies or the surrounding environment.

The profilers decided to search the house as well. They put on their gloves and starting looking around the house. JJ looked at all the pictures of the happy woman and her son. There was no father in any of these. "Where was he?" JJ asked herself as she travelled to the bedroom where Emily was staring at the bed. "She hasn't slept in here for maybe days," Emily said glancing up at JJ. "So, either she was dead that long or-" JJ trailed off. "Or she was held captive. She was targeted for a reason. As bad as this may sound, she was targeted because she looked like you. She even had a baby," Emily said simply. "Does any of this get to you?" JJ asked curiously. Emily sighed. This was something JJ always did when she felt she was at fault. "JJ, like I've said before, I can compartmentalize better than others. Either way it goes, it's not your fault that she looked like you," Emily said. "But could it be my fault that Andrea felt the need to use someone that looks like me?" JJ asked. "What?" Emily asked in confusion. "I mean, out of all of us, Spence and I are pretty close. It couldn't have just been a coincidence," JJ said with a small frown. "You're right. Maybe it wasn't, but she won't do it again. I'm sure. She was trying to catch us off guard. It almost worked," Emily said moving towards the desk.

"Guys, CSI has a quick report for us. Hotch said grab it and go," Morgan said urgently. The women quickly walked over to the CSI agent and took the file he had for them. "It should give you guys a good start as we start to process for detailed DNA," He said. The profilers nodded in thanks and headed straight back to the hospital.

* * *

They all sat in the set up hospital room. They decided to check on Spencer at random intervals. "Okay so this victim is currently unidentified. They'll have the information for us shortly. However. She was killed by an overdose," Hotch said slowly. "Do they know which one?" Morgan asked. "Not just yet. The medical examiner will inform us soon," Hotch said. "So what exactly do we have?" Emily asked impatiently. "We have a time of death," Rossi said smoothly. "They say she was killed a couple hours after Dale was released. So she was used. Not to mention that she was forced to call William Reid sometime earlier today or late yesterday. The baby however has been dead since yesterday morning. They knew this from the baby's body temperature. My guess is that they promised to free her and the baby if she got Dale out. She did as she was told and soon found out that they lied."

All the profilers looked at Rossi with contemplative stares. "That is what most likely happened. She didn't expect the baby to be dead," Morgan said with a nod.

"Garcia, when we get an identification, see if you can find anyone she has came in contact with. Our UnSubs are slowly turning into serial killers, however, we don't have much time until they get what they want," Hotch said. "For now, you can all just go to Reid's room. Consider this as your break."

They nodded and walked to Reid's room. They couldn't find the will to leave him alone now that Dale is back out on the street.

* * *

_Spencer was officially bored. Not even his team could think of something. He looked at Walter and Walter looked back at him. "So, why did you choose Walter as your name?" Spencer asked trying to start conversation. "Um, because it's your middle name. I just wanted to say something simple," Walter explained. "Oh, okay," Spencer grumbled. "Here, you wanna discuss a simple quantum physics argument? " Walter asked. Spencer shrugged and nodded. "I guess. Which one?" Spencer asked._

_"Hmm... Let's start with Simulated Reality," Walter nodded in acceptance. "Simulated reality is the philosophical hypothesis that what we perceive to be reality could actually be an artificial simulation, such as an extended hallucination or an elaborate computer program. Many believe it to be science fiction," Spencer rambled slightly. "Exactly. What do you think?" Walter asked. "Honestly, I can't be sure. The theory can't be proven right or wrong. It's like a Brain-in-a-Vat Argument. The Brain-in-a-Vat Argument considers the situation whereby a person's brain has been removed from their body and is floating in a life-sustaining fluid. The brain is connected by wires to a computer which provides the brain with exactly the same impulses as the brain would normally receive, the computer effectively creating a "virtual reality". The person with the disembodied brain would continue to have perfectly normal conscious experiences without them being related to objects or events in the real world. It would be impossible for the person to discover the reality of their simulated world," Spencer rambled. In a mere second, he gasped in shock as the light bulb went off in his head._

* * *

His heart monitor began to race. Automatically Hotch called for the doctor-not the nurse. Every time Reid's heart monitor raced, he flat lined. Hotch didn't want to take that chance again.

Hotch knew it would be a short time before the doctor came and the team surrounded Reid hoping he wouldn't die while they were waiting. Sometimes they felt the need to go to medical school just so they wouldn't have to rely on doctors. They could easily take care of Reid without the worry of him dying.

JJ grabbed one of Spencer's hands. Hotch grabbed the other. Morgan was holding Garcia as Emily kept a brave face. Rossi simply examined everyone knowing that they will need someone to be there for them. They all had a feeling that this was it. Reid had fought the battle and he was losing.

_Learn to let go you must, from things you fear to lose.*_

They all remember Spencer saying those words once. They knew that was how Reid continued on after everything that has happened. Somehow they took it as his way of saying _let go_.

"Where's the damn doctor," Morgan growled.

The machines started working harder, but his heart monitor began to slow down. This time though, it slowed down to a dangerous level.

"Hotch, you called the doctor, right?" JJ asked.

Hotch wasn't sure what to do. A part of him didn't want Reid to suffer anymore, but he knew Reid was too young. He never had a childhood and because of that, he seemed to never grow up. Hotch couldn't let him go. He couldn't move from his spot next to Spencer. Emily took note of this and walked out calling a nurse. She knew there was a risk, but it was either death from medical or death from murder.

A nurse ran in and looked unsure of what to do. Automatically this had all the profilers' attention.

"Please tell us you know how to help him," JJ whispered.

The doctor came in a second later. Automatically he looked at all the levels, which were dangerously low. "What the-" He muttered under his breath.

However, it was too late. The monitor had already flat lined... Except this time, the power went out.

* * *

**A/N: *Yoda... Why did the power go out!? I think the whole power thing happened at the most inopportune time! What do you think is happening?**

**Also, for those who like the idea of quantum physics, I got my info from... **

**a website... this thingy doesn't let me post it... I'll figure it out... just google simulated reality.**

**I wanted to make sure all of what Spencer said was accounted for.. ya know? He's a genius for something!**

**Lastly, this chapter isn't very long! I was soooo shocked, but the next one shall be longer I hope! SO what's happening next? (I bet someone knows!)**


	17. Heaven On Earth

**A/N: The story shall go on! Not much too say except THANK YOU! and I don't own CM or their characters!**

* * *

_It was still dark. He couldn't understand. There was a faint buzzing in the background. It was peaceful. However he never forgot. He couldn't speak. Not that he tried. He just knew. A part of him was scared too. He wasn't sure whether if he was dead or alive. It felt weird. He didn't have to do anything. He was lost in a dark abyss. Suddenly a bright light beamed, and he couldn't help but wince in pain. He wasn't expecting it. He didn't want to go anywhere near the light. He knew it meant a final goodbye. However his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw a glowing man looking down at him. Spencer wondered if that was supposed to be his angel. The man stared at him in shock. Spencer couldn't tell what he was saying. He figured it didn't matter. He was dead now. He had the freedom to do whatever he want..._

The lights turned back on quickly. Panic had already filled the room. Hotch knew Reid was dead for sure. They had ran out of time and the moment the power went out, however short, they couldn't revive Reid. No one wanted to look at the fallen agent. They couldn't imagine seeing him dead, but this wouldn't be their imagination. He truly was gone. The doctor though, he didn't hesitate. His next words, though, made each member turn.

"Spencer! Can you hear me?" The doctor said loudly.

Their heads whipped around to see Spencer looking dazedly at the man as if he was the most interesting thing he's seen so far.

"Oh my Goodness!" Garcia cried out. Morgan stood there shocked. Rossi automatically began to thank all the deities he could think of. Emily couldn't help but to actually shed a small tear. JJ was already crying in both happiness and fear. Hotch just couldn't believe. A part of him wondered if he was delusional due to stress.

"I need nurses and new equipment, fast!" The doctor yelled. Reid still didn't talk. He just stared at the doctor. "He's not responding to my voice. He may have some form of brain damage," The doctor informed them. That statement brought Hotch out of his reverie. Dale and Andrea tried to kill Reid by shutting off the power. He died, but he came back on his own. Hotch couldn't understand what was going on, but he knew they found a way into the hospital.

"They're here," Hotch said in a tense voice. He got confused looks. "Andrea and Dale have to be in the hospital. This was an attempt to kill him," Hotch explained. "We have to guard Reid with our life. We check everyone in this room. JJ you watch the nurses every move," Hotch ordered. "If you see anything suspicious you act immediately," Hotch said with a new found strength. Seeing Reid once again beat the odds, brought the team new hope. The only thing they had to dread was his possible brain damage. Will he end up in an institution like his mother? Or a psychopath like his _real _father? They knew brain damage could change a person emotionally or physically. Sometimes both.

Morgan was already at the front door checking everyone's ID badge. Garcia was already hacking into the hospital security system scanning the cameras for Dale. JJ was watching every nurse's move Emily had a hand on her gun standing outside the room with Dave. Hotch realized he was just standing there and decided to help Morgan check each entering nurse.

Machines were rolling in and some were rolling out. They knew this was time consuming for Reid, because at any second, without proper ventilation, he would die...again.

After a good fifteen minutes, everything had settled. JJ covered the windows with the curtains. Garcia had only found a picture of Dale in a horrible disguise shutting off the power, running away once it came back on. It wasn't much to work with, but they didn't care. Spencer was still awake. The doctor took him off the ventilator, since he began to take it out himself and had him sitting at an angle. The doctor decided to put him on a nasal cannula, and at night, he will have an oxygen mask. The doctor admitted that he would be checking Spencer's levels ever half hour to make sure his oxygen levels are at the right levels. If not, then Reid will have to go back on the ventilator.

The room was silent. The profilers didn't speak to Reid, but they couldn't help but stare at him. He had died right before their eyes and when the lights came on. His eyes were open.

They were also worried about him. He didn't speak a word. In fact, he's been staring at the same spot on a wall. If he hadn't been dead about an hour ago, they would've been worried. Right now, they were just happy he was alive and he seemed better all of a sudden.

After another hour of silence Reid finally made a sound. It wasn't much, just a sigh. Morgan was the first to react. "Pretty Boy, are you okay?" Morgan asked feverishly. For a second there, Morgan thought he wasn't going to reply. He was surprised when Reid spoke.

"I'm fine," He said in a barely audible voice.

Morgan smiled brightly at the sound of Reid's voice. The only thing is, that he knew Reid was in pain. Reid couldn't seem to take deep breath with wincing and everyone could tell he was having trouble breathing. No matter what's wrong with Reid, he will never ask for help.

Reid wasn't sure if his mind as playing tricks again. Walter told him not to go to the light, but he did. This time, instead of that perfect comfort he felt in the shack, this time he felt pain throughout his body. Not to mention he felt weak and rather..._slow_. Reid ignored the thought. He needed to focus. Death wasn't supposed to be painful. Well, at least if he thought he was going to heaven. Then again who was to say he was going there. He remembered killing someone, however he couldn't remember who it was. He felt bad though. Whoever he killed didn't have to die. However, that thought brought on a new fear. He was supposed to remember this. This wasn't something he should've forgotten. Spencer looked up and stared into the eyes of a man with dark hair and brooding eyes. Reid instantly shied away. Rossi spoke to him however.

"Something's bothering you," Rossi stated gaining everyone's attention. Reid shook his head and stared at the floor. "There's no point in lying," Rossi smirked at Reid looked up in shock. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't find his voice. "Take you time, Spencer," Rossi said gently. Spencer nodded and thought for a second. Everyone was eager to hear what he had to say. Strangely they missed his voice. It was slightly different, but that was due to it's lack of usage.

"Who did I kill?" Spencer asked catching them off guard. They all shared a glance, but JJ spoke first. "Y-you mean you don't remember?" She asked flabbergasted. "I..I remember a face, but not a name," Spencer said slowly. "I'm supposed to know, but I don't."

Morgan got up and called for the doctor. Reid was curious as to why the doctor needed know why he couldn't remember he killed a man. He mentally slapped himself when he realized that he must've had some brain injury.

The doctor rushed in and automatically went to Spencer. He had to admit, this was a remarkable case. He wanted to run a few test, but the agents had Spencer under tight surveillance. Maybe he could use this as a reason to move him, though.

"I need to run some test on him. He may have excess fluid in his skull. Meaning he may slowly lose his memory and die. If this is what I think it is, then we can relieve the pressure and he will begin to remember whatever it was he forgot right now," The doctor said slowly.

"Spencer, My name is Dr. Phillips, I will be treating you while you're here with us. Is that okay?" He spoke slowly. Spencer merely nodded.

"Are you sure it's necessary to run test on him? I mean, can't you do it here?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch, it's okay. I'm not in any danger," Spencer said looking directly at Morgan. Morgan stared back at him unsure if he should correct the young man.

"Reid, I'm Hotch. That's Morgan," Hotch said making up Derek's mind.

Spencer looked between the two. He thought he was figuring it all out, but he thought wrong. "Well, I'm sorry. I think I can handle it," Reid said, this time skipping names. Morgan looked at Hotch. Hotch could only give the doctor consent. If Reid dies because he has fluid swelling his brain, he couldn't live with himself knowing it was completely preventable.

"JJ, go with him," Hotch said. Hotch knew JJ's soft touch is all Reid needed to stay calm.

JJ nodded as Dr. Phillips left the room. When Dr. Phillips came back, he had a wheelchair with him.

"I think I can walk," Spencer said slowly. He wasn't exactly up for being forced into a wheelchair. "Dr. Reid, as much as I admire your strength. You won't be able to stably walk. However, if you let me wheel you into to our testing site, we will do a quick run through to see if you can walk. If you pass, then you don't have to be wheeled everywhere you go," Dr. Phillips bargained. Spencer knew not many Doctors made bargains like that. He could see the hesitation in everyone's eyes. However, Reid wanted to feel independent. He wanted his mind to go back to normal and he wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as he can.

Spencer nodded his consent and Dr. Phillips carefully moved the stands holding his IV's. "I will take them along with you to the testing site," Dr. Phillips smiled kindly. Reid pouted slightly, he hated needles and didn't want them in, but didn't complain. He wanted to get better and high-tail it out of there.

The bed shifted down and Reid was instantly shocked. _'How come the other hospitals don't have this?'_ He wondered, but then dropped the thought. They probably did, but he didn't remember.

Reid looked at the Doctor hesitantly. He truly realized that we could barely move. However Dr. Phillips decided to save him from having to admit it. "Okay, so before you decide to just jump in the wheel chair, it's protocol for me to help you. You can't get away from that no matter what," Dr. Phillips said with a smile. Spencer smiled slightly and nodded. Dr. Phillip easily stood in front of Spencer, blocking him from the team's view. He would at least try to give the young man some privacy.

Spencer winced in pain as he was half dragged into the wheelchair. Dr. Phillips easily threw a blanket over his legs, so he wouldn't get cold. "Thanks," Spencer said tiredly. He wasn't sure if he could do the testing anymore. "Try not to fall asleep until we are done, I promise it will be quick," Dr. Phillips said as he began to push Reid's chair.

The team watched warily. They didn't want to let Spencer leave, but had no choice.

"Hotch, I think you should've let me go with him," Morgan said worriedly. "Reid needs someone less.. Alpha-like. He could barely make eye contact with any of us. If anything, JJ can get through to him," Hotch disagreed. "I know, but safety wise. I'm more of a threat to Dale," Morgan defended. "That may be so, but we have to make sure Reid's comfortable," Hotch spoke.

"Well, why didn't you send Emily?" Morgan asked. "Morgan.. You've been training JJ yourself right?" Hotch questioned. Morgan nodded. "Then you should trust her more. Trust is a key factor with a team," Hotch said knowing Derek would understand the deeper meaning. Derek nodded and sat down.

* * *

In the testing room, Reid laid on the CT table. He could quickly feel the table move as he entered the CT. He was slightly entertained by the lights, but tried his best not too move.

After a good ten minutes of scanning, the table rolled back out and Reid just laid there.

"Hey, Spence," JJ smiled as she looked at him. "Hey JJ.. right?" Reid said remembering Hotch calling her JJ. "Right," JJ smiled sadly. "You don't want to sit up?" JJ asked. Spencer frowned slightly. "If I tell you something... Will it stay between us?" Reid asked. JJ nodded with a small frown in concern. "I can't exactly move. Muscle weakness from being in that comatose state," Spencer sighed. JJ's eyes softened as she helped Spencer sit up.

Dr. Phillips came in looking at the brain scans. "I believe it's not fluid, just Cerebral Hypoxia," He said. Spencer nodded, but JJ looked rather confused. "That means my brain isn't getting enough oxygen. Whichever part was most affected is what is damaged. So I may have damage to my temporal lobe, but I don't think it's necessarily memory loss as to confusion," Reid explained. Dr. Phillips nodded in awe.

"It's very seldom we get patients with understanding," Dr. Phillips said. JJ just smiled and nodded. "He's our genius of the BAU," JJ said slightly smug. Dr. Phillips smiled brightly. "Of all the things a genius could do," He shook his head. "Well, I thought about being in the medical program, but my former mentor brought me here. When I think about it deeply enough, too many genius' go into the medical field. You guys don't need my help," Spencer said with a tilt of his head. "You are right. Most genius' do go to the medical field. You must be different though. You're an FBI agent and is currently wanted dead by some dude and his girl," Dr. Phillips said with a shrug. Spencer's eyes went wide as the words synched into his head.

"What?" Spencer asked. "Don't worry about it, Spence. It's nothing," JJ said trying to reassure him. "No, it can't be nothing if somebody wants me dead. Dr. Phillips, can you explain," Spencer asked. Dr. Phillips realized that Spencer wasn't supposed to know and quickly turned back to the CT Scans. "Um, about this whole walking thing..." Dr. Phillips said in effort to change the subject. "I'll figure that out later. Are we on a case?" Spencer asked. "What? NO! You are not on a case. However, the rest of us are. You just get better," JJ said softly. "I won't get better if I'm sitting here all day worrying about you guys! You should've told me back in the room. I'm not that far behind. Just a few hours. As for my movement, it'll gradually come back. I can work on it all day. Why am I in the hospital anyways?" Spencer ranted.

JJ sighed. She didn't want to worry Spencer, but she also couldn't just outright lie. He's a damned good profiler, and despite his temporary confusion, he will figure out the truth. She knew it's better to have a nervous Reid than an angry Reid.

"You're in the hospital, because a man named Brandon decided to hit you with his truck. We found out he did it on purpose and we soon caught him. He told us he wanted you dead. He also has an accomplice who helped break him of FBI custody. So, now we are searching for them. Also, you've been in a coma for almost 36 hours," JJ said excluding all the details. "That's it?" Spencer asked. Although his life was in danger, he couldn't understand why it was a huge deal. He was shocked that he was almost two days behind.

"Yes, Spence. We don't want him to hurt you. When you woke up, that was his attempt to kill you," JJ whispered grabbing his hand. She was shocked at how cold he felt. "Which is rather fascinating," Dr. Phillips crooned over the thought. Spencer looked at him warily and looked back at JJ. "Are you cold?" She asked. Spencer shook his head. "No, it's a blood pressure thing. I'm fine," Spencer said softly. "No, your not. Dr. Phillips, does he need anything for that?" JJ asked going mother hen on Spencer. The doctor chuckled and shook his head. "Actually, with a low body temperature, it's helping his body conserve more oxygen which is necessary for his brain," Dr. Phillps explained. JJ looked back at Spencer. "You see? I'm fine," Spencer smiled weakly. JJ lightly slapped his arm playfully. "Now, do you want to see if we can get your muscles working?" Dr. Phillips smiled. "Actually I think we should wait. He just woke up from a coma! Not to mention he died multiple times," JJ said not wanting to see Reid get hurt anymore.

"JJ, I'd rather be dead than to sit in a bed forever," Spencer explained making JJ gasp in shock. "Don't say that!" JJ exclaimed. "It's just how I feel. JJ, you of all people should know how I feel about bed rest and that I shouldn't be in a hospital," Spencer pointed out. JJ nodded in understanding. "Still, you can get hurt," JJ said softly. "I have to try. Besides, there's a case, and I'm already behind. I need to catch up," Spencer shrugged. "Oh no," JJ smiled, "You're not working on the case." She said as she noticed his eyes were starting to close. "Spence," JJ called causing him to reawaken.

"Oh right the test. Dr. Phillips, you're taking forever," Spencer pouted causing Dr. Phillips to chuckle. "Sorry, here let's get started before you fall asleep," Dr. Phillips said.

* * *

Hotch just got off the phone with the CSI unit. They had an Identity and they were a step closer to their UnSubs.

"Adriana Mitchell was a 30-year-old single mother. Her son was born 4 months ago and the father is in Kentucky. Her son suffered from multiple lacerations, blinded by a hot metal rod, as well as a rat torture," Hotch said. "We didn't see any rats," Morgan said in confusion. "They're organized. Well, not Dale, but Andrea," Rossi said with a nod. "Well, what killed Adriana?" Prentiss asked. "Apparently it was our UnSub's sick joke of having her overdose on Dilaudid. Adriana had a heart attack," Hotch finally said. Everyone fell silent.

"I don't know who I hate more. Her, or Dale?" Morgan growled angrily.

"I don't know, but we need to make a profile of Andrea. She's obvious the dominant one. She smart enough to pull this off, Dale needs her help," Rossi said.

"Oh! Guys! Um, Adriana has ran into Dale once! Nothing special, she just spoke with him while he was at work. Business," Garcia said excitingly. "So that means Dale knew the victim," Emily said. "We still must focus on Andrea. She's got something planned for us. We can't just wait," Hotch said.

* * *

Reid was exhausted. All he did was take a good five steps, and his legs gave out. He was dizzy and light-headed. JJ, worried sick, forced them to quit. Dr. Phillips though found Spencer intriguing. Reid gratefully accepted the oxygen mask and tried not to wince in pain for every breath he took. He was afraid JJ would burst a blood vessel with all her worry.

He knew it would be weeks before he would be able to even walk around his apartment, but he knew it would take months to be pain free. He could do it, though. He knew he could. However he felt...off.

He shrugged that off as one of his symptoms from recovery. He was able to read his medical file and was surprised that he had ARDS as well as pneumonia. He was surprised he managed to live. Live... For some reason that made Reid think a bit deeper. He knew that living was something that bothered him a while back, but now he had a reason too. Then he remembered...Alex... Or was it Emily. One of the two, he wasn't sure about the name, but he had a face. Once again he looked at JJ.

"What it is?" JJ said sensing his discomfort. "Um, there was a girl. She was kind of short, very pretty. She gave me a reason to live. Is her name Emily?" Spencer asked and JJ automatically started laughing. Spencer was quite confused. Shaking her head JJ finally settled. "No, Emily is our co-worker. The girl with dark hair in the room. The girl you're talking about, her name is Alex, however you never told us you were feeling depressed," JJ said softly. Spencer looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry anyone. However I think I psychoanalyzed myself while I was in the coma. How's Henry doing? I wanted to see him yesterday, but I guess I got ran over," Spencer inquired.

JJ smiled brightly. "He misses you. However the book you gave him, is still his favorite. He doesn't understand the words just yet, but he gurgles every time I read it," JJ laughed. "I picked it because certain sounds attract a baby's interest. I've noticed that Henry loved alliterations, so... That's what the book consisted of," Spencer said with a contemplative nod.

"So that's the secret? You should've told me so I could stop buying books that makes him fuss," JJ pouted playfully.

"You never asked. I thought you would've noticed," Spencer said calmly.

"I've only worried about alliterations when I was in English Composition during my first year of College," JJ said with a smile.

"Okay, guys, we will head back to the room," Dr. Phillips said softly. Dr. Phillips gingerly began to push Reid's wheelchair and they started walking down the hall.

JJ smiled at Spencer and he returned her smile shyly. Their moment was short lived when JJ felt cold metal placed at the back of her head.

Before the Doctor could react his throat was slit. Reid could feel the man's blood seep through his hair as the man fell. Before Reid could even attempt to move he heard,

"I suggest that you don't move," a cold voice said.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, I couldn't kill him! (IMPOSSIBRU!) However, I wanted him to be rather confused when he came back...**

** I was thinking about amnesia...BUUUUUUUUT all I could do is make him panicky and distrustful! So yeah, he was getting a few people mixed up! I did my medical research and turns out confusion is a possible symptom when with ARDS or some stuff I gave him. **

**He really tried to be strong in this chapter because Reid hates to show weakness... **

**Cute little JJ/ Reid moment I guess, but some things end up short-lived! I was thinking about letting this happen like a week later, but naaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh I couldn't find a way to have a bunch of_ interesting _fill ins... I mean what could the team do? Keep trying to profile? I think we get that point already. **

**As for Henry.. IDK if babies are really like that buuuut Henry is cuz he's a lil cutie pie!**

**The chick is merciless.. So why not just get Reid whenever she wanted too? (Although she doesn't have a vendetta.. I think she's in it for the fun!) So... DUMMM DUMMMM DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM :)**

***Until the next chapter!***


	18. Not well enough

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! As for the med fun note: I totally didn't know that! :O lol Imma see to fixing that (I like accuracy) soo thank you! As for severelysnaped, thanks for the compliment! As for amyrush8, you got it!**

**Anywhozeeee I don't own cm or... their characters, just random fill ins and such! Enjoy!**

* * *

JJ was pushed into a stairwell. Reid was half dragged to his feet. He couldn't see his tormentor's face, but he could smell the expensive cologne. He too, was pushed into the stairwell, but he couldn't see JJ. He inwardly panicked as he realized the second UnSub must've taken JJ away. To where? He doesn't know, however. That UnSub was merciless in killing Dr. Phillips. What if he was merciless in killing JJ. His legs were beginning to fail him. Soon, he began to stumble. By the time he made it down a second flight, he collapsed.

JJ was still held at gunpoint as she was forced down the stairs. She couldn't hear following footsteps and worried for Reid's survival. She knew this was the man and his mistress. She was unable to get a look at either face. She was pushed towards a van and she saw the doors open automatically. She looked around and realized that nobody was around to see a thing. She was about to turn when a sharp pain exploded from the back of her skull, causing the darkness to envelop her.

The woman waited for Dale to come with Spencer. She wasn't worried about the cameras. She was able to get some help to hack them and delete the whole footage. By the time the happy hacker decides to look, it'll be too late. However, she didn't doubt the woman's ability to retrieve the missing information. It just bought them some time to get the hell away from this place.

Soon Dale came with an unconscious Spencer. "What did you do to him?" The woman asked dryly.

"Nothing. Little bastard here just collapsed on me. I had to drag his ass out of there. Certainly took longer than I expected," Dale said with a huff. "Well throw him back there. I hate this van. It's too obvious," The woman said as she got into the driver's seat.

Dale put him in the van carefully. He didn't want the boy to die for other reasons than what is intended!

He closed and locked the doors and ran to the passenger side. He didn't have to try to cover his face. They already knew it was him. The van sped off quietly into the distance.

* * *

"It's taking them a while to do a simple test," Morgan grumbled worriedly. "Maybe there was a complication," Prentiss said. "I don't know. The doctor seemed pretty enthralled to run some test on Reid. He's probably running more than we think," Rossi spoke crossing his arms.

Suddenly a nurse barged in. "Oh my gosh!" She panicked. Automatically the profilers started walking towards her. "They... They k-killed!" She was hyperventilating.

Morgan's stomach dropped the minute she said 'killed.'

"Killed? Killed who?" Hotch demanded not bothering to desensitize himself.

"D-Dr. Phi-Phillips!" She finally cried.  
"Where's Reid?" Rossi asked. "We... We couldn't find him!" She sobbed.

"What about JJ? She's blonde around 5'7'' blue eyes?" Hotch questioned.

"She was gone as well!" The nurse choked out. Emily grabbed her and slowly pulled her to a chair. "T-there's blood every where. Dr. Reid's wheelchair too. It was found in a stairwell," She was finally able to say. They all shared glances and before Hotch could even ask, Garcia already had the video footage.

"Oh my gosh!" Garcia cried, tears streaking down her face.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked.

"The video footage has been tampered! They literally erased everything! I need to get back to Quantico. I can do more with those computers," Garcia cried. "That'll give them an extra thirty minutes of a head start," Rossi said. Morgan angrily walked into a hallway where they could hear a loud bang. "Prentiss, take Garcia back to Quantico. I'll deal with Morgan," Hotch said as he walked out the room. Rossi walked out the room to see a stern Hotch calming down an angry Morgan. Rossi decided to check out the abduction site. He walked down the hall where there were may officers and people standing by.

Rossi showed his badge and looked at the bloody scene.

He could see one set of foot tracks and where the wheelchair dragged some of the blood to the stairwell. He noticed how the look in Dr. Phillips' eyes showed surprise and fear. "Blitz attack," Rossi muttered. He turned and saw Hotch walking in on the scene.

"Dr. Phillips wasn't expecting them," Hotch said quickly. "How's Morgan?" Rossi asked. "He's calming down. Blames himself," Hotch said quickly and Rossi frowned. "I also believed this was a surprise attack, however, there couldn't have only been one. To kill Dr. Phillips and be able to kidnap JJ and Reid? No, the woman was with him," Rossi explained gesturing to the scene. "She's like a ghost. You don't see her come in, you don't see her leave. There's no evidence that she even existed during the attack," Hotch said wisely.

"We dubbed her as intelligent, but how intelligent? Could she be as smart as Reid?" Rossi asked. "Maybe smarter," Hotch said darkly. "Should we ask Garcia to search for females with High IQ's?" Rossi questioned. "There's no point. She planned this down. She must have known this is what she wanted to do when she got older. She's too calculated. Maybe she studied the law and criminology like Dale," Hotch suggested. "She probably taught herself, but she had to have started somewhere," Rossi said. "Dave, the only way we can find her is if we focus on Dale. He's sloppy and unorganized," Hotch sighed. "He's expendable. He probably doesn't know it," Rossi said. "But why would she want Reid when this is Dale's vendetta?" Hotch asked. "She's in it for the challenge. Reid, he's more than a simple challenge. He's the final piece to this giant puzzle. That's why we were unable to find the piece that connected everything together! Reid _is _the connecting piece," Rossi said feeling like he just had a Reid moment.

Hotch stared at Rossi for a few seconds trying to see the connections. Seeing his hesitation, Rossi spoke.

"Think about it. Diana Reid was happily in love with William Reid. Hector Dale came into the picture and fell in love with Diana Reid. Since William was unable to have children, Diana ran to Gary Michaels. That's when Reid was born. William disliked Reid since Spencer wasn't his true son. However, Hector loved Reid and left his family. Then, Michaels went all pedophilia and killed a boy. When he went after Reid, Diana took charge and told everyone. Hector felt it was his need to protect Spencer and attacked Gary. Later Lou murdered Michaels. William had to help hide the evidence, but after all that had transpired he left. This forced Hector to stay around. As Reid grew older, Hector's fondness grew and he didn't mind sharing it with the world. Brandon became jealous. He wanted his father, but his father wanted Reid. Brandon grew up molded to hate Spencer and decided upon killing him. Soon he learned all he could about killers and what cops look for. That's when he started stalking Reid which is easy because Reid is all over the news anytime he is interviewed about a case or his intellect. Brandon then met the mistress, she most likely learned of Reid's intellect and decided to play along, however in the end, it's her game. Brandon is just a pawn... As bad as this sounds, if there was no Reid, there would be no trouble. Brandon would've not had his father, but his father would still be there for him. Andrea wouldn't have met anyone who could be as smart if not smarter than her. These two would've never met. My theory could be improved on, but it fits," Rossi finally finished.

Hotch nodded in understanding. But trying to help the rest of the team understand is going to be a bit hard. They wouldn't like it, but finding him and JJ may only be possible if they dig through Reid's life. Something they hated to do to their own. They nearly had to blame the whole scenario on Reid in order to find him.

An investigator walked towards them with an evidence bag. Both Hotch and Rossi looked at the man curiously. "It's a letter. No evidence was on it, but it's for your team," He said handing Hotch the letter. "Should we head back to Quantico?" Rossi asked. "We shall," Hotch said as he began to walk away from the scene. Rossi followed soon after. Mulling over his findings and seeing if it could be improved upon.

* * *

It took Garcia an hour, but she finally found what she was looking for. "You're good, but I'm better," She quipped at the computer as it was saving the loss footage. Her moment of glee disappeared when she saw someone put a gun to JJ's head. Garcia paused the tape immediately and started it from the beginning, pausing it. She ran out of the room and gathered the FBI profilers.

The team ran to Garcia's lair where she played the tape and they watched in horror as a woman with red hair and pale skin put a gun to the back of JJ's head. They watched as the doctor was about to turn to her aid when a tall, well-built man jumped in and slit the man's throat. They saw how Reid noticed and was about to go to JJ's aid when suddenly the man pulled out a gun. They could see he mouthed something, and Reid still. JJ was pushed into the stairwell, and about forty seconds later, the man pushed Reid into the stairwell as well.

Morgan balled his fists, when he saw how Reid was forced to walk rather clumsily down a flight of stairs.

Garcia was able to retrieve more footage from other cameras. The gasped when Reid finally collapsed. They could tell that Dale was getting frustrated and reluctantly put his gun away to half-drag-half-carry Reid down the rest of the flights.

Then the next footage was when JJ finally came outside. They could tell she was hoping for witnesses, but saw her face fall as she realized no one would see a thing. JJ was about to move when the woman pistol whipped her and she fell.

"When I get my hands on her..." Morgan growled as he starting pacing the floor unable to tear his eyes away from the video.

They saw how the woman merely tossed JJ into the back of the van and a couple minutes later Dale placed Reid into the van as well. Few words were exchanged, but soon the woman and Dale got into the van and drove off.

"Where you able to get the license?" Hotch asked keeping his calm expression. "No, I just showed you all the video, as much as it hurts my heart I was too distracted by the video. I will get on it now," Garcia said as she tried to smile.

Prentiss shook her head in incredulity. "We have an image. She has red hair and she's no more than 5'5'' but that could also be her shoes," Prentiss said.

"I'll look into that as well," Garcia said quietly.

"Guys we also have a note," Hotch said.

"What?! When were you planning on telling us that?" Morgan exclaimed. "We were planning on telling you as soon as we were all together, and now we are," Rossi said with an air of calm. Rossi knew Morgan would be most angry, Emily would be most nervous, Garcia would be the most teary, Hotch's stern face would become more stern (if that was possible). He had to just stay calm.

"Let's head to the conference room. Garcia bring us the information.. We may also have more for you," Hotch said quickly. Garcia nodded and the profilers filed out of the room.

They walked into the conference room to only be greeted by a woman with no tolerance.

"Agent Hotchner, we need to talk," Strauss said her cold eyes boring into Hotch's.

"We don't have the time-"  
"No, you do have the time. I heard two of your agents are missing. One of which weren't even hurt. A man has died because you guys didn't do a good enough job keeping watch. Now do you want to have this conversation right here in front of everyone? Or do you want to come into my office?" Strauss challenged. Hotch honestly didn't have time for her complaints. His main concern was finding his two agents, both of which are quite young.

"With all due respect, ma'am, we are already an hour behind schedule. Our UnSubs took an ailing agent, who just woke up from a coma, as well as an agent who has never been in this situation before. She's not a profiler. She wasn't trained for this part of the job," Hotch subtly lied. Yes, JJ has never truly been trained as an profiler, but they've all been giving her lessons.

"That's not my problem. My problem is that people are dying because two goons are after one of your agents. You have twenty-four hours. If you don't even get as much as a lead, then you're all off this case and I will be handing it to Chief Swanson's team," Strauss said with a hard look.

The profilers were about to argue, but a raised eyebrow dared them to try and challenge her.

"I'm not trying to hurt you all, but you are all too emotionally involved. It's showing in the multiple deaths of civilians," Strauss said as she walked out of the room.

"Unbelievable!" Prentiss said throwing up her arms. "She assumes that this is happening because of us? Did she not read the file? This woman is a freaking mastermind! How are we able to find her in 24 hours? I can see if we had a week, but really?" Prentiss ranted angrily.

"Prentiss we only need a lead. We can't pull no breaks... not this time," Hotch said darkly. "Why couldn't they take her?" Morgan exclaimed. "Who knows, but right now the clock is not in our favor, let's get to work," Rossi said quickly.

Hotch pulled out the carefully folded letter from the evidence bag and started reading out loud:

_"For love, Never give all the heart,_

_but unbowed. My head is bloody,_

_thinking of, Will hardly seem worth_

_Under the bludgeonings of chance_  
_To passionate women if it seem_  
_I have not winced nor cried aloud._  
_Certain, and they never dream_

_In the fell clutch of circumstance_

_From kiss to kiss; That it fades out_

_For my unconquerable soul._

_For everything that's lovely is_

_whatever gods may be I thank_

_dreamy, kind delight. But a brief,_

_from pole to pole, Black as the Pit ,_  
_the heart outright, O never give,_

_Out of the night that covers me,_

_For they, for all smooth lips can say,_

_of wrath and tears. Beyond this place_

_Have given their hearts up to the play._  
_but the Horror of the shade, Looms,_

_And who could play it well enough_  
_ the menace of the years. And yet_

_If deaf and dumb and blind with love?_  
_unafraid Finds, and shall find, me._

_All the cost, He that made this knows,_  
_how strait the gate, It matters not_

_All his heart and lost. For he gave _  
_with punishments the scroll. How charged_

_all the heart Never give,_  
_the master of my fate, I am:_

_all his heart and lost For he gave._

_The captain of my soul, I am ." _

The team looked at each other in confusion. "Did that make sense to you or am I just missing something?" Morgan asked. "It's kind of choppy," Prentiss said scrunching her face. "This is a letter Reid would have fun dissecting," Rossi said hands downs. "How come they give us the hard stuff when Reid is unable to help?" Prentiss sighed slightly. She was getting agitated that every clue they get is a puzzle within the giant puzzle. "Because the woman enjoys mind games," Hotch answered.

"Well, some phrases stick out," Rossi said slowly. "Master of fate I am. God complex?" He suggested. "Yeah that does stick out, but it's the way it's worded. Some parts flow, then it doesn't," Emily said. "Well, Emily, I'll leave you and Rossi to dissect this... letter. See what you can find," Hotch said. Both agents nodded and Hotch looked at Morgan. You help Garcia analyze the video as well as the license plate on the van." Morgan nodded and left. "I'm having a word with Strauss," Hotch said as Emily and Dave looked at him in confusion.

Hotch entered her office not bothering to knock.

"Agent Hotchn-"

"You are trying your best to tear this team apart. You are making a mistake if you think anyone will be able to find them in the next 24 hours. This is more than just profiling a killer. We have to profile another killer who only killed one person. Dale killed Dr. Phillips, we already know about him. His partner is what we have to find. All we have from her is a letter than sounds like she can't complete her thinking process, not to mention this case needs people who know Reid. His part is very crucial and right now we are working on figuring it out. Giving this case to Chief Swanson will only kill my agents. You may not care, but just know that their blood is on your hands," Hotch finally finished.

Strauss looked at Aaron with a fire in her eyes.

"I know what I'm doing. Your agents won't get nothing done and in that process there will be more bodies on our hands. It's either two bodies- agents who signed up for the bureau and knew the risk of death- or civilians in which we are supposed to protect. I'm not changing my mind. 24 hours is all you have, if I see no results then your team is off this case. If Swanson needs to speak with you all as a part of the process to find your agents then so be it. It's my job to make sure that every one of you is on your top performance. I'm seeing that you are not," Strauss said leaning back in her chair.

"You are mistaken," Hotch defended.

"No, I am not! Agent Morgan has punched how many walls already? I've gotten numerous phone calls from the hospital. Agent Prentiss seems worried. Miss Garcia was crying every time I saw her. Agent Rossi seems to be just fine, but he's too busy being worried about all of you. Lastly, Aaron you. I'm questioning your judgment. You set up protection for your agent and yet you let him and another out of your sight for five minutes and they're gone. You all need to be off this case, however I'm doing you all a favor by giving you some time to prove me wrong. You better get to work," Strauss said as she knew Hotch was defeated. This was a battle he couldn't win. She had all the right reasons to pull them off, but he knew the minute that happened, Reid and JJ were dead. Hotch left the room not showing a speck of the emotions he felt.

Hotch looked at his watch. It has been two hours since both agents went missing. They only knew that Dale and his mistress were a part of it, and they could be anywhere by now.

* * *

**A/N: Okay as for the letter I soooooo totally have the decoding thing done alreadyyyy I want to say what it is, but it'll spoil future chapters... However if you think you know, feel free to speak ^.^**

** Next chapter has more Reid and JJ (whoop whoop).**

** This chapter is more on the lines of OMG-DID-THOSE-CRAZY-PSYCHOS-JUST-TAKE-JJ-AND-REID- I-THINK-THEY-DID! And then I had to put strauss in there because... She loves bestowing her opinion on the team... A deadline makes things more intense... Can they get a lead before they aren't allowed to work on the case? Who knows, we shall find out! Thank you ^.^**


	19. Forgive me?

**A/N: I've been working on this chapter all day! One of the ones I was eager for! Fairly long compared to the past couple of chapters. However thanks for the follows/favs/reviews! **

**I don't own CM or their character! I do own the old lady! (I really like having old people in some of my chapters)**

* * *

Spencer Reid slowly woke up. He wished he would've woke up sooner. He didn't like that dream of him and JJ getting kidnapped. He felt the semi cool air lightly blowing across his face. He let his eyes close for another second, but this time he noticed other things. He was laying on a hard surface. This elicited pain throughout his body. He opened his eyes again and realized that the lighting was dim. He frowned as he looked to his left. There was a chair. He then looked to his right.. JJ! He quickly realized that none of it was a dream.

He tried to pull himself up failing miserably the first time. He touched his face where the mask was and took it off with whatever strength he had left.

Breathing heavily from such a simple task, he waited. He let himself rest before he crawled towards JJ's lifeless form. Ignoring the pain from his chest and hip, he maneuvered himself to roll her over. Quickly he checked for a pulse. He was happy that he found one. He couldn't help but feel the anger build up in his chest as he felt some of the blood from the back of her head seep through his hospital gown. For a second, Spencer wondered if there's a way to at least clean her wound. He shook his head and decided to do the smart thing. Waking her up. He wasn't sure how but he started by tapping her awkwardly.

* * *

_Poke._.. _Poke-poke_. _Pokey-poke_. JJ was getting extremely annoyed.

_Poke!_

She woke up and sleepily slapped someone on their face.

"Hey!" She heard a familiar voice complain. She didn't care. She wanted to sleep.

_Poke_...

Her eyes popped open and she couldn't help but glare. Her anger dissipated the moment she saw Reid pouting at her. Then she gasped as she realized she just half-slapped Reid. "I'm so sorry Spence!" She said as she sat up quickly. The movements caused a wave of nausea and Spencer quickly dodged out of her way as she vomited. He patted her back as she coughed for a few seconds before responding. "It's okay," He said. JJ looked at him and with a shake of her head she said. "Did you really have to start poking me?" She asked. Spencer could only shrug. He thought that was normal. JJ just looked at him and sighed.

"You have a concussion," Spencer said quietly. "And you have every other injury ," JJ retorted. "My concussion is probably healed. Yours is brand new," Spencer defended slightly. "Are we really arguing who is more injured? You were the one who just woke up out of a coma today," JJ said feeling irritated. "It's like sleeping. I just woke up," Spencer said with a shrug. "You, were knocked unconscious and woke up with nausea. That is more serious than what I'm going through."

"Spence.. just.. no.. We are both equally injured, except you can die on me," JJ finally snapped. "Actually-" Spencer fell silent when JJ threw him a glare.

"There's only one door, and a small window. You may be able to fit through," Spencer said instead of arguing with JJ. Realization finally hit JJ. They were kidnapped. The mere thought of that made her eyes go wide in panic. "T-they kidnapped us!" JJ yelled catching Spencer off guard. "Oh my gosh! Are we going to die?! What about Henry! OH my gosh! Th-Th-Th-this can't be ha-happening!" JJ said breathing heavily. She looked at Spencer and Spencer realized that she's never been kidnapped before. She's bound to have a panic attack and collapse, but Spencer didn't want that to happen.

He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders to gain her attentions and slowly he told her to breathe.

"Take your time. Just in and out, like me," Spencer instructed. JJ nodded and started copying him. Finally she was able to calm down. He wasn't sure for how long, but keeping her up is essential for her concussion.

"How are you so calm?" She asked. "It's really not that bad compared to everything else I've been through. I'm scared, yes, but I know that it could be a lot worse. Maybe it will get a lot worse, but that will be when that time comes. Just relax. I won't let whoever it is hurt you," Spencer promised although his mother's words rang through his head. _'Don't make promises you can't keep.'_

He planned to keep this promise though. He knew what the aftermath was like and he didn't want her to suffer through it. He would sacrifice himself if he had too. She did have Henry after all. All he had was Alex and she's young so she could move on in due time.

"Spence, I'm scared," JJ said scooting closer to him. "I know," He said softly.

_"AAAAAWWWWWWWWEEEEE! Aren't you two the best of friends!"_ A woman said. She sounded... distorted. Reid figured she had something to hide. JJ gasped, but Reid could tell she was now more angry than scared.

_"Listen, I'm sending Mr. Dale to give you both some new clothes. I don't fancy having my DNA all over you two,"_ She laughed.

There was the sound of chains and a tall male with dark hair walked in. He smirked at JJ, but looked at Spencer with disgust.

He dropped a single bag and walked out of the room. Reid listened as Dale locked up the door. He counted at least four locks on the door. JJ looked at Spencer and Spencer looked back at her. Neither wanted to move. JJ did when she remembered how Reid could barely walk five steps back at the hospital. She figured her comfort wasn't that big of a deal compared to Spencer's.

JJ walked to the bag. She hesitated before opening the bag, but was slightly relieved when there was only clothes inside. She quickly took out her clothes and handed the bag to Spencer.

"I'll, um, take that corner all the way over there," JJ said awkwardly. "Wait. Your wound. They took our clothes probably from our go-bags or our home. However, what they picked can be used to our advantage. They gave me a long sleeve shirt and my cardigan. We can rip off one of the sleeves to make a makeshift bandage as a coagulant for your head until it heals. To reduce infection, though we will need to clean the wound and we can rip the other sleeve as a bandage change," Spencer rambled. JJ stared at him for a second. "Spence, what if you get cold?" JJ questioned. "So what? I get cold all year long. It doesn't make a difference. Either way it goes, Henry needs a mother more than a godfather," Spencer said knowing he won the argument the minute he put Henry into the mix. JJ placed a hand on her hip. "Fine," She said giving in.

"I knew you'd understand," Spencer smirked slightly. "I'm just going to need help," Spencer admitted reluctantly.

JJ smiled grabbed one sleeve. Spencer grabbed the rest. She pulled and it ripped slightly. Spencer ripped it the rest of the way and beckoned JJ to lean forward. As gentle as he could, he found her wound and asked her to hold the hair above the wound as he tied the sleeve around it. He couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous she looked, but she didn't mind. At least he was smiling.

She went to the corner she chose and began to change, making sure not to damage her wound. She could tell they just threw random clothes together. She was wearing her old maternity shirt as well as her workout pants. She shrugged it off. She was hoping this would be a clue to the team. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a thud and a small yelp.

Quickly she spun around to see Spencer sitting on the floor back against the wall, breathing heavily. "What happened Spence?" She asked in concern walking closer to check on him.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Spencer pouted slightly. He wasn't about to show weakness. He promised her he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. That starts with trying to strengthen himself. "That didn't sound like nothing," JJ prodded. Spencer sighed. "Putting on pants was harder than I thought," Spencer hinted. JJ understood when she remembered the doctor saying he also had a hairline fracture on his hip. One side may feel weaker and in more pain than the other. "Spence, you could've just asked for.." JJ didn't finish the statement. She knew that this was his way of showing independence. No matter how much she says it, he won't ask for help unless he is sure that he needs it. She realized that this was one of those moments where he did complete it despite the pain he was in. She had to admit, he's not as weak as people believe him to be.

_"Good, now that you've changed, let's get you both out of there. I have a better- _comfortable-_ place you can both stay,"_ The distorted voice said. Spencer frowned as the door opened again. He had a feeling this was going to get rough.

Dale walked into the room and the look he gave JJ made Reid rather uncomfortable. He knew a distraction was best, but he wasn't sure how. He thought for a split second before making a decision.

"Um, hi," Spencer said shyly. The look Dale gave Reid was absolutely terrifying. Spencer had received many looks from people. From happy adults to the bullies. Dale looked more like a devil. JJ noticed the look and decided to get Dale's attention on her. "Um, where are we going?" JJ asked. Spencer looked at JJ in shock. He couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Actually, why are you moving us?" Spencer said quickly causing the man t look back at him. "You're first," Dale smiled wickedly as he grabbed Reid by his shirt. Spencer couldn't help but feel like a kid being bullied again. The man was bigger than him and Spencer could tell this man hated him for some reason. He only hoped that his fate wouldn't fall on JJ. "No!" JJ shouted, but Dale pulled out a gun. "Don't' you dare speak little girl," Dale growled at her as he put the gun to Reid's head. JJ automatically silenced but couldn't help the tears that were falling down her face. Dale lowered Reid down, and forced him to face JJ. Spencer felt a piece of his heart crack at the sight of her breaking down. He stared into her eyes hoping she could see his silent message.

_'Be strong, not just for me, but Henry as well,'_ Spencer thought silently. _'I'm fine.'_

JJ could tell he was trying to say something to her. His eyes were begging for her to understand. She nodded. Even though she wasn't sure what he was saying, she knew it was reassuring for the both of them.

"I'll get you in a couple of minutes," Dale chuckled as he roughly pushed Reid towards the door. She could tell he had a major limp and that did not ease her worry. Soon the door was closed behind them and the chains were locked. She felt alone and scared. She knew she's going to have a fear of basements after this whole ordeal. Without Reid there to reassure her, she wasn't even sure if she would make it.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened again and Dale came through the room. "Your turn," He said and JJ stood. She knew this man loved to beat on his wife. She didn't want that fate falling on herself. "Oh, good girl. You are more obedient than that little..." She saw how Dale shook with fury at just the thought of Spencer. She only hoped he didn't hurt him.

"I don't know why, but my love decided that you guys should be comfortable. Enjoy it while it last. You're going to die in about one or two weeks. If you're a good girl, I'll make sure your death is quick and modest. For your little godfather? No. He will live longer than you. He will suffer though, so don't be jealous," Dale smirked.

"My team's going to find you and when they do, you're going to wish you've never even tried to go after Spence!"

The hand came out of nowhere and she fell to the floor, hand coming up to her cheek bone where he had punched her. She stared at him in shock and he roughly picked her up. "What were you saying?" He asked raising an eyebrow. JJ really wanted to hit him, but she knew he would overpower her. "Nothing," She said feeling defeated and weak. "I thought so," He chuckled. "Now, you're a pretty little girl. Don't make me have to hurt you. I don't like my women all bruised and bloody," He said pulling JJ close. "I'm not one of your women," JJ said pushing herself away. Dale laughed again before shoving her against the wall.

"You are whatever I want you to be! If I say cry, you cry! When I say you act like a dog, you better have the best bark out there! If I say you're mine... Then you are _mine_," He growled angrily. JJ was rather afraid. This guy had no control. She wondered how his wife dealt with him for so long. She quickly nodded and he released his iron grip off of her. She knew she should stop provoking him. He would most likely kill her faster than usual if she kept this up. JJ silently prayed that they don't separate her from Reid. She could really use some of his reassuring knowledge at this point.

"Here!" Dale yelled as he threw her into another room. JJ was surprised that they were still in the basement. However the room was in fact more comfortable. There was a decent sized bed a couple of chairs and a bathroom. No kitchen, no windows. There was a little light streaming in from a small strip of glass. She guessed it was there so they can have some sort of sunlight.

She wondered where Spencer was, but she noticed that the bed moved and buried in the bed, barely visible from her angle was an unconscious Spencer. She quickly walked to him, but felt slightly dizzy as she sat on the bed. She noticed that their tormentors had given him an oxygen tank, and she was happy for that much. However, he wasn't using it. The door finally closed and JJ jumped. She didn't know that Dale had been staring at her the entire time.

She couldn't help but feel creeped out by the man's behavior. She wondered what Dale did to him, but she knew she wouldn't find out until Spencer woke up. Slowly she decided to sit on the floor. She made a mental note to check on Spencer every ten minutes just in case he needed the oxygen.

* * *

Garcia was rather excited with what she found. It wasn't much but it brought some hope.

Her and Morgan ran into the room and quickly, they had all the profilers' attention.

"Turns out that our red-head isn't a red-head," Garcia said. "She was under disguise, which was not good for me since I don't know what she really looks like BUT I created a really cool program and it's just going to rock your socks! It's going to focus her facial features and try to build a similar face and I may be able to see if there are people in the system that match up with these facial features and you know I can do my computer stuff and we may have this girl!" Garcia smiled brightly. Hotch didn't smile which was expected but Emily and Rossi did give her good-jobs.

"Also, Garcia was able to track the van. It belonged To a 92-year-old woman named Edna Lloyd. She's still alive and I called her and questioned about the van. She said a sweet young girl asked to borrow the van and brought it back an hour ago," Morgan said raising an eyebrow. "That has to be her."

Hotch nodded in thought. "Okay, Rossi you and Morgan head over to Edna's house. See what you could find. Emily I'll work with you on the letter. Garcia, I want you to dig through Reid's life. I want every single detail you can find," Hotch ordered. Garcia gasped in shock. "I can't do that," She said while shaking her head. "Yes you can and that's an order," Hotch demanded. He knew she wouldn't want to do it and he didn't want to have to resort to Kevin to getting the job done. "But I'm invading his privacy," Garcia whispered tearfully. "I know, but if it saves his life then we do it. Not to mention they have JJ as well," Hotch said. Reluctantly Garcia nodded and travelled off to her office. Hotch got curious glances from both Morgan and Emily, but knew Rossi would explain everything to Morgan. Hotch will explain the situation to Emily.

"Rossi believes that Reid is the connecting piece of this entire story. Why and which part? We need to figure out," Hotch stated and Emily nodded. She trusted Hotch and she knew that this was the most logical way they could go about it. They only had 18 hours left. They were not all that much closer to Reid and JJ. Emily unintentionally started picking at her nails.

"Okay, some of the words stuck out to us," Emily started. Hotch nodded for her to go on.

Chance, unconquerable soul, have given their hearts up to the play, unafraid finds and shall find me, master of my fate I am, and lastly captain of my soul I am," Emily recited off the list.

"It seems to me she's saying that Reid had signed up for this. This is her game, her rules, she's in charge, but Reid has 'given his heart up to play,'" Hotch said with a frown. "That what Rossi and I were thinking at first, but we can't be sure because most of the letter is gibberish," Emily said looking over the letter again.

"It's her game. It's her way of saying that she's in control. She knows that we wouldn't be able to just crack the letter in due time, but she make some parts easy for us. She allowed us to see what she wanted us too. The truth is in the rest of this letter however it'll take long enough for her to kill Reid and JJ and get away," Hotch said.

"Well, we have a long ways to go. You want me to bring you some coffee?" Emily asked. "We don't have coffee," Hotch reminded her. Emily sighed and shook her head. "You want some tea?" She asked. Hotch couldn't help but smile at her slight sarcasm. "That'll do," He replied and Emily went off to fetch the decaf tea.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi drove straight for Edna's house. Rossi had briefed Morgan on what he suspect about Reid. Morgan wasn't all that pleased, however he couldn't deny the possibility. He decided to believe that Reid was unknowingly forced into this woman's fantasy.

They pulled over and Morgan was out of the SUV heading towards the house, Rossi wasn't too far behind. Morgan knocked on the door gently, so not to startle the old lady. The door opened revealing a meek old woman with kind green eyes. "Are you that man I talked to on the phone?" She said with a small smile, her hands resting over her heart. "Yes ma'am, SSA Derek Morgan," He replied, "This is SSA David Rossi."

"Well aren't you two the cutest little boys ever," She smiled. Rossi slightly frowned. He could've sworn he had grey hair this morning. None the less, he accepted the compliment. "Thank you ma'am. You must be Edna Lloyd," Rossi said kindly. "The one and only in this house," She smiled. "Now, how can I help you two?" She asked. "Can we come in?" Morgan asked. "Oh yes!" She giggled.

She led them to an old couch where they both sat. "So, the woman who dropped off your van. Do you know what she looked like?" Morgan asked. "Yes, she had black hair and really pretty blue eyes. Around 5 feet 5 inches. There was a man with her. He seemed older, but maybe he was an older brother? Either that or a boyfriend, they didn't seem to show any affections," Edna smiled at the memory. Morgan looked at her in confusion. "Are you sure? Was she wearing a wig when she had black hair?" Morgan asked. "No she didn't have a wig on, and she is a really pretty girl. She's smart too," Edna gushed slightly. Morgan and Rossi shared a glance. "Would you mind coming down to the FBI Headquarters with us? We would like it if we got a sketch artist,," Rossi asked. "No, I don't mind. Anything else?" She asked. "May we see your van?" Morgan asked. "Yes, it's in the garage. Here are the keys," She said handing him the keys. "Thank you," Morgan said as he and Rossi walked towards the garage.

They walked towards the van in slight hesitation. Slowly, Morgan opened up the doors. He knew there was an automated button from the video, but he felt more in control this way. The looked into the car. It was spotless. They could smell light perfume as if that's the only sign of the woman. They could also smell another scent. The dubbed it to belong to Dale. Morgan sighed and turned to Rossi. "Well, that didn't help out much," Morgan said with a sigh. "We got a sketch. That's something," Rossi said with a small smile. "You're right. Maybe this will lead us to her and we can get Reid and JJ back by tonight," Morgan smiled. "That's the attitude," Rossi said as they walked back to Edna, who was ready to go. Soon the three of them headed over to the Bureau.

* * *

Hotch and Emily looked up as an angry woman stormed through the FBI Bullpen.  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" She screamed. Hotch automatically got up, ready to see what all the havoc was about. Soon he was toe to toe with Diana Reid.

"You let someone take my baby!" She yelled fiercely. Hotch stood there unsure of how to react. "Someone was able to get near him and a colleague. They're together while we try to figure this out," Hotch said vaguely. "So you're saying someone kidnapped my baby and someone else and you don't know how to help them," She accused quickly. "How did you find out?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, you know a little birdie told me," She smiled crookedly. "Who?" Hotch asked. "I don't trust you with my secrets! The one time I tried and now my baby is gone! He told me with you guys he is safe! You manipulated him! Oh if my baby is dead I will chop you into pieces and feed you to piranhas and maggots!" She said in a clipped voice as she walked away from Aaron. Pinching the bridge of his nose he quickly followed Diana. "Mrs. Reid, listen if you can tell us who told you maybe we can find out who did it," Hotch said. Diana turned to him quickly and scowled. "You really want to know who told me?" Diana asked. Hotch nodded. "It would be helpful," He said. "Well, look outside your window," Diana said angrily. Hotch quickly walked to the window and he was surprised and angered at what he saw.

* * *

"What...the hell?" Morgan said as they pulled up to the entrance. Reporters and cameras were everywhere swarming the building. "This is not good," Rossi mumbled. "Let's go around back," Morgan suggested. They drove through the crowd and went to the back door. There were still a few reporters, but not as many as in the front. "I think the death of Dr. Phillips prompted this," Rossi said as he carefully got out the car and helped the older woman.

"Agents! Do you have any leads to who killed Dr. Phillps?"

"Did you know the two missing agents?"

"Is it true that one agent was under your supervis-

They shut the door behind them and quickly led Edna to a police sketch. Hotch approached Morgan and Rossi with an air of annoyance. "Did the reporters bother you?" Hotch asked quietly. Morgan and Rossi shared a glance and nodded. "If you think the back was bad, check out the front," Rossi said as he made an exasperated expression.

"Diana Reid found out about Reid's disappearance. She's not handling it too well," Hotch murmured. "Well of course not, that's her only son and she found out from the news. Wait until Alex and Will find out about this. Then we are going to have too many people on our case. It's going to be distracting," Morgan said looking around the bullpen. "All we need is Strauss complaining about that next," Rossi said.

The all shook their head and Hotch went back to Emily. Rossi and Morgan waited for the sketch to be done.

After a good fifteen minutes, Edna was complete. Rossi and Morgan looked at the sketch and quickly headed towards Garcia's lab.

"I'm doing the best I can! This is not easy or fun!" Garcia shouted as she spun around in her chair. Morgan automatically held up two hands in retreat and Garcia nodded. "We need you to look up a woman that may look like this," Morgan said. "Vague, you couldn't narrow it down to a name?" Garcia asked as she began typing on another one of her keyboards. "Sorry Mama, but we are lucky to get this much. She may be the one holding Reid, and you wouldn't have to keep digging through his life," Morgan said with a charming smile. "Well, my Adonis, I hope you're correct," Garcia said with a half-smile. She won't be happy until she brings her babies home.

"Were you able to give us anything on Reid?" Rossi asked causing Garcia's half smile to turn back into a frown. "I have some recent stuff, I was starting with every detail after the Hankel case. Then if you needed more I was going to add every detail from his first day at the bureau. Then if-" "Okay, Garcia I got it. You're doing it your way in order to at least buy him some time for his privacy. I get it. Thank you. We will inform you if we need more," Rossi chuckled. He knew if he didn't stop her now, she would go in detail of her plan to try and save Reid's file.

Morgan chuckled and they both headed out of Garcia's office.

* * *

Reid woke up emitting a soft groan. He couldn't understand why the man hated him so much. He never met the man. He slowly rolled over and gasped in the slight pain it caused.

"You okay?" Some one asked a little to close for his comfort. He jumped slightly and looked to his left where JJ was staring at him. "JJ! You couldn't be less.. weird when someone wakes up?" Spencer complained. "You poked me as your way to wake me up," JJ pointed out. "But I wasn't all in your personal space," He pouted. JJ giggled slightly. "Well, we're even because being poked is an annoying way to be awakened," JJ smiled. Spencer looked at her, this time closely.

"What the... Did that man hit you?" Spencer asked sitting up, ignoring the fire as it spread through his nerves.

"What? Oh," JJ said remembering how Dale got upset when she'd make certain remarks.

"JJ," Spencer said staring at her. She could tell all the lightness in his voice was gone from the moment he noticed her bruised cheek.

"It's not that bad Spence," JJ tried to say to calm him down.

"Not that bad? Seriously JJ, not that bad? There are so many things wrong with your statement," Spencer said starting to drag himself out of the bed.

"Wh-where are you going?" JJ asked automatically helping him support his weight. "I'm going into the bathroom and I'm running some ice cold water on a piece of fabric and I'm placing that fabric on you face," Spencer said as if he's talking to a two-year old. "Spence, I'm alright really," JJ said not willing to let him go. "You're as fine as I am," Spencer snapped. JJ was rather shocked at his whole change in attitude. "Why are you so mad?" JJ asked.

"Why aren't you mad? I don't care what his pathetic life story is, you don't hit a woman. It's fucki- It's common sense," Spencer said reeling in the rest of his anger as he began limping towards the bathroom. JJ was frozen in her spot. She's seen Reid in a lot of ways, but this? She's never seen him this angry. She thought it was literally impossible. She heard water running and she quickly found her legs again. "Spencer you shouldn't be walking," JJ said in a motherly tone. "Someone has to take care of you, since you won't," Spencer snapped.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do? Punch him back? Cry about it? I mean we are _kidnapped_ and I think that's my main worry right now. Not to mention who's going to take care of Henry? Will has a job and you're certainly not one to talk. You refuse to take care of yourself!" JJ said angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"JJ, you think I don't take care of myself? I do so to the best of my abilities. I don't understand why every time something terrible happens to me I'm treated like a baby. So what if I die? It's certainly not the end of the world. Life goes on. You on the other hand need to take care of yourself because you have a son who is going to need you for the next 18 years. Did you know that a simple blood clot from that punch could travel through your bloodstream causing you to have a heart attack or stroke? That's called DVT or _deep-vein thrombosis_. JJ, I don't just panic for no reason. I know these things and I don't expect you to start crying. I just expect you to not accept it," Spencer finalized as he gently dabbed her bruised face with the wet cloth. She didn't speak. She decided to give him a chance to cool off. Truly Spencer always took her injuries to the deadliest level, but she knew he meant well. He was just proving his point.

He continued to administrate the cold watered cloth, and eventually he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said quietly. This automatically caught JJ by surprise. "What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you like that. I was just being-"

"Overprotective?" JJ suggested, finishing his statement. Spencer nodded. "Yeah," He said quietly. "It's okay, Spence. I'm sorry too. I think I was trying to act as if it didn't really happen. I mean, I tried to deflect my injuries by pointing out yours. Also, I'm sorry for accusing you of not taking care of yourself as well," JJ said softly.

"You were sort of right, though. I do ignore my injuries and lack at self-care. I've always done that so, I figured that it wouldn't make a difference now. However you like to give people carrots as gifts, so maybe that should've been a hint," Spencer said as he pursed his lips in thought.

"Hey! I don't give people carrots!" JJ said with a shocked smile.

"You're right, I got an eggplant," Spencer said raising an eyebrow.

"It was purple," JJ said with a shy shrug.

"Despite the color, can we go back to being friends now?" Spencer asked with a shy smile. JJ just wanted to hug him.  
"Oh, we were never _not_ friends," JJ said as she gave in to temptation and hugged him.

"Actually we weren't friends until after I joined the bureau and started talking to you," Spencer corrected as he returned her embrace.

"Don't ruin the moment Spencer," JJ said as she finally released him.

_"But I have too," _Dale smirked as he walked into the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm always posting at least one chapter at midnight! More comfort in this chapter I believe. I'm trying to add more to the team dynamic (because I've totally been skipping their main characteristics)**

**So yea.. Dale is pretty... Aggressive... and as you can see he ain't showing JJ no mercy. Reid was slightly OOC but that's because he got PO'd and Reid rarely gets mad on the show.. Except for like that one guy in season five who was shocking her daughter and giving her toys to make up for what he did. And then in Season 7 when he was all grrrr at JJ and Emily about the whole lying thingggg... I didn't wanna make him go all Morgan, soo he was more like a chivalrous PO'd. (I think I'm going on this a bit too much)**

**Wanted to show a bit of Hotch and Emily, because they were pretty close in the show.. She is the Linguistics expert show that's why she got stuck with the letter. **

**anywhooozzzzz what's going down with Dale!?  
**

**Is the team going to finally get a true lead!?**

**Until later chapters... We shall find out! **


	20. Not Strong Enough!

**A/N: *WARNING!* Some Whump! Nothing too major, just a little bit of fun! (Ok not that much fun)**

**No team in this chapter (I'll put them in the next one)**

**Chapter is not as long as some**

**Thanks for the reviews and other things you can do! **

**Enjoy ! ^.^**

**(PS I don't own CM or their characters)**

* * *

JJ automatically stepped behind Reid. Dale slowly entered the room. "You might as well come out. I'd hate to end up hurting you both in confined areas," Dale pouted playfully. Reid knew he was right. Although he can't do much in his condition, it would be easier for JJ to try to run in a bigger space. Reid limped his way out not looking the least bit tough. JJ followed closely behind and Dale smiled. "You both are so obedient. Following my commands like a dog," Dale laughed. Reid didn't respond. He was watching Dale apprehensively. He wasn't sure what the man wanted and he realized from experience that Dale was rather unstable.

"Now, I am not 100% who I want so-" Dale pointed a finger at Reid, "Eenie... Meenie... Miney... Mo," Dale raised an eyebrow as his finger pointed at JJ. JJ's eyes widened but Spencer didn't dare to move. He knew Dale would have to get through him first. "Oh, brave aren't we?" Dale smirked. "I could break you," He sneered. Spencer only stared at Dale. "Fine, you want to be the hero, then I'll take you instead of her. They do say save the best for last," Dale smiled as he quickly walked forward and grabbed Reid roughly.

JJ -on primal instinct- pulled Reid back and made to punch the man, however she was too slow and in a split second she was tossed on the floor. Dale pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. "Would you like to try and punch me too?" Dale said as he clicked off the safety. Annoyed Spencer held up his hands in defeat. "Come with me," He ordered. JJ threw Reid a fleeting glance and he only nodded his head in acknowledgement. Putting his gun away Dale led Reid out of the room.

Without a word, Spencer was led to another room. The old room where they had first woken up in. The door opened and Dale pushed Reid in. Reid stumbled, but was able to catch himself using the wall as support. The door closed and a massive blow to the head sent Spencer automatically to the ground. Waiting for the spots to fade away, Spencer gingerly got back up only to be knocked back down from another blow to the stomach. Spencer coughed and managed to glare at the man. "Get up," Dale ordered. Spencer took another deep breath and stood. He refused to look any weaker than he did now. "I'm being unfair. I'll give you a chance to hit back," Dale said with a small menacing smile. Reid could've sworn the man's eyes got darker.

Dale put his arms down. Allowing himself to be open. Spencer wasn't sure about attempting. "Just swing at me. At least do it for that pathetic little girl. I had to teach her a lesson," Dale smirked. Feeling the anger, Spencer rose his fist. He knew he had a perfect punch, but Dale grabbed his wrist, twisted it behind his back, and slammed him into a wall.

Spencer grunted as the air left his lungs. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters as his attacker slammed him against the wall twice. Spencer's injuries were allowing this simple action to cause major pain. Spencer couldn't help but imagine his death from something he's grown up dealing with. Dale released him and he fell to the ground trying to gasp for some much needed air.

"Get up," Dale ordered once again. Spencer was still trying to calm his fiery breaths. Dale automatically growled and pulled Spencer up. "Defend yourself.. _Pretty boy_," Dale sneered. Spencer flinched at the usual normal nickname Morgan called him. Dale had made it sound less than inviting.

Dale threw a punch, however Reid saw it coming and was able to block it. Surprised that he was able to do that, he missed the second punch to his ribs. Spencer ultimately gasped out in pain from that simple contact and made contact with the cool floor. Dale laughed as he watch Spencer gasped for air like a fish out of the water. "You're not much of a challenge. I could break you easily. Pull yourself together before I get bored. The party has just started." Dale smiled and walked out of the room.

Spencer swore a part of him died inside.

He dragged himself to the small tank of oxygen, glad that they at least left it there for him. He knew it was only there to ensure he would live longer throughout his torture. In a way, the meaning was sick and cruel. He took long breaths, ignoring the pain. He just hoped that Dale didn't fracture any more ribs. He didn't need to re-puncture his lung. They were still healing.

Dale came back in and Spencer felt his stomach drop as Dale carried a knife in one hand and a stick with loose leather straps. Reid's eyes widened as he realized that it was a whip. _'Is he seriously going to whip me?'_ Reid thought in panic. "Take your shirt off," Dale demanded. Spencer was frozen in fear. This was beyond what he was used too during his kidnappings and hostage situations.

Dale exhaled in anger and approached Reid. He bent down and ripped the shirt. Buttons flying across the floor. He grabbed Reid by an arm and dragged him towards the far wall. Reid struggled but the man's grip only strengthened. Reid was surprised to see chains on the wall. 'How did I miss that?' He asked himself. Dale lifted Reid up and slammed him against the wall. He quickly clamped Reid's wrist to the two metal chains and took a step back. Reid's body was protesting against the new position. He was more bothered by the fact that he didn't even know when Dale would strike. All he could see was the dirty wall in front of him.

Suddenly he felt the stinging pain. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in attempt not to scream. The man whipped him three more times, harder. Spencer's back arched in pain as he felt each strap hit him. The blows kept coming and he felt his skin begin to raw. "I want to hear you scream!" Dale shouted. He lifted the whip over his head and swiftly lashed at the kid's back. Spencer felt as if his back was finally on fire. However, Dale didn't stop. Reid tried to hold in every sound, but after a while, a few yelps would make it's way past his lips.

He kept his eyes closed, and tried not to jerk from the whip. He couldn't tell if the man was hitting him hard enough to draw blood, but his back was in agony. After ten more lashes, Dale stop.

Reid was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't cry, but he was so close. He felt as if he was going to pass out. Dale undid the chains and watched Spencer hit the ground with a decent amount of force.

"It wasn't good enough," Dale stated. "It was good enough for now. I will think of my next method of torture. You're not dying until you know the true definition of pain," Dale said quietly. Reid had to hold in the vomit. The new pain on top of the old pain was taking it's toll.

Spencer tried to sit up, despite his want to lay down flat on his stomach and pray the pain lessens.

As he sat up, Dale decided to kick him back down.

Spencer didn't miss the irony of Dale's actions.

Dale walked away and retrieved Reid's torn up shirt.

"Here," Dale said tossing the fabric at Reid. Dale also grabbed Reid's cardigan and he threw it just into Spencer's reach. "Don't want you to catch a cold. It's be a shame if you died from something as trivial as a cold or pneumonia," He laughed deadly.

Spencer put on the fabric, hissing at the way it stung his new wounds. Spencer made a mental note to check his new wounds, but only when JJ is asleep. He couldn't have her worried over something like this. He promised her he'd protect her. He was humiliated at his inability to fight Dale back, but he was able to sacrifice himself. Still... He felt less of a man.

Dale looked rather impatient and left the room locking the door behind him. Reid took this moment to blink back the tears that were starting to form. JJ was here because of him. Spencer couldn't defend himself or JJ at this point. How could he save her if he could barely walk.

For this one time, he allowed himself to break down. Only long enough to ease some of his inner tension. After two minutes, he wiped his tears away and tried to put on a brave face. He knew the man would take him back to JJ. Reid profiled that about him. Dale wants her to see how weak he really is. Reid figured that much. It was just a matter of time before she probably believed it.

* * *

On the other hand, JJ was left alone to worry and pray that Spencer was alright. She wasn't sure which was worse. Getting beaten by Dale or not knowing how Dale was beating Reid. She'd prefer to be beaten. She could handle it. Reid, on the other hand, could die from a single strong blow to his ribs. That was the last thing they needed at the moment.

Despite the whole situation, JJ was pretty happy that she was stuck with Reid. She knew his intellect would be necessary for their survival and his promise made her feel safer. She knew that if she gets outs she's telling Alex that Spence is worth her time and not to waste it. She may not like the girl, she didn't want Alex to treat Reid bad. He would go to hell and back for someone he cares about. JJ was sure about this. She was witnessing it now. Reid didn't have to sacrifice himself. JJ was learning hand-to-hand combat from Morgan. But she knew Reid would rather die before he let's the man hurt her if he knew about it.

Somehow, it made her feel like a damsel in distress and he was her knight. She had to blame Penelope for that connection, but she still felt that way. However, they were both in relationships and Reid would never sacrifice their jobs and lives like that.

She knew now wasn't really an appropriate time to be thinking about relationships, but what else could she think of that didn't hurt as much?

"You know.. You should really be attentive," A feminine voice said. JJ looked up and could only see a silhouette of what appeared to be a woman. "Why don't you show yourself and stop being a coward!" JJ yelled angrily. "I like the suspense. However, you should check your attitude. I'm your only ticket out of here," The woman said. JJ could swear she saw a gleam of teeth.

"How could you get us out of here?" JJ asked.

"Nah-ah-ah," The woman said with a click of her tongue. "I only said you. Dr. Reid however, doesn't get that privilege," She teased.

"You really are sick," JJ said in disgust.

"Well, I guess you will have to learn your lesson," She sighed as she left the room.

JJ frowned as the door locked behind the woman. JJ wondered if that was the woman they were looking for. She sounded familiar, but no one she's ever spoken to before. JJ sighed and decided to sit on the bed. She couldn't wait for Spencer to come back. The room wasn't as comfortable without him.

* * *

**A/N: So Dale decided to play with Reid... Poor kid.. JJ encounters a woman! Is it the girl ?! Time shall tell!**

**And Reid seems to starts feeling all weak.. Is he right? Would JJ loose Faith in him?**

**Until the next chapter!**


	21. Deals

**A/N : Chapter 21 The first day is beginning to end! More of a hurt/comfort chapter! **

**Thanks for everything !**

**I don't own cm or their characters! *Updated***

* * *

It was getting dark. Edna had already been sent home and the profilers were analyzing Reid as well as the letter. They were falling behind. Garcia's search for the woman that fits Edna's description ran cold. A few of the people it lead too were already dead or in a mental hospital. They were working harder than ever. Pointing out every possibility they could.

"You know, I never thought I'd be going through Reid's bills," Prentiss said sarcastically. "You and me both," Morgan said handing Prentiss a pen he knew she would never return. "Guys, it seems to me that Reid is starting to run dry, though. I thought he gets paid at our level?" Emily questioned. "He does," Hotch said. "Well, he seems to be running on no more than a good five hundred dollars a month," Emily said in confusion.

"Well, he gets paid about Eight thousand eight hundred fifty dollars a month. Look at his bills and see if there's a reason for that. Reid doesn't just blow his pay check," Hotch said. Emily and Morgan began looking through the bills and bank deposits. "Okay so after the bills he's still pretty well off, but he puts a good amount into savings. This leaves him with five hundred dollars," Emily said. "He's saving," Rossi muttered with a slight nod of approval. "Most likely for his mom, she's the biggest bill he has," Morgan stated. "His hospital insurance rate has gone up exponentially high," Emily pointed out.

"I feel like this conversation isn't helping the current case. We've established that financial matters have nothing to do with Reid abductor," Hotch said quickly. They quickly dropped the topic of his bills and moved on to every case he's ever worked on. They were looking for anyone who was ever present. Maybe a female probably was seen in every case, but Reid never noticed.

Rossi focused back on the letter. He was gaining a headache after staring at it for so long. He could recite the letter word for word now. That was both good and annoying to him.

Hotch looked at his teammates. They were losing hope. Hotch knew it was the lack of caffeine as well, but they only got rid of it to help Reid. However, Hotch realized that wasn't the best idea. They looked tired. Hell, they were tired.

Soon, Hotch's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. He was dreading this call for the longest.

"Hotchner," Hotch answered. Everyone tried not to look like they were trying to listen, but failed.

_"Hey Hotch, um, have you seen JJ around? She never came back home," _Will said.

"Will, she's been missing all day. You just _now_ realized she went missing?" Hotch asked trying not to sound irate.

_"Well, I fell asleep. Anyways, is she with you?"_ Will asked again.

"No, JJ has been kidnaped along with Reid earlier this morning," Hotch said quickly.

_"Oh crap! Really? She dropped Henry off at a sitter!"_ Will said in panic. Hotch was happy that he sounded like he cared.

"Yes, we've been looking for her for some time now," Hotch said.

_"And you said she went missing with Dr. Reid? Are you sure?" _Will asked hesitantly. Hotch could hear the tension in his voice and was curious as to why of all things, _that_ bothered Will the most.

"Yes, Reid was in the hospital for some time now. I sent JJ to go with Reid for some testing and they both disappeared. Blitz attack," Hotch informed.

_"Okay," _Will said slowly. Hotch was now very curious as to why he still seemed hesitant about the whole story.

"Alright. We will find her," Hotch said although he felt that those words were lost on him. Hotch decided to just hang up. He didn't really feel up to dealing with Will.

"That was Will?" Rossi asked. Hotch nodded in thought. "Will just now noticed that JJ hasn't came home," Hotch said. "He didn't see it on the news?" Emily asked. Hotch shook his head. "He said he was sleeping," Hotch answered. "Is there anything else?" Morgan asked noticing that something stood out to the Unit Chief. "He was more concerned about the fact that JJ was kidnapped with Reid more than anything else," Hotch stated. All the profilers frowned. "Why?" Morgan asked. Emily and Hotch both didn't know, however Rossi had an inkling, but he wasn't sure if he should say it just yet. "Could be anything. Maybe he and Reid had a private discussion about JJ or had a falling out?" Emily suggested. "Good point, or maybe he was more worried about Reid's ability to protect JJ," Hotch also added. "What do you think Rossi?" Morgan asked. Rossi stared at the letter for a brief second before looking at them. "Maybe Will's jealous. Am I the only one who noticed that JJ and Reid are exceptionally close? Not like you and Garcia, but a more personal type of close. JJ and Reid's friendship runs deeper than they let on. They may not know it, but it shows," Rossi said raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying that they may have feelings for each other?" Prentiss accused with a half-smile. "No, just saying that they have a bond that doesn't exactly allow outside parties in," Rossi said. "You know, that could be why they decided to frame JJ," Hotch said. "Wait, I'm not following this new connection," Morgan stated looking between Hotch and Rossi.

"JJ was taken, not killed like Dr. Phillips. I think she was their leverage to do whatever they want to do to Reid. You know he won't let them hurt her as long as he's conscious. He's going to throw himself into their fantasies as long as they don't hurt her," Rossi explained and Morgan nodded in understanding. "Then why didn't they just take Alex. I mean, Reid told the girl he loved her," Prentiss said. "True, but he's known JJ longer. Better target and more of a psychological abuse," Hotch said answering Prentiss's question. "We have all these additions, but Reid can't be figured out. Why is he the hardest piece of this puzzle?" Morgan asked. "Reid's complex, and the one person who understands him better than the rest of us was kidnapped along with him. Well played," Rossi said. The profilers sighed and got back to work.

* * *

The door has opened and Dale walked into the room with a newfound pep in his step. "Your team has called off the search," Dale said softly. Spencer glowered at him. "Hey, don't be mad at me that your team could care less about you," Dale said holding his hands up in surrender. "I don't believe you. Even if they didn't care about me, they still cared about JJ and they wouldn't have stopped so easily," Spencer argued. "Now, now, my friend and I played a little trick on your team. JJ has written a beautiful goodbye note. Kind of like how your father did when he decided to leave you. Maybe using Gideon as an example would be better," Dale said looking contemplative. Dale could see the hurt in Spencer's eyes from the suggestion. "If you don't believe me, though, that's your problem. I was only trying to give you a heads up. Anyways, night time is falling. I have a very fun game for you. Would you like to know what it is?" Dale asked leaning against the wall in a bored manner.

"Why are you doing this?" Spencer asked, he wasn't feeling up to any of Dale's games. More so he was tired, _still_ out of breath and feeling the effects of his injuries- old and new.

"You'll find out as you spend your time here. For now, I want you to try and figure it out. Anyways, about my game. It's called Bones. Do you know why?" Dale asked.

"Why did you take JJ if this was about me?" Spencer asked. He could see that Dale was starting to get annoyed.

"You ask too many questions," Dale sneered.

"You're asking me to ask questions. I don't care about your game," Spencer said feeling rather annoyed as well. He felt this man was just being pointless. He gave no indication as to why he was doing any of this.

"The object of the game is to break a bone every night. By the time you die, your entire body will be on fire. I mean that literally. I may just set you on fire as a final method of death," Dale laughed humorlessly. "Anyways, I'm going to start small. Stand up," Dale ordered.

Spencer weighed his options. If he doesn't stand then he is most likely able to sustain more injuries than what Dale has planned. If he does stand, one of his bones will be broke. Dale didn't even tell him which one. Spencer slowly stood. Dale smiled widely at the boy's obedience.

"Close you eyes," Dale instructed as Reid was standing.

Spencer did so. He would've closed his eyes either way.

In one second, Reid's head snapped back and he lost his balance, however he didn't fall. Reid opened his eyes in shock as he felt the blood pouring from his nose. Dale seemed unsatisfied. He was sure the punch would have the boy flying, but it only made him take a couple steps back in shock.

Bruised and bloody Reid's hands flew up to his nose. He could tell it was broken, but not majorly so. Dale was pacing the floor. Spencer took Dale's distracted moment to set the bone back in place. He almost cried out, but didn't want to get Dale's attention. Dale was getting angrier and Spencer could tell that his reaction wasn't what Dale was hoping for. Spencer decided to sit back down. He wouldn't do so in the chair. He had a feeling that would be for future torture use anyways and he wasn't about to get Dale's mind started. As he sat down, he took off one of his socks. As much as he hated the idea, he needed to stop the blood flow. His face ached, his head ached, his chest was tight, his back was on fire, and his hip most certainly felt like it would fall off any moment now.

_"Okay, you had your fun. Let's call this a night for the young genius. If you give him time to heal, the more pain you can inflict on him later,"_ That distorted voice said. It was starting to creep Spencer out. It was like that female was watching them. Well, it sounded like a female.

Dale smiled wickedly and pulled Spencer up. "Time to go back to your room," Dale smiled.

* * *

JJ was bored and tired. She at least tried to think of a way out of the little basement, but none of them would work. Suddenly the door opened and Spencer was shoved in. JJ jumped up to aid him, but stopped when she saw the bloody face and bruises that seemed to travel under both eyes.

"Oh Gosh, Spence!" JJ said stepping closer to him. She could see the blood filled sock still at his nose and he looked worse for the wear. "What did he do to you?" JJ said. Spencer didn't feel like talking just yet. He was focused on aiding some of his injuries. He merely shook his head and nodded towards the bathroom. JJ stepped out of his way and aided him on his walk to the bathroom, gently placing a hand on his back. Much to her surprise he sidestepped out of her comfort. JJ looked at him in shock and hurt. 'What did I do wrong?' She wondered as Spencer went back to walking to the bathroom.

She heard him turn on the water and felt angry. She walked to the front door and started hitting it.

"Hey! Can we at least get some tissues or first aid?!" She yelled. She was shocked when Dale bombarded into the room, nearly knocking to the ground. Spencer came out to see what was going on.

"Ask and you shall receive," Dale sneered. "I did ask," JJ said indignantly. Dale looked ready to smack her, but Spencer's voice stopped him.

"Would it be too much trouble for some first aid? Maybe even tissues?" Spencer asked in the right tone of voice that made Dale smile.

"Of course," Dale said as he walked out of the room. Little did Dale know, that he just served Spencer's request.

"JJ, you need to be careful. He's unstable and he wants to be the dominant one. He isn't though. That voice lady or something is. That means he's going to lash out angrier than you realize," Spencer said. JJ nodded in shock.

Dale then reentered the room. He threw the first aid kit at JJ and a box of tissues towards Reid. Then he was gone. JJ got up and ran towards Reid. Reid decide to take use of the tissues as he started to notice the blood was lessening.

After a good fifteen minutes, the blood has finally stopped flowing and Spencer eagerly threw the tissues in the trash and washed his face and hands.

"Spence, what happened? Why did you run away from me?" JJ asked. Spencer turned to face her pleading eyes. "I wasn't exactly running away from you as to running away from the pain when you touched me," Spencer admitted. "Pain? What pain?" JJ asked. "Don't worry about it. I have everything under control," Spencer said shrugging it off. "Spencer you got all cranky because I shrugged off my injuries. I will be pissed if you do the same," JJ said placing a hand on her hip. "What happened," JJ said in her most motherly demanding voice.

"JJ-" Spencer started to whine. "I will rip those clothes off of you in a split second if you don't start talking," JJ said raising an eyebrow. Spencer stared at JJ rather horrified. "Spence- we need to make a deal," JJ finally said before she ended up scaring the young profiler. "What kind of deal?" He asked quietly. "To help each other no matter what. I mean we had that deal out in the field, but in here we are only fighting with each other over some independence. It could've been worse. We could've been separated and had to deal with the torture alone," JJ said. She imagined that and realized she would be panicking and sitting in a corner if Spencer's knowing calmness wasn't around to make her feel more in control. Spencer would've preferred the lonely torture if it meant she was free. He still didn't like the idea of her suffering because of him. "JJ, I feel as if it's all my fault," Spencer decided to say. "What?" JJ asked. "I mean, with Tobias I made the stupid mistake of splitting up. You got attacked by dogs because of it. Now you've just been beaten, because some dude with issues decides to hate me for whatever reason. I seem to cause trouble for other people around me. I think I deserve what's been happening to me," Spencer admitted. JJ was at a loss for words. She still felt guilty about Tobias and wondered if Spencer knew. "Spence, I always felt responsible for what Tobias did. Believe it or not, we were supposed to be watching you. I was the only one that failed. You were still a rookie and well.. I guess I..."

"No, no more JJ," Spencer interrupted. He knew where she was going with it and decided that both of them crying over the past wasn't going to help anyone. "I think you're right. We are best friends and we've known each other for five years. I trust you and I hope you trust me too," Spencer said. JJ nodded. "I do, Spence," JJ said. "Okay, then I'll make that deal with you," Spencer said. "Same here," JJ smiled. She liked how Spencer just balanced the emotions and found a medium for them.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" JJ asked and Spencer smirked. "Not really, but I'll tell you," He said softly. JJ nodded in her encouragement. " He didn't' do much. Just a bit of a beating and then he escalated to whipping. JJ gasped in horror. "Yeah my back hurts like hell, but lastly the he made a game. Every night he will break a bone. Today it was my nose. I was lucky I was able to set it back in place," Spencer shrugged. JJ stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry Spence. I should've taken him when he chose me!" JJ said sadly. Spencer stared at her as if she'd grown another head. "JJ, I would do it again if I had a choice. This would've been you and Will would kill me if I let anything happen to you," Spencer chuckled slightly. JJ smiled slightly and frowned. "I wouldn't let him Mr. I-will-make-my-disposal-of-you-seem-entirely-accid ental-and-legal," JJ laughed as they started walking back to the bed. "Hey, that would be hypocritical of me if I couldn't follow some of the rules I set for him," Spencer winced and he sat on the bed. JJ sat next to him. "True, but I think you scared him. He hasn't asked to me to marry him yet," JJ sighed resting her head on her knees. "Do you want to marry him?" Spencer asked. "Do you want to marry Alex?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow. "

Touché," Spencer nodded in agreement. JJ smiled slightly at the thought, but frowned. "I don't know if I truly want to be with Will for the rest of my life, though. I mean yes he's Henry's father, but there's something about us that isn't working. I think I'm probably being paranoid or something, but" "There's a possibility that nothing will go right?" Spencer said completing her sentence. "Exactly and it's scary. I keep thinking that he'll cheat on me when I'm out on a case or just walk out because I'm not home enough. It's all possible," JJ sighed. "Not to mention Divorce means we might have a custody battle over Henry. I can't risk Henry like that," JJ pointed out. "Even if Will tried, he would most likely lose the custody battle. The statistics are in your favor," Spencer said. "No numbers?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow. "I know the numbers. I think you don't need to hear them," Spencer said with a slight nod. JJ smiled and sighed once more. "Do you think the team will find us soon?" JJ asked. "I'm sure they'll find you," Spencer said hoping Dale wasn't right. He refused to tell her what Dale told him. For a first time being kidnapped, those are the last words you may want to hear. "Us, Spence" JJ said. "Yes, they'll find...us," Spencer said softly.

JJ yawned on closed her eyes before opening them again. "Does your head still hurt?" Spencer asked as he gently took off the makeshift bandage from around her head. "Sort of, but not unbearingly so," JJ said. "I should've done this earlier, but with the newly given resources, I'm properly going to clean your wound and bandage it," Spencer said getting out of the bed. "Wait, Spence. Let me help you," JJ said with worry. "Gee, JJ, you're starting to get as bad as Morgan," Spencer teased slightly. JJ smiled and stayed by Spencer's side to help when needed.

After he finished bandaging her up JJ then thought of Reid's back. "Spence, what about your back?" JJ asked. "I don't think Dale hit hard enough to cause much damage. Maybe a couple are bad, but not all of them," Spencer admitted. "Let me see," JJ ordered. Spencer blushed slightly in mere embarrassment. "No! I'm not taking my shirt off for you," Spencer said with a pouty frown. JJ couldn't help laughing at him. He looked like an angry Henry who dropped his bottle when hungry. "Spence, I've undressed you before. I have a son. I've seen Will naked. What is the problem?" JJ asked.

"Okay, I had a fever and didn't know until it was too late. I'm not your son, and you telling me that you've seen Will naked has brought horrible images to my mind. Not to mention the fact that he's the father of your baby. I'm Spencer Reid. The kid who'd prefer to keep his clothes on around his friends," Spencer ranted quickly. JJ gawked at him for a second before closing her eyes in attempt to be patient. "Spence. I have to make sure that nothing is deep enough so you won't get an infection," JJ said softly. She was hoping Spencer would see beyond the fact that she was JJ. Spencer looked around in deep consideration. JJ hoped he would make the smart move and let her see. It's better than risking his death over an infection if they are worse than he's letting on. "Fine," Spencer mumbled as he started unbuttoning his cardigan. JJ was shocked to see that his actual shirt was button less. It wasn't that way when he first changed into the shirt.

"Turn around," she ordered as she opened the first aid kit. When Spencer did so, she held in her gasp. His back had at least a hundred welts, but only a couple were slightly bleeding. "They shouldn't scar," JJ said hopefully. She couldn't believe Spencer dealt with the pain with an air of calmness. Then again, she knew Spencer was used to pain. Too many years of being abused could do that to someone. She grabbed a piece of cloth from the first aid kit and ran water over it. She gently began dabbing his back. She noticed how his muscles tensed at the pain, but he didn't say anything. She knew he didn't because he didn't want to make her feel bad.

She then began to add a disinfectant cream that should help him through the night. Lastly, she wasn't sure if she should, but she wrapped a gauze around him making sure to cover his back. When she was finally finished, Spencer put his shirt and cardigan back on. JJ washed her hands. "Thanks," Spencer said and JJ smiled up at him. "It was no problem. Not next time, don't be so self-conscious," JJ teased as they finally walked back to the bed. "Um, I can sleep on the floor," JJ said softly blushing. "Actually, I will. I can't exactly lay on my back or stomach, so I'm sleeping while sitting up. Hopefully my back won't touch the back of the chair. The bed is all yours," Spencer smiled. "But you need the oxygen," JJ argued. "JJ it's portable. I know what I'm doing, now go to sleep. We need our energy. Heaven knows what's going to happen tomorrow," Spencer sighed.

JJ nodded and climbed into the bed. Reid pushed the oxygen to the chair and sat there. He put on the mask and began to relish the sweet pure oxygen. He fell asleep and somehow was able to ignore the pain as his back rested against the cushion.

* * *

**A/N: SO a sweet little moment between JJ and Reid. It seems to me that time is running out! You know Strauss thinks she's right... It's basically impossible for her to step down! More chapters later! Feel free to R&R lol **


	22. Outside Wall is Crashing Down

**A/N: Thought about Zugzwang today... I can never re-watch that episode again. Personally I think that's worse than Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet (Of course that's my opinion) Alchemy is also where I got inspiration for Reid's depression/ suicidal thoughts.. They way Rossi just knew... MAGIC! **

**Still Zugzwang just killed all my hope for Spencer to be truly happy. He didn't even get a chance to hug her! Welp... He still has Morgan! Speaking of Morgan... Naah let me just stop thinking about that one episode... Who's up for season 9! (hopefully more Reid, and more team bonding)**

**I don't own cm or their characters..**

**Anyways.. short chapter! Starts turning things around**

* * *

It wasn't adding up. None of this. Rossi's theory seemed to die out. There was no way to just put Reid as the final piece. Maybe it was hope that made them believe that it was so simple. Now that they all thought of it, it didn't exactly make sense. It didn't matter though. Nothing about this case made sense. Dale and the mistress just popped up out of nowhere and ruined their vacation and Reid and JJ's life. It was becoming stressful. Derek-who miraculously was able to try and stay calm- was beginning to fidget again. Emily was getting to the point where nail picking wasn't enough. Garcia looked as if she's been crying for hours. Dave seemed disappointed. Even Hotch seemed to look slightly worse for the wear.

Erin Strauss knew they wouldn't pull it off. Since they didn't know it, she gave them 24 hours. She knew they wouldn't listen to her if she outright said it, so she decided that letting them figure it out on their own would be better. She watched as Morgan left the room in a fit of fury. Garcia came out of her office and followed Derek. Prentiss went out to grab some extra tea. Rossi and Hotch were in a deep discussion and Erin decided to take advantage of that moment. She quickly walked towards the conference room and entered. Hotch and Rossi both looked up rather annoyed.

"You guys don't have anything," Strauss said as she watched their faces fall.

"We have-"

"You have a bunch of theories, yes. I know. Do you have anything that will get you any closer?" She interrupted Rossi.

"Not exactly but-"

"No buts. You don't have anything. You guys know that you are possibly risking their lives trying to find a lead that you're just not going to figure out? Why don't you guys take it up with someone on a higher level?" Strauss asked also cutting Hotch off.

"Erin, we are doing our best. We can do this if we are given the right amount of time. Your pressure hasn't exactly helped my team gain a peace of mind right now," Hotch said quickly.

"Your team wouldn't have a peace of mind either way it went. You are all too emotionally attached. You have less than twelve hours. You still haven't slept which may leave you with 34-5 more hours left," Erin said as she walked out of the room.

Emily walked in soon after. "What was that all about?" Prentiss asked. "She said we have 12 hours left. And after we sleep less than 6 hours," Hotch said grimly. "Why is she even still here?" Prentiss asked. "To watch us, that's why," Rossi said as his phone began ringing. Rossi excused himself to answer the phone.

"Rossi," Dave answered calmly.

_"Hey, Rossi. This is Will. I couldn't call Penelope, but the sitter says Garcia picked Henry up,"_ Will said. Rossi frowned.

"When was this?" Rossi asked.

_"A few hours ago,"_ Will said eerily calm.

"And you decided to call me?" Rossi asked raising an eyebrow.

_"I already called Hotch today, so I decided to call you. Like I said Garcia didn't answer,"_ Will explained.

"Alright, I'll go ask her," Rossi said.

Rossi motioned to Emily which she stood and came to him with a questioning look. "Get Garcia," Rossi ordered. Prentiss nodded and left to retrieve the Analysts who was most likely in the hallway with Derek.

A minute later Garcia came along with Prentiss and Morgan. "What is it Rossi?" Garcia asked. "Did you pick up Henry during your lunch break?" Rossi asked. Garcia quickly shook her head no.

"Okay, Will, Garcia didn't pick up Henry," Rossi said as Garcia started looking worried.

_"Um, are you sure?"_ Will asked.

"Yes, we are," Rossi said. He heard Will curse on the other line and he could hear the man walk out of his house.

_"Who were your bad guys again?"_ Will asked.

"A man and a woman," Rossi replied.

_"The hell?"_ Will muttered. Rossi looked at his cell phone in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Rossi questioned.

_"I just got a letter and a package. I'm opening it right now,"_ Will muttered.

"Will, bring that letter and package back to us. It could be evidence," Rossi demanded.

_"Um...okay,"_ Will muttered as he hung up.

Rossi looked worried and rather confused. "Rossi what's going on?" Morgan asked feeling more worried than angry. "Henry was picked up by someone and now there's a package," Rossi said.

"You think they left another note?" Garcia asked.

"Yes... They did, but there was a package," Rossi said as he walked back to the conference room to inform Hotch of the newest update.

* * *

After a good thirty minutes Will walked into the bullpen rather quickly. "Here!" Will said handing everything to Morgan. Morgan raised an eyebrow at Will's behavior and walked into the conference room. "He brought it. But whatever's in here has mad him rather upset," Morgan stated.

Rossi opened an envelope. "There's two letters," He stated. Garcia picked one up. "This is JJ's handwriting!" Garcia said in a giddy scared shock. It was the type of shock when the victim is able to call the police. "The other seems from our UnSub. This time it was handwritten," Hotch said. "Which shall we read first?" Prentiss asked. They paused for a second. "JJ, she might give us clues," Morgan said.

"Rossi! Read it out loud!" Garcia exclaimed. "Okay, okay," Rossi said as he unfolded the letter.

"_Dear Will,_

_I must be honest with you after the past year or so. Strangely, I've been feeling trapped. I felt like you were expecting so much from me. You ask me to sacrifice everything to be with you. Of course, I say no, but you always seem to get upset. You say that I love my job more than I love you. Honestly, you were half-correct. I loved my job more than I loved spending time with you, but not because of what I do, but who I work with. My team is like your family. Very close and quite dysfunctional. I don't plan on changing that anytime soon._

_You also say that you sacrificed a lot already just to be with me and Henry. I would like you to remember, I didn't ask you too. When I called you with the news about my pregnancy, I was only telling you because I felt that you had the right to know. I was thrilled when you decided to come and stay, but emotions change. I came to realize that the night Henry was born._

_I know you're confused, so let me explain. When I saw you hold Henry, the picture didn't look right. For some reason I felt that you shouldn't have been the father of my first son. I realized I didn't love you. I loved one of the people that missed Henry's birth. That's why you say me cry. Someone was missing. Honestly, that hurt. Eventually he came. And the moment I put Henry in his arms, I knew that I was right. You shouldn't have been the father. It should've been Spencer._

_I know you were always wary about Spencer and I's relationship, and I told you that there was nothing to worry about. I guess I didn't know how I really felt about him._

_So, long story short, this is my goodbye. I took Henry, and Spence and I are doing fine. We got our own little place._

_Sorry and maybe we will see each other again, JJ_."

Rossi finished, his eyes wide in horror. "Um, okay. I think that our UnSub forced JJ to write this!" Morgan exclaimed in shock. That was a little too much for him. He wasn't one for those touchy feely emotions. "I don't know, Morgan. This is in fact, JJ's handwriting and JJ writes in this style," Rossi said studying the print. "But she loves Will!" Prentiss exclaimed. Garcia stayed quiet, which caught Hotch's attention. "What do you think Garcia?" Hotch asked his eyes staring daggers into Garcia's. "Um, nothing. Just uh, crazy story?" Garcia tried to lie. "Nice try Mama, but what are you hiding?" Morgan asked. "Yeah, Garcia. This is relevant to the case," Prentiss said. Garcia didn't want to betray JJ's trust and ruin JJ's relationship. "Guys, please don't jump me on this," Garcia practically begged. "Garcia if you know something then it's best to inform us. This case is a matter of life and Death. Not to mention the possibility that our UnSubs kidnapped Henry as well," Hotch demanded. Garcia finally broke down. Only because Hotch was right. Henry may be in danger.

"Okay, a few years ago, when Gideon was still around. JJ and Reid sort of went on a date. When I asked Reid, he claimed it to be a friendly outing. When I asked JJ, she claimed it was a romantic outing. Okay so Reid doesn't always catch on. Anyways, I guess JJ had a little crush on Reid for some time. He didn't seem to feel the same way, so when she fell for Will, she put that behind her. Recently, like an hour or two before she was kidnapped, she basically admitted that she still had feelings for Reid. I encouraged her by saying she still had a chance, but she said she wouldn't act on her feelings because Reid has Alex and she didn't want to mess up his chance at happiness and she admitted that she didn't even like Alex, but I didn't exactly ask why and now JJ and Reid are missing and this letter makes me feel-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby girl. Slow down. Relax," Morgan said soothingly. Garcia took a deep breath and nodded. This was something she couldn't do. Tell people's secrets.

"So, JJ had feelings for pretty boy?" Morgan asked with a slight smile.

"Morgan don't be a beef head. Of course she did! That's what I just said," Garcia said slapping Morgan slightly on the arm.

"Okay, okay. My bad," Morgan said in surrender.

"One more thing, Garcia. JJ didn't like Alex? Did she at least hint to why?" Rossi asked feeling like he was getting another inkling.

"Well, she didn't exactly say it, but she made it obvious. Why? I don't know," Garcia answered.  
"If you guys remember, every time you put JJ and Alex in the same room, they tend to show some type of tension. Like at the hospital and then when we all went out at the blues club," Morgan pointed out. "Right, I remember the hospital and JJ admitting to attacking Alex verbally at the Blues Alley," Prentiss chimed in.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Rossi asked. "No, we are not telepathic," Garcia stated. "I'm thinking that maybe JJ was onto something," Rossi said.

However, that idea was shut down when a furious Alex slammed open the door. "Where is she?" Alex demanded crossing her arms looking every bit of pissed.

"Alex, what's going on?" Morgan asked as if they hadn't read JJ's letter.

"Why do I get a letter from Spencer practically dumping me when last time I checked he was in a coma?" Alex snapped, throwing the letter at Morgan. "Is today throw evidence at Morgan day?" Prentiss mumbled under her breath. "It's night," Alex snapped and Prentiss raised her hands in mock surrender. "It's okay, though. I don't exactly give two fucks," Alex said as she walked out of the conference room. "I wonder how she's going to feel when sh watches the news either tonight or tomorrow," Rossi mumbled. Prentiss couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Okay, shall I read this, or should we just finish the other package," Morgan asked. "Go ahead and read it," Hotch permitted. With a nod, Morgan unfolded the letter and began to read out loud:

"_Alex,_

_I don't know if you have noticed, but I've finally awaken. I've come to realize something I've never known before. You're most likely reading this because I left and didn't get a chance to tell you in person. I just wanted to tell you that I found the one person for me. You know her very well. It's no secret to many of my teammates as well. I'm sorry that this is so short and there's not much of an explanation, I would prefer to do this face to face. When I get the chance, I will. So have a wonderful time, and until I return, we can talk the rest of this out._

_Sincerely, Reid."_

"Oh, no first name. This is serious," Prentiss said with a shake of her head. "Garcia, I thought you told us Reid didn't return the feelings?" Hotch asked. "Well, I thought you guys didn't believe the letters in the first place," Garcia said. "This is Pretty Boy's handwriting as well," Morgan said. "So what's going on? They were kidnapped. They didn't run off together," Prentiss said. "Time to read what the Un Sub has sent Will," Rossi said handing the letter to Hotch.

"_Hello BAU Members, Family, and Friends,_

_This is Dale. Brandon Dale. I hope you know I will keep running until I'm tired. I did kidnap your wonderful agents. I got my revenge, however, Dr. Reid has a way with words. He apologized in the most sincere way. It made my heart swell. I learned more about how he felt and realized we had a lot more in common than I thought. My way of apologizing to him was allowing my mistress to get him a place to relax for the rest of his life. She is really rich. He refused to leave without the blonde woman and she couldn't leave without her baby. So, we gave them what they wanted. He's healing miraculously. They also decided to write a letter to their significant other. We let them do that as well. My vengeance with Dr. Reid has been resolved and maybe I'll pay him a visit. We are now eye to eye on everything. I gained a new friend. Sorry for all the problem I caused for you all._

_Forgive me, Brandon Dale._"

Hotch finished. "Well, we now know that the mistress is rich," Morgan said. "They're on an island. My guess would be Kill Devils Hill in North Carolina," Prentiss said. "The time frame would fit," Hotch said absent-mindedly.

"Garcia could you possib-"

"Hey guys! I think your UnSub just kidnapped another person!" Will said running into the conference room. The men automatically stood up. "Do you know who?" Hotch asked quickly following Will out of the room. "That short girl who looked really pissed," Will said raising an eyebrow.

"Shit!" Morgan cursed. "Wait, guys. If Dale let Reid go, then why kidnap someone else?" Emily asked. "He said he was going to keep running from us. He's daring us to chase after him," Rossi said. "This will hit the news big time," Garcia said. "Not just that, but they're most likely going to assume JJ and Reid was a scandal among the bureau," Hotch added.

They all stepped outside where the skid marks were visible. That was all. Now they had the same but new case on their hands.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys guess the truth?! How can you explain the letters? You know this is exactly what Strauss needs! More Reid in next chapter...**


	23. Confusing Revelations

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews (One of which caught my attention lol ^.^ ) And the follows (whoop whoop) I forgot what I wanted to say... **

**Soooo**

**Took a while to write.. (I apologize) Deleted this multiple times and now I just wrote and decided to post it! Reid is slightly OOC (not at first) annnnnd a couple "obvious" things will be revealed (idk) I believe this chapter could be better, but this chapter wasn't ready for what I had in mind! **

**More hurt/comfort than anything else**

**I think one bad word.. or two... Hmmmmm maybe some whump lol**

**I don't own cm or their characters!**

* * *

They've been up for a while. Waiting in silence for Dale to come in any second now. He had already came in once during the night to force them to write some letter. Reid couldn't believe how naïve he was to believe Dale had already done that for them in attempt to make the team believe that they were happy. They weren't allowed to leave any clues. Just say what they wanted to say and get their emotions out or some shit like that. Dale read it afterwards to make sure nothing was given away. Since then, they've been left alone.

Reid also realized that after that whole writing exercise, JJ and he has fallen into silence. It was slightly tense. Not any of the emotions they went through the previous day. It was starting to make him restless, but he didn't move. Being in that one position has finally grown onto him. The pain had subsided enough for him to think comfortably. He thought about the letter. He wanted to send it to his mother, but he didn't want to risk making his mother any crazier. He knew the nurses in the sanitarium wouldn't appreciate that. He also thought about writing to one of his teammates, however, he knew that in their quest to find him and JJ, the letter would be a distraction emotionally. So, he decided on Alex. He only hoped he made the right choice. He knew JJ had written to Will. He is, after all, Henry's father. Not to mention he profiled JJ to write to someone who was more intimate with her. The one person who would probably worry the most, despite Garcia.

JJ had glanced at him. Reid noticed this throughout their silence. She would glance at him and when he looked back, she would look away. It was rather irritating, but Reid didn't say nothing. He took it as shyness. Maybe she wanted to say something, but was too afraid. He knew that feeling very well. So, he remained patient.

In JJ's mind, she was worried about that letter. She truly believes that she may not make it out alive. She sort of wanted to take that letter back and make it all happy for Will, but she was too lost in the moment. She guessed that she just wanted her emotions to be known. She wasn't sure if Spencer felt the same way, but she knew that she would find out before she died._ 'You're not going to die,' _She mentally yelled at herself for thinking so illogically. _'Reid promised that we would make it out. I have to trust him,' _She thought in determination. After all, she did allow herself to put some of her dreams in the letter. She didn't mind running off with Reid and Henry any day. She looked at him again. He seemed so peaceful, yet exhausted. The bruise that traveled from his nose to underneath his eyes, gave him the appearance of being ragged. He seemed to be in pain, and she knew he was. But his eyes held a sense of purpose. Determination. She knew he wasn't going to stop fighting. He's going to fight until there's nothing left of him. However, she could see sadness in his eyes. _'Of course he's going to be sad. Anyone would if they were stuck here instead of with people you love,' _She thought sarcastically. Even so, his eyes held a sense of longing. She wanted to ask, but was afraid. She felt it may have something to do with their final goodbyes. She knew they shared many secrets, but this seemed... more than just personal for him. Like he made a decision. She was more than worried with the thought. _'What did he do?' _She wondered. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Spence?" JJ called out to him timidly. She wasn't sure why she was afraid, but when Reid is emotional, he is rather... Cranky.

"Yea?" Spencer said looking at her rather patiently. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly. Spencer looked at her quizzically before nodding his head. "I'm fine, what about you?" He asked. "Slightly nervous. This is our second day here," JJ pointed out. "Yeah, my guess is that we would be in here for about a week before the team actually finds us. I feel as if our UnSubs are some very intelligent people," Spencer said with an amused smile. "No, it's just the mistress. Dale is rather sloppy. I remember that from the file," JJ said slowly. "I wish I had a chance to read the file. It would be helpful. I could at least come up with some answers. Starting with why does he hate me so much?" Spencer said more to himself as he tried to brainstorm the situation. He glanced over at JJ and saw how her eyes diverted, she looked elsewhere rather stiffly. Reid knew JJ really well. This was her tell-tale sign of guilt.

"Jay-" Spencer drew out, knowing the shortening of her nickname would definitely force her to look at him. "Huh?" JJ asked trying to feign innocence. "Do you know why Dale is against me?" Spencer asked staring at her from his position in the chair. "No," JJ said quickly. "Are you lying?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow. "Not completely. Spence, do you remember a man named Hector from your childhood. He was pretty present. Always around your mother?" JJ asked. She saw Reid mentally go back in time, as if he was rewinding his life. Spencer's eyes snapped back to JJ's and he nodded. "I do," He said with a slight frown.

"Well, um, Dale is his son," JJ said slowly. Spencer stared at JJ in shock. "Hector told me he didn't have a son," Spencer pondered. "Well, Hector talked about you a lot, Spence," JJ stated. "This is starting to make sense. If Hector told me he never had a son, then he obviously rejected Dale. From what you told me, Hector probably told Dale about me and Dale got jealous and enraged," Spencer stopped in thought. "You mean to tell me, Dale is doing all of this because of jealousy!" Spencer exclaimed. JJ nodded her head sadly. Spencer sighed and controlled his thoughts. "I guess. I can understand the feeling of abandonment, but not the whole jealousy part," Spencer admitted. "So you're sympathizing with him?" JJ asked amused. "Sort of. I don't agree with his methods of dealing with his issues," Spencer said quietly.

"Well, we need to get out of here before his methods get anymore deadly," JJ said pointedly. "Well, I already have a plan," Spencer smiled. JJ looked at him in shock. "When did this plan come up?" JJ asked incredulously. "While you were sleeping, I sat here and thought. I have an idea, but I'm not telling you," Spencer said softly. JJ looked shock, hurt even. Spencer felt guilt, but that was also a part of his plan. He knew Dale liked control, but what if he lost it. His plan was slightly over-dramatic, but in the end, JJ's emotions would play a big part of it. She'll be free. He'll have to find his own way out later.

"Why won't you tell me?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. I just want to think it over some more, you know, without any outside influences," Spencer shrugged it off. JJ pouted, but nodded slowly. She knew Reid needed to focus. He probably wanted to think of every possibility that could go wrong. The thought made her giggle slightly. However, when she looked back at Reid, she could see the wetness in his eyes. He shook his head slightly and he sighed. He looked okay again. She decided that it would be best to approach him now.

"Spence, what's wrong?" JJ asked getting out of the bed. She noticed Spencer didn't bother to look up at her. He was too busy fighting with himself. "Reid," She said softly, placing her hand on his. Spencer finally looked up. She could see something was bothering him. "Talk to me. What's going on inside that head of yours?" JJ asked with a soft smile. "It's nothing," Spencer sighed and JJ frowned. She knew it couldn't be nothing if he looked like he was ready to cry. "Spence. I know when you're lying," JJ said looking at him knowingly. "That's the thing JJ. I wasn't lying. Nothing is going on inside my head. It's more on the lines of my heart," Spencer shrugged slightly. He wasn't one to talking about emotions, so he hoped she would drop the matter. He knew that she wouldn't though. That's how JJ is. She's the heart of the team. The one they could all go to when something was bothering them.

JJ frowned at his tone of voice. He sounded much younger, than usual. Which she didn't know was possible. With that thought put aside, she focused on the matter at hand. She knew it had to be because of that letter. It bothered them both. She wondered what he wrote. "Does it have something to do with that letter?" JJ asked to be sure. Spencer nodded slowly. JJ sighed and sat next to him. She hoped Spencer wouldn't mind the close proximity, given the current situation. "I wrote to Will," JJ started. Spencer looked at her with confusion. He was wondering why she was telling him. He wouldn't have asked. That's a personal matter. "I told him I was okay," JJ said deciding not to mention the whole _'I'm leaving you and hoping to take Reid with me,'_ part. That was on the lines of crazy. Spencer nodded. "What about you?" She prodded gently. Spencer thought for a second and realized that it really didn't matter if he told her or not. They were best friends, she wouldn't hurt him.

"I wrote to Alex, since you know, my mom isn't exactly well. The sanitarium would hate me for years," Spencer admitted with a slight blush. JJ giggled at the thought and nudged him to go on. "It's vague and I sort of wrote in code. Well, not in a crazy Zodiac type code, but a code that could go either way in the eye of the beholder. I told her I loved somebody and that I will talk to her later," Spencer said with a slight nod. "Not exactly romantic, but I wasn't sure."

"What weren't you so sure about?" JJ asked in confusion. JJ knew he loved Alex, but to just be vague? Reid is always straight to the point-if you ignore the statistics in-between. She looked back at him and she could see the wetness come back. She wondered if there's a whole reason behind his actions.

"I remember getting hit by the car. At first, I sort of forgot why I was in the streets, but it finally came to me," Spencer said softly. JJ nodded for him to go on. "Alex and I sort of had an argument. I want to say it was all her, but I know I played a huge role in the whole thing," Spencer said playing with the hem of his sweater. "What happened?" JJ asked starting to hate Alex even more. She knew Reid ended up in the hospital because of her. "Our quarrel was so superfluous, but it made a huge impact. No pun intended. She asked me why I don't eat much. I said I didn't want to talk about it right at that moment, she got upset and was called off to work," Spencer said quickly, voice low.

"And the rest is history, huh?" JJ said nodding along in thought.

"Yup. I don't know if she forgave me. I'm hoping that I didn't lose her. That's why I didn't tell her I loved her in the letter. I was scared, so I implied that I loved somebody. Either way, I'm not good enough for her. I practically ended our relationship and said I'll explain the next time I see her. I tried to ignore the emotions, and I did. I wrote the letter in a way so that she could move on," Spencer said staring at the floor. JJ could tell this was hurting him more than he let on. "You're sad," JJ breathed. "I'm not sad, just... heartbroken, even though it's not physically possible for my heart to crack in half. But there is broken heart syndrome. It's-you know what? Nevermind. It doesn't really help the situation," Spencer said grumpily. JJ was surprised that he wasn't even in the mood to actually share his knowledge. "Spence, why didn't you just say you loved her?" JJ asked even though she took his revelation as a stab in the heart. She practically ruined her own relationship, and Spencer didn't feel the same way. "I was trying to make this easier for the both of us. When I get back, she would've most likely moved on by then. She could find someone better," Spencer pouted slightly. "Spence, don't say that about yourself," JJ chided softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's true. I can barely do anything other than read and solve complex equations. We've moved along pretty fast and I thought..." He paused, "Doesn't matter what I thought. It was never going to happen. I'm just not that kind of guy," Spencer sighed. "What do you mean?" JJ asked feeling confused again. "I thought she was the one. I wanted to marry her," Spencer said fighting back the tears. He hated himself. He seems to mess up and repel others from wanting to be around him. It started with his father. The last time Gideon left, and now Alex. He really was seeing a trend.

JJ was at a loss for words. She knew him and Alex only been together for a few days, but that woman got her claws sinked in him deeply. JJ swore, if she ever caught Alex outside of the hospital, it was going to go down. Nobody hurts Spencer and just gets to walk away. Maybe his father did, and most likely everyone else, but Alex wouldn't. JJ would make sure of that. Stupid manipulative little elf. JJ inwardly laughed at her new name for Alex. She didn't dare share it with Spencer. He might get upset.

Putting her anger aside, she knew Spencer needed some type of human interaction. At least to get his mind off of Alex. "You really are a great guy, Spence. Why do you think you're Henry's godfather?" JJ said softly. "Because I'm your friend and you trust me to take care of him if you and Will die," Spencer answered missing the fact that the question was rhetorical. "Erm, right. That too, after all, you are really sweet, patient, smart, and you always know when something's not right with one of your friends. You're also selfless, which is quite rare these days," JJ smiled. "Maybe that's not what Alex wanted," Spencer pouted and JJ mentally slapped him. "Reid, women are like demons. We tend to mess with your head and eat your heart while stepping on your intestines," JJ snapped. Spencer frowned a stared at her with a 'What-The-fuck?' look. "Um, I mean we tend to attract guys and sometimes things don't turn out so great," JJ smiled sweetly. "That sounds... less gruesome," Spencer teased slightly. JJ smiled brightly at the way she made him smile even though he was rather hurt.

"But... do you think she'll give me another chance? I mean if she hasn't moved on?" Spencer asked nervously. JJ felt the annoyance tingling inside her stomach. "Spence, she's not the only girl out there," JJ reminded him. "I know, but she's the only one that truly liked me for who I was," Spencer shrugged. "Spence, she is not the only one!" JJ exclaimed catching Reid off guard. "Then who else? JJ there is nobody else. I'm a weirdo-maybe even a creep! I'm annoying and weak and-"

In a swift movement, JJ closed his rambling lips with her own.

Spencer jerked back in shock. "What are you..?"

"Only way to prove you wrong," JJ whispered.

He didn't say a word, just stared at her. JJ was beginning to wonder if she sacrificed their friendship all because she felt a certain way for him. _'Maybe I should have told him first,' _She thought._ 'But he rambles and gets all nervous when it comes to these things,'_ She counteracted. For a second, he looked as if he were going to say something, but he didn't. Instead he just sighed. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign, or a bad sign. All she knew, it was going to be a long painful day.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi worked throughout the night profiling the letters and trying to break the obvious code from the very first letter. It was frustrating, but neither man complained. The rest of the team had fallen asleep trying to help as well. Hotch didn't want to wake them, he knew they were exhausted and the sleep could help them... Maybe.

They couldn't understand any of it. JJ decided to up and leave Will, admitting her feelings for Reid. Reid decides to distance himself from Alex. The UnSub has one secret message and one obvious message. The only thing Hotch and Rossi actually got was that the first message was from the mistress. The second one was from Dale, since it was pretty detailed and most likely a bit more revealing.

They had millions of questions. Would there be more letters? Should they expect a letter from Alex? Why did they take Henry? Did JJ ask them too? JJ probably didn't, but someone did. Was those letters an official goodbye? It seemed like both.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. For all he knew, Reid could be dead by now. His injuries made his chances of survival quite low. Dale was too unorganized to think that through. JJ had a longer time, but with Reid dead, there really was no point in keeping her. They would just kill her and possibly Henry quite fast. However, with the kidnapping of Alex, that could signify that Reid is still alive. Would the UnSubs keep kidnapping everyone in his life. Hotch hoped so, he had plans of placing tracking devices on everyone, despite how weird it may be. It was a pretty legit method. Hotch looked over to Rossi. He seemed to be thinking on the same lines.

"Do you think William Reid watches the news?" Rossi asked skeptically.

"Most people watch it or even just gaze through it from time to time, why?" Hotch asked wondering what new theory Rossi had now.

"He hasn't called us. I mean Diana Reid came here going crazy as well as Will and Alex. William Reid on the other hand, didn't even bother to call," Rossi explained.

"Diana Reid told us William Reid wouldn't exactly care if Reid died," Hotch reminded Rossi.

"But yesterday, he tried to convince us that he cared. It's like pretending to be Santa and then stabbing someone with a candy cane. That's how he always was to Reid," Rossi counter-acted.

"Are you implying that maybe William Reid has something to do with this?" Hotch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, think of it this way. If you molested your son, who went into a coma, heard about him waking up, and have the fear of him finally remembering what you did, you'd help the people who were trying to kill him succeed," Rossi said with a smirk.

"It does bring up your first theory as to Reid being the missing piece. We can definitely look into that," Hotch said with a small smile. He doesn't know how Rossi comes up with these ideas, but they're usually on the right track.

"Good, how about we wake the team up," Rossi suggested. Hotch nodded and they got started.

* * *

They still weren't speaking to one another. Reid was too busy trying to process everything while JJ sat there in guilt. They still sat there, hip to hip, but they didn't acknowledge each other. Spencer felt a migraine coming on, but he did his best to ignore it.

As if feeling the tension wasn't enough, the door opened.

"Hey there pretty lady. I didn't get much time to play with you yesterday. You know you're buddy kept taking the fall, this time, he won't be able to. You're coming with me," Dale said as he approached a now frightened JJ.

"Why can't you let her go?" Reid asked quietly. Dale looked at him with annoyance. _'Does he always have something to say?'_ Dale thought.

"Where's the fun in that?" Dale asked with a grin.

"I'm trying to make a point. If you hate me because your dad rejected you, then why hurt her. Your mother loved you. She's a mother. She has a son, I think your motivation is rather skewed. You came after me, yet you take her. Disorganized," Spencer said finally looking at the ground. He didn't exactly care about showing courage. He knew this was enough to enrage Dale, but Dale will still take JJ. Spencer knew this.

"Oh am I know?" Dale challenged.

"I know, I know. I will stop talking because you will pull out a gun and hold it to her head and say, 'Say something else and she dies.'" Reid said dryly. JJ looked at Spencer in confusion. Yesterday he had a fire in his eyes. Today he was just... Lacking the emotion.

Dale seemed at a lack of words.

"Well, guess what genius. Maybe next time I go out, I should take a hit at your mother. Well, while she's in town, you know?" Dale smirked when Reid's face scrunched up in confusion.

"My mom's in Vegas," Reid said with a questioning look.

"Actually her and your father are in town. You know, they thought you were dying. I guess your team decided to keep that to themselves. I mean she's just a nutcase. No need to really divulge in that," Dale said in disgust. Reid felt the anger, but it simmered away. It wouldn't make a difference if he got angry. Dale was once again confused when Spencer seemed upset, but relaxed again. Time to turn it up.

"However, I brought you a little friend. No need for puns, but while she's gone, you can get a visit. If you act up, I will kill your little buddy," Dale smiled as he dragged a confused JJ out of the room. "After all, I have a brand new game for you," Dale said as he finally exited.

* * *

JJ was led into a dark room. She wasn't sure if it was the same room they were in when they first woke up because the lights were out. "What are you going to do to me?" JJ asked slightly afraid. "What ever I want too. I must punish you for your boyfriend's actions," Dale laughed. "Reid is not my boyfriend," JJ said quickly. "Oh, did I strike some feelings? I was talking about your _actual_ boyfriend. I knew you were a little whore. You couldn't even stay faithful to your boyfriend. Not only did I read the letter, but I saw you try to get the other boy," Dale chuckled. "Reid is not a boy!" JJ yelled angrily. "You never thought of him as a man either," Dale still smirked. "You cheated on your wife. Who are you to even judge. At least I told my boyfriend," JJ said backing away from Dale as he stepped closer. "Yes, and your boyfriend told your team. Oh, did I mention he didn't bother to pick up your beloved son. My girl did, but you can't save him," Dale smiled happily as JJ's face went pale and fear officially set in. "Hope his Godfather isn't so despondent. He's the only one who could save him. In fact, your baby's life is in his hands. You weren't exactly smart in choosing who should be his godfather. You should've went with Aaron, or even Derek. It would've been better than your beloved boy pet," Dale laughed.

She reacted before her brain could comprehend what she was doing. She stared down at her hands and she involuntary took a step back from a now angry Dale. "You shouldn't have done that sweet-heart," Dale growled as he inched closer. JJ braced herself for the inevitable impact of assault.

The pain exploded in her head as she felt her body collide with something cold. She felt a blow to the stomach and cried out in pain. For some reason her knowledge from Derek was not coming to her at the moment. She temporarily forgot as the fear took over. She felt his nails digging into her jaw, holding her face as his angry hot breath came down on her. "You're lucky you are a very pretty girl. I have my connections and I could easily sell you for a good couple thousand. I suggest that you be careful," Dale warned coldly. JJ nodded with the tears in her eyes. She officially felt pain almost everywhere he had hit. Her head was starting to swim, but she focused as Dale backed away. "Please don't hurt my son," JJ whispered. "I'll tell the boy you said that," Dale smirked as he walked out of the room. JJ ran to the door. She couldn't stay there. Not when she knew Henry was in danger. Right when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. She found herself hating Will for not thinking of Henry. He could've picked the baby up. She bet he fell asleep. She also found herself angry at Reid. She knew that her anger towards Reid wasn't fair, but he should've known. He always knows! He should've realized he was being followed by a big buff dude. The guy went into the complex for heaven's sake!

She angrily screamed at the door. Willing it to open. No one came. For the first time in a long time, she felt helpless.

* * *

He recognized that cry. He's heard it from time to time. His stomach dropped as Dale walked in with baby Henry. He stood up against the will of his body. He officially would kill the man with everything he's got in him. Dale made a horrible mistake. Reid didn't move though. He knew Dale wanted an emotion, and Reid wasn't about to play into the man's fantasy. The only thing Reid needed to do is get Henry into a safe place.

"I have my methods of torture you know," Dale said as the baby continued to wail. "I like to set people on fire. Sometime I like to watch them freeze," Dale paused and his face grew dark. "Most times I like to watch them die in-".

"I'm your first victim," Spencer interrupted not wanting to hear the man's sick fantasy.

"Why, yes you are. But here's the baby," Dale said practically shoving a restless Henry to Reid. Instantly, Henry began to relax as he recognized Spencer. "Pe-pe," Henry babbled slightly, his way of saying Spence. "Hey buddy, you remember me? Everything's going to be alright. You'll be with your mommy and daddy soon," Spencer said softly.

"The object of the game is to not drop the baby. No matter what I do to you, you stand there and protect that baby. If you don't then I can let my girl do whatever she wants to him. The last baby died in pain. Your team knows about that as well. So, hopefully you don't act as weak as I know you are," Dale smiled happily.

"I'm not weak," Spencer said despite how he really felt.

"Yeah, I'm sure yesterday was just plain imagination," Dale scoffed.

"Really? The only one who is weak is you!" Spencer exclaimed holding Henry closer to his chest as Dale took a step closer.

"You're very confrontational. How am I weak when I whooped your ass last night?" Dale challenged.

"You mean hitting me with a fucking car in order to incapacitate me wasn't a sign of weakness? If you really _were_ strong, you could've just taken me whenever! Not to mention that your _"girl"_ is in charge of you. I've noticed her order you around. You're just a pathetic, emotionally screwed, little boy who grew up mad because his father didn't want him. I may be weak, but you're weaker in _every_ sense," Reid spat angrily.

The knife came out of nowhere. Henry began crying. Spencer looked down and saw the blood dripping to the floor.

He looked back up and Dale was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Kinda sort of a cliffy ! What happened! **

**JJ is sort of hysterical at the moment... You know how moms get when their babies get kidnapped or something! So she isn't thinking rationally.**

**Reid went off in a little tangent... (I think stress can do that for ya)**

**And Baby Henry was Kidnapped.**

**JJ sort of "showed" how she felt.. Reid is all "WHAT JUST HAPPENED"**

**The team is down to a few hours, but Hotch doesn't tend to stick the rules... And Rossi? Is his little theory finally coming together? The lack of sleep is really slowing them all down (that's why they are barely making progress!)**

**I guessed henry almost seven months (I just googled his b-day)**

**Sooooo yes! **

**Feel free to leave your reviews! **

**More chapters to come (hopefully faster too!)**

**Thank you for reading! **


	24. Me for Her

**A/N: So, I sort of felt slightly guilty... But... HERE IT IS! Thanks for the reviews and stuff and I do not own CM and their characters! (not as long as the previous chapter. More of a turning point for the story!)**

* * *

Spencer panicked. His legs felt weak. Henry continued to cry and Reid slowly lowered himself to the ground, ignoring the fact that he was sitting in his own blood. He had to check Henry, make sure the baby wasn't stabbed as well. Reid would never be able to forget this feeling. This was too surreal. It reminded him to much of those dreams. He knew it was intuition, just in a screwed up twisted sort of way.

Quickly, Spencer started examining Henry. The baby seemed fine. Until he checked the boy's leg. Henry was in fact wounded, but Reid couldn't tell how severe the laceration was. Spencer knew he took most of the knife, but the adrenaline to take care of Henry overrode his worries.

Spencer felt his heart pound as he scooped up the baby, rushing him to the bathroom where he could clean the baby's wound. His breathing hitched as he thought of all the possibilities that could happen because he acted out. Henry could bleed to death, get an infection, or both! Henry could even get an infection and end up loosing his leg! Spencer couldn't live with himself if that happened. Henry cried pitifully as Spencer washed the wound thoroughly. Spencer refused to let Henry get any worse.

When Spencer was absolutely sure, he cleaned Henry's wound to his perfection, he bandaged the wound and Henry finally stopped crying.

"Does that feel better buddy?" Spencer questioned with a sad smile. The adrenalin was finally waning and Spencer started feeling light-headed. "I'll tell you a little story. Let's get back to the chair," Spencer whispered. He held Henry tight and walked to the chair where he sat in pain. He made sure to hold Henry on his good side, so not to hurt himself or Henry any farther.

He sat down an applied pressure to his own stab wound. Wincing slightly, he began his story for Henry.

"Betty Botter bought some butter, but, she said, the butter's bitter..."

* * *

JJ was pacing. She couldn't sit there and cry. She heard someone walk past the door and automatically started banging again.

"Hey! Open up! I want my son you children of the corn!" JJ screamed. Much to her surprise, the door opened.

"Children of the corn? Is that the best you can do?" The woman asked placing a hand on her hip. JJ pushed passed her and ran through the hallway to the room she knew Reid would be.

The woman chuckled as JJ tried to enter the room. "OPEN!" JJ screamed.

"Honey, you could've just asked me," The woman taunted.

"Please open the door my son's in there!" JJ begged crying in the torment.

"Okay," The woman shrugged. She walked over and unlocked the door. JJ ran in and gasped in shock.

There was a pool of blood in the center of the room. Automatically her stomach dropped when she saw Henry tucked into Reid's side, looking slightly pale. "Oh my God! Henry!" JJ shrieked.

"JJ, he's sleeping," Spencer said quietly. JJ's heart was beating rapidly. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Th-there's blood everywhere!" JJ almost screamed. She went to pick up Henry and Spencer let her. "He got a laceration on his leg. Dale got upset and I guess in attempt to get at me he tried to stab Henry," Spencer breathed.

"What did you do to make him mad! You know he put Henry in your hands as a life or death situation! You continued to upset him?" JJ asked feeling angry.

Spencer looked over to the door. JJ noticed his breathing was slightly labored despite the fact that it was labored for a while, it seemed worse.

"The...Um, door. It's open.. JJ listen to me... Go towards the door and call for help..." Spencer breathed painfully.

"What? Why? We don't want them in here! They can hurt Henry and us!" JJ said not quite understanding the situation.

"JJ... I-I need help," Spencer said allowing her to see the stab wound. JJ gasped as she suddenly understood the whole situation. She ran towards the door and screamed for help.

Suddenly Dale emerged and JJ took another involuntary step back.

Reid braced himself for what he was about to do. It was reckless and stupid, but he calculated the whole situation. It could work.

Spencer stood up as tall as he could. Clearly showing his dominance. Reid knew Dale wouldn't like it and Dale would be distracted. "What you didn't have enough!" Dale shouted definitely angry with Reid. Spencer showed his defiance. JJ stared in freight. She couldn't protect Reid with Henry in her arms. She watched as Dale barely contained his anger while Reid had that slight arrogant calmness. When Reid smirked, it was enough to send Dale over the edge.

His body slammed against the ground and he felt the air leave his lungs. Dale on top of him as his vision began to darken. With one small push, Reid was able to break free.

"JJ, get Henry out of here!" Reid demanded, before Dale was able to gain the upper hand once more.

JJ couldn't find the will to leave Reid behind. He was dying, but she needed to protect Henry. Without another thought, JJ ran out of the room.

She ran as fast as she could down the hallway. She bumped into the woman with the blue eyes. JJ swore she was familiar, but quickly discarded the thought when she saw Alex right behind her.

Alex looked back at her in shock.

JJ quickly slammed the woman into the wall and grabbed Alex's hand. JJ knew she would have to kill the girl later.

"Where's Spencer!" Alex screamed, not bothering to run any further. JJ could tell she was worried.

"He's handling Dale. He told me to run! We have to go so we can get help!" JJ panicked. She didn't know how much time she had left before Reid would lose the battle.

"You go, I'm going to try and help him. You need more time, I'm a second distraction," Alex said as she began to head the opposite direction. JJ knew she was right, and was surprised she cared enough to at least try to help Henry as well. _'Maybe she's not so bad after all,'_ JJ thought as she searched for her way out.

Soon she found her way. She quickly ran up the stairs and pushed the latch open revealing a small quaint house. It was rather strange that the basement was rather large compared to the house. JJ quickly ran in a random direction straight into the tree lines. She was afraid of the woods, but she would have to embrace it as her savior in order to save Henry. She continued to run. hoping that Reid and Alex could make it out alive.

* * *

The team was working diligently. They were unable to get a hold of William Reid, and they believed he made a run for it. Garcia was keeping tabs on William and will alert them if she gets a hit.

They only had about two hours left. They were panicking in their own way. Hotch kept his eye on the files, Derek paced at he suggested idea after idea. Emily tapped her pen consistently trying to decode the first letter. Rossi was still trying to find the answer in the micro details of the file.

The one person they didn't need to distract them right now was Strauss. That's why they decided to work on a whole different floor. It was under construction, but it was the last place Strauss would look and if she asked Garcia, Garcia could lie and say they went to a potential dump site or whatever else her clever mind could create.

They were still missing one thing. Something wasn't adding up.

"It's the second day, and we are still where we were yesterday. Hotch, we aren't going to figure out this missing piece. Why can't we just ask people is they've seen that man?" Morgan growled angrily. "Morgan, I know you want to find Reid, but we can't afford any mistakes. If we get too close and get it wrong, they might kill them all faster," Hotch explained.

"They have Henry!" Morgan yelled.

"They do, but rushing isn't going to get us nowhere. We already have Dale's profile, we somewhat profiled the woman as an intelligent, organized, murderer. She has black hair and blue eyes. She was able to hide from the data base for a long time now," Rossi said calmly.

"She really is smart. I'm still confused about this letter," Emily stated with a huff.

"I feel like we are failing Reid and JJ right now!" Morgan shouted flopping into a chair.

"Don't forget Alex," Emily pointed.

"Who cares about Alex. She's not JJ or Reid! She's going to be the exact reason this case will officially be given to Swanson. Think about it. What person finds out their boyfriend and his best friend got kidnapped, and then walks outside in the dark!" Morgan huffed angrily.

"She's still a victim, Morgan," Rossi said pointedly.

"I know, I just want to find them and kill Dale and that evil woman. If William Reid is involved, then I'll kill him too," Morgan said.

"You and me both," Emily said as she wrote something down.

* * *

Alex ran down the hallway where she could hear the commotion. She stopped at where the woman was laying against the wall. She took the gun that was in her waistband and quickly ran to the room.

Her eyes widened as she saw Spencer on top of Dale trying his best to keep Dale occupied. Alex couldn't help the smirk that crossed her features as she walked into the room. Spencer looked up for a brief second and froze, giving Dale the advantage he needed. Dale chuckled as Reid was once again slammed into the cold floor.

With a click. Dale froze, and the tables were turned once more.

Dale gasped for breath as Reid cut off his air supply. A part of him was laughing at the irony of that situation.

Dale suddenly went limp and Reid automatically let go. No matter what Dale did, he wouldn't kill the man. Well, he would've if Dale tried to get back up to hunt down JJ and Henry, but at the moment that wasn't possible. Spencer looked up as Alex still had the gun pointed at them.

He assumed she would be scared, but quickly let the thought go as he saw the smirk on her face.

"This was too much fun. However, I got bored," She chuckled... His eyes widened...

And a shot was fired.

* * *

JJ froze when she heard the gunshot far off in the distance.

Then there was another one.

And another one.

Finally there was total silence.

Her stomach filled with dread and fear as she knew there were only four people in the house. Three shots, meant only one survived. She trusted Reid, but she remembered seeing a gun on the black-haired woman.

JJ couldn't stop the tears. Henry began to cry. She hushed Henry gently, and forced a fake smile on her face to soothe the distressed baby, but she was too distressed herself. She quickly began to run again despite the pain in her feet and legs. Reid would want her to keep moving. If not for him, then for Henry. Henry must be safe before she worried about herself or anyone else. She knew that when she got back to civilization, she would bring the team here. She had to know what happened after she left.

She didn't know where she was heading, and she hoped that it didn't lead to a deeper part of the forest. She wasn't sure if they fed Henry, but she doubted it. They didn't even bother to feed her or Spencer while they were held captive.

She looked down at Henry, who was randomly playing with a lock of her hair. She was happy that it wasn't bloodstained like some of her other locks, but she couldn't believe that Spencer sacrificed himself for her. She owed him her life. She would make sure of it. She smiled down at Henry and laughed when he smiled back at her. "You know your godfather told me that you were a special boy a couple of months back when he baby-sat you," JJ told him. She wasn't too sure if Henry understood her completely, but he knew Godfather, Spence, and Pepe when he heard it. "He said you are very bright, and that you'll have an even brighter future ahead of you. He never told me what you did to make him believe that, but I believe him. Your Godfather is never wrong. Except with things that involve technology. He's still learning," JJ chuckled. Henry gurgled a bit and made some funny noise. "He sacrificed himself to save us, you know? I can't believed I yelled at him for making Dale mad. I mean, yes you've gotten slightly hurt, but he got stabbed in effort to get us away. His plan was intelligent and I can now see why he didn't tell me. I would've stopped him. I bet he wasn't planning for you to be there though. That must've shaken some things up," JJ smiled. She felt better that she was talking to Henry. Maybe he couldn't exactly respond, but it eased her fear of the woods as she still ran.

After what felt like hours, she finally found her small glimmer of hope.

She found a road, but it was deserted.

* * *

Erin Strauss looked pissed for a lack of proper term. She walked into the conference room angrily and stared down each member before she spoke.

"The case is moved to Swanson's Unit. You all had a deadline and you all went passed it anyways and then tried to hide! Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire all of you at this moment!" Strauss demanded. She didn't expect Rossi to answer.

"Because you will have to hire six new members and in the process you'll have more cases than teams. That's going to attract some attention from the hire ups. Also, this means more rookies get to be reported to you for every mistake they make outside of the field," He answered.

Strauss stared at him coldly before placing out her hand. "Give me the files. You are all off this case. Finish the rest of you vacation and I'll have more case files for you all to look through when you get back. Agent Hotchner, start looking at possible candidates to replace Agent Jereau and Dr. Reid. I will not have any teams slowing down in my section," Strauss said in a clipped voice.

"Ma'am, we are so close," Prentiss said calmly as she handed in her file.

"No. You're not. After I left another girl went missing as well as a six month old baby. I also heard that you both received letters from your missing agents explaining all of this. If Swanson believes that this case was of misconduct, they will both be fired and the case is closed. I don't care if I have to tell the media myself," Strauss snapped and left before anyone could argue.

"Did she totally forget that fact that Alex went missing? That alone right there tells you that they didn't leave to play hooky. This is a real case and-" Morgan stopped himself before he made himself angrier and punched a hole into this wall. He was sure the construction workers wouldn't appreciate him added work to their load.

"Okay guys, Rossi and I already knew this was happening, so we made a copies of our files. We can't work while we are here, so we will have to work outside the bureau," Hotch said and automatically, the frowns turned into sly grins.

"We just have to make sure that we keep up with any additional details," Rossi added and they nodded. "I think Garcia could do that, right?" Prentiss questioned. "Most likely. We should get to her. She's probably been waiting for us for a while now," Morgan answered with a smile. The team walked out of the conference room and went to getting Garcia before they settle down elsewhere and continued to work the case.

* * *

**A/N: What... Just... Happened... So I let the dramatic effect be more of in the middle than the end. Sort of end the chapter with a sort of light tone with the team, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut something did happen...**

**Something seems fishy!**

**Can't be sure until the next chapter or soooo...**

**I'll try to get another done tonight! **

**Feel free to leave your thoughts and stuff!**


	25. Questions

**A/N : SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I had like writer's block or something! I had like fifty different ways I could go about with this chapter, but I just went with this way. Thanks for the patience and reviews and follows and everything else!**

**I don't own CM or their characters!**

**Just for a recap, in the previous chapters, Reid distracted Dale so JJ and Henry could get away...**

**JJ ran into Alex.. Alex stayed back to help Reid. JJ continued to run.**

**The team is starting to think William Reid could be an accomplice.**

**Alex pulled the gun and shots were fired. **

**JJ's feeling guilty that Reid sacrificed his life for her.**

**BACK TO THE STORY NOW! *Updated***

* * *

JJ cried out in happiness as she quickly ran into the middle of the road. She looked both ways, noticing that the road was quiet. She knew it was late in the afternoon, because of the slight heat, but it didn't faze her. Henry had fallen asleep so she knew he wouldn't fuss for maybe another hour. Right now, she was worried if someone would drive by. She walked out of the street, not wanting to become road kill, and began walking. She knew a car would come eventually, but if she followed the road she may at least get to a town or even a sign that tells her where she is. All she needed was a phone.

Her thoughts were still on Spencer. She couldn't believe they separated on bad terms. She can't believe that she left Alex back there. Although she hated the girl, she didn't want her to be dead trying to save Spencer. JJ believed she was bad news from the start, but her actions showed JJ to never judge a book by it's cover. Even though Alex may have hurt Spencer in the end over something quite stupid, she knew it was just a mistake. She did seem genuinely worried when JJ called her and informed her of Spencer's hospitalization. JJ now felt guilty for kissing Spencer. He opened his heart and told her how he felt about the current situation with Alex. In return, she decided to mess with his mind by kissing him-which he didn't even return. JJ was so sure it would've worked. Hell, it worked when Alex did it. JJ realized that she wasn't Alex though. Yes, she was jealous, and she slightly wondered if Spencer would react the same way. _'All of this over jealousy?!' _She heard his voice say in her mind. JJ sighed in sadness. Yes, all of this happened because of jealousy. Spencer gets to pay the cost in one form, but JJ has to live with the rest_. 'At least they died together,' _JJ thought morbidly.

Spencer was her best friend. He promised her that he wouldn't let it get bad for her. Compared to what he's been through, he kept that promise. The price was his life.

She will never let that go. This was worse than Hankel. She felt guilty, yes, but Hankel only took him. This time, she went along for the ride, but ran away. 'Survivors Guilt.' She reasoned with herself.

She was impeccably thirsty and she knew when Henry woke up, he would be too.

She only hoped that someone would drive by and help them.

* * *

The body laid before him.

_Limp._

_Temperature dropping._

_Blood and pieces of brain splattered on the floor._

It took all he had to not throw up.

_Overkill._

Spencer was in shock. He slowly took his eyes off of the body and looked into the eyes of Alex. Her face was blank, despite the smirk. Her once loving eyes were now cold. Spencer saw the whole transformation in shock. This was not the girl he knew. This was someone totally different. "I've been waiting to do that for a looong time now," She said softly. Spencer couldn't find the will to speak. This girl just smiled as she killed this man. Spencer didn't want to believe it. It was too much for him to handle.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Alex questioned innocently. That was enough to make Spencer inwardly panic. "Y-you... You just.." Spencer shook his head. This was mind-boggling. "Spencer, you're bleeding," Alex said quickly. Spencer had forgotten all about that. He pushed himself off of Dale, sitting on the cold floor. He couldn't believe he nearly choked the man to death. He thought Dale was stronger than that.

"No matter what happens, your curiosity never fails. Brandon always thought he was super strong because he looked super strong. As you've finally realized, he's only strong when he's sure that you can't defend yourself. He preys on the weak. You challenged him in your way. Your thought was to get the man unconscious, and his plan was to show you who's in charge. Stupid man. Oh well. He's dead to me now. I mean that in every possible way," Alex giggled as she walked towards Spencer. Spencer shied away. He wasn't so sure how he felt about this whole new scenario.

"Come on, Spencer. You're telling me that you've never shot someone to save yourself?" Alex asked already knowing the answer.

"You... You just enjoyed... You killed for fun," Spencer said trying to formulate the correct words. "Well, I didn't particularly like him, you know," Alex said placing a hand on her hip while tossing the gun to the floor. "You shot him 4 times," Spencer breathed trying to figure it out. "Okay so maybe I really _hated_ him, but I have my reasons," Alex said with a shrug.

"Reasons? What reasons? I can understand the impulse to kill, but to actually do it and be happy about it? Alex, that's-" "Crazy?" Alex smirked. When Spencer only stared at her she sighed. Her eyes met the blue eyes of the other woman. Alex knew Spencer wouldn't trust her. She had to bring out the big guns.

"Me and Dale go way back," Alex started. Spencer sat there in silence.

"He was a very troubled man and he used to talk to me as a way to vent some of his emotions. Long story short, some nights got out of hand and feelings were formed. He was possessive and never took no for an answer. He was enough to make me want to give up," Alex added dramatically. Spencer listened intently.

"He is abrasive and at first I thought it was because he was still getting over the emotions, but I was wrong. Spencer, I'm sorry, but he was just so..." Alex cut off with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's okay. I guess your anger from all of that got the best of you? Happens on some of our cases," Spencer said slowly.

"Thanks for understanding..." Alex said softly, then her face turned blank. Spencer watched in slight fascination. "You left me for Miss Jereau, didn't you?" Alex questioned. Spencer's eyes went wide at her accusation. "What? No! Why would I do tha-" He remembered the letter. It probably sounded that way. "Exactly," Alex glared angrily. "Alex, I was just scared. When I told you I loved somebody, I was referring to you. I just thought you hated me, so I just didn't want to make it worse," Spencer explained although a part of his mind was in fact on JJ.

"It's a good thing your cute," Alex snapped, causing Spencer to look at her warily.

"Why?" Spencer asked apprehensively.

"Because you would've ended up like him," Alex said pointing to Dale. "Dr. Reid, we have some things that we need to work out," Alex smiled sweetly.

Spencer was about to speak when he felt a small prick and darkness engulfed him.

Alex watched as Spencer's body fell next to Dales'. She looked up and her eyes met the woman's cold stare.

"You jerk! You didn't have to slam me that hard," The woman accused.

"It had to believable. You didn't have to drug him. What was that? It knocked him out rather quickly," Alex inquired.

"It was gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid," The woman answered calmly.

"You injected him with a Date-rape drug? If someone finds him, he's going to be poked and prodded unnecessarily," Alex said placing a hand on her hip.

"Relax Alex, I got this. It was better than what I originally had. Didn't want to shoot him up with dilaudid. That would kill some of the fun," The woman smiled.

"Well, now we can have fun. A part of me wants to find Miss Jereau," Alex said dryly.

"So you can kill her too?" The woman smirked. "Well, she may start blabbing her mouth, but we have time. I never said thank you for exposing yourself to protect me," Alex said with a slight smile.

"You're my best-friend and not to mention the government doesn't have any documents on me. I didn't exactly get in this country legally," The woman chuckled.

"That is a plus, Cameron. Even so, that disgusting piece of shit is finally dead. Heaven knows how many years I dreamed of just killing that man," Alex smiled.

"He wasn't that bad," Cameron shrugged.

"You didn't have to sleep with him, but why did you drug Spencer. I wanted to see what Spencer's true reaction when I tell him that we're going to have so much fun," Alex pouted playfully.

"I figured you made need some time to come up with a better explanation to get him out of here with you. You looked sort of on the crazy side," Cameron laughed.

"You doubt me so easily. Cam, I already formulated a lie. He's going to figure it out eventually, but I want to see how long I can play him," Alex laughed happily.

"Well, in order to do that, let's get him out of here. If we don't see that woman, then she most likely got to her team. If I do see her, I'll just kill her, no biggie," Cameron shrugged as she walked towards Spencer.

"What are we going to do about the baby?" Alex questioned. "Uh, you want me to kill it too?" Cameron asked. "Hell yea," Alex laughed. "Alright, so we got that covered. We need to get your boy out of here though. He _is_ dying because Dale _did_ stab him," Cameron said as she bent down to check Reid's pulse. "True, let's get going. Time is of essence," Alex sighed as she and Cameron began hauling Reid out.

* * *

JJ was beyond desperate now. She's been walking for some time. She smiled as Henry woke up and yawned. She giggled as Henry fisted his eyes tiredly. "Wakey-wakey," She said softly. JJ knew it was a matter of time before Henry had to go or get hungry. She wished for a car to come, but she knew wishes don't always come true.

Henry curled into JJ as he took in the bright surroundings. JJ hugged him tighter. She knew she's been walking along that road for a couple of hours. Where was her luck all of a sudden. Maybe she should've searched for a car when she ran out of the house.

Finally, her luck seemed to change when a car slowly approached. "HEY!" She yelled while waving her arms, prompting the driver to stop. "Hey!" She screamed louder as the car approached.

He passed her by.

JJ looked on in shock. She was so close, but he didn't want to help her. She wished she had her credentials. That probably would've helped a little. She sighed and continued walking on the desolate road to somewhere.

* * *

The team was finally able to work comfortably. This time, they decided upon Rossi's house for the extra space it provided. Garcia was monitoring William Reid on her computer. Rossi had been so kind to let her borrow his laptop as well for other research the team could conjure up.

They weren't sure how, but if they get a lead, they needed to make sure it was strong enough to get to their intended target with ease.

"This is the second day," Morgan mumbled as he looked at his watch.

"We found him the second day last time," Prentiss said.

"But this time Dale has like what-three other victims?" Morgan said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, he does," Prentiss nodded.

"How did he do that in one day? How did he know exactly where Alex was the minute she walked near the street. The woman got Henry, I can understand that with her intelligence, but for Dale to actually get Alex at the best time? No. Either he got help or she walked up to him," Morgan said in frustration.

"You have a point there Morgan. He could've lured her into the van or someone helped in her kidnapping. That could mean we have three UnSubs," Hotch frowned.

"Not to mention that if there's a third, it's most likely William Reid," Prentiss said.

"That is possible. However, he wouldn't partake in any of the activities. He knew we would suspect him, so he would try to stay as clean as possible," Rossi added.

"HEY GUYS!" Garcia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked automatically walking to her.

"Someone's calling me," Garcia panicked as she started typing on her computer.

"Answer it," Hotch said calmly.

"I can't! Why can't you?" Garcia asked as she looked down at the unknown number.

"Because they want to call you," Hotch said as he watched her open up the phone.

All eyes were on her and her bedazzled colorful phone.

"Hello?" She said timidly. Hotch watched as her eyes turned into excitement as she told the person to hold on and she put the phone on speaker.

"Speak again please," Garcia sang.

_"Uh.. Okay. Um, I saw this crazy lady with a baby walking along side the road. I stopped at the gas station and I um, saw that baby and her on the news. So... Um, I sort of looked you up on the internet and um, so yeah. I was just saying I think that was her. Sorry for not stopping to pick her up. She just looked like she lost her mind. Thought she was a druggie with a child,"_ The man said in a slightly lost voice.

"Go back and see if she's there," Hotch ordered sternly. He wouldn't take no as an answer.

_"Um, okay,"_ The man said clearly confused.

"Where are you?" Rossi questioned.

_"Are we like on four-way or something?"_ The man asked much to Hotch's annoyance.

"He's in North Carolina. I'll get a stronger pinpoint if we can keep him on a bit longer," Garcia said.

_"Whoa are you all like tracking my phone or something?"_ The man asked clearly surprised.

"Yes, we need to be sure where you are. We need that woman. She's a part of the FBI, she was kidnapped."

_"Oh, okay. I can do that,"_ The man said slowly.

"Did you see anyone else with her. Maybe a tall man with scraggly hair?" Morgan asked quickly.

_"Um, no. Just the blonde lady holding a baby,"_ The man answered.

"I got a location," Garcia smiled.

"Okay, call this number back when if you see her. Take her to the nearest town and don't leave her side," Hotch ordered and hung up the phone. He didn't want any miscommunications and the best way to avoid it was by hanging up. They could all tell that the man wasn't exactly on the bright side.

"Okay, Garcia where is he?" Rossi asked quickly.

"Kill Devil Hills, Notch Carolina," Garcia said quickly.

"They're all the way in North Carolina," Morgan said in shock and anger. "Given the amount of time they had ahead of us, it's quite easy to get that far away," Rossi contemplated. "But he only saw JJ and Henry," Prentiss said slowly. "Either she escaped, or they let her go. There really was no reason for them to take her. They wanted Reid," Hotch said.

"We need to get to North Carolina," Morgan said quickly already grabbing his information. "It'll take almost four hours. We don't exactly have a jet.. Unless we have orders," Hotch said looking directly at Garcia.

"I'm sending them to the pilot right now," Garcia smiled coyly.

"Okay, wheels up in 30. Garcia, you don't have to come. It may be dangerous," Hotch said.

"As much as I would love to go with you, I'm better off here with the computers, plus, if you guys end up back on the case then I can get to the bureau and work with those computers," Garcia smiled.

"Alright Garcia. Do what is necessary. If you get anything on William Reid and we aren't back, go to Swanson," Hotch ordered.

"Hotch, are you crazy?" Morgan said wide eyed, "If we tell Swanson, then we can't interrogate William Reid!"

"But he will be detained for about 72 hours. It gives us time to arrive without worrying about him getting away," Hotch explained and Morgan calmed a little bit.

"Now, JJ may know where they kept her and Reid. Don't treat her any different. She may be slightly hesitant because of the letter she sent us. She might expect us to be angry with her," Rossi informed.

"Well, I can't exactly be mad, but I am slightly upset. She could've told us. Then we would've understand why she's always feeling guilty every time something happens to Reid or whatever. We could've been more sensitive," Prentiss explained.

"Yeah," Morgan agreed.

"We can discuss this on the plane. Let's go," Hotch said as the team, minus Garcia, departed from Rossi's "mansion."

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter isn't all action packed but you can question some of the characters morals... The druggg was GHB... I couldn't think of anything that worked fast like that! So, yup!**

**JJ's wasn't able to stop the first car (jerk)**

**and the man called the team when he realized his mistake! **

**On to the next chapter!  
(Hopefully soon! Curse the writer's blocks!)**

**Once again sorry for the lack of update!**


	26. End Of The Wait

**A/N: I haven't forgot about this story. Bad internet connection! However that has finally been fixed. Last chapter was a bit dull, and I sort of think this chapter is too. However I always throw a clue or two in each chapter ^.^ I haven't acknowledged a past review from a couple chapters ago soooo I will do so now! **

**to Kai, It is possible! (and you haven't misread that section!) aha **

**also to another, I have fixed it! Thanks!**

**Thanks for the follows, favs, and uuummmm reviews!**

**I don't own CM or their characters**

* * *

JJ decided to sit down for a while. She was exhausted and Henry was fussy. Not one car had stopped for them. She wondered what she looked like. Could that play a major role in why no one would be kind enough to pull over? JJ wasn't too sure at the moment. Hopefully, If she lets the people see Henry, then maybe she would get some assistance. She didn't want to think of much, because she knew the minute she did she would break down. She wasn't sure why, but guilt was a major weakness for her. For a second she wished she was more like Hotch, on a good day. Perhaps Prentiss would've been better, but Hotch appears to be made of steel. She knew he would've been doing something more productive than just sitting.

She heard the rumble of an engine and she quickly got up with Henry in her arms. Before she could even wave, the car pulled over. Slightly wary, she walked towards the car. A tall man with scraggly hair was seen walking out of the car. For a second JJ believed that Reid had found a way to save himself. But when the man turned around, she was slightly disappointed.

"Um, so you were like kidnapped. Some guy on the phone told me to pick you up," The man said dully, "Well, uh, I shouldn't say told. He kinda like forced me to?"

JJ nodded quickly. "How far away is the next town?" She asked. She needed to lead the team back to the place her and Reid were held captive.

"I don't know, if I drive like a grandpa, then it can take an hour. If I feel like I'm superman or maybe even batman, then I can get there in like thirty minutes or less," The man smiled.

"Okay, well, I have a baby. Just drive safely. My name Is Jennifer Jereau," JJ said extending her hand.

"Um... Hold on. I have to remember my name. Oh! Just call me Leo," He smiled and shook JJ's hands.

"Let's get over there. I think we can finally solve this case," JJ said as Leo showed her to the car door.

"Okay," Leo smiled and got into the car as well. He started the engine and sped off.

* * *

The jet had taken off. They expected to be there in an hour or less.

"You think they probably hurt JJ?" Prentiss asked in thought. This caught everybody's attention. "Well, it depends," Rossi stated. "They could've hurt JJ in a way to get to Reid or vice versa. There is a possibility that they didn't hurt her at all. She was just an inconvenience."

"That could be true, but how come they didn't release Alex as well?" Hotch questioned. This had everyone's minds turning. "She could've been knocked unconscious and when JJ was let go, she may not have been awake," Morgan suggested. "They probably could use her as better leverage with Reid. There's a difference when it's your tough coworker, but someone as small as her..." Prentiss let the sentence hang in the air.

"So what is their plan? What are they going to do with her?" Morgan asked.

"That's something JJ would know," Hotch said in deep thought. "If we were right about them using JJ as leverage, then she may be unharmed because Reid wouldn't let anything happen to her," Prentiss said with a nod.

"What if William Reid is there? How are we going to handle that?" Morgan asked. Truth was he already knew the answer. He was just trying to keep his mind off of Reid. JJ got out, but how would they find Reid?

"We arrest him," Rossi said simply.

Suddenly Hotch's phone rang and he excused himself.

"I wonder who that could be," Emily said with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably an angry Haley," Morgan smirked.

"Or a fellow agent," Rossi added.

About ten minutes later, Hotch came back and sat down.

"What's up Hotch?" Morgan questioned when he noticed that Hotch was in his work only mode.

"That was Garcia. A body was found. They haven't identified it, but it was a tall male," Hotch said and everyone grew silent. Morgan would prefer the angry Haley ruining Hotch's day. Not this. His stomach was in knots, and now he wished the plane could fly faster.

"When will the body be identified? Was there any marks?" Prentiss questioned while trying to fight the urge to pick at her nails.

"In an hour or so. Garcia wasn't able to get anymore information as of right now. They haven't put it all in the database. She'll inform us as soon as it is, though," Hotch said calmly.

The team nodded slowly. Although they had a feeling of dread, they knew that it could have been anyone. Maybe there is another serial killer in North Carolina. They weren't sure, but they hoped so.

* * *

They had finally arrived at a local town. JJ had to admit that Leo was interesting company to have around. Despite the lack of brain matter, he seemed to understand the situation. He didn't prod or ask any questions. He simply just talked about the local town or some of his past. He also didn't mind Henry's fussiness.

"I don't know when you're team was supposed to get here, but I guess it should be anytime soon. Would you prefer a motel or a supermarket. I thought you and the little baby might be hungry or something," Leo stated while parking the car in a random parking space. JJ sat for a second a thought. She felt dirty and the bruises were finally settling in, however she knew she should wait for the team first.

"We can just go to the supermarket," JJ decided.

"Okay, would you like some ice for the bruises. I mean, I could also take you to the hospital, but I don't want to get yelled at by whoever is coming here to get you," Leo said as he pulled out of the parking space to head over to the supermarket.

"Um, yeah. I think ice would be okay for now, but I do want a doctor to check over Henry. He's been fussing a bit more than usual," JJ said while looking at the restless baby in her arms.

"Okay, well, tell me what you both would like. I'll run in a get it," Leo said as he approached the supermarket.

"Um, just some pureed foods and maybe some baby formula. I'll take some water and a banana," JJ said quickly as she hushed Henry.

"Okay, I'll be back," Leo said as he parked and left the car.

JJ nodded and continued to hush Henry. She knew she needed to get him to a doctor. Maybe he caught a flu bug. He always got restless when he was about to get sick. She just hoped this cold could pass quickly. _'Maybe Spence was still getting over that flu,' _JJ wondered. She had to admit she was worried, but if it was a flu, then Henry would be in good care soon enough.

In about five minutes time, Leo had came out. He handed her what she wanted and started the ignition once more.

"To the hospital, right?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Yes, please," JJ said with a frown when Henry denied her attempt to feed him.

"Is he alright?" Leo asked with a side glance.

"I don't know. I need the doctor to check him out. I can't take any chances," JJ said as Henry began to wail.

"Well, I'll speed it up," Leo mumbled as the car gradually accelerated.

* * *

The plane has landed and the team was ready for work. The man still hadn't called about JJ, and they were starting to worry. Was she hurt? Could he find her? Did Dale get to her first? So many questions were running through each member's head. Derek's phone rang and he answered it immediately.

"What do you have for us Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

_"Did something happen?"_ Garcia asked quietly. Morgan sighed silently.

"No, we just haven't heard about JJ. We're worried. Do you have anything?" Morgan asked with a small hope that his baby girl has found anything to brighten up their day.

_"Well, lucky you. I have something on JJ. He called me, and JJ is at the hospital with Henry. He said My little chicken wing may have gotten a cold or something like that. Anywhose, the address is being sent to your phone, you can thank me later and let me know how my Godson is doing!"_ Garcia demanded and hung up.

Morgan couldn't suppress the smile that formed across his lips as he relayed the information to the rest of the team.

They quickly got into the rented SUV and headed straight for the Hospital they knew JJ would be in with Little Henry.

In about thirty minutes time, they reached the hospital.

Hotch decided now would be the best time to speak to the team.

"Guys, before we go in there, I want you to all remember that we don't know what state JJ may be in, or what happened during her kidnapping. Don't bring up the letter until it's absolutely relevant. We don't want to attack her accidentally. We treat her the same way we always have," Hotch stated quickly.

When each member nodded they got out the car and headed in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so things will start picking up... I couldn't stall their little get together any longer. But this is definitely not the end. Will they find Reid? Did he die? **

**What about Henry? (well... Obviously he's sick...)**

**Past two chapters were more of a fillers fooor traveling sake... You know.. We got on the plane... Now we landed. JJ finally got help and what nots... **

**Now it's time for stuff get (more confusing!) deep!**

**P.S.**

**Did someone catch the hint in this chapter?!**

***I'm working on getting the next update out soon!***


	27. Purpose

**A/N: I planned on making this chapter extremely loooonnnngggg but I changed my mind! Slightly longer than the previous chapter, just sort of getting through the tough parts! Because the team is just as important as Reid and his current predicament, buuut I do have a few things up my sleeve! If someone saw the clue in the previous chapter then, yeaa you probably already know, but hopefully no one has! whoop whoop ^.^ Sorry for the time it took to write this chapter, and thanks for the patience! Thanks for everything! I don't own Cm or their characters!**

* * *

They walked in with a sense of importance.

_Purpose._

They were not your average everyday people in this town.

It was obvious.

A man with an air of seriousness flashed a badge.

It said. FBI.

"Show me to Agent Jennifer Jereau's room, please," He said in a stern voice.

Immediately, the receptionist typed on the computer and told him where Miss. Jereau's room is. They group walked away silently. Still holding the air of authority and dominance. They were not to be tested. They grabbed everyone's attentions. However, not one agent seemed to care. They proceeded to their destination.

They stood outside the room. Each member collecting themselves for what they may or may not see. They weren't sure how JJ was holding up, but they would be strong for her. Hotch knocked the door slowly before opening the door. Each member filed in.

Each sucked in a slight breath. They could tell she was beaten, and definitely by a man. Morgan swallowed his anger and pulled on a small smile. JJ smiled back shyly.

"Hey, JJ," Morgan said quietly stepping towards her.

JJ was definitely worried. She hadn't exactly thought about the awkwardness she would feel about meeting the team. She let so many secrets out the bag, and she knew they knew. They may be profilers, but she learned a few things too. Still, she was nervous and she knew they wouldn't talk about it unless she brought it up.

"Hey," She said back softly.

The team eased slightly.

"Where's Henry?" Prentiss asked as she glanced around the room for the baby.

"The Doctor has to run some tests. Make sure he isn't sick with anything too serious," JJ smiled slightly despite the worry in her voice.

The team took in the information and they all fell silent.

JJ couldn't help but feel trapped in this room. She could tell that they all had questions, but they were trying so hard not to let them out. She really wanted to tell them, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Guys, I would like to speak to JJ privately. If you all don't mind," Rossi finally stated. JJ let out the breath she's been holding, but it didn't relax her nerves.

The team merely stared at Rossi. Trying to figure what his intentions were. Hotch, however understood and nodded.

"Alright. We will be in the hallway," Hotch said was he headed for the door. Morgan and Prentiss followed slowly-both waving a temporary bye.

When the door was finally shut, JJ sat up and Rossi walked over to sit in the chair by her bed.

"How are you feeling," Rossi asked genuinely.

JJ ran a hand through her hair before nodding.

"I've seen better days. Mainly worried," JJ admitted. Rossi nodded in understanding. He understood why she would be worried. Her son was sick and she just escaped capture.

"I've never told you about Emma," Rossi started slowly.

JJ looked at Rossi in confusion. She didn't exactly understand what he meant or what he had planned. Rossi looked at her and he saw her confusion as well.

"Emma Louise Taylor was the _one that got away_," Rossi said in deep thought. He hoped that this talk would help JJ in any way. He knew she needed some type of encouragement. It didn't matter if it hurted him or not. He knew she needed to hear this.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked softly, still trying to figure out where Rossi was going with the whole conversation.

"Emma was my first love," Rossi said simply. It finally dawned on JJ. "We never got married because of my career and eventually she married someone else. She was the one that got away," Rossi continued.

JJ looked at him in slight shock. She wasn't sure why he was even telling her this. She wasn't sure how this was relevant to how she escaped from being kidnapped.

"JJ, we know about the letter you sent to Will. In a way, Spencer was the one that got away in _your_ life. It's hard to explain at first. You thought you moved on when you met Will, but something triggered your emotions back to Reid. I know you two have a long history. He finally found someone and you realized what you were missing out on. I understand how you feel. I let Emma go and I can never get her back," Rossi finally finished.

"Why not?" JJ asked already feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"She died a couple of months back," Rossi shrugged. JJ's eyes widened as she let the information sink in.

"Rossi, I'm so sorry," JJ said quickly as she wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"It's okay. I was just telling you so you know that you're not alone. You didn't commit a crime and sometimes your true emotions make themselves known when you least expect them. As you mentioned, you knew you truly wanted Spencer the minute he held Henry. I can't lie and say that was the perfect time to realize that you love Reid, but you love him. _No one_ can change that," Rossi smiled slightly. JJ nodded slowly and sighed.

"I never got to tell him," JJ said softly as she ran another hand through her hair. Rossi frowned and looked at her.

"We thought you guys loved each other," Rossi prompted.

"From those stupid letters, right?" JJ pouted slightly. Rossi nodded.

"Well, I was being honest with mine. Spence just wanted her to move on while he was gone. I guess not suffer through the pains of him being gone. I don't know. It was complicated," JJ sighed in exasperation. She was pretty relieved to speak her worries out loud, but that didn't last long. She needed to speak with the team all together, not one by one.

"Rossi, I have to tell the team something. It's about Alex and Reid," JJ said slowly.

Rossi nodded and got up to call everyone in. JJ automatically looked down in fear of the hurt she's about to cause them, but she knew they needed to know the truth. She didn't want them to go on with the false hope, but rather the truth.

She watched as they all filed back in and she sat a bit straighter. She hoped she looked stronger than how she felt. She wanted to say this before the doctor came back in with Henry.

"What is it JJ," Morgan asked apprehensively. JJ swallowed nervously, feeling the banana rise back up in her throat.

"W-when, I, um, escaped. Well, um, that was because of Spence. Spence angered Dale and Dale stabbed him in retaliation. We were separated and when I finally returned Reid told me to call for help. I did so. Spence then distracted Dale and I got away-with Henry. I saw Alex, who was able to knock the mistress out. Alex decided to stay back and help Reid. She told me to run. I guess because I had Henry. When I got to the woods, three shots were fired... Only the mistress had a gun. I remember seeing it when she fell to the ground. I- I think," JJ took a deep breath, "Sp-Spence is dead," She choked out.

The team fell silent as the tension hung in the air.

"And.. Alex t-too," She sobbed as she hugged herself.

No one moved.

"Are... Are you sure?" Prentiss asked still unsure how to take in the news.

JJ nodded slowly.

"I'm sure there were three shots. I know Dale never had a gun. Alex ran and never picked it up from the other girl, and Spence was busy with Dale. I didn't run back to see who was shot, but I know only the mistress had the gun," JJ explained. She hoped she was wrong. One hundred percent wrong.

"It is possible. If the mistress saw that JJ got away, then she needed to cover her trail. By doing that, she probably killed everyone that saw her and ran. She'll start acting as a ghost. Never kill again, at least with the same method," Hotch said in deep consternation.

"Hotch, JJ just said that Reid and Alex are most likely dead and you're worried about why?! Who cares about why!" Morgan yelled, angrily throwing his arms in the air. "My best friend is dead! My Baby Brother! I swear when I get my hands on that mistress I will show her real pain," Morgan said seethingly.

They could see the unshed tears in his eyes. They could see the anger in his stance. They knew he would have the worst reaction-aside from Garcia, but they didn't expect him to lash out on his own members.

"Morgan, we ask why as a method to find our UnSubs," Prentiss said hoping it would calm Morgan down some.

"No! Who cares! We are going to find her, him-hell everyone that is involved! I say we put an end to them.. After I beat them senseless! And if William Reid isn't involved, I still want him!" Morgan exclaimed as he stormed out of the room.

"Morgan may be our next UnSub if he doesn't calm down," Rossi smirked slightly. This gained a small smile from the other members and finally a doctor, with reddish hair and dark green eyes, walked in without Henry. Automatically the tension rose in the room.

"Where's Henry?" JJ asked getting up.

"He's in another room. We noticed that he had a laceration on his leg," The doctor prompted. JJ nodded quickly before the doctor could continue with his suspicions.

"Spence, the other victim, told me that our captor tried to stab Henry, but instead he only got a cut," JJ explained quickly.

The doctor nodded in slight understanding. He figured she was abusing the child, but felt slightly sheepish that he forgot they were just held captive. He remembered seeing their faces on the news.

"Oh, okay. Well, Henry received a really good cleansing on the wound, however while you both were in the woods, the laceration got infected probably form sweat and dirt that made it's way into the bandages," The doctor explained.

JJ frowned in thought.

"Henry was put own, I can't see how any dirt could've gotten on his legs," JJ said softly.

"Probably from rushing through the trees and bushes. Maybe they brushed his legs," The doctor explained. JJ nodded.

"Is he going to be alright?" JJ asked already wanting to see her son.

"Perhaps with the antibiotics. If his laceration hadn't been cleaned, he probably would've been dead by now," The doctor said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess Spence knew what he was doing," JJ whispered more so to herself.

"What do you mean JJ?" Hotch asked sensing there was more to that statement.

"Spence planned my escape. I guess when Henry came he changed his original plan to add Henry to the mix. He planned it while I was sleeping. He told me he wouldn't tell me and I can understand why. He sacrificed himself. He knew I wouldn't let him do that if he told me, so he acted as the lone wolf and kept me in the dark," JJ explained. "I think he knew the possibility of him not making it out alive, but he promised me I would make it out without being hurt," JJ whispered the last sentence. She wasn't sure why, but it felt like she finally understood the whole situation. She knew Spencer would've told her anything, but she knew some things he just wouldn't say. That moment was one of them. She should've seen it earlier. Spencer didn't exactly care if he makes it out alive. JJ felt the anger rush through her veins.

"Why are you angry?" Rossi questioned. JJ forgot they were profilers and mentally cursed at herself. Now there's another thing she would have to explain.

"Remember how we said Spence was sometimes suicidal?" JJ questioned. They nodded.

"Well, I think this was a slight sign of that. He didn't care if he made it out alive or dead. If Alex died before him, then he probably just gave up. He probably saw the woman kill her and he just let go. He just allowed the woman to kill him too. I should've saw the signs earlier," JJ said running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"When can I see Henry?" JJ asked softly. She needed to see Henry more than anything at that moment.

"You can see him right now, if you'd like," The doctor smiled kindly.

"I would like that," JJ said as she turned to Hotch. "I need someone to take Henry. I know the case isn't over, and I can help," JJ said softly.

"We can work it all out. Spend time with Henry. We can get Will to come and get him. Once Henry is off with Will and you are cleared, we will question you and find the place you and Reid were held," Hotch said softly.

JJ nodded in understanding and left the room with the doctor.

"You think Will might be okay with taking Henry after that whole revelation?" Prentiss asked.

"Henry is his son. He may be mad at JJ, but he can't let it affect his son," Rossi said with a soft shrug.

"I'll call Will and set something up," Hotch said as he pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.

* * *

Morgan was outside the hospital pacing. The nurses had asked him to step outside since he was making other patients nervous. Although he could care less about how he was making them feel. He was satisfied that he was instilling fear among everyone. He wanted everyone to know that they should be scared. No one messes with his team, his _family_.

Despite the satisfaction, he knew he needed to calm down. He couldn't find Reid and Alex if he wasn't thinking clearly. If he couldn't stay under control, then Hotch would probably force him to stay behind. That was one thing Derek Morgan couldn't do at a time like this.

He took out his phone and decided to call the one person who could probably shed some type of light on his day. He knew everyone was struggling, but somehow he felt alone with his emotions.

At the end of the first ring, Garcia picked up.

_"Do you have anything? How's JJ? I was slightly afraid to open her medical file, so I figured you would tell me soon enough! Is Henry alright?"_ Garcia rambled. Automatically Derek smiled.

"Baby Girl, relax. JJ is just fine. I didn't stick around to hear about Henry though," Morgan admitted sheepishly. In his bout of anger, he didn't even worry about the little munchkin. He figured the baby would be alright. Then again, he remembered about the first dead baby they found with that woman, right before JJ and Reid were taken hostage. The poor baby boy had been tortured and the mom died from the overdose. _'One sick fantasy,'_ Morgan thought in anger.

"Hello?" Garcia said.

Morgan ran a hand over his head in frustration. He completely missed what Garcia had said.

"What was that, baby girl?" Morgan asked hoping she wouldn't be upset with his lack of listening skills.

_"I asked, how are you holding up?"_ Garcia repeated quietly.

Morgan sighed as he mulled over the question.

"It's tough, Garcia. JJ told us that she heard gunfire as she escaped. Three shots, four people in the house. Apparently only the mistress had a gun. She isn't one hundred percent, but she believes Reid and Alex to be dead," Derek admitted. He didn't want to tell Garcia such harsh news, but he couldn't lie to her. She didn't deserve that. He could hear the sniffles through the phone. At that moment, he wished he was there to hug her pain away. He couldn't though.

_"Y-you mean-"_

"Yes, Garcia," Morgan said softly.

_"No evidence other than that though, right?"_ Garcia practically begged.

"No other evidence. There's a possibility Reid and Alex could be alive, but it's slim," Morgan said. He was holding on to that hope and he doesn't mind praying to the God he doesn't believe in for help.

_"I'm holding on to that hope, Derek,"_ Garcia whispered.

"Me too, Penelope. Me too," Morgan whispered back. He felt slightly better now that he spoke to someone. If it didn't work, he was just going to call his own mom. He knew for sure that she could help him.

"Listen, Garcia, I'm going to head back to the team. Maybe if we work faster, we might be able to find them," Morgan said slowly.

_"Call me if you need anything. I' still running a few things over here! Your technical Goddess will have you all bowing down to my awesomeness, PG out!"_ Garcia chirped as she ended the call.

Morgan smiled as she thought of her clever words. He knew she only said that to bring some form of normalcy. He just hoped it won't be pretend much longer. When they find Reid and Alex, everything will go back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: So this one day is almost over for the characters... Perhaps the next chapter will conclude the day! I know there's a lack of Reid from the previous chapters, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut only time will tell! **

**I believe more Reid after the next chapter! I promise!**

**Thanks for the patience as well as the favs, reviews, and follows!**


	28. Second Opinions, Manipulations

**A/N: This is it! Things will finally pick up after this chapter! ^.^ I took my dear sweet time planning this chapter. However there are always room for improvements! Feel free to speak your mind! Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs... Etc.! Muchas gracias! Anyways... I don't own CM or Their characters (no old lady in this chapter...)**

* * *

She sat in the uncomfortable chair at the police station. She's happy that it wasn't an interrogation room, but all eyes were on her. They were going to ask her for every detail, and she was upset that not much has really happened with her, besides Dale and arguing/caring for Reid. She spent very little time with Dale, and she only met the lady at least three times. The first time she didn't really get to see her face. The second time she was too worried about Henry to look at her. The last time she was too busy escaping. _'Way to go,'_ JJ thought sarcastically. The one person who was smart enough to make all this happen put herself in plain sight, and JJ didn't even bother to take a good look at her.

"What happened when you first woke up," Hotch asked slowly. JJ snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the question.

"Spence. He was trying to wake me up... Annoyingly. He kept poking me," JJ said slowly trying to think of every detail. Times like this she wished she was Reid. He could tell every single detail with clarity. JJ on the other hand actually had to think about it.

She heard Rossi snicker.

"Poking you?" Rossi asked with a smile.

"He thought it was normal," JJ said with a slight nod.

"Okay, so you opened your eyes. Did you notice anything about the room? Anything out of the ordinary?" Hotch asked. Staying on topic. JJ thought for another second.

"There was a chair. As well as a thing for Spence. They gave him an oxygen tank," JJ said with a frown.

"They hate him. Why would they try to help him?" Morgan asked.

"To keep him alive longer," Prentiss said in thought.

"Did Reid mention anything?" Rossi questioned.

JJ frowned and tried to remember.

"He only said that I might have a concussion. That we needed to get control on that. He didn't really say anything else," JJ said slowly.

"You weren't wearing what you were wearing now," Rossi pointed out.

JJ nodded slowly.

"They gave us some random clothing. I don't remember why. I just remembered hoping that someone would've noticed that some of my clothes were missing. You know, like Will," JJ mumbled. She realized that he never noticed that anything was missing. Then again she couldn't be mad. It was just clothes.

She did have a good reason to be mad, though. He didn't realize that Henry was missing, or that she was missing. It took a while before he realized anything. She was reluctant to place Henry in his care, but she knew Will would take care of Henry if Henry is right in front of him. They had a lot to get through once this case was solved, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She had already gotten a taste of it.

_'Will had walked into the hospital room. The team took the tense silence as their cue to leave._

_ "So, the past couple of years, I was right," Will said angrily. JJ couldn't respond. She wasn't sure how to._

_"Will I-"_

_"I knew you were cheating on me with him! He always tried to play that innocent-never-do-any-wrong-card, but I saw through it! I knew it for the longest time. That's why he always had that knowing look in his eyes every time we're together. He knew you were playing me. He must've thought I was stupid. Oh, I not though. I knew all along!-"_

_"Will! That's enough!" JJ yelled, no longer wanting to hear Will's accusations. "I've never cheated on you. It was always just you and I. Spence was never in a relationship with me. In fact, he is in a relationship. Well, at least until he died! So just stop accusing him of being so low. Spence is better than that. He would never ruin a family for his own personal gain! Neither would I. I have feelings for him, but he doesn't feel the same way!"_

_Will stared at JJ for the longest time. JJ wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but she mentally prepared herself for it._

_"So, you tried to leave me for him, huh. I guess he saw what I couldn't. You just go for what you want. You don't care about anyone, but yourself. You are just a selfish, filthy little-"_

_The stinging sensation along his face quieted him._

_"Don't you ever imply that again," JJ warned. "I care about Henry. I cared about you. You took advantage of that, and I was kind enough not to complain about you to the team."_

_"Oh your little so called "family". JJ When will you realize you guys are bound together by your job. You're not really a family! Stop playing into that little fantasy. You have a family. You have a real Mother, real father. You even have a son! What more do you need?" Will asked placing his hands on hips, glaring at an angry JJ._

_"Well, they do a lot better when it comes to caring than you do!" JJ yelled._

_"Here we go! It's about you again!" Will taunted. This caused JJ to look at him in shock._

_"Henry, barely sees his mother because she is away on a case-"_

_"We've discussed that-"_

_"When you're home, Henry asks where his mommy is, because she out with her team or Spencer," Will said ignoring her comment. "You are never there! So why should I act like you are when you decide that we are important enough for your attention!" Will shouted._

_"Henry is important Will," JJ whispered. She realized that Will truly believed that she didn't care._

_"Of course he is, but just not as important as your job," Will said softly._

_"I would go to the end of the world and back for Henry, you know that," JJ snapped._

_"It's whatever, JJ. I need to get Henry, before he gets kidnapped and it ends up being the end of his world," Will snapped back before walking out of the room to discharge Henry.'_

"So what happened in that room?" Hotch asked even though he knew JJ was lost in a distant memory. JJ attention snapped back to them and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Um, Dale came and took Reid out of the room. A few minutes later he took me too," JJ said softly.

"What happened when he took you out of the room?" Prentiss asked softly. She knew something had to have happened. JJ's face seemed to pale slightly.

"Dale basically told me he could do whatever he wanted with me. I told him that he wouldn't and then he attacked me. He told me he didn't want too, but I made him angry. So yea. That's the short simple version," JJ shrugged as Morgan growled in anger.

"You mean to tell me that Dale put his hands on you?" Derek growled.

"I already had this conversation with Spencer. I don't want a repeat," JJ said in exasperation. Getting the minor hint, Morgan kept quiet. However, it won't last long.

"What happened next," Hotch asked.

"They just moved us to a different room. Reid was knocked out, and so I kept watch. Dale mainly attacked Reid. I spoke with the mistress though. I didn't get a good look at her face. However, her voice was kind of familiar. I think that was just my brain trying to formulate some hope," JJ admitted shamefully.

"It's okay, JJ. Do you-" Hotch was cut off when his phone started ringing.

"It's Garcia," Hotch said as he put her on speaker.

_"Okay, my lovelies. I got some bad news for all of you!"_ Garcia said quickly.

"What is it?" JJ asked. Garcia fell silent.

_"You sound good,"_ Garcia complimented causing JJ to smile.

"Thanks Garcia," JJ said.

_"Your welcome Miss Sunshine, however, someone leaked to the media that you and Henry were found, so the media is going pretty crazy. They're wondering why they weren't notified hours ago and now the FBI is being accused of keeping secrets from the public," _Garcia said quickly.

"Can you find out who leaked this to the news?" Hotch asked. This was the last thing they needed.

_"They won't give up a name. They weren't too sure either. I mean is there anyone that knows that JJ has been found?"_ Garcia asked.

"Leo was the only one who knew I was kidnapped," JJ said.

"No, because the medical staff knew as well. Not too mention it could've been someone here in the police station," Rossi said looking around the room at the other officers.

"So let's just cut down to business. Garcia keep us updated," Hotch ordered.

_"Yes, Sir_," Garcia said as she hung up.

"Okay, JJ do you think you can lead us to the place you were held?" Hotch questioned.

"I went through the woods, but I can try to back track. I left a small trail just in case," JJ said with a sly smile. She almost forgot about that.

"Trail?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I hate the woods, but for each break, I left a mark on the nearest few trees," JJ said with a small nod.

"Good, let's round up and head out there. We've got a few hours left," Hotch said as the team prepared to go.

* * *

They followed JJ down the trail. It's been at least an hour. They were lucky enough to get a few officers to come along with them. After a good 30 minutes, they finally reached the edge of the woods. JJ poked her head out first and each member drew their guns.

There was no one outside.

Morgan called Garcia. They needed an address for where they are at.

JJ lead them to the trap door by the quaint house. Hotch forced her to step back as they all positioned at the trap door. Morgan kicked it in and they swiftly walked down the stairs. Once the basement was deemed clear, JJ walked in.

It was strange to be there after trying to run away for the longest time. They're guns were put away, but they were still on edge.

They looked at the walls. It was clear this person seemed to have money. It was strange compared to the money Dale made. They knew this must've been the money of the mistress.

They walked to the room where there was a huge bed. Blood and what appeared to be bits of flesh covered the entire floor.

"A struggled happened here," Rossi said slowly.

"This is where Spence distracted Dale so Henry and I could get away," JJ said softly. "There wasn't this much blood when I left."

Morgan felt his stomach go into knots. It could be Reid's blood.

They all noticed the oxygen tank. If Reid was still alive, then it would've been gone. Reid would need it. This added to the dread they were feeling. Prentiss walked out of the room and Hotch followed. Prentiss walked to another room. It was a bit strange. There was a couple of screens. It showed both rooms they were held in.

"You think there were video tapes?" Prentiss asked.

"No. They wouldn't leave any evidence," Hotch answered.

"We should go through the house. There may be something that we can use from up there," Prentiss said looking around. They made sure not to touch anything. They couldn't afford to tamper with any potential evidence. Hotch nodded and they walked back to the other members.

"They didn't record anything, but they were able to watch your every move," Hotch said to a slightly nervous JJ.

"Hey, Hotch. In the other room I noticed a tray. They had tools on it. I think tools you'd use for torture," Morgan informed as he walked out of the room. The team followed and Morgan gestured towards the table tucked in the corner.

"That's a whip," Prentiss said.

"Knife, scissors, and chains," Rossi said completing the list.

"Um, Spence was whipped the first day we stayed," JJ said quietly.

Morgan's questioning expression turned to pure hate.

"You mean this was basically what they used on him?" Morgan asked. JJ nodded softly.

Hotch knew this was getting hard for JJ. They needed to search the house. There may be more luck up there.

"Okay, let's search the house. There may be more information. Afterwards, we call in CSI," Hotch ordered. They all nodded and headed up the stairs.

Before Hotch opened the door. He heard a voice. It sounded like a male. He knew the officers were out there, but they were by the tree line making sure no one would come through.

The entire team freezed and Hotch reached for his gun. The door swung open and Hotch automatically pulled his un down. It was Unit Chief Swanson and his unit.

Both teams followed suit and retracted their guns.

"Agent Hotchner," said the older man. He ran a hand through his salt and pepper black hair as Dark brown eyes widened in shock.

"Agent Swanson," Hotch repeated not looking surprised.

"We need to talk," Swanson said and Hotch nodded.

"We will talk as a team," Hotch said as he came up the rest of the stairs.

Swanson and his team made room for the other profilers to come out. Hotch didn't miss the look they had when they saw JJ.

"What do you need to say," Hotch questioned quickly. He didn't have time for their bull crap.

"It's about your boy. We got information on the body," Swanson said as The team held their breath. JJ gasped in shock already feeling the tears at the back of her eyes. Morgan was inwardly praying. Rossi waited patiently, and Prentiss wanted them to stop being vague.

"Well, what about him?" Hotch questioned tensely.

"The body was Brandon Dale. He's dead. Multiple gunshot wounds to the head as well as ligature marks on his neck," Swanson said as he saw everyone relax a little bit.

"Okay, so what about Reid? Did you guys find anything that could help lead us to him?" Morgan asked ready to find his baby brother.

"No, you don't understand. There was evidence that your boy killed him. We also believe he ran away with the other two women, unless we have yet to find her body. We looked through every possibility, but it was most definitely organized. Agent Reid's blood was all over Dale as well as fingerprints along his neck. One of the women shot Dale. They all disposed of his body and ran," Swanson said.

The entire team was in shock from what Swanson was implying. Reid was the victim, not the UnSub.

"Are you trying to tell us that Reid killed Dale on purpose?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Reid did what he had to do to save me!" JJ exclaimed in his defense.

"Listen, I know it's hard to believe, but if it was defense, then he wouldn't have run. We tried to see if maybe the mistress would have something to do with it, but she would've killed him by now. However it is possible that Agent Reid and Dr. Romanov teamed together and killed both of them. Like Bonnie and Clyde," Swanson shrugged.

"I can't believe this! Are you guys stupid!?" Prentiss shouted at them. She hated stupidity more than anything.

"No Agent Prentiss. We are not. You guys can't see it our way because you are too emotionally attached to this case. Mrs. Hutchinson, Dale's mother, wants to press charges. Brandon Dale was not only killed but there was signs of overkill. We spoke with Strauss and the evidence points to Dr. Reid," Swanson said gently.

"If it was Reid, then it wouldn't be so unorganized," Morgan frowned.

"That's what we thought too," A short woman from Swanson's team said. "However, it is possible that Dr. Reid staged this. It's not coincidental that this mistress lived in the same apartment as him and his girlfriend, Dr. Romanov. Dr. Reid is intelligent enough to know that he was being followed and the mistress teamed up with him to get rid of the problem. Dr. Romanov, came into the picture not too long ago. Yet, she would "risk" her life for his? We don't think so," She finished.

"So, you're saying that Dr. Reid decided to get hit by a car just to be kidnapped along with JJ and Henry, to be beaten by a man with bad temper. Then he also planned that his girlfriend, Dr. Romanov, was to be kidnapped as well, so they can kill Brandon Dale and run away," Rossi summarized making the woman look rather sheepish.

"That is exactly what we are saying," A blonde male said.

"Did you guys bother to see if maybe the mistress could've kidnapped them?" Hotch questioned staring daggers into Swanson's head.

"We considered it, but two against one was a long shot. Despite her intelligence, she couldn't get away. We believe she has already been killed or kidnapped," Swanson answered despite his discomfort from Agent Hotchner's glare.

"You guys weren't there. Spencer didn't even know Dale! I reminded him of Dale's father, but he didn't even know Hector had a son!" JJ said, growing frustrated with their lies.

"We need to get you into questioning," Swanson said folding his arms across his chest.

"Like hell, we already questioned her," Morgan said stepping directly between Swanson's team and JJ.

"You are not on duty. This is not your case. This is our case. She is our witness, so step out of the way before we get orders from Strauss to get you all to step down," Swanson said calmly.

"Good luck with that," A man scoffed and Morgan nearly snapped.

Hotch's phone had started to ring and Hotch excused himself while noticing Swanson's smirk.

"Hotchner," Hotch said tensely.

_"Agent Hotchner. I do not understand why your team is the only team I have that doesn't know how to follow orders. You are all off the case. I know I've made myself clear,"_ Strauss snapped.

"Ma'am you don't underst-"

_"I don't care! You guys are not on the case! Now stop before I suspend you all,"_ Strauss interrupted.

"Strauss, do you know that they are accusing Dr. Reid of planning this whole thing? They accused him of killing Brandon Dale out of rage and malice. They are accusing him of kidnapping JJ and Henry, and possibly killing Dale's accomplice?" Hotch asked before Strauss could cut him off.

_"They've got the evidence and I believe Agent Swanson's beliefs. It all makes sense and it puts an end to this case. They will find Dr. Reid and he will be discharged immediately for-"_

"For what? Erin, that makes no sense. Dr. Reid wouldn't kill anyone willingly. Maybe for self defense, but even then it takes him some time to build up the backbone to do so," Hotch defended angrily.

_"The evidence points to Agent Reid. You guys always said there a something missing, that Agent Reid is the final piece. You guys care about him, but put that aside, Agent Reid was your UnSub all along. It fits and solves the case. Swanson's unit will find him and his accomplices, and they will be put on trial and sent to the federal prison. Now step down Agent Hotchner. It is final,"_ Strauss said as she hung up.

Hotch never felt so angry in his life. He wanted to throw a tantrum. He wanted to yell. He wouldn't mind attacking Swanson either. He took a couple of deep breaths and walked to the teams. He had to be the leader. The strong one.

"Agent Morgan, back down," Hotch ordered much to Morgan's surprise.

"Hotch, what-"

Hotch held up his hand for them to stop their reactions.

"I spoke with Strauss. We must back down. JJ, you have to go with Swanson for questioning," Hotch said. Shock covered their faces. Hotch hated to see that among his team, but he couldn't think of any other way. He failed them.

"Come on, Miss Jereau. We'll take good care of you," Swanson said softly as JJ reluctantly walked towards him.

"Call us when you're done with her. We aren't leaving without her," Morgan demanded.

Swanson nodded and they disappeared with JJ into the black SUV's.

* * *

JJ has been sitting in the uncomfortable interrogation room for a few hours. She knew they didn't care that she worked in the same building as them. She knew they just wanted to get the case over with. She decided that she wouldn't be so cooperative, hence leaving her to sitting there for those hours.

"What did Dr. Reid say to you while you were kidnapped?" Swanson questioned gently.

JJ simply looked at the glass. She decided to focus on her own reflection, despite how shallow it may seem.

"Did he say anything reassuring or that you may die?" Swanson continued.

JJ continued to ignore him. Now, Swanson was getting irritated. He didn't have time for her childish antics and he knew she was only acting this way because she whole-heartedly believed that Dr. Reid was innocent. Swanson decided to pull out the big guns.

"You truly think he was completely innocent. He must've protected you throughout the abduction. Promise you that you would make it out okay. He tricked you. He made you believe that he didn't know what was going on. He made a promise that was unpredictable. No one can promise you safety unless they know for sure how the situation would be handled," Swanson said raising an eyebrow.

That one statement had JJ's attention though. She did believe that Reid was innocent, but when you look at the situation from that point of view. Spencer seemed slightly suspicious. How could he promise her security when he was so unsure of the whole situation.

"You're wrong," JJ said quietly.

"What?" Swanson said shocked that she even spoke.

"You're wrong. I didn't make it out unharmed. Neither did Henry. Reid threw himself between me and Dale. Spence shielded Henry from the knife to the best of his abilities. He promised security and safety, but he couldn't make that promise one hundred percent," JJ said defensively. Swanson smirked.

"Brandon Dale is a man who goes after what he wants. When he wanted to attack you, he changed him mind out of the blue and went for Dr. Reid. That seems suspicious," Swanson said slowly.

"Spence angered him," JJ snapped.

"I don't know, it just seems eerie that only you made it out. Not Dr. Romanov, the accomplice, or Dr. Reid. Dale is dead and covered in Dr. Reid's DNA. Dale was the muscle of the two who kidnapped you. I can't see how Dr. Reid, nor Dr. Romanov could get away," Swanson said leaning forward.

JJ couldn't defend Reid on that. She couldn't see the logic either.

"Spence was stabbed when I left. He probably died from blood loss," JJ guessed. That was her last tactic for defense. It was possible.

"What about Dr. Romanov," Swanson questioned.

"The mistress probably shot her too," JJ said.

"I don't think so. I just got a text from my tech analyst. A gun was found not too far from Dale's body. Dr. Romanov shot Dale. Dr. Reid strangled him. The evidence points to them and where are they? It seems to me that they ran," Swanson said.

JJ gave up. She couldn't defend Reid any more. Too much pointed to the offense. She needed her own evidence and right now, her words meant nothing to the physical evidence.

"What time is it?" JJ questioned softly.

"It's almost 9 PM," Swanson answered. JJ looked at him in shock.

"I have nothing else to say. Can I leave?" JJ asked.

Swanson thought for a moment and nodded.

"We may call on you later for more questioning," He hinted.

JJ nodded and got up to leave. Swanson lead her out to where her team was waiting patiently. They were all worn out. The day has taken it's toll. They couldn't believe how this case turned on their own team member. They couldn't see Reid as a serial killer, but now with the evidence pointing in Swanson's favor, they couldn't refute it either.

Defeated they headed towards the hotel they booked.

* * *

_"Do you have him?" A voice asked._

_"I do," She said softly._

_"Are you going to finish him off?" the voice inquired._

_"I'm going to play with him for a while. I'll finish him off afterwards," She chuckled._

_"Alright, I am placing this in your hands. If you fail. You're both dead," The voice said darkly._

_"If that's what you believe. Relax, I've done this a million times already. Nothing... Will go wrong," She said as the line went dead._

_..._

"Better be." The voice growled.

* * *

**A/N: DUM DUUUMMM DUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM! So... As you can see, there is some major drama on the other end of the pineapple!**

**So... Recap... **

**Swanson & Strauss say Reid is the UnSub (some of us know the truth)**

**Dale's body was found..**

**Weird voices at the end...**

**Sorry for making Will L. a jerk! (most guys would be if they found that out anyways... (maybeee)) **

**I will keep my promise.. Next chapter brings back the main character.. (If he is still alive.) I mean, I don't mind having people play with dead bodies... **

**Okayyyyy**

**Thanks**

**(For everything!)**

**Feel free to leave your thoughts!**


	29. Questions & Answers

**A/N: For any confusion in the last chapter! This chapter ( the second half ) Will clear it up! Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows, etc! It is greatly appreciated!**

**This chapter is slightly short, but others shouldn't be soooo short! **

* * *

Spencer didn't want to wake up. The darkness was more than inviting. He noticed that he wasn't on the hard floor he hit when the darkness engulfed him. He was actually somewhat _comfortable_. His body still ached, but as long as he didn't move, he could handle it. He kept his eyes closed, not wanted to face the dark reality. He tried to suppress the memories as just being a nightmare, but he knew it wasn't.

He slowly opened one eye. Then another. He was surprised that he was met with more darkness. The only difference was that this darkness was not welcoming. He kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to make a sound. He didn't want to alert anyone that he is up, and he didn't want to get his imagination to start working overtime. _Now_ was not the time for his fear of the dark. He still couldn't help but be afraid. He slowly sat up. He winced as he felt a sharp pain shoot everywhere. He still tried his best to remain silent. He didn't know the time, day, or location. He decided that being careful is the right thing to do for now. He couldn't see anything, and his heart began to race as his breathing hitched. Suddenly the door opened and a light appeared. He relaxed slightly. For a second there, he thought he went blind, but that was just his imagination. It really was _that _dark. The light turned on and Spencer winced from the brightness.

"Hello there," A sweet voice spoke. Spencer knew that voice. He opened his eyes and looked at the one person he trusted. _Trust_. That one word would forever stab him straight in the heart. He learned to trust a bit more because of the team, but as usual, he was proven wrong. Trust shouldn't be taken lightly for just anyone. Maybe his team can trust others, but he has another addition to why he refuses to.

"You look so hurt," She chuckled. Spencer only looked away. He didn't care if he acted like a five year old. She was most definitely getting the silent treatment. He couldn't trust his own voice anyway.

"You know, I saved your life. The least you can do is say _Hi_," She sighed as she closed the door.

Spencer couldn't help the look that came across his facial features. Alex giggled.

"You look like a disgruntled kitten, Sweetheart," She smiled playfully. Spencer fixated his glare directly at her. He still didn't want to speak, but sure enough, he believed he didn't resemble a _"kitten." _

"Okay, okay. My apologies. You don't look like a kitty. Just a very upset five-year old," She smirked. That didn't make Spencer feel much better, but he thought of the current situation and her labeling him as a child wasn't his biggest problem. Just an insulting one. Their eyes met, and Spencer looked down. He didn't want to look into her eyes.

"So this one-sided conversation is working on my nerves. How old are you? Stop with the silent treatment. We should act like adults," Alex snapped.

Somehow, Reid felt a flash of annoyance from her remark.

"Adults? You want to act like an adult? Adults don't exactly pretend to care for someone just to kidnap them later on!" Spencer ranted. Alex couldn't contain her giggle.

"Do you always get so... flustered when you get upset?" She questioned as she sat on the edge of the bed. Spencer would've moved away, but the aching prevented it.

"How long were you planning this?" Spencer questioned quietly.

"No way! I'm not answering your question until you answer mine," Alex said while raising an eyebrow. Spencer looked at her in slight shock._ 'Did she really expect me to answer that?'_ Spencer thought. When she fixated her eyes on him, Spencer knew the answer.

"My answer is yes. Now answer mine," Spencer said. He didn't really care about the answer he gave. He just said something so he could get an answer to his question. Alex just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Spencer, you're not dead," Alex said softly.

"I didn't ask about my life. I asked how long were you planning this," Spencer reiterated.

She huffed in annoyance.

"You want the truth, but the truth hurts. This has been planned for about four years," Alex smiled sweetly. Spencer stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't see it. She said she went to John Hopkins. That was in Maryland.

"What? How?" Spencer asked in confusion.

"Nope. My turn," Alex redirected. Spencer nodded giving her the floor.

"Is JJ the other woman?" Alex asked and Spencer continued to stare at her in confusion. He couldn't see why she would've cared when she was planning on killing him anyways. Spencer decided to answer her question though. He hoped that it would give him a much longer time.

"There is no on else. Now answer my question. I thought you just graduated from John Hopkins," Spencer said with a frown.

"Okay, so I told a little white lie. I'm not medically certified, but when you have such talented friends and family, anything is possible. I don't necessarily deal with idiots. I mean, yeah, I'll help _them_ out when I think they need some of my brilliance, but they can't help me. They just pay me back," Alex shrugged. "Now, I'm tired of this question and answer thing. I don't have much time to keep you alive. So, I want to play a little game. I won't lay a hand on you, I promise," She smiled menacingly.

Somehow, that didn't make him feel relieved. He gulped as she walked out of the room. The light automatically shut off and he was left back into the darkness.

* * *

They couldn't sleep so they decided to talk about the case. They didn't understand how any of it turned on Reid. They could read Reid like a book, they knew he wouldn't actually kill someone. They knew he wasn't a serial killer. They looked at all the information they had. Morgan was the first to speak.

"Is the team full of rookies?" He questioned. All eyes turned to him.

"I mean, most people wouldn't put the blame on a fellow agent," Morgan said looking around.

"Well, it could be just a theory," Prentiss suggested.

"No Swanson really emphasized that Reid was the UnSub," JJ sighed tiredly.

"Anything you want to say Hotch," Rossi said while raising an eyebrow.

"I personally think that we need to look at it from their angle," Hotch said leaning back on the couch.

"What angle? They just labeled Reid as a killer!" Morgan shouted causing JJ to jump.

"Think about it. They don't know Reid like we do. Reid has certain characteristics that make him appear like a serial killer," Hotch said calmly.

"Oh, really? Enlighten us," Morgan said sarcastically.

"He's highly intelligent. Not the best childhood upbringing. Absent father figure. Low social IQ. Tidy. Has a daily schedule. Emotionally abused. His entire backstory rivals most of our UnSubs. It wouldn't be the first time the bureau had a dirty agent," Hotch listed.

"But Reid didn't do anything. He may not have the best childhood, but he overcame all of it," JJ defended.

"That is true. But, you have to know Reid in order to be sure about that. There's just physical evidence on Dale that would make them believe Reid killed him. Perhaps they're being rushed. Maybe Strauss gave them a deadline as well," Rossi suggested.

"Well blaming Reid isn't going to give them more time," Prentiss frowned at the thought.

"I honestly don't know. I want to call Strauss, but it is late," Hotch frowned as well.

"Who cares. No body attacks our team and gets to _sleep_," Morgan growled. Hotch thought for a second and pulled out his phone. He walked towards the bedroom and dialed Strauss' number.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_"Yes, Aaron,"_ A tired Strauss answered the phone.

"You know this is about Reid," Hotch stated roughly.

_"Look Aaron-"_

"No you look," Hotch interrupted. "Reid is not our UnSub. I don't know why you would believe Swanson and his Unit over us. We have worked with Dr. Reid for almost seven years-"

_"Agent Hotchner. You have never listened to me. I tried to ignore as best I could, but when other Units are calling me because you and your team is stomping all over the crime scenes, I have to take action. You're a headstrong leader. You always attack the problem head on. Why don't you settle for something a little less invasive. Like, I don't know, sneaking around. You have been forcing me to take action. Now, I'm not trying to be mean, but ask your younger agents about sneaking around, They are sneaky little bastards that rival my children,"_ Strauss finished.

"What about Reid being the UnSub?" Hotch questioned.

_"That is Swanson's latest theory. They do things slightly different from your team. They will hold Dr. Reid accountable until they have more evidence. They only have the files from him going missing and forwards. You should share notes. Otherwise, leave them to their job. Now get some rest. Don't call me so late or else you will be fired,"_ Strauss said as she finally hung up.

Hotch couldn't keep the grin off his face. It was all making a bit more sense. Although Strauss had called him old, he couldn't find a reason to dread.

He walked back into the room where the other agents were waiting patiently for the update.

"So...?" Prentiss prompted.

"What do you all know about _espionage_?" Hotch said. His face as smooth as stone.

They looked at him in confusion and a miracle happened.

He _smiled_ as he relayed the information.

* * *

**A/N: So... Reid has his questions as trust is officially broken (not between him and his team... Between him and Alex)**

**Alex is sort of being a jerkkkk...**

**Strauss finally looks more like a protagonist! (or ally.. Whichever you'd prefer to call it.)**

**They discussed Swanson's beliefs (Of course it is their theory since hey don't exactly know Dr. Reid.. (he is rather twitchy sometimes))**

***** I hope it cleared up a bit of the confusion! ********* Sometimes we get excited and jump to conclusion.. (that's what happened)**

**Lol ^.^**

**Feel free to leave your thoughts !  
**

**I plan on updating in a few hourssssss! More Reid, now that he's up!**


	30. Thought Provoking Ideas

**A/N: So I totally didn't think packing up for college would take sooo long... also for the whole unpacking stage! And the school wifi our here BLOCKS THIS WEBSITE! Lol it's all good. Bought myself some better wifi. **

**Anyways back to the story.. It should be wrapping up.. (It doesn't look like it does it?)**

**Anywhose... Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows, annnnnnndddd other things we can dooo. **

**I don't own CM and their characters. No old ladies here either!**

* * *

He woke when he heard a door close. He didn't even know he fell asleep. He slowly sat up and saw Alex smiling sweetly at him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she had up her sleeve. However he noticed her purse and wondered what was in there. He had to admit she was a very smart woman. This whole time she manipulated him, getting close, making him trust her. Somehow, she ended up being the least expected.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was thinking about killing you today, so I can hurry up and finish my job, but my plane got cancelled. So, I have to wait a little bit longer," She shrugged.

"What are you going to do to me?" Spencer asked in apprehension.

"Relax, your death won't be painful. Shit, if I hadn't been paid to kill you, I wouldn't have even tried," Alex said with another shrug.

"W-who paid you to kill me? Was it Dale?" Spencer asked trying to put all the pieces together.

"Well, he paid me too, but he's a dumb ass. You weren't supposed to be kidnapped this early. Shit, I look like a suspect because of him. Hence, I had to kidnap myself to look like a victim. When I'm done with you, it'll be bye-bye America for me. I must admit, your little buddy, JJ, never liked me from the start. Although I think it was jealousy, I know she believed that I was manipulating you. She was right," Alex chuckled and shook her head. Spencer watched her every move as she walked to sit in a chair by the wall.

"Why would you leave America?" Spencer asked.

"Just in case, Sweetheart. Just in case. Now, I'm only here to talk to you, because you have maybe 24 hours left to live. I want to give you some closure," Alex smiled while leaning forward.

"Closure? I think you're doing that for yourself," Spencer frowned.

"No, listen to me. I'm doing it for you. I could care less about your death. I just think you may want to know everything," Alex smiled wickedly. Spencer nodded. He does want to know everything.

"I do want to know, but what's the point? You already told me that everything was a lie. Why would I believe you now?" Spencer asked feeling the sadness creep upon him.

"Because I enjoy this. I want you to know everything. I want you to die knowing that all of this was for a reason," She smiled as she stood up. "Whether or not you want to know, I'm going to tell you. I personally believe that you'll be happier when you know. Hell, you'll beg me for death," She stared at him. Spencer couldn't help but realize that Alex needs psychiatric help. The woman had no emotions whatsoever.

"I already told you that Dale and I have been working on this for a few years now. The original plan was for me to of course catch your attention. Act like I care, make sure you don't kill yourself and have you fall in love with me. You may ask why. I could've easily been a friend or even just a random killer, but you don't trust just anybody. I needed your undivided trust. Now, you weren't supposed to get here for another 6 months. However, I must say Dale let his emotions get in the way, and he screwed me over. I think he liked me more than he was willing to admit. Oh well, I killed him. Now he knows not to change plans over petty emotions," Alex frowned.

"Why would he change plans that fast? What triggered his emotions?" Spencer asked truly curious. For some reason, curiosity eased his anxiety about the whole situation. It made him feel more in control. Knowledge was his scapegoat. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not going to lie. I learned that a pretty face can get you far in life. I knew Dale was an arrogant bastard who liked to hit woman, but I'm not like other women. I am stronger, smarter, and most definitely prettier. I succeed at whatever I want to do. He never hit me, but in order to win his trust I had to give him what he wanted as well. Everyone knows that some people can't have sex without strings being attached. He's weak. He got attached. He got jealous and decided to kill you sooner. Pissed me off, so I killed him," Alex shrugged. Spencer watched her facial expression. She enjoyed hurting others, and she was a narcissist. If not, she was pretty arrogant. Spencer had to admit she is one hell of a liar. She was a classic sociopath. He knew that not all sociopaths were killers, but she did have characteristics of those that do.

"Okay, you said six months from now? Why so long?" Spencer asked.

"I wanted to play," Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

"Play?" Spencer questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You're definitely not boring. Dr. Reid, I wouldn't kill you willingly. You did no wrong to me, so there's no personal reasons for me to end your life. However, someone else has a reason, and I'm going to kill you for them. Another weakling," Alex grimaced. "But I'm not going to lie, you're definitely a cutie pie."

Spencer couldn't help the blush that crept along his face. Inwardly he yelled at himself_. 'She's a sociopath and you're blushing 'cause she call you a cutie pie? Absurd!' _

"Anyways, the reason for waiting for about six months was necessary because then I'd look less like a suspect. You're team would've never suspected me. I think they're stupid though. I've been keeping tabs on the news, and so far, I'm still the victim. You're team isn't as smart as they think they are," Alex chuckled.

"They are smart. They'll figure it out," Spencer snapped.

"You have too much faith in your team. They're not even working on the case. Someone named Swanson is in charge of the case," Alex said raising an eyebrow. Spencer gulped. He never seemed to be on Swanson's good side. He knew that ever since he was brought in from the Academy. Reid could understand why. Many agents weren't too happy about him joining the BAU straight from the academy. However, Swanson made it clear. Spencer couldn't help but feel as if he may never be found. Alex watched as hope left his eyes. Inwardly, she smiled.

"Your team wasn't smart enough to understand anything. I mean I left freaking notes! I wanted to play with them, but they didn't understand. So, I guess they thought Swanson was smarter and handed him the case. They'll just sit there and hope for the best," Alex shrugged.

"B-but, they wouldn't leave me," Spencer stammered.

"Okay. First thing's first. Friendship doesn't last forever. It ends at a point. For once, stop being gullible. These people are your coworkers. If you weren't working at the bureau, they wouldn't give a fuck about who you were or how smart you are. You were forced to be a team by the government. Since you are all profilers, you can profile each other which gives you the whole, "We know each other better than we know ourselves" family bull shit. They will move on when I'm done with you. You won't make it out alive. They won't stop me," Alex said coldly. She stood up and walked along the walls. Like a cat stalking it's prey. Spencer watched her warily. She said she wouldn't hurt him, but she probably would just get bored and then hurt him. Maybe she lied. She lied about everything else. Her words stung. In fact, her words made so much sense that he wondered if they were, in fact, true. She smiled at him knowingly and Spencer felt as if she intruded upon his thoughts.

"You know I'm right. I'm mainly surprised that you have nobody else besides them. I mean you do have your mother and you kept in touch with Ms. Archer, but you can't see them everyday. You were brainwashed to believe you had so many friends, but you were really all alone," She pouted mockingly.

"I wasn't brainwashed. I knew I was alone. I know I'm not the first person they want to hang out with on weekends. I know that I don't have many other people outside of my job. If you haven't realized, I was actually quite content with that," Spencer snapped. He was tired of her pointing out how alone he truly was. He knew she was only feeding into his insecurities, but to hear your thoughts was bothersome.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think you were all that content. You were considering a way out. Well, at least until I came into the picture," Alex said with a chuckle as she flipped her hair in mock conceit. "Your life sucked so bad, you had nothing to live for. You made that clear to me. Okay, so I lied to you. I wouldn't really kill myself unless there's a way for me to haunt anyone I choose. It was all acting, but that was only me. You were truly hurt. Your life truly sucked. I'm going to do you a favor and leave these here," Alex said pulling items out of her purse. He watched as she pulled out bottles of what seemed to hold medications. She also pulled out a knife. Lastly she pulled out a gun. Spencer looked at her in confusion. Was she going to kill him now?  
"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. However, if and when you get tired of me playing with your emotions and whatever else I can think of... This is your way out. Oh wait! There's more," Alex said mimicking television commercials. "If you don't want to feel the pain, here's your ticket out!"

He saw her place the dilaudid on the ground, next to the gun. He wasn't sure if she was trying to help him. _'Don't be stupid. She's getting off on your struggles. She prefers to torture you psychologically. Nothing is more painful than your brain going against yourself.'_

She smiled sweetly and walked over to him. She noticed the slight shake in his hands and she knew she was doing better than she had originally thought. She gently ran her hand through his hair and he finally looked up at her.

"It's going to be there as long as you're here. You need to have options. I gave them to you. Now, I'm not going to treat you like an animal," She said softly. "Follow me."

She took a few steps back and waited for Spencer to get out of the bed.

Spencer wasn't too sure if he should follow her. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take. However, as she backed away from him. Something told him to follow. It would be wise. He slowly got out of the bed and tried to ignore the pain from all that movement.

"Good boy," She smiled as she began walking towards the door.

_'Maybe if I push her I can-'_

"If you think about running, you won't get very far. Believe me," She warned. Spencer nodded. That just ruined his thought.

He followed her down the hallway, and he had to admit, the house was fairly large. Not as big as Rossi's house, but it's close. She led him to another room. It had a window, much to his surprise. "There's no point in keeping you in a dark room when I know you can't get away up here. There's a bathroom and I'll bring food and some water down, alright?" Alex smiled.

Spencer was indeed shocked. In a way, he felt as if this was a gift. He could see that they were on land, but the land was quite beautiful to say the least. He looked away from the window and nodded at her.

Alex smiled sweetly and walked out of the room.

"You think he won't break out?" Cameron asked.

"I know he won't. Even if he does I'll just kill him when I find him," Alex shrugged. Cameron nodded in her consent. They started heading towards the kitchen.

"I need you to make a phone call and get some information, okay?" Alex said while starting to cook.

"Okay, and what am I trying to get, information wise?" Cameron asked watching Alex in bemusement.

"See how the case is going. This place doesn't exactly care about his kidnapping," Alex chuckled. Cameron smiled and nodded.

"I can do that," She said as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

They were excited. Well excited that they may find their friend. Hotch actually listened to Strauss and the team won't be so obvious anymore. Hotch had put Emily in charge. She had the most experience in espionage. Her previous job had given her many skills and they were not going to let that go to waste. Now, they weren't planning on changing their appearance, but they just planned on working against normal times. Anything to find their resident genius... and Alex.

JJ still didn't like Alex, even though she risked herself on Reid's behalf. Something about the girl just didn't seem right. She seemed too... _Perfect_. She was able to complement everyone's personality. When Morgan had decided to charm her, she had charmed him back. Garcia's craziness was met with ideal craziness as well. Emily's love for fun was also complemented. With Reid she was intelligent and down to earth. The girl was too perfect! In all the attempts JJ had tried to make Alex uncomfortable, Alex was able to manipulate the situation, and JJ was the one all bothered.

JJ didn't want to tell anyone, because she knew they would think that it was just her emotions and her feelings for Spencer talking. Not her logic. However. If Dale was dead and the other woman was unconscious, then how did they not get away? Swanson had a point of Reid being the UnSub, but since Reid isn't that type of guy, then what if...

JJ sat up in the bed.

She was surprised she had a little Reid moment, but more importantly she needed to tell someone about her thoughts. JJ quickly jumped out of the bed. She grabbed her room key and cell phone, then headed to the one person who would listen to her and then give her their opinion.

She knocked on the door, rather loudly and she an annoyed groan and death threats come towards the door.

The door swung open and Rossi looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You know, some of us like to sleep when we are not working," Rossi grumbled.

"I know, Rossi. I'm sorry, but I was laying down and I had a thought!" JJ exclaimed. Rossi sighed.

"We all have thoughts JJ. So come in and tell me which thought, made you think it was important for you to come and wake me up," Rossi smirked and JJ walked in.

"Okay, so I was laying down and I was thinking about Alex and how much I don't like her. Then I remembered that she sacrificed herself for Reid, so I shouldn't be so hard on her. Then, I thought about how Dale was dead, and Alex was able to knock the other woman unconscious. There was no reason for Reid and Alex to _not _get away. Swanson had a good point there. Like, if you think about it is possible for Reid to be the UnSub, but we know he's not. What if Alex was? And I'm not saying that because I don't like her. It is a legitimate theory and it could explain why Dale was dead and Spence was never found!" JJ exclaimed.

Rossi stared at JJ for a few seconds. In those few seconds JJ was beginning to wonder if she made a complete fool of herself. He finally released his breath and nodded.

"It does make sense. It could be quite possible. I've never met the girl outside the hospital. I've never exactly spoke to her for any other reason besides Reid's health. Do you have any other reason to back your theory up?" Rossi asked.

"Well, I just figured that she was too perfect," JJ said quietly.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Too perfect," He said slowly.

"Yes. I mean she easily flips personalities to match someone else's. It's hard to explain, but you have to witness it to understand," JJ said hoping he understood.

"We can share this idea with the rest of the team when everyone is awake. Get some sleep," Rossi said slowly. JJ nodded. She knew he was right. They needed to talk to the entire team as well. For all she knew, someone else probably had the same thought or more information.

She bid goodnight and walked to her hotel room once again. She still couldn't sleep. Her thought were running wild in her head. She knew it was possible and she wanted to talk about it until someone told her to shut up. Slowly she picked up her phone and dialed a number she was given not too long ago.

_"Hello?"_ The confused voice said. JJ could truly get used to that voice.

"Hey Leo, it's um, JJ," JJ said softly.

_"Hey JJ! How's everything going with that case thingy?"_ He asked chirpily. Somehow he reminded her of Garcia.

"Um, well I've come up with a theory and I wanted to talk to someone about it. I mean, I talked to one of my coworkers, but I feel as if I didn't say enough," JJ explained. There was silence on the other end.

_"Well, um, you wanna go to the beach? It's only about five miles from your hotel,"_ Leo offered.

"That would be nice, since I'm an insomniac tonight," JJ said with a slight laugh.

_"Awesome. I'll come pick you up!"_ Leo exclaimed and hung up.

JJ couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips. The guy was pretty strange. She decided to get up and put her shoes on. She didn't bother to change clothes and she most definitely put on make up to at least cover up some of the bruises. In about ten minutes JJ's phone range and she knew Leo was in the lobby. She grabbed her purse and made her way down to the lobby.

"Thanks for coming," JJ smiled appreciatively.

"It was no problem, I wasn't doing anything anyways," Leo shrugged.

"You weren't sleeping like the rest of the world?" JJ asked sarcastically.

"Nope. I figured I could sleep the day away. One of the perks of being me! I can choose my own work hours," Leo smiled as she lead her back to his car.

"What type of work do you do?" JJ asked curiously. She realized he never talked about himself.

"I have my own business. I may look stupid, but I'm not dumb," Leo smiled happily.

JJ merely smiled and nodded. She wasn't too sure how to respond to that. In five minutes time, they were at the beach. They got out and for a while they just walked. That is, until JJ decided to talk.

"Do you think it's possible for a woman to be one way, but when you turn around she's a whole different person?" JJ asked.

"Of course! I think that's called... Two-faced? Or just a girl who wants you for your money," Leo said in thought.

"Um, well if it wasn't for money, what else?" JJ asked.

"Wait a minute. I'm not a girl. You are. If you wanted something from someone, you do what you have to do to get it," Leo shrugged. "Why?" He asked.

"I'm trying to figure out this girl's motive. I mean, she was my best friend's girlfriend and I think she was up to no good," JJ shrugged nonchalantly.

"That guy you were kidnapped with? Or the girl who was taken too?" Leo asked.

"Um, definitely the guy. The other girl is his girlfriend," JJ said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, well, um, good luck trying to break them up if you find them," Leo shrugged apologetically.

"Huh? Why?" JJ asked.

"You know most people kind of get that hero complex when you both are victims of something and you help each other through it. It makes the victims closer. Some even fall in love," Leo smiled happily. JJ frowned at the thought. Although Spencer did admit that he loved the girl, she couldn't see it lasting forever. It wasn't even him. It was all her.

"You don't seem too happy about that," Leo said when he noticed her frown.

"Yeah, I just don't want him to get hurt," JJ said softly.

"Um, I think that is the least of his worries right now," Leo said with nod.

"I know, I know, but when we find him. The last time we almost lost him. What would happen this time?" JJ whispered.

"Well, you all should let him figure that out. He may need some space or something. Not crowded around a bunch of oldies... You're not old, but you know what I'm trying to say," Leo smiled. JJ was taken slightly aback.

"No, we tried that last time, and he became distant and some other personal stuff happened. Although he never said anything, sometimes I think he's truly upset that no one helped him. Typical Spence, he never said a word," JJ smiled.

"Well, you guys should just be supportive then. Not just for him, don't forget about the other girl," Leo said with a nod.

"I think she'll be locked up by that time," JJ grumbled.

"Why?" Leo asked. JJ looked at him and wasn't sure if she should be honest.

"That's confidential information. I would tell you, but it could jeopardize Spence and Alex's lives," JJ smiled sadly.

"That's okay. The um, being confidential part," Leo stammered. JJ smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to go back to your hotel? Leo asked and JJ rose her eyebrows in shock.

"What? I figured you might actually go to sleep now," Leo smiled. JJ giggled. He reminded her so much of Spencer. It was kind of weird.

"Well, okay then," JJ smiled.

They walked back to the car and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

He watched as she walked back into the hotel. He couldn't help but think that she was a sweet girl. He drove back to his house when he dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Sis. Jereau is onto you. She believes you are the killer," he said.

_"I am the killer, smart one. But thanks for the heads up. I'm just going to need to her to die. Should've killed her right then and there. I have a plan,"_ Alex said as she chuckled.

"Well, enjoy yourself. I have to get to work. Do you need me for anything," He asked.

_"Sorry Leo, but my plan is going to torture her mentally! I don't need you,"_ Alex chuckled.

"Boo.." Leo said feigning disappointment. "But okay! Talk to you later," Leo said as he hung up.

_'Poor girl. Sometimes ignorance is bliss,'_ He mused.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo... Something bad is lingering in the air... For those who didn't know, in like the first five or so chapters... Alex and Spencer were talking and she told him she had an older brother. I think his name was Leonardo? Either way, Leo for short! And JJ figured something out, but will the team believe her? Maybe? Maybe not? It seems to me that Alex needs to kill Reid and make a run for it so she can escape!**

**Yuppp I wanted to put Emily in charge because I think I under-used her throughout this whole story! Have to give her some action.. Or at least try...**

**Until next time!**

**Leave your thoughts!**


	31. Actions Have Consequences

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and other stuuuufffffff ! I was able to write up this chapter fairly quick! Surprisingly! I figured out how to time manage ^.^ **

**Ha Ha Ha! Sooooo, now that we know Leo was her broooooo... Well, yeaaa (not many people noticed that at first!) But it's all good! **

**I don't own cm or their characters... I forgot to put an old lady in this chapter... BOO! Maybe the next one!  
**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Alex quickly finished the food she cooked. She grabbed a closed water bottle and headed down to Spencer's room. She unlocked the door and walked in. Immediately her eyes met Spencer's and she smiled. "Hello there, I brought you some food and a water bottle. I will bring your options in here after you eat. Alright?" Alex said softly. Spencer nodded. She could tell that what she had said to him was slowly breaking him. She handed him the food and hesitated.

"I am going to let you speak to your team, however you can't say that I'm your captor or give them any clues," Alex said as she watched Spencer's eyes light up. "Also, only when you have finished your food," She added as she walked out. "Enjoy!" She smiled as she walked out the room.

Spencer was beyond shocked This was the chance he needed. He knows Garcia can track him. Unless.._ 'She's about to kill me... This is my last chance,' _Spencer thought in worry. He shook his head. It doesn't matter. He did what he had to do. He was able to get JJ and Henry to safety and now it was time for him to embrace whatever was to come. If he makes it then, he's fine. If he doesn't he'll accept it. In the end no one else will be hurt. He hurried up and finished the food. He really did want to see the team despite Alex's words. If they really didn't care about him, then he'll at least find out after he's dead. He quickly got up despite the aches and knocked on the door loudly.

Alex came in shortly after with a computer.

"Okay, let's get this over with. You have a good 15 minutes. You see? I am nice," She smiled. "However, I'm not leaving your side. They won't see me, but You will. You give a clue then I'll shoot you in the head and they can all watch you die. I don't think you want that now do you?" Alex asked. Spencer shook his head no. "Good."

She set up the computer and instantly he saw Garcia's face.

* * *

Garcia was looking at her phone. She heard a beep and she quickly looked up. Much to her shock she saw a worn looking Spencer looking back at her. Her heart started racing and automatically she called Hotch and connected her computer to Derek's'. She knew he would wake everyone else up. She saw Derek pop in with his usual smile until he saw Spencer too. He ran out the room. She told Hotch everything and in five seconds, every team member stood in front of the camera.

There was silence.

_"Um... Hi?" _Spencer said unsure if he was even supposed to say that.

"Spencer where are you? Are you okay?" Hotch asked his stern voice softening slightly.

_"Um, I'm fine,"_ Spencer said quietly. He had to admit he didn't know what to say other than, _'I'm stuck with Alex. Dear God, she's a normal looking psychotic sociopath who got paid to kill me!'_

"Have you seen the UnSub? What does he look like? Wait are you even kidnapped?" Morgan asked.

_"I don't know if I'm allowed to answer those questions,"_ Spencer said softly. The team realized that the UnSub was most likely in the same room.

"Listen up, we will find you. I will personally will kill you so slowly and dismember you limb by limb, tossing some parts in the fire and making you eat the rest," Morgan threatened. They noticed how Spencer looked at them in fear.

_"Why would you do that to me?"_ Spencer asked. Morgan sighed. Same Reid as always.

"Not you... The other person in the room. Reid we knows he or she is in there," Rossi said trying to hide his smirk.

The camera went dark. The team began to panic. They knew Garcia was tracking the signals and they hoped she would get a location. Quickly, they put their computer mic on mute.

"Guys, we didn't see Alex," Rossi said.

"Well, what's the point in that? She's probably being held in another room," Morgan said with a confused frown.

"JJ, tell them," Rossi prompted. All eyes fell on JJ. She felt slightly bothered and quite on the spot. However, she took a deep breath and told them everything she thought. Explaining how the girl was too perfect and how it seemed nearly impossible for her and Reid to _not_ get away when Dale died. By the end the entire team stared at her.

"It's possible, but how are we going to prove that? We can't just run around and pretend to not follow her. She knows what we look like. She most likely studied our entire past history. If it's her, then she's most likely intelligent," Emily said.

"Are you sure we can't just sneak in on her?" Garcia asked.

"Yes I'm sure. We would have to use someone who she never saw before. If it is her, then we don't have that kind of time," Emily answered.

"Guys!" They heard Garcia call and the y looked back at the screen. Spencer was back, looking exactly the same. Quickly they un-muted their computer.

"Have you seen Alex since you were down there?" Emily asked. They noticed how he hesitated for one second.

_"Um, yes, but I don't know where she was taken. They told me we were separated. Different houses,"_ Spencer said quietly while looking down. It was a tell-tell lie. Spencer could never truly look at someone and lie easily. Unless it was about his well-being.

"We will find her, Reid," Morgan said playing along. They will find her... They will throw her in jail after Morgan was done dismembering her.

_"Please,"_ Spencer said quietly. He knew they knew. They just don't know the story. Spencer didn't know the whole story. He realized that if someone hired her to kill him, and she failed. Then there will be another and another one and another one. Spencer wasn't sure if he could do that. He couldn't live that way. The statistics were running through his head. It would take years before they find the person responsible for hiring her in the first place. Spencer knew he couldn't make it through that.

"We will find you, Spence," JJ said quietly.

_"I'm glad you and Henry made it to safety and, um, don't. You know I love you guys, but I can't do this again. You'll understand when you find my body,"_ Spencer sighed. The team looked at him in shock.

"Are you giving up?" Garcia asked.

_"No. I'm making my life a bit simpler. I ran my future through my head, and I'll die whether you find me or not. I'd rather die now, than to gain all hope and then watch it be crushed. This is good-bye,"_ Spencer said and officially the camera cut off.

They stared at the camera in shock. They didn't understand what he meant and he didn't bother to explain.

"I'll die whether you find me or not," Emily repeated.

"I think he's saying there's more than one UnSub and that his future is bleak," Rossi said.

Hotch's phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Hotchner," He said curtly.

_"Aaron.. Dr. Reid's mother is throwing a fit in my building. She's trashing everything and I will get someone to put her down!"_ Strauss yelled. Hotch could hear things being thrown and trashed. Diana Reid must be pissed.

"Ma'am, there's no need-"

_"No need! No need?! It looks like a tornado ran through the building. Either you guys get her, or I will throw her in the State Mental Institute. I'm not being nice this time around!"_ Erin said as she hung up.

"What's going on Hotch?" Morgan called.

"Diana Reid is having a fit... In the bureau. Strauss wants to put her down and throw her in the State Mental Institute.

"What about our plan to get more information?" JJ asked.

"We will separate. Morgan you stay here with Emily. JJ you're with Rossi and I. We will head back to Quantico and deal with Reid's mother. Garcia, we'll pick you up from Rossi on the way to the bureau.

"Yes sir," Garcia said quickly and disconnected. They all headed back to their hotel rooms to pack. Morgan and Emily decided to talk about a few things concerning the case.

JJ threw everything in the suitcase they brought for her. That is, until her phone rang. It didn't show a number or who the caller was. Just the words "unknown name" and "unknown number." She hesitated, but answered.

"Hello?" JJ said slowly.

_"Hey there,"_ The familiar voice said.

JJ automatically froze.

_"Guess you weren't expecting me. Oh well. So, I heard you suspected me. Well, you were right. However since you know too much, I will have to kill little Spencer in about an hour.. That is, if he doesn't kill himself first. I sort of gave him the option,"_ She chuckled.

"Don't you dare touch him!" JJ yelled.

_"Calm down sweetie. You acted as if I just said I would rape him. I may be twisted, but I'm not a pervert,"_ Alex said. JJ could hear the smirk in Alex's voice. JJ realized she should get Hotch.

_"If you tell them I called, I will kill Spencer at this very moment. You know, he is right next to me with a gun put to his head,"_ Alex chuckled once more.

"Please don't hurt him," JJ whispered.

_"I don't plan on. Unless you do something stupid. I know you told everyone what you thought. You have two choices. Meet me in New York, or blame someone else for everything. If you choose to put the blame on someone else. I will give you Spencer, and frame whoever it was that you chose. I'll be found locked in their basement. I don't exactly trust you to keep this between us, but I have a back up plan. If I am arrested, Spencer will die anyways. Except.."_ Alex paused for dramatic effects. _"It'll be when you least expect it."_

JJ fell silent. She couldn't just blame someone and have them arrested. That's their life put on the line. JJ knew Spencer wouldn't want her to do that. JJ decided upon the other option.

"Where in New York?" JJ questioned seriously.

_"Let's go with Buffalo. I'm sure that'll be the last place they look. It sounds like a random name, plus it's pretty big so they may just rule it out,"_ Alex smiled.

"I'll be at the airport," JJ said.

_"Oh and come alone. I'd hate to have to kill anyone else tagging along, and we most definitely don't want Henry to play along,"_ Alex taunted.

"Stay away from my baby!" JJ yelled.

_"You panic too much. No fun.. I wonder if I can make you squirm,"_ Alex giggled,_ "Good thing I killed Dale. You wouldn't want that problem on your hands."_

JJ stayed quiet.

_"You should thank me,"_ Alex added.

JJ stayed quiet.

_"Ugh! You're so boring. It's okay. I will break your little heart in two. I'll enjoy every second of it. Buffalo, New York. Today. You have till 1 pm. I already booked your flight. And don't worry. It's under your baby daddy's name. Sorry.. I didn't know what to call him at this point since you ruined your own relationship... Anyways, you better get moving. You're flight leaves in about half an hour. I know, I know. I didn't give you more time, but I needed to make sure that you don't have the time to tell anyone. See you soon!"_ Alex laughed as she hung up.

JJ didn't know what to do. She needed to get to Spencer though. Henry had Will so all was well with him at the moment. JJ grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Whoa, JJ where ya going. You guys had an hour," Morgan said looking at her in question.

"I, um, well, Will said Henry wasn't doing too well, so I need to go check up on him. Will booked me a flight that leaves in about 30 minutes so, I'm kind of in a rush. Tell Hotch that I probably catch up with him in about a couple of hours around maybe 4?" JJ said quickly and Morgan nodded.

"Alright. Good luck with the little monster man," Morgan grinned.

"Thanks," JJ smiled as she walked out to the lobby. She quickly got into a cab that was "waiting" there and he drove her to the airport. She wasted no time getting through security and onto her flight with five minutes to spare.

She waited nervously as the plane took off into the air.

* * *

Alex relaxed as she saw her entire plan falling into place. She knew she was risking everything by this point, but she loved the adrenalin. If they catch her, so what? She'll find her own way out. After all, she was smart, manipulative, and she had her looks to get by. She knew she would win in the end. This was her game. She would destroy anything that was standing in the way. Even if it meant killing people that had nothing to do with the situation. Miss Jereau got in the way. Alex knew she was going to get rid of her. All she'll be leaving behind is a family... Nothing special. Alex loved the way she was disrupting lives. Maybe she should target more of the team members. That would definitely make it funner_. 'No. I just wanna see their face when they carry his casket,' _She giggled inwardly. She looked at her watch and realized she had about an hour and a half until JJ would arrive. She wasn't sure if she should bring Spencer, or just leave him in his room. She decided to leave him in his room. However, she didn't mind informing him of his friend's idiotic choice. Alex smiled. JJ was better off blaming someone else. At least she would've gotten Spencer back.

Alex shrugged it off and walked straight towards the room she was holding Spencer. She slowly walked in and noticed that Spencer was nowhere to be found. She automatically frowned. But once more, she shrugged it off. He would have to come back for JJ anyways. 'Stupid girl..' Alex smiled as she walked out of the room and grabbed her keys. She knew Spencer would be spending the entire day out in the wilderness. Hell, he might die for all she knew. She couldn't help but laugh as she imagined his eyes wide in fear. Voice calling out in desperation. Trembling. Alone. Cold. What a pitiful way to die. _'I didn't even get to finish telling him my story,' _Alex pouted. She started the ignition and began driving straight for the airport. She did, however, keep her eyes open for Spencer. If she saw him, she would shoot him. After she picks up JJ, then she'll pick him up off the side of the road and take care of him... If he lived. She figured it was his fault that he may end up in that predicament. He wasn't escaping her anytime soon. She owned all 63 acres. It may not be under her name for safety measures, but she could do what ever she wanted. Alex grinned to herself. This was too much fun.

* * *

**A/N: SO... Quick recap! Reid got to say "goodbye" to the team... I guess he felt as if it was good-bye. **

**All shall be explained in the next chapter. **

**Reid's mother is going CRAZY (No Pun Intended) Alex called JJ out... Privately... Now JJ comes to the rescue.. Unless she dies! **

**Alex finds it funny... (OBVIOUSLY)**

**And it seems that Reid may have escaped... Bad timing! **

**So what will happen next?! Will someone die? Maybe! :O**

**Feel free to review your thoughts!**


	32. BackStabbers!

**A/N: So I totally didn't know that people actually read the AN's ! lol soooo ummmmmmm... LMBOOO Okay.. There is an old lady in this chapter... BUT SHE IS NOT AN UNSUB! lol I just like to put an old person in the story ahaha! That made me laugh! You know who you are! ^.^ You're on the right track btw...**

**As for the other oneeeee aha You had a god point as well! Lol a bit of inspiration for this chapter!**

* * *

He waited quietly. He knew she left the house. He waited an extra five minutes to be sure. For once, he was grateful for being rather lean. If he was Morgan, he wouldn't have gotten away with it. He was able to stand behind the door as she opened it. At first he thought he would be given away, but the knob hit the wall, and it seemed as if nobody was there. Good thing he had opened the window. She must've thought he ran outside. He actually felt childish for hiding behind a door like that, but as long as he made it… No complaints. He actually thought she was smarter than that. Once more, he thanked himself for not gaining much weight_. 'Everything happens for a reason,'_ He remembered hearing his mom say to him a few years back. He walked around the room quietly. He was sure the house was empty. He grabbed the laptop and began making his way towards the door. He slowly opened it and looked to his left… Then his right.. No one was seen or heard. He released the breath he was holding and stepped out of the room. He sat quickly at the kitchen table and opened the laptop. There was a pass-code lock. He knew if the password was anything but simple. He thought over every conversation they had. She had a love for power and lies. He knew she spoke a whole different language. He never told her, but he could too. If anything he figured it would be "Czar."

He smiled when he automatically got in. _'That was too easy,'_ He smiled to himself. Now if only he was one-hundred percent sure how to use this thing...

He didn't notice the first footstep, but he noticed the second. By then, it was too late. He felt the wire around his neck and for a moment he panicked. The wire got tighter and he struggled with breathing. For a second he wanted to give up. Then he thought of how disappointed the team looked when he told them not to find him. He wouldn't be happy with himself if he left them like that.

That was enough to give him a little bit of courage. With all the weight he had, he jerked backwards. His attacker hit the cabinets. He heard a gasp. The wire loosened and he quickly dashed back towards the laptop. He quickly picked it up and he saw his attacker start to get up. He was shocked it was a girl. He wasn't sure who she was, but now wasn't the time to try and find out. She ran to his only exit. Now he wondered why he chose this damn room. It was a dead end. A _trap_.

"Where you think you going?" She said as her smiled widened.

She reminded him of a maniac. Crazier than Alex, no doubt. She lunged at him. Spencer fell backwards in shock. He wasn't sure what to do about her. She wasn't small, but he outweighed her. Physics… Spencer deflected her next blow with a simple shove. She lost her balance slightly and ran back into the cabinets. Spencer wasted no time as he ran for the door. A sharp pain radiated through the back of his shoulder blade and he fell forward, barely breaking the fall with his hands. The fire coursed through his veins as his wrists opposed the weight placed upon them. He heard her laugh.

He felt the blood run down his back and arm and he quickly grabbed the blade and pulled it out. A kick threw the knife out if his hands and Spencer rolled over and backed away, still holding on to the laptop. She slowly lurked forward. Smiling in the process. _'Should've just ran…'_ Spencer thought regretfully.

His back hit the wall and he used it as his support to stand. She got closer. Closer. She was about to take another step when he used all the force he had and slammed the laptop across the side of her head.

Her head snapped to the side and she fell to the ground. Her hand reached out for the knife, Spencer took it away. Before he knew it… He dived… The knife sliced through her sternum. She didn't move.

Spencer slowly crawled away.

_'What have I done?' _He thought shakily. He stared at the body as the blood poured from its wound-leaving a pool of blood surrounding her body. There was no time left. He stood, unsteadily as his stomach began to flip. He couldn't believe himself… _'I'm just like them,'_ He thought taking deep breaths.

He walked back to his room.

* * *

The plane was going to land in less than thirty minutes. JJ was beyond nervous. She wasn't sure what was going to happen once she got to New York. A part of her wished that she had told Hotch or even Morgan when he asked. Now that she thought of it, how would Alex know if she told them or not? Well at least she was able to tell the entire team her theory, and that she would join them around 4. That will clue them in if she doesn't return.

"Sugar-plum, you should relax," The elderly woman said next to her. JJ forced a smile and nodded. She tried to stop the shaking, but for some reason, her mind wasn't cooperating with her body. This was too much to handle. She wasn't Derek, Rossi, or Hotch. She wasn't even as brave as Spencer would be. She couldn't shake her nerves.

When the plane finally landed, JJ forced herself to get up. Her stomach was flipping and she felt as if she had to puke. Not a wonderful feeling.

She walked outside, with her only suitcase. She looked to her left and then she looked to her right. For a second she thought Alex had lied to her. Her heart started to race when she saw a black car come in from a distance. It passed her by. JJ released the breath she was holding. She was about to take another step when she heard. "You trying to run, sweet-cheeks?" that menacing voice giggled.

JJ fought the scowl that wanted to make itself known. She would at least _try_ to be like Hotch. Expressionless.

"Follow me. Pull any tricks I shoot you right here. In front of everybody," Alex warned.

"You wouldn't be able to kill Spencer," JJ said lowly.

"I have my back up. Walk as if we're friends," Alex ordered. JJ forced a smile on her face. Only for Spencer. After all he did for her, she would repay him. She was at least relieved to know that he was alive. She knew the rest of the team was too. They didn't bother to inform Swanson of Spencer contacting them. They felt as if Swanson's Unit didn't have the right to know. She slowly got in the car. Alex automatically locked it.

When Alex finally got in the driver's seat, she looked at JJ.

"Phone," Alex demanded. JJ reluctantly handed her the phone. Alex broke it in half and threw it in the back seat. JJ felt her stomach go into knots and before she knew it a foul odor made itself known and darkness enveloped her.

Alex smiled to herself and she went through JJ's purse. All she needed was an ID. Just in case. Alex turned on the radio and sang along to the songs as if nothing had happened.

* * *

He knew what he did was absolutely crazy. He was better off in the house. It was safer than these woods... Forest... _'Where the hell am I?'_ He questioned as he limped around the woodsy area. It was colder than Virginia-that much he knew. How would that help him determine where he's at? He wasn't too sure. He was surprised at how easy it was to escape. Alex told him that if he even tried, he would've been dead.

Yet, he's still here. It made him feel slightly invincible. How many people can say they've been ran over, stuck in a coma, kidnapped, beaten, re-kidnapped, stabbed, and escaped? Well, he probably had a few statistics, but right now. He was feeling pretty good about himself. Now all he had to do was find a way to get back to the team. He told them that he would rather die. At the time, he thought so too. However, as he thought about it. If that happened, then Alex and whoever else wanted him dead would get what they want. Reid wouldn't tolerate that. He'd rather die at someone else's hands. She wanted him to give up and kill himself… Someone else wanted her to just kill him.

Whatever their motive is, he wasn't about to stick around to find out.

_When he got back to the room, he just kept the window open halfway, and thanks to his skinny frame, he slid out pretty easily. Then he closed the window. Might as well try not to leave any clues as to which way he went out._

He wondered if she was mad when she found out. A part of him felt like he just deserted her. That was just his heart talking. He tried to keep everything logical. However, it was getting harder when he realized that stress decided to grant him a headache. _'I'm really starting to hate my body right now,' _Spencer thought to himself. He decided to slow up. At least walk comfortably so his headache can subside. He just knew he had a long few hours ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter is not as long as others... Mostly a Reid and Cameron chapter... This is all after Alex had left (not a flashback)**

**I took the reviews I had withing the timeframe and actually created this chapter! I made more action! (Forgive me if It wasn't all that. Lol I tried!)**

**Dannnnggggg he just killed her like she was nothinnggggg! Lmbooo... I figured it was about time he did something he wouldn't be too proud of... (no offense or anything)**

**Next chapter should have more JJ and Alex.. I mean I wasn't too sure what to do with them... I didn't want to make them fight at an airport and let someone get hit by a bus ! (most of y'all would've preferred that to happen to Alex ! lol) So until the next chapter! (I know ! 3 chapters in two days!? Epic ... Even for me!)**

**Just wanted to say thank you all~!~ **

**So what do you all think will happen next? I do have a lil something something up my other sleeve!**


	33. Resemblance

**A/N: Thanks for the following, reviews, etc! Muchas gracias! Soooo the last paragraoh in the last chapter was confusing for me soooo I edited it! I needed to remember what was going on with the story and I was like... O.o ... did he get away and magically popped back in the house? So,,, I fixed that! ^.^ lol Anyways, more clues and stuff to be revealed! No old lady, unless you wanna call Strauss old... O.o**

**Anyways I don't own cm or their characters...**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Hotch wondered what happened with Henry. The doctor said Henry would be doing fine when he was released. However it must've been important if JJ had left without telling anyone. He was happy that Morgan had questioned her before she left, though. Hotch didn't want to take any more chances. Rossi and Hotch knew the flight wasn't that long, and before they knew it, they were in Quantico once again. The SUV was waiting for them, Strauss's way of saying, _'Hurry the hell up!'_

They threw their bags in the back and Hotch took the wheel. Quickly he drove to the bureau.

When he arrived, there were a few agents standing outside. No doubt trying to stay as far away from Diana Reid. That was a good sign. It meant Strauss hadn't got someone to sedate her. They walked in, and immediately, saw the path of destruction.

"I have to admit. There's no stopping this woman," Rossi smirked. Hotch shook his head and headed straight for the floor he knew Diana Reid would be on.

"I wonder how she got away from her nurses," Hotch grumbled. He wasn't looking forward to confronting Diana. Only Reid knew how to do that in a peaceful manner, given his experiences of dealing with her. They patiently rode up the elevator and gawked when they saw this… catastrophe. "This is going to cost the bureau a lot of money," Rossi said with a shake of his head. "Someone's going to have to pay," Hotch said as they carefully stepped over the remains of what used to be the glass door. They didn't hear anything, though. Looking around, the bull pen desk chairs were thrown over and files were scattered everywhere. Hotch didn't worry about his office, he had a sturdy lock. However when he turned to face his office. It seemed that Diana Reid was able to destroy it as well. He saw a random chair laying on his desk. The broken window shows how it got there. Same with Rossi's room.

When they walked towards Strauss's room, though. Every piece of her furniture was ripped. All the books were on the floor along with some bookshelves. "Maybe Diana didn't like Strauss coming out of her office to tell her to calm down," Rossi smirked as well. He loved every single bit. Controversy.

"Strauss probably threatened to fire Reid. That would've caused this. Now where is Strauss?" Hotch wondered aloud.

Suddenly a haggard looking Strauss came out of her closet.

"I think we just found out," Rossi chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" Strauss asked angrily.

"No, just rather amusing," Rossi smirked.

"Where's Diana Reid?" Hotch questioned, not wanting to hear Strauss's complaints.

"She walked out a while ago…" Strauss said slowly. Hell, she stayed in the closet. She was too busy trying to survive Diana's wrath.

"She probably went to the director's office…" Rossi trailed off as his eyes widened. Now that would definitely cost Reid his job.

Quickly Rossi and Hotch made their way to the stairs.

After a good four flights, they wished they had taken the elevator. However, they kept going. When they finally reached the correct floor. They were rather surprised to see that there was no destruction whatsoever. Everything seemed normal. Not a single piece of evidence that Diana Reid was on the floor. Either way, Hotch and Rossi headed straight for the Director's office. Hotch knocked twice and entered. He kept a straight face as his eyes met the Director's. However, he paused in mid-step when he saw Diana.

* * *

Spencer decided to finally try and contact Garcia. That would be a wise move, considering he doesn't know where he was. He Slid down against a tree and opened the laptop. Automatically he took a deep breath. He sort of wished he had listened to Garcia and made an attempt to learn more about how to actually _use _a laptop. He soon found the video message he had saw Alex click and he clicked it. For a second, he thought it was working. He felt his heart race. However, three words ruined his hope.

No Networks Available.

_'Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk,' _Spencer thought in frustration. He was highly upset with the technological world. He was even more upset with Alex for not getting normal, _everywhere you go_-type internet. With a huff, he decided to head back towards the place he was being held captive. 'If I could find it,' He groaned in thought. _'Maybe I should just keep running though…' _Spencer stopped. He wasn't sure which way to go. He decided it was better to keep moving. He can contact Garcia or even Hotch if he made it to a city.

* * *

Alex was slightly disappointed. She didn't see Spencer on the way out, or in. She knew he must be wandering around in the forest. She sighed. She knew he'd be back. After all, she did have JJ. Alex got out the car and locked the doors. She knew JJ would be waking up in about 30 minutes, so time was running out. Alex quickly unlocked her door. She had to get JJ shackled up in a corner. She froze when she saw the trail of blood. Raising an eyebrow, she followed the mess and droplets of blood. Obviously there was a struggle. However, the body she saw was not expected. She pursed her lips as she saw Cameron on the floor, beaten and bloodied, laying in her own pool of blood. There were so many ways Alex could approach this situation. However, she couldn't fight the smile on her face. Spencer wasn't the little innocent boy she thought he was. He had a darker side. Whatever possessed him to stab Cameron straight through the heart was quite fascinating to Alex. She actually chuckled as she thought of the multiple ways this could've taken place. She wondered what was going through his mind as he realized he murdered this young girl. Alex bit back her laugh. She wondered if Spencer watched a lot of sci-fi movies. Kill your enemy with a stab through the heart. It was a comical sight. She didn't want JJ anymore. JJ seemed like a waste of time. However who she wanted made a run for it. She didn't want to have to go through the hard work of getting him kidnapped again.

She turned and decided to get JJ. Alex decided that JJ could chill with Cameron's body. _'Might as well let her keep Cameron some company…'_ Alex chuckled as she walked back to the car. She dragged JJ out of the car and dumped her in the corner of the kitchen. She grabbed JJ' pair of handcuffs and hooked one onto JJ and one on the…. _'Nope... The cabinets are boring. It would be better if she was stuck to my best friend… I like the Irony,'_ Alex mused happily as she cuffed JJ to Cameron. She knew JJ wouldn't get far if Cameron was stuck to her. Dead weight can be a bitch sometimes. Alex made it apparent to lock all the doors and move all the knives… She put on gloves and took the knife out of Cameron's chest. She would save that knife for later.

She walked to the room where Spencer was being kept and walked back to the kitchen. She put two and two together. The laptop was missing. Cameron inadvertly saved Alex some time. Spencer couldn't connect to the internet while he was out there, but Alex knew a little something about computers. She always had a spare. She quickly took out her phone and quickly took a picture of an unconscious JJ. She smiled as she sent the picture to her own email. She walked briskly to her room and reached for her back up computer. Typing quickly, she found an easy way to alert Spencer of her new plans.

…

JJ slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair. Alex keeps knocking everyone out! JJ knew that one of these days she will knock Alex out in revenge. _'See how she likes it,'_ JJ thought grumpily. She slowly sat up a moved to rub her eyes, however was surprised that one handed didn't quite make it. JJ quickly looked down at her hand and screeched! She tried to jerk away. She pulled her hand back but all she did was jerk the body. JJ's breath hitched as she realized that there was no escaping the body. JJ took a couple of deep breaths and looked at the body. She saw the black hair, the cold blue eyes and knew… It was Nurse Cameron. JJ smiled to herself. At least she now knows, _for sure_, who the UnSub is.

She looked back up and Alex was standing in the doorway.

JJ's smile automatically faded.

"Wakey-wakey," Alex smiled.

"Let me go!" JJ yelled angrily.

"You know, I have every right to kill you. As you can see, my friend is dead," Alex paused to look over the body once more. "I didn't kill her… In fact, you didn't either. Spencer did. Before I chained you up to her, I took the knife out of her chest. I didn't want you to get yourself a boo-boo," Alex pouted playfully.

"No, you just didn't want to die with the same fate," JJ snapped. Alex feigned her shock.

"I would like to see you try. But, um, I should tell you, that _you're_ going to die… I gave Spencer the option to run or to stay and save you, but… He weighed his options and made a run for it!" Alex said rocking on her heels awkwardly.

The news hit JJ like a freight train. She wasn't sure if Alex was completely lying, but Spencer would never do that.

"You're lying," JJ said angrily.

"Um, nope… I'm not. He's not in this house. When I told him, he decided to jump out the window. So… he probably decided that your stupidity was not worth fighting for. He put himself in my hands, so you can escape, and your dumb-ass came back… I'd ditch you too..." Alex laughed.

JJ tried to fight the pout that wanted to be known. She kind of felt stupid for coming back and putting herself in the same place, when she could've told Hotch and the whole force would've been arrested Alex.

"He'll turn you in!" JJ said. She was hoping that Spencer's main reason for leaving was to inform the team of everything.

"No.. He won't… He just killed the woman you're stuck too. He _supposedly_, killed Dale… I think he may have a few murder charges on his hands. He's better off running… Besides. He's not getting too far.. Do you want to know where you are?" Alex challenged.

JJ frowned. She looked out the window and saw a bunch of trees. "Some random deserted place in New York… Or Maine," JJ answered.

"Nope. Bienenvue au Canada," Alex smiled sweetly. JJ's frown turned into utter shock. She wasn't in the country anymore. How would anyone find her! How would Spencer get help for them! Which part in Canada? How in the hell was Alex able to smuggle people into Canada?

Alex watched in amusement as the panic set in in JJ. Alex enjoys watching her prey realize that the likelihood of surviving is quite low. Alex shook her head and walked out of the room. She was getting bored. All she had to do is wait for Spencer to come back.

* * *

He heard the small ding. At first he thought it meant that the computer was dying. He wasn't going to toss it though. It was his level of protection. It proved it's worthiness with the black haired woman. He didn't mind having to slap people around with it if it meant that he got to survive. It dinged once more and Spencer decided to actually look at it.

He sat on a fallen tree and opened it up. He unlocked it, but fear set in the minute he saw an unconscious JJ and the woman he had killed laying together. Then the captions appeared.

_"You took my best friend, so I'm taking yours. Find your way back here, and I'll keep her alive long enough for you to attempt to save her. You have until five... You'll be dead by seven. Save her while you can._

_Love, _

_Alex."_

So many words wanted to come out of his mouth at that moment, but he turned around. He knew he'd remember certain landmarks. That's why he took the time to look around him as he started running. He would find his way back. He was mad that he was so close to escaping… Somehow, Alex found a way to force him to come back. That wasn't sitting to well with him. Did Alex take Henry again? What if she took Morgan! Spencer wouldn't lie, but he'd feel safer if she kidnapped Morgan. Morgan could overpower her any day. With his luck, though, he may have to find another way for JJ to escape. He wondered how extreme it would be. He labeled Alex as a sociopath, so why would she care that Cameron's dead? None of it made sense. _'Maybe that's just her excuse for me to come running back to her,'_ Spencer contemplated. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. His headache seemed to only be getting worse.

* * *

She was sitting at the desk, reading the case file. That much Hotch knew. It was insane! She shouldn't be reading it. However, Hotch kept his mouth closed. Diana didn't need to hear those words. Both men knew Spencer would be pissed if he knew that his mother had read the file. They knew Spencer didn't want to add to her delusions. The Director ushered them out quietly and closed the door.

"Why are you allowing Mrs. Reid to read the case file," Hotch demanded. He could care less about ranks. It was common sense to not let a paranoid schizophrenic who tore up the other floors to sit down, read a file and then have a delusion and try to kill them all. Hotch didn't want Reid to come back and find out that some agent shot his mother because she flew off the handle.

"If she could solve this case faster than Swanson's team, then I won't stop her. We have other cases. More people who need help. There are more important cases. Dr. Reid signed up for the probability of death when he applied for the job. I've been kind, but we have new cases every day. I can't have your team focused on this case while another unit actually worked it. If no one finds out, we will put in it the state's hands. This is a job, and I expect you all to be doing it once you all get back. Dr. Reid or not, you will all stay focused," The Director said calmly. Hotch knew the man was right, but Reid was important.

"Sir, she's an inpatient at a mental institution in Nevada. She was brought here for questioning," Rossi said.

"She told me. However, I gave her the file so she can calm down. After all she called everyone imbeciles. She truly believes that she could solve the case faster than everyone else because she is Dr. Reid's mother. I don't care. Let her. If it keeps her from tearing up the bureau, then I don't care if decides to join you all on raids," The Director shrugged and walked back into his office.

"We might as well give her a shot," Rossi sighed. Hotch nodded. She was a genius after all. They suspected Alex, but needed proof for their suspicions.

Hotch phone rang and quickly he answered it.

"Hotchner," He said as usual.

_"Hotch, they found a couple of hair strands at the crime scene. And guess what? One of them belonged to Alex. I mean it doesn't say much, but it proves she was there,"_ Emily said. Hotch almost smiled. They were getting closer.

"Good job Prentiss. Diana Reid is looking over the file. If she comes up with anything, I'll let you and Morgan know," Hotch said as he hung up.

"Emily?" Dave questioned and Hotch nodded.

"Alex was at the crime scene. Hair strand was found," Hotch said and Dave nodded in approval.

"Let's see what Diana Reid has," Dave nodded as they entered the office. The director left the minute he knew they were going to start working on the case.

Hotch and Rossi pulled up chairs and Diana finally took her eyes off of the paperwork. "Are you here to help or tell me that I shouldn't be reading this," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Here to help," Rossi smiled slightly.

"Good, because I've already figured some stuff out," Diana snapped.

_'Nice to know that she wouldn't have told us if we weren't helping her out,' _Hotch thought sarcastically.

"Like what?" Hotch questioned gently.

"This note that you guys don't understand is 19th and 20th century literature. I also noticed that my son's letter isn't right. This is not him. It's his handwriting, but Spencer is a man for detail. He doesn't just leave people wondering. He wants you to know what he's talking about. The other letter from the woman.. Well, it's a waste of time to read. When I see her…" Diana shook her head. "Anyways, Brandon was pointless as well. That should've been disregarded. Nobody cares about how he feels. I want my son back. Anyways, on the papers over here, you all had said that A girl named Alex was kidnapped. I'm guessing that is the girl my son had become enamored with. Her kidnapping seems stupid as well. What makes her so important in this case? If anything, you learn not to trust, which brings me back to the letter that all you have not figured out and discarded like a piece of trash. They were trying to confuse you. This letter was a poem I've read to Spencer. In fact, it was more than one poem, this letter had two. In their attempt to confuse you, they intertwined the poem and flipped it a couple of times. For example the first sentence, _'For love, Never give all the heart,'_ is really Never give all the heart for love. That is one poem, but the second sentence is a whole 'nother one. _'But unbowed. My head is bloody,'_ is truly My head is bloody, but unbowed. Typical. It looks all conjuring because it was written in a way that couldn't flow, so it looks unorganized as if someone made it up from the top of their head. I wrote the poems down. You guys try to analyze it. Hopefully it'll help you find my baby... You don't have much time left," Diana finished.

Both men stared at her. They knew Reid got his genius from his mother. She was indeed intelligent and she easily soled a part of the case that none of them could understand, and she didn't belittle them in the process. Definitely, Reid gained his mother's personality. They were grateful, but alarmed by Diana's words.

"What do you mean we don't have much time left?" Rossi asked. He knew that time was limited, but he figured they had at least a good 36 hours left.

"A mother knows. Spencer doesn't have much time left. I did all that I could. The rest is up to you," Diana sighed as she got up to leave.

"How much time left?" Hotch questioned. Diana stopped and turned around.

"Today is your last day," Diana said as she walked out of the room.

The two men fell silent.

* * *

**A/N: So ... They're in Canada (I totally had to look up real estate to make sure that it was possible for there to be that many trees and stuff in Canada! Soooo yup there was like 63 acres of land (more like forest! With a huge lake)for sell in an area and I was like... Alex owns that! (for the story))**

**And ew.. JJ is handcuffed to a body.. Maybe she'd drag the body with her in her attempt to escape lol ! Anyways, Diana Reid caused some trouble and has solved the puzzle/ riddle thingy that I totally promised would happen... below is the poem because it took me like forever to find it in the story, so I could copy and paste it and have Diana refer too it! **

**Major point: I'm guessing Reid only has that one day left! **

**(he was soooo close)**

**_"Will he die?"_**

_"For love, Never give all the heart,_

_but unbowed. My head is bloody,_

_thinking of, Will hardly seem worth_

_Under the bludgeonings of chance_  
_To passionate women if it seem_  
_I have not winced nor cried aloud._  
_Certain, and they never dream_

_In the fell clutch of circumstance_

_From kiss to kiss; That it fades out_

_For my unconquerable soul._

_For everything that's lovely is_

_whatever gods may be I thank_

_dreamy, kind delight. But a brief,_

_from pole to pole, Black as the Pit ,_  
_the heart outright, O never give,_

_Out of the night that covers me,_

_For they, for all smooth lips can say,_

_of wrath and tears. Beyond this place_

_Have given their hearts up to the play._  
_but the Horror of the shade, Looms,_

_And who could play it well enough_  
_the menace of the years. And yet_

_If deaf and dumb and blind with love?_  
_unafraid Finds, and shall find, me._

_All the cost, He that made this knows,_  
_how strait the gate, It matters not_

_All his heart and lost. For he gave _  
_with punishments the scroll. How charged_

_all the heart Never give,_  
_the master of my fate, I am:_

_all his heart and lost For he gave._

_The captain of my soul, I am ." _


End file.
